REED LI CLOW
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: La vida esta llena de amenazas y cariños, tal como el dolor y la alegrìa, tu eres el hijo de oriente y occidente, heredero del poder superior, es hora de que elijas la vida que quieres... (TERMINADO).
1. Un Pasado Irremediable

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 0: "Un pasado irremediable"

Desde milenarias eras los hechiceros han existido en todo el mundo, cada uno con técnicas especiales, armas legendarias y un dominio particular entre la magia negra y blanca, astral y espiritual, lunar y solar, oriental y occidental; pero sin duda el más famoso de estos clanes es el Clan Li, cuya fama es bien conocida en el mundo de la magia; fue durante el siglo XIV cuando el clan Li se vio en la cima, todo gracias al que sería su futuro líder…Reed Li Clow.

Reed Li Clow, hijo de Jones Reed poderoso (y atractivo) hechicero de magia occidental; padre excepcional, le enseño cuanto pudo: como debía concentrar su poder, hechizos de defensa y ataque, los diferentes tipos de magia, lo que era un concilio de hechiceros, las reglas de la magia , así como inglés, francés e italiano; pues decía Jones "¿ngles¡fundamental en los concilios!", francés "!Me lo agradecerás cuando conozcas a tu persona especial!", italiano "….¿italiano?...mmm….ya encontraras algo, supongo". Sin embargo esa felicidad termino justo 2 meses antes del cumpleaños octavo de Clow, el acontecimiento que se presentaba frente a él cambiaría toda su vida.

¡He dicho que no! –decía la mujer, agitando con fuerza y poca elegancia un abanico de seda, el cual tenia dibujos de lirios en violeta y azul.-¡Es hora de que viva con los Li, debe de aprender sobre la magia oriental!"-decia mientras miraba con ira a Jones. Wang Li era el nombre de esa mujer de ropas extrañas(al menos eso le había dicho su padre), con un peinado tan grande como la corona de la arrogante reina inglesa y encima ¡EXIGIENDOLE! que le llamase "Madre"; por supuesto que Jones jamás le negó la existencia de su madre, mas le había explicado que ella vivía en china, conocida como una de las mas grandes hechiceras, Clow pensó que sin duda alguna él, Clow Reed Li podía ser el mas orgulloso de todos los hechiceros de esos momentos "Clow Reed Li, hijo de Jones Reed y Wang Li ¡poderosos y temidos en todo el mundo!" Sin embargo la discusión entre sus padres lo volvió a la realidad, mas su mente joven e inocente no le permitía entender bien que es lo que pasaba.

Tómalo con calma querida Wang-decía sonriendo dulcemente-solo te pido hasta los 10 años-Para Jones no era extraño el autoritarismo de las mujeres Li, aunque para Clow era todo un espectáculo, pues en occidente era el hombre quien mandaba.

No –mas Jones continuaba insistiendo- NO!-fue una energética negativa , nadie con suficiente cordura continuaría insistiendo, pero Jones no era ese tipo de personas.

Wang…-dijo con mas seriedad- si tu te llevas a nuestro hijo en estos momentos te vas a arrepentir.- La matriarca de la familia Li cerro con fuerza su abanico.

?es una amenaza! Un hombre como tu no tiene derecho a amenazarme a MI! A WANG LI! Una de las mas poderosas hechiceras de Oriente!- Reed suspiró, Clow se limitaba a ver la tranquilidad con la que hablaba su padre.

Mi querida Wang ¡Claro que no es una amenaza! Pero deberás pensarlo mejor, él es muy pequeño, puede resultar dañino para su salud.- Reed se acerco a su hijo y cargó sobre sus hombros- ¿Verdad Clow?- Clow rió.

¡lo has mal educado! Como es posible que lo muestres superior a sus padres! Mis ancestros deben de estar maldiciéndome por haberte elegido como padre del heredero de la familia Li! – y cubrió sus rostro susurrando algo como _"solo yo soy tan tonta como para involucrarme con un extranjero…"_

Reed rió – Yo no lo he mal educado, solamente lo estoy cargando, jugando con él…además –su voz pareció congelarse y volverse tan fría como el hielo, mostrando una seriedad inmaculada, como si él fuera el dueño de la misma noche- tu jamás viniste a visitarnos, como quieres tu que Clow te diga madre y te acepte así a primeras.-

Soy su madre, tengo el derecho de reclamarlo como mío-

Y yo soy su padre, todo cuanto sabe lo debe a los Reed…no a los Li- los ojos de Wang mostraban un brillo escarlata - Clow, ve abajo y pídele a tu abuela que de la orden para que te den de cenar, y que después te acuesten, por favor.

¿no me vas a contar un cuento hoy?-dijo el niño inconsciente del problema acontecido.

Mañana pequeño…-su cara se oscureció- mañana….

Clow se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, este último lo abrazo como casi nunca lo había hecho…como si sintiese que fuera la ultima vez . Momentos después Clow se despedía elegantemente de la señora de los Li con un simple "Que descanse querida madre", lo había dicho con voz ronca, desganada…obligada, pero su abuela siempre le había dicho como **debería **despedirse de su madre(a pesar de no haberla conocido hasta ahora). Cuando Clow se hubo fuera del gran salón, se reveló la verdad.

Ya te lo dije Wang, no dejaré que te lleves a Clow…por lo menos no hasta que se cumplan los 10 años que el Clan Li otorga al padre. –dijo Jones mirando la puerta; Wang estallo en llanto.

¡Tu no puedes entender mi sufrimiento¡Ya ha pasado 1 año y medio que mi madre murió y me embarqué hacia aquí con la esperanza de poder tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos!-

Tu madre, Xiang-Tse Li no se negó a concederme el derecho sobre el niño hasta que cumpliera los 10 años, por lo tanto es mío ¡al menos 2 años mas!-

¡Me niego! Es tan hijo tuyo como mío!-dijo ella, abrazando a Jones.- Te lo suplico…

no-la negativa de Jones fue severa, Wang sintió que su corazón se destrozaba lentamente…fue entonces cuando tomo una decisión; beso un pañuelo que escondía bajo sus ropas, Jones bajo la mirada, pero después la volvió a alzar, Wang pensó por un momento que el sabia todo….pero no podía….no podía saberlo…NO DEBIA!

Con suavidad Jones la aparto de su pecho, Wang lo observo por un momento con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas, ya se había humillado ante un hombre, ya no había nada que mantuviera su honor como una Li en alto, Lentamente Wang se incorporó hasta besar profundamente los labios de Jones, este por su parte no se resistió, pero tenia una expresión de dolor absoluto, segundos después ambos cayeron al suelo; Li se encontraba sobre él, acariciando su rostro, llorando nuevamente…

Perdóname Jones….- Notó que Jones sonrió.

Ya lo había visto-

Como caminante de sueños puedes ver el futuro…-estrujó la ropa de él con fuerza-si sabias que mi intención era matarte….entonces por que…en este país no es difícil encontrar un antídoto, entonces ¿porque?…¿porque?-las lagrimas de ella llegaron al rostro de Jones-

Mi querida Wang…-su voz se hacia mas suave y efímera con cada palabra- tu te hubieses llevado a Clow dentro de dos años…¿Qué hubiese sido de mi sin él¿Qué?...tu familia no me permitiría vivir con ustedes…-una lagrima escapo de sus perlas grises.

¿dime porque?...-tomo la mano de Jones entre la suya y la puso sobre su rostro, Jones sonrió con su casual dulzura- ¿Por qué no me fui contigo…?

Dijiste que no teníamos a donde ir, aunque mi familia nos apoyaba.-rió levemente.

Fue una estúpida, debí haberme ido contigo y con Clow, a viajar por mundos desconocidos….pero juntos…para siempre…-las lagrimas reiniciaron su camino por su mejilla hasta la mano de Jones.

Jamás, te culpes por lo que no fue, no es….y por lo que no será… querida Wang …cuida de Clow…-y fue así como su vista se nublo y su alma le abandonó.

Las lagrimas de Wang brotaron con mas fuerza, toma la mano de su amante y la beso, beso su frente y al final beso con dulzura nunca antes vista en una Li, sus labios, robando así su último aliento. "Yo lo cuidaré, te lo prometo…Reed Li Clow será el mayor hechicero de todos los tiempos…." Y lloró en silencio. Pronto llegó la madre de Reed, sabía ya que la vida de su hijo se había extinguido; mientras Clow se deleitaba en un bello sueño, donde su padre lo llevaba a montar para conocer tierras lejanas, y el niño sonrió entre sueños, sin saber la oscura mañana que aguardaba.

A la mañana siguiente Clow se levanto solo, había sido el sol quien lo había despertado…pero ¿Por qué ese cuarto…?...¿ese era realmente su cuarto, lo único que Clow atino a decir fue…

¿Dónde estoy?-tallo con suavidad sus ojos grises, iguales a los de su querido padre.

Estas en el barco que nos llevará a casa heredero de la familia Li.

¿heredero de la fami…¡Cuál Barco!DONDE ESTA PAPÁ!PAPÁ¡ABUELA!

¡Silencio Reed Li Clow!-dijo con severidad la mujer que la noche anterior discutía con su padre.

¡Dónde esta papÿ-dijo entre lagrimas-¿Dónde…-snif-…donde esta!- a Clow le pareció que la mujer mordía su labio inferior.

En otro plano en el que no se te permite estar ahora.-

¿otro plano?...¿como el plano astral?- La mujer sonrió amargamente, Jones había hecho un buen trabajo.

Solo que de este solo regresas si tu alma así lo desea o requiere regresar-

….no estará tratando de decirme que mi papá….-Clow trago saliva, sus lagrimas siguieron brotando.

muerto. – Clow no supo que paso después, si escapó del cuarto corriendo por todo el barco o si se abalanzo contra su "madre" para llorar juntos por él, aunque la última le agradaba más.

Cuando por fin Clow volvió a dormir Wang dijo- te haré mejor hombre de lo que él fue…duerme mi querido hijo, pues es un largo camino hacia China…-

10 años después….

¡Clow!Lo he encontrado!- Un joven de piel clara volteó al escuchar la llamada de la joven de cabellos ondulados, oscuros como la noche, y sus profundos ojos, azules como el cielo.

¿Shang?- la chica era su media hermana y su mejor amiga. Cuando estuvo frente a él coloco sus manos en sus rodillas argumentando que había sido una larga carrera y que debía descansar. Clow la miro sin comprender -¿Qué no se supone que Mayasaki-san estaba contigo?-

¡Mayasaki! Ni siquiera pronuncies ese nombre, me da urticaria!- decía la otra mirando de un lado a otro, como esperando encontrársela.

Pero es una bella muchacha, además es muy educada y…- Clow fue interrumpido.

Es educada, linda, lo que quieras pero "contigo"!... no me digas que no sabes…- decía al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa sospechosa.

¿Saber que?- Clow sonrío con su usual complicidad.

ah! Te aprovechas de la pobre! Tengo un hermano mujeriego!- murmuraba al cielo.

Yo no se de que hablas!-dijo Clow con una sonrisa falsa.

De modo que puedo invitar a Mayasaki a pasar lo que queda del día contigo….-

No te atrevas!-dijo Clow tapándole la boca- no me metas en problemas.

¿Por qué? Estoy segura que a Hiradatsu-sama le encantará la idea de que te hagas el prometido de su hija. – Hiradatsu Nekoi, era una dulce hechicera japonesa, era esposa de un sabio hombre(el cual no los acompañaba) y tenia dos hijos: Nekoi Ukio, el mayor de tan solo 19 años y su hermana Nekoi Mayasaki, de 16 .- Clow trago saliva, pero después de un momento sonrió.

Y yo diré a nuestra madre que últimamente hablas mucho sobre "Sir. Wheleer"-Clow termino en un estanque cercano.

¡No digas tonterías! Ese antipático! Arrogante! Molesto! –

Según nuestra madre "Rico y apuesto"- dijo después de hacer un puchero.

Al unísono dijeron "No…" y rieron.

Shang….-

emh?-dijo ella ayudándole a salir del estanque-¿dime?-

Sigues enamorada de Gadeth Crowe?- La expresión de Shang confirmaba a Clow los sentimientos de su media hermana con respecto al joven que hacia algunos años había conocido.

Si-sonrío-que irónico…¿porque las cosas fueron así Clow?-se abrazo a él. –El solo era un pintor…no pedía nada a nadie, siempre era amable, y además era bien educado.-

Y estaba enamorado de ti-dijo Clow con cierta tristeza.

¿Por qué tenian que lastimarlo? Porque tenian que matarlo!.- Clow la abrazo con fuerza.

¡El no te querría ver triste o si!- Ella negó con energía

¡Es cierto!-sonrío dulcemente. Hasta que Clow pregunto acerca de lo que había encontrado.- Ah! Eso!-ella volvió a mirar a todos lados.

¿Qué pasa?-

Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías volver a Inglaterra. Pero ya no ir con mamá sino ir tu solo.

Si.-

Encontré un barco rumbo a Francia, es lo mas cerca que nos pueden llevar…al menos con el dinero que tenemos…Clow iré contigo.-y cruzó sus brazos en pose triunfante.

?QUE! –sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa-¡estas loca!

shhhh!- ella le tapo la boca- ¿Estas tonto o que demonios te pasa! Quieres que todos se enteren!

¿Cómo se te ocurre que te llevare conmigo! Nuestra madre nos mataría juntos!-

Si, estará furiosa, nos asará a fuego lento.-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-pero seremos libres ¡vale la pena ser cocinado!-

Shang…-dijo con tristeza –no podría perdonarme…-

cállate-dijo ella al ver a la señora Hiradatsu y a Li Wang. –Buenas tardes querida madre- y se mostró sus respetos como los Li le habían enseñado, Clow también mostró sus respetos a pesar de la penetrante mirada de Wang le daba a su primogénito, seguramente las ropas mojadas tenian mucho que ver en su mirada, pero por cortesía o molestía no dijo nada.

Ah! Tus hijos Li, definitivamente me gustaría que tus hijos emparentaran con los míos!-dijo la mujer de figura esbelta, pero fuerte, con una suave sonrisa sumamente amable.

Si, Shang es una joven muy educada y no solo en el arte de la magia y Clow es muy poderoso y educado- sus hijos agradecieron.

¡Y buenmoso¡Ya quisiera yo tener la edad de mi Mayasaki para poder contraer nupcias con tu hijo!- Clow agradeció y después de digerir lo que había dicho la señora Hiradatsu se sonrojó. Pero su hermana Shang pensaba algo distinto.

_"mira nada mas, vieja atolondrada, pensar en mi hermano como novio… si esta mas vieja que esta casa…" _Shang miraba con ironía a Hiradatsu-san, hasta que su madre le habló.

Shang Li, Nekoi Ukio, hijo de la señora Hiradatsu me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio.-

eh!-Dijo Shang rapidamente. Clow parpadeo varias veces antes de creer lo que veía, su madre Li Wang acababa de dar una bofetada a su querida hermana.

¡Madre!- no supo que paso hasta que sintió la mejilla caliente, mas grande de lo normal, y el metálico sabor sangre en su boca.

¡Como se atreven a rebelarse ante su madre!- Ambos la miraron desconcertada. Hiradatsu intervino.

Wang, no debías ser tan dura con ellos. – Wang la miro con molestia ¡ponerse a discutir si tenia o no derecho a tratarlos asi! A ella! A WANG LI! Pero lo que oyó después la dejo fría- Además querida Shang no es nada obligatorio, si no deseas que mi hijo sea tu esposo lo entenderé….y además todavía no tiene mi permiso! Jajajajaja-

señora Hiradatsu….-Shang se tranquilizo.

Pero solo unos momentos después Clow y Shang sintieron una gran pena en sus corazones…¿Por qué su madre no era tan comprensiva como Hiradatsu Nekoi?

Notas de la autora:

Y este es el primer capitulo de lo que espero sea una serie importante en mi loca mente. Ahora debo hacer pequeñas aclaraciones.

Se perfectamente que jamás se dicen los nombres de los padres de Clow, pero yo deseaba enfocarme en ellos al menos unos capítulos.

Para aquellos a los que no les quedo muy claro (suelo ser atolondrada en los datos) Clow se encontraba con su padre por motivos que explicare mas adelante. –creo que tampoco aclare nada XD-

Pongo que Xiang-Tse murió hace 1 año y medio, pero no digo cuando se embarco Wang, esto es porque no tengo ni la mas mímica idea de cuanto podría tardar uno de ir de China a Ingleterra.( los barcos de antes eran muyyyyyyyyy lentos….y no olvidemos a los piratas

Card Captor Sakura©CLAMP

FANFIC realizado **SIN FIN DE LUCRO**.


	2. Decisiones

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 1: "Decisiones"

Shang se encontraba sentada en un buró del cuarto de Clow mientras este se colocaba "adecuadamente" la ropa "especial" que su madre le había dado para la "importante" cena con los Nekoi. Ciertamente los Nekoi eran  una familia muy poderosa, y numerosa, por su carácter tenían amigos en todo el mundo, pero claro que existía el otro lado de la moneda.

-¡Mira nada mas!- decía Shang observando el labio de Clow – te ha dado fuerte!- mientras le aplicaba un poco de alcohol.

-¡auch! Si, es demasiado fuerte para ser mujer…-decía acomodando apropiadamente los símbolos de su familia.

-Ja! Si yo pudiera!!! Verías que yo soy mas fuerte que mamá!!-

-¿De verdad?- una chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño la observaba desde la puerta - ¿De verdad crees ser mas fuerte  que la honorable Li Wang?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mayasaki …-Shang hizo una mueca-¿quién se supone que te dio permiso de entrar al cuarto de MI hermano?-dijo Shang mientras tomaba el brazo de Clow de manera posesiva.-eh! ¿quién?-

-Calma, calma - decía Clow agitando su mano izquierda de arriba abajo.- buenas noches Mayasaki-san.-dijo recobrando la cordura.

-ah! Pues fue tu misma madre la que me lo permitió-y con ágil movimiento tomo la mano libre de Clow y  acaricio con ella su rostro.- pero Clow-kun si es un buen anfitrión, no como otros…buenas noches Clow-kun -

-¿!Cómo que Clow-KUN!?-

-si, Clow-kun!-

-tu!!!-justo cuando Shang se iba a lanzar a la yugular de Mayasaki, Clow hablo con la misma tranquilidad con la que alguna vez habló su padre.-

-Vamos abajo, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de escoltar a dos hermosas mujeres-dijo sonriendo a ambas. Como una reacción natural Shang pateó con fuerza la espinilla de Clow ¡mira que compararla con esa!, pero la Mayasaki se sintió en las nubes, flotando dulcemente; en lo mas profundo de su corazón tenia la seguridad de que su matrimonio con Clow Reed Li era algo seguro, si, ¡por supuesto que si! Ningún hombre se había atrevido a rechazarla ¿Por qué este lo haría? Después de todo ellos se conocían desde niños, aunque ella recordaba  a Clow un poco mas frío, si, recordaba que Clow faltaba a las ordenes de su madre, normalmente escapaba a la hora de la comida, y además no solía responder a las preguntas con respecto a su padre…¿cuál sería el secreto que Clow le ocultaba a ella? Después de todo Clow la amaba….o al menos eso creía ella.

-Si, vamos ya-se limito a decir, después de descartar la idea de robarle un beso,  ese beso podría ser compensado mas tarde, DEBIA ser compensado…tranquilizo sus nervios con unas pocas palabras- y dígame Li Shang ya ha aceptado a propuesta de matrimonio de mi querido Nee-san?

-¿Nee-san?...!jamás! yo no tengo porque casarme con tu hermano solo porque mi madre o él lo ha dicho.-dijo mostrándose seriamente indignada, pero pronto recupero el animo- y dime Mayasaki ¿ya tienes alguien que vaya a tu boda?-

-por supuesto-dijo con una elegante sonrisa, mientras el rojo invadía sus mejillas al mirar la suave sonrisa que Clow llevaba.

-pero… yo me refiero a "el novio" – Shang tuvo que morderse la lengua al ver la asesina mirada que le daba Mayasaki, había sido un comentario claramente molesto.  Mientras, Clow se concentraba en lo que le había comentado su hermana en la tarde, después de todo, las chicas sobrevivirían hasta el comedor.

-"Por fin podré volver a Inglaterra, volveré a ver al tío Ron y George…y al abuela!!!" – Mayasaki notó una inocente sonrisa en Clow, como nunca antes había atenido oportunidad de ver, la cual desapareció al verse en el comedor.

Lo único que Mayasaki pudo decir fue – Buuuuuu- Clow y Shang no comprendieron.

-AH! Siempre tan hermosa Li Shang! – decía un joven de cabellos negro azulados los cuales llegaban hasta sus hombros y ojos negros.- Clow-sama realmente espero que usted me permita cortejar a su bella hermana, pues su amable madre ya me ha dado el permiso.- Clow solo sonrió al ver que Shang estaba a punto de sacar humo por las orejas.

-Por supuesto Ukio-san –dijo tranquilamente, ese chico le agradaba, tenia un año mas que él, pero era un chico bastante optimista y simpático, y Clow sabia de sobre lo que sentia por su hermana. - Clow tomo la silla de Mayasaki para que esta se sentará, mientras Ukio hacia lo mismo con Shang.

La cena estuvo llena de comentarios ciertamente políticos, desde las nuevas propiedades adquiridas por la familia Nekoi, los pretendientes de Shang ( a lo cual Ukio había dicho que había sido el primero en ofrecerse), las coqueterías de Mayasaki para con Clow, las ocurrentes ideas de este para no dar respuestas suficientemente certeras para la muchacha, respuesta como : "Clow-kun ¿de verdad no tienes a nadie?-decía sorprendida ¡como un joven tan encantador como él no tenia a nadie!. A lo que Clow contestaba  "No estoy listo para un compromiso, soy muy irresponsable y extrovertido ".  Mayasaki  sonrío para si, definitivamente ese lugar Clow se lo había reservado de no ser así ¿Por qué no había aceptado a otra mas que a ella?, pero la razón era más simple de lo que ella pensaba. 

-¿Clow-sama, cuándo piensa casarse?-dijo Ukio, sonriendo por la mortal mirada que Shang le daba. Sonrió con alegría pensando en lo hermoso que seria que la joven de 16 años aceptará ser su esposa.

-Pues…-Pero Mayasaki intervino.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso ambos estamos en edad de casarnos no crees Clow-kun?!-

-Yo todavía no me siento prepara…-

-¡Sin duda el matrimonio entre ustedes dos será un gran acontecimiento para la familia Li & Nekoi!-dijo Wang riendo- Dos grandes familias unidas.

-¿en verdad?!-dijo Nekoi-san levantándose feliz -¡Pensabas pedirme en matrimonio a May-chan!-

-¿Cómo?!!!!- Shang tuvo que ser sostenida por Ukio para no desmayarse.

Clow contesto respetuosamente- No mi querida señora, creo que esto se ha malinterpretado.- El corazón de Mayasaki se presiono con dolor…pero tuvo una nueva esperanza, ella sonrió, como no lo había pensado antes? Él no quería decírselo en publico! Era tan tímido! Y por eso lo adoraba.

-No hay mal interpretaciones en la familia Li.- dijo Wang desafiante.

-Las hay madre-dijo serio-o mejor dicho ….son provocadas por mentes perversas.- Wang se enfureció-

-¡Has heredado el carácter de tu padre!-

-¡Es mejor para mi, que haber heredado el tuyo!-dijo golpeando con la manos la mesa, haciendo que las hermosas tazas de fina porcelana saltaran, después se dirigió a la puerta-

-VUELVE AHORA MISMO REED!- Clow se detuvo un momento y después dijo con tristeza-

-A mi también me gustaría que él volviera.-

**-**CLOW!-****

Clow salio caminando lentamente, sabia que su madre no se levantaría para "ponerse a su nivel" así que podía huir con tranquilidad…huir…ser libre…eso había deseado desde los 12 años, constantemente recordaba que su padre le decía "nunca demuestres tu ira, trata de ocultarla todo lo que puedas, y canalízala, piensa en algo que realmente te sirva." Y así lo había hecho, como le era imposible tomar el dinero de la familia había ahorrado junto a Shang para poder irse a Inglaterra, con lo que el no contaba es que Shang también quisiese irse con él.  Pero de eso se preocuparía después, además Shang no era tan inconsciente como para perder todo cuanto tenia…¿o lo era?...¿en realidad se podía llamar inconciencia  el deseo de ser libre? Fuera de obligaciones y un ambiente molesto, bajo las ordenes de aquella que les había dado la vida...para robársela; si, no podían negar que Wang era una mujer de carácter obsesivo y extremadamente autoritario, Clow sabia perfectamente que no era la primera ni la última persona en este mundo así, pero le dolía, no el trato, sino de quien venia. 

Encontrase feliz, lejos de ese horrible comedor, lleno de conversaciones innecesarias y fuera de interés común, ciertamente Clow no creía en estas conversaciones, recordaba con agrado las conversaciones con su padre, con su abuela…con su familia…suspiró con dolor.

-Padre…-una lagrima escapó de su rostro- ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estés muerto…-sonrió con amargura, después recordó algo que su padre le había dicho "…!me lo agradecerás cuando encuentres a tu persona especial...!"  - el francés…- Clow abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se había hundido tanto en su dolor que olvido todo cuanto su padre le enseño- una familia…-sonrió con ligereza – deseo decirlo…-dijo mientras miraba la esplendorosa Luna, protegerlo con su velo seductor – "éter chéri, J' aime vous" ("estoy enamorado, te amo a ti")

-Je aussi (yo también)-dijo una bella jovencita en su oído, lo que provoco que este diera un salto y voltease sorprendido.

-…Mayasaki-san…¿Qué hace usted fuera?-decía mientras tomaba la mano que ella le ofrecía, Mayasaki se acerco seductoramente.

-Yo también te amo, Clow-chan.

¿Cuando habia quedado descartada la palabra "Kun"?

Clow sintió que estaba en un gran embrollo, era una telaraña muy grande, peligrosa, muyyy peligrosa…!y el mismo la había tejido sobre si!  Había dicho "J´aime vous…" y sabia de sobra que la joven oriental había vivido por 4 años en Francia…estaba en problemas, y no porque fuese difícil decirle "no, estas equivocada, yo le hablaba a Yue"   sino porque seguramente su madre armaría todo un meticuloso plan y pelaría hasta no verlo casado y con al menos 6 hijos…(nt:Oo 6  hijos?!?) No….no….!NO! definitivamente tenia que salir de esto, y no podía esperar.

Hablo pausada, tranquila, pacientemente…

-Mayasaki-SAN –dijo enfocándose en "san" – yo …- la chica lo abrazó-

-no tiene que decirlo, ya he comprendido todo, hablaré con mi madre, para que no sea necesario que lo diga en todo publico…al menos no ahora- Clow se molestó, la tomo de los brazos con fuerza, casi brusca y la miro a los ojos…

-Yo no estoy enamora…- ella lo besó. Clow quedo estupefacto, pero la sangre se le congeló cuando vio a Li Wang y compañía verles…ahora **SI** que tenia problemas.

-AH! Los jóvenes! –decía la señora Hiradatsu riendo con alegría- siempre han de ocultar sus sentimientos…-

Ukyo sonría con inocencia, ahora si que podría casarse con Shang, después de todo, el compromiso estaba cerrado…¿cerrado?. Shang no daba crédito a lo que veía, sin duda alguna sabia que su hermano era un "lunático" que siempre andaba en la luna, seduciéndola, bajo el argumento de su infinita perfección, pero lo que había visto era mas que espantoso…ni un lunático como su hermano podía o DEBIA a ser algo tan horrible…traición…traición a ella….

-Vaya, vaya –Clow sintió que alma de su cuerpo gritaba por encontrar salida a la embarazosa situación – Así que esa era tu intención, sacar a Mayasaki-chan, y el espantoso CHAN volvía al ataque…- para pedirle matrimonio…!y has privado a tu familia de ver dicha proposición! – y por primera vez  Clow notó una sonrisa de verdadera alegría en su madre-¡pero al menos hemos visto que has cerrado tu compromiso!- Juego sucio, eso era…

Clow sólo atino a decir -¿disculpa madre?- una gota de sudor atravesó su frente. Pero Wang solo le dio la espalda junto con las Hiradatsu.

-¡vamos mis señoras! Debemos hablar sobre este asunto.- Nekoi sonrió con alegría, mientras Mayasaki  pronunciaba un tierno "hasta luego" después de un beso en la mejilla para Clow; este no se movió.

-¿entramos Shang?-dijo Ukio, pero esta parecía en otro mundo.

-Déjame…-

-¿Shang? - Esta lo miro suplicando, y repitió la petición, este la miro con tristeza…sabia como odiaba la idea de emparentarse con la familia Nekoi, no tanto por él, sabia que su hrmana no era de su agrado…¿pero que podía hacer él? La amaba muchísimo como para perderla…la amaba. Fue así como Ukyo besó su mano y se despidió de ambos Li.  Cuando todo estuvo en silencio Snang se acerco a Clow.

-Shang a que se refiere nuestra mad…- un certero golpe en la mejilla, suficientes por un día. -¡que es lo que te pasa!-volvió a probar el metálico sabor.

-¡!!Eres un idiota!!! IDIOTA! –dijo ella derramando lagrimas –

-¡No se de que hablas!-

-IDIOTA! MIL VECES IDIOTA! ¿Por qué diste "El sello"?!?!-

-¿sello?- Shang se horrorizó, juego sucio…su madre les tendió una trampa, y ellos ingenuos no se dieron cuenta…

-astuta…-dijo finalmente-

-¿?-

-al besar a otra persona, te comprometes en matrimonio con esta…-dijo finalmente-esa es la tradición de Li.

-¡¿QUE?! – Clow comprendió todo…ella lo sabia…-Mayasaki-dijo con ira…-

-ahora yo también deberé casarme con él…- Clow volvió a la realidad

-¿Por qué?- estúpida y reveladora pregunta.-

-Mamá no descansará hasta lograrlo. – Clow sintió una puñalada en su corazón, ahora esto, ahora esto…no solo tenia que salir de la telaraña, ahora también debía rescatar a la princesa Shang, del temible dragón Wang, si no lo hacia, su querida hermana estaría en el fuego…y lo dijo por fin…-

-Estará furiosa…y nos quemará a fuego lento…

Dos siluetas corrían en la noche, se oía el sonido del agua golpear los arrecifes mientras el aire susurraba:

**"LIBERTAD"**

FANFIC hecho sin fin de Lucró.

Card Captor Sakura© CLAMP

Oh senseis!!! Aishitara clamp!


	3. Honorables Mujeres: XiangTse Li y Yen Hs...

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"El PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

by:  Tsuki no Youkai

Capitulo 2: "Honorables Mujeres: Xiang-Tse Li y Yen Hsi Li"

El sol aun no salía, pero para ellos la luz comenzaba a brillar; corrían tan rápido como podían, llevaban solo lo indispensable…y algunos hechizos de Dioses (solo para prevenir, había dicho Shang).  El mar rugía con fuerza y se escuchaban los cantos de la gente en la costa.

-Corre Clow!!!-decía Shang  bastante adelantada. –ANDA!

-JA!- decía Clow indignado- ¿podrías llevar al menos tus maletas!?-decía enseñando las 4 maletas.

-YO?!!-dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, como si hubiese escuchado algo espantoso- Soy una dama noble caballero.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-se que eres una dama-  le arrojo su maleta –pero también eres hechicera!- Shang tuvo apenas tiempo suficiente para rescatar su maleta –

-¡Dios del viento ve!- de un papel con escritos en chino salió una poderosa ráfaga de viento, la cual tomo la forma de un atractivo joven con  la palabra "viento"(en el idioma chino) en la frente, tomo la maleta y la llevo hacia la hechicera- ¡que cruel hermano eres!- fue cuando se percato de algo -¿Clow?

-Apurate Shang! Perderemos el barco!!!-decía Clow, quien se había adelantado en la oportunidad-

-Vuelve!!-decía con lagrimas cómicas; el Dios del viento continuaba cargando la maleta.

Residencia de la Dinastía Li…

-ah!- dijo Wang, la cuál se encontraba en su habitación; se levantó, pues no había podido conciliar el sueño- Debo ir…-sonrió y metió la mano en un cajón, de este saco lo que parecía ser una caja musical, al abrirla 12 bonitos chinitos de madera comenzaron a tocar una melodía, sonrió. – Jones...- la caja musical había sido un regalo de su amado…su amado, pero no esposo…el recuerdo de su madre le vino a la mente y sintió como si ella la estuviese reprochando su acción, fue entonces cuando recordó a "su amada y honorable Madre"…

_ SuperFlash back _

_-¿Qué sucede contigo Wang?!- dijo su madre al ver a Wang en el suelo, con lo que parecía ser un dolor de cabeza._

_-Na…nada madre..-decía Wang con terror._

_-No intentes engañarme!-dijo ella después de levantarla con brusquedad- ¿crees que no te ví abrazando al inglés en  la celebración del fin de concilio?!- No hubo respuesta- tu esposo Yao Ch´en no ha podido asistir por que el emperador Ho Lu le ha llamado desde Wu, pero eso no te da autorización a coquetear con el primero que se muestre en tu camino! –_

_-¡!Madre!!- Wang despertó en su habitación, débil y cansada; quiso levantarse pero un misterioso dolor en su espalda le impidió hacerlo – madre…-dijo después de recordar que su madre había utilizado al "Raiden" como advertencia…¿advertencia? Si, seguramente su madre sabia todo sobre Jones y ella, ya no habría forma de ocultarlo y seguramente la odiaba por eso. –me iré a Inglaterra –dijo decidida-_

_-No lo harás- dijo una voz suave y tranquila.- mi pequeña Wang no debes de huir…tu madre te condenaría la deshonra-_

_-Honorable Yen Hsi Li – la señora de edad  avanzada, y mirada dulce hizo un puchero-_

_-no seas como tu madre, solo dime abuela.- Wang sonrió, su abuela si tenía corazón._

_-¿Por qué me trata de esta manera?- las lagrimas atravesaron su rostro, su abuela se sentó sobre su cama, Wang lloró sobre su abuela mientras esta acariciaba su cabeza – Se que hago mal en verlo, se que es incorrecto lo que siento! Que mi honorable esposo Yao Ch´en no es una mala persona, es mayor que yo, es verdad, mucho mayor que yo, mi madre dijo que era lo correcto…además tiene influencia en el gobierno pero …-_

_-ja!  Yao Ch´en es perfecto para mi, hija mía! , pero para una  flor que apenas esta abriendo sus pétalos es algo…viejo.-dijo riendo, Wang sonrió-_

_-Jones es tan  maravilloso, sabe como son las costumbres de mi familia pero no le importa, me ha dicho que me vaya con él, que pedirá mi mano…- Yen tomo la cara de Wang entre sus manos y la miró con seriedad-_

_-no hija…-_

_-¿abuela?-Wang no comprendió._

_-Toma toda una vida humana  saber todas las leyes y  costumbres de la familia Li…_

_-Pero yo los conozco todos! Si  mi esposo me da la libertad, yo se que podré…-_

_-¿crees que el senil de Yao te dará tu libertad?- Wang bajo la vista._

_-Podré convencerlo-dijo _

_-el te AMA-dijo su abuela con tristeza, sabiendo que eso condenaba a su nieta a permanecer al lado de Yao hasta su muerte-_

_-¡PERO YO NO!- se tranquilizo – lo aprecio, pero no lo amo!- y volvió a llorar._

_La chimenea del Salón central proporcionaba un delicioso calor a la habitación, sus flamas bailaban dulcemente mientras las mujeres mas respetadas de los Li conversaban._

_-No creo que sea correcto que la separes de lo que la hace feliz- decía  Yen a la mujer que se encontraba en la habitación central.- ella lo ama…-_

_-yo lo se madre-dijo Xiang._

_-¿entonces?- dijo la vieja sonriendo  para después tomar de su té._

_-"Si un extraño reclama a una Li como suya…"- la vieja puso el té sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su sillón preferido. – "tendrá que demostrar ser digno de ella…"_

_-¿y crees que el senil de Yao Ch´en con sus 74 años pueda vencer los esplendorosos 20?- dijo la vieja sonriendo con alegría mientras mordía una galleta. –_

_-….la familia Ch´en intervendrá…-la abuela dejo la galleta sobre el plato con seriedad-_

_-no pueden involucrarse en este tipo de problemas…-_

_-pueden-_

_-¿Qué?!- la vieja sintió un dolor en su pecho, pero suficientemente pequeño  como para que Xiang no lo notará-_

_-los Ch´en también tienen leyes madre…-_

_-¿y que dice la dichosa ley, como para que YO la gran Yen Hsi L, viuda de uno de los mas poderoso hechiceros de toda China no pueda intervenir?- dijo la vieja con aire de triunfo._

_-Que en todo asunto de cónyuges tienen el derecho de intervenir bajo indicaciones de su líder, que todos sabemos  que es  Yao Ch´en._

_-….oh….-la abuela miró su taza de té con tristeza,  la había preparado para  hacer Taseomancia (Arte de adivinación originario de china, el cual consiste en leer las hojas del té)  quería encontrar el futuro que quería para su nieta…pero al saber esto, estaba segura que ese futuro no estaría._

_-No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella madre…ya intente todo…incluso hable con ese tal Jones, pero me ha dicho que no le importa que peleará contra toda la familia Ch´en, dice no importarle su vida sin  Wang ._

_Mientras las Grandes Señoras de la casa Li buscaban alguna respuesta Wang había oido casi toda la conversación, por lo menos había oído hasta donde pudo, pues creyó que su madre no deseaba su felicidad._

_-Jones…no puedo…-las lagrimas caían por su barbilla- no debo volver a verte, no quiero que pierdas tu  vida por mi culpa [nt:¬¬U…bueno…¿alguien la entiende?] _

_El sol brillaba bellamente, iluminando las flores del pequeño estanque, los peses dorados bailaban adulando a los dos enamorados, sonrió al verlos, eran preciosos, pero fue al levantar la vista que vio lo mas hermoso que tenia…_

_-Querida Wang!-gritó Jones desde su caballo al ver a Wang dirigirse hacia él.- Vamos!!-_

_-No voy a ir contigo.- dijo mirando al piso_

_-¿Wang?- bajo del caballo- ¿pero que…?_

_-he dicho que no- y sujeto con fuerza parte de su vestido._

_-has estado llorando-dijo levantando su rostro- ¿Por qué?-_

_-Vete-dijo ella cerrando los ojos, mas lagrimas atravesaron su rostro._

_-Wang…Yao Ch´en es el responsable de esto…?-_

_-lo nuestro fue solo una aventura-su corazón se destrozó- yo amo a mi esposo- sintió caer cada pedazo a un vació sin fin.- le amo tanto…-mas lagrimas…_

_-Wang?!- Jones se sorprendió._

_-Que voy a darle un hijo.-dijo por fin. Wang esperaba un beso, un reproche, un golpe, algo…pero no obtuvo ninguno de estos._

_-ya veo-Jones mantenía su bella sonrisa, sincera y juguetona, igual a la de su futuro hijo- entonces…¿no vendrás conmigo?- silencio, un cruel silencio que Wang rompió después de unos minutos._

_-No- dio media vuelta, y camino hacia su casa. Jones miro a su amada alejarse hasta sentir sus lagrimas en sus mejillas…-_

_-Debe estar lloviendo- dijo con una sonrisa llena de amargura, subió a su caballo y se fue- aun tengo asuntos que arreglar en este país…-_

_Wang__ no sabía bien el porque Jones seguía en China, pero las veces que lo vio este simplemente sonreía a pesar de escuchar a algunos felicitarla por su futuro hijo con el poderoso Yao Ch´en y eso le provocaba mas dolor del que creía poder soportar…al menos hasta ese momento._

_Casa Li _

_-¿QUE?! –dijó Wang, justo cuando la joven que estaba a su lado le preguntaba que le pasaba ella solo dijo- Ya viene!_

_La familia Li no entraba en felicidad, su futura Líder había dado a Luz un lindo niño de hermosos cabellos negros, justo como Yao cuando joven…pero …¿ojos grises?, la situación era tensa para Xiang-Tse ¿Cómo explicar que su nieto tenia ojos grises?_

_-Wang, esposa mía!- grito Yao entrando a la habitación. –me lo han dicho todo, que me has dado un hijo varón!_

_-Yao…me entere en la mañana de tu llegada-decía Wang mientras sonreía con dulzura al bebé entre sus brazos. Yao pidió al niño un momento, ella se lo concedió, este lo alzó en alto y dijo:_

_"Yu Mei Ch´en Li"_

_Wang__ lo miro con seriedad -Yao…hay algo que debo decirte, el padre de este niño no eres…-pero el sueño la invadió como un encanto poderoso. Y en las sombras, puedo escuchar._

_"diosa de la sagrada misericordia, apiadase de nosotros y llevela donde el sueño domina,_

_donde__ las palabras surgen al alba"_

__

__

_Madre…_

_La noche paso de manera tranquila, Yao sabia que el trabajo de parto era agotador, no en vano su difunta esposa murió al intentar darle un hijo, pero Wang lo había logrado, el era sin duda un hombre feliz, después de todo tenia a su esposa e hijo, y ambos lo amaban tanto como él a ellos. Se durmió temprano, el viaje desde la provincia de Wu era largo y era hora de un merecido descanso, el niño se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo placidamente en una cuna de madera preciosa, con bellos tallados de Dioses chinos, y en la parte correspondiente a los pies del niño se encontraba tallado un bello Dragón oriental que tenia ojos de jade y en su boca una esfera de cristal que tenia en su interior la palabra "Li" en chino. Todo era perfecto hastala mañana siguiente que Wang dio aviso a su marido._

_-NO ESTA!?- dijo Wang, se había levantado angustiada porque su hijo no había llorado en toda la madrugada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Wang?- decía el anciano levantándose lentamente de la cama._

_-No esta mi hijo!!- y el caos comenzó._

_Una mujer llevaba en brazos un bebé que lloraba con fuerza, las ropas de color verde esmeralda eran abrigadoras, pero ella sabia que ese no era el motivo de su malestar;  estaba angustiada, no estaba segura de alcanzar al joven inglés…fue entonces cuando lo vio._

_-Señor Reed!!!-grito la mujer, el joven volteó y ayudo a la mujer a bajar del caballo._

_-Señora Xian-Tse Li –se detuvo al ver al niño que llevaba en brazos -¿a que se debió su carta tan urgente?-dijo mirando con ternura al niño -¿es el hijo de la honorable Wang Li y Yao Ch´en- su voz se apago; pero lo que la mujer le dijo lo congelo._

_-No- dijo con tranquilidad admirable-_

_-¿excuse me?-dijo sorprendido._

_-Es hijo de Wang Li y Jones Reed- Jones se acercó con cautela, descubrió el rostro el niño._

_-Grises…- y sus ojos miraron al niño con una ternura inimaginable._

_-como  su padre- dijo con tranquilidad y una suave sonrisa, fue la primera  y ultima sonrisa que Jones le vio a la Señora de Li._

_-¿Puedo?- Xiang lo miro y después de un momento se lo entrego. -¿ya le han dado nombre?-dijo sonriéndole al niño- mi pequeño hijo…-dijo mientras tomaba una de sus delicadas manos entre sus dedos._

_-Yao Ch´en creyendo suyo a este niño le ha nombrado "Yu Mei" – Jones  frunció el ceño._

_-¿Yu Mei?...-volvió a ver al niño- no, tiene todo mi carácter, no creo que le quede el nombre de un filosofó tan serio- sonrió- Clow…ese quiero que sea su nombre._

_-Entonces eduque a Reed Li Clow de forma honorable, Sr. Jones-_

_-eh?-Jones no comprendió._

_-Si mi nieto permanece aquí Yao lo matará, aun no ha visto sus ojos y por eso sobrevivió, Wang estuvo anoche a punto de decirle que era hijo de usted.-_

_-¡¿matarlo?!-miro al niño y después miro a Xiang - ¿Qué pasará con Wang?-_

_-Existe una ley en Li que le da al padre la custodia del niño hasta por 10 años, no podrá reclamarlo en ese tiempo…mi nieto estará a salvo. – Jones parpadeo varias veces- Yo otorgo la custodia de mi nieto Clow Reed Li hasta que haya cumplido los 10 años.-y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero ninguna fue derramada._

_-¿!Señora!?- Fue entonces cuando Xiang-Tse subió a su caballo._

_-Cuíde a mi nieto.- y dio media vuelta, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido, pues el joven pudo ver el liquido en sus ojos; quedo paralizado._

_-WHAT?!...-y miro al niño- ¿te has dado cuenta…?-sonrió- tu abuela es mas dulce que un pan…-y Jones pareció oír lo que era una risita.- ja! Burlón como yo!-y rió hasta que una jovencita le grito._

_-Amo Jones! El barco ya va zarpar!- _

_-Ya vamos!-miro hacia la dirección de la Casa LI, esa sería la ultima vez que vería la tradicional casa china de bellos jardines, y susurró tan suavemente que solo el viento pudo oirle – I´m sorry Wang –_

_Wang__ jamás se hubiese enterado de cómo sucedieron las cosas de no  haber sido porque su madre decidió contarle ,así como decirle sobre "El Derecho al Padre"; fue así como ella comenzó a odiarla, le había arrebatado a su hijo!, lo entregó a su padre ¡lo sabia! Pero el solo hecho de saberlo lejos le consumía por dentro.  Cuando Yao Ch´en pregunto por su hijo, la simpática Yen Hsi Li le había dicho que el niño no era de él, que era de un joven y atractivo ingles, de hermosos ojos grises, y la verdad es que Yen ya sabia lo que pasaría después de decirle la verdad, después de todo ¿para que sirve el delicioso Té?; fue así como Wang quedó viuda, pues su senil esposo parecía haber sido "guiado" a mejor vida.  Aunque 2 años después el único consuelo que Wang  tenia   murió(su abuela) su madre parecía seguir hecha de piedra, prohibiéndole ir a Inglaterra (por temor a que los Ch´en sospecharan sobre Jones y por consiguiente de  Clow). Ante la muerte de su marido tuvo que elegir  entre los designados que Yao dispuso para padre de su heredero (en caso de morir sin dejar descendencia) y fue así como se concibió Shang Ch'en Li, hija de Wang y uno de los primos de Yao, el nacimiento de la pequeña dio gran tranquilidad a la familia Ch´en como tambien la dio a Xiang- Tse.  Pero  no fue hasta  cuando Xiang- Tse por fin murió que Wang tuvo la oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra y conocer a su hijo…_

_FIN DEL SUPER FLASH BACK._

(Oo debí haberle puesto al cap "memorias" ¬¬U pero es que yo no se de donde me salio tanto…)

-Si…fue así…gracias madre, por proteger a mi hijo, además tuve la oportunidad de tener una hija bellísima, no era  mi deseo concebirla de esa manera, pero la amo. y justo en ese momento la música de la cajita cesó, fue entonces cuando Shang presionó la cabeza de 3 de los chinitos en un orden "secreto" y la parte de los chinitos se escondió, mostrando una bella pintura miniatura de Jones junto con un niño de no mas de 3 años en brazos, debajo de esta, varias cartas de Jones diciendo lo rápido que su hijo crecía, todas dirigidas a Xiang-Tse.- Llegó la hora! –dijo después de abrazar la pintura- mostraré a mis hijos mi verdadero yo, después de todo han demostrado ser muy buenos hijos- y camino por el largo corredor hasta la habitación de Clow.  -  Clow! Hijo! Levantate!!- dijo sonriendo, pues sabia de sobra, lo difícil que era para Clow levantarse por las mañanas- a Jones también -dijo sonriendo levemente- Clow…- levanto las cobijas y lo vio- Clo….Clow…-se tapo la boca para no gritar y corrió a la habitación de Shang- Hija despierta! Dime donde esta tu herma…!!!- vio un papel en la almohada, lo leyó y lo apretó en su mano para después llorar amargamente sobre la cama de su hija, pronto llegaron los  Nekoi, Hiradatsu-san ayudo a Wang a levantarse y Ukio leía en voz alta la carta:

_"_**_Querida Madre, Clow y yo te amamos pero no podemos aceptar tu decisión;_**

**_nos_****_ vamos, a buscar una vida verdadera..._**

**_no_****_  la impuesta…"_**

__

**_te_****_ aman tus hijos: Clow y Shang_**

**_PD. Una sincera disculpa a Hiradatsui-san. _**

****

****

Mayasaki comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el pecho de su hermano diciendo: "ES MENTIRA!!! MIENTES!!!- y  se abrazó así misma- Clow-kun como pudiste!!!!-decía Mayasaki. Ukio sonrió.- ¿¡Como puedes sonreír, si la persona que amas se ha ido?!-

-Se ha ido, para ser feliz, y eso imotou es lo que importa.- Nekoi sonrió con orgullo, su hijo tenia un buen corazón, mientras Wang lloraba por haber perdido a sus hijos.

El barco zarpó  justo cuando Wang había decidido ser una verdadera madra, fue demasiado tarde para ella,  pero para Shang y Clow la vida apenas comenzaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones para los obsesivos en detalles: Ho Lu, fue el soberano de un lugar llamado WU; Yao Ch´en fue un filosofo, Yen Hsi también fue un filosofo… este, mejor me dejo de quemar y les digo como estuvo la cosa, como no tenia nombres chinos [sobre todo apellidos] revise en un libro que tengo que se llama "el arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu.

Agradecimiento especial  Anna. (arigatto por tus comentarios :)  )

Fanfic hecho sin ningún fin de lucro

Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP

"el arte de la guerra" Sun Tzu [siglo II)


	4. Conociendo la vida

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capitulo 3: "Conociendo la Vida"

Una anciana intentaba correr tras la joven heredera de Hiradtsu, esta llevaba su maleta y un libro en mano.

-Pero Mayasaki-san!-decía la anciana.

-Callate ya Monfa!-El Kimono que casi siempre llevaba fue sustituido por un bellos vestido rosa pastel con moños en contorno de larga falda.- ay!- alguien la jalo, como reacción Mayasaki dejo caer el libro con toda la intención de triturar a quien le habia hecho daño.- Tu!!!- dijo con ira al pensar que habia sido Monfa- ¿oniichan?!-

-¿que demonios crees que haces ?!-dijo el arrebatándole la maleta.

-¡me voy donde Clow! ¡el me necesita!-dijo ella intentando quitarle la maleta.

-¡el no te quiere!-dijo aventando la maleta, lo cual causo que esta se abriera y toda la ropa volara, Monfa corrió a recoger la ropa.

-¡el me AMA!  Yo lo se!!!-dijo ella tratando de ir por su maleta. Ukio la jaló con fuerza, y comenzó guiarla hacia la casa Li. – Sueltame!! Yo se que el me necesita!!- Ukio se volvió con ira hacia su hermana.

-EL-NO-TE-QUI-E-RE   ¿!ES TAN DIFICIL ENTENDER ESO?!- Las rodillas de Mayasaki no la sostuvieron mas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?! Tu no lo conoces!-

-Si tuviese aunque sea un poco de interés en ti, estaría  aquí a tu lado.-Ukio la abrazó – pero no esta hermana- esta comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Desde las ventanas Nekoi miraba la escena.

-ah…-suspiro- pobre de Maya-chan, no lo acepta aun.- y tomo un poco de té. Sentada en un bello sillón azul, se encontraba Wang, también tenia una taza de té en sus manos, y sus cabellos estaban recogidos de manera que en su rostro se apreciaba la total apatia.

-Clow es un tonto, pero la próxima semana saldra otro barco…les alcanzaremos…y pagarán el daño que han hecho.- Nekoi sonrió con amargura.

-Creo que es mejor que dejes a tus hijos vivir.-

-No digas tonterías Hiradatsu- se levanto y se miro en un espejo. –Tienen obligaciones que cumplir.

-Wang…-y Nekoi la abrazó por la espalda. – Tus hijos te aman, pero has sido demasiado dura con ellos, no te pudieron comprender y lo entiendo…pero…-

-Nekoi…-dijo ella volteando a verla con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Soy una mala madre?- Nekoi limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y negó con fuerza.

-No eres una mala madre, ni una mala mujer, solo fuiste  dura…pero siento que lo llevaste al extremo.

-en mi familia siempre se ha llevado asi…como una maldición, el padre de nuestros hijos muere a los pocos años de que su heredero varón haya nacido…siempre hemos sido mujeres las que los hemos criado, nos hemos hecho duras con el tiempo ¿Qué sería de nuestros hijos sin la displina? No tenemos hombres para que les impongan su presencia, nosotras debemos hacerlo.

-Pero la disciplina no exige que los chicos no hablen, solo pide orden, la familia Li siempre quiere imponer disciplina extrema  a sus desendientes, y amiga mia, no todos los humanos pueden resistirla.

-…Los extraño mucho!-dijo llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

El tiempo habia pasado rápidamente, ya casi pasaban 16 meses desde su huida de la casa de los Li, estaban felices de poder conocer la libertad, sentian el aire en sus pulmones y el viento en la cara como si fuese algo imposible de mejorar, jamás habian experimentado esas sensaciones(al menos no de esa manera) y a pesar del tiempo seguían disfrutándolo como la primera vez, Habían conocido a mucha gente muchos agradables otros…no tanto; era común verlos junto con un joven rubio y ojos ámbar, él también viajaba en segunda clase;  el chico se llamaba Eliot Weinstein, solía decir que su familia tenia una finca en Irlanda, ser el mayor de 3 hermanos, contar con dos ejemplares padres y un abuelo enfermo,  ese había sido el motivo de su viaje, fue a la india en busca de un hechicero que decían podía curar cualquier enfermedad, estaba ansioso de ver a su abuelo, pero sabia que eso tardaría aun poco mas.

-Clow!!!-Gritó Eliot desde la parte alta- Ven! – Clow habia hecho buena amistad con él, tenia su misma edad (19 años) era un chico equilibrado y además descendía de una familia de Celtas, aunque el chico no creía en la magía decia que no le asustaba y eso era bastante alentador para los dos Li que le acompañaban- Anda Clow!

-Oye…-dijo fatigado- no son 36 escalones…-respiraba con dificultad, puso sus manos sobre el barandal de fina madera barnizada – son 39-

-¿Qué?!-el chico tomo el cuello de la camisa de Clow y comenzó a sacudirlo.- ¡no puede ser! Anteayer eran solo 36!-

-eso es imposible-dijo Clow sonriendole-¿para que me querias?-

-Para decirte que estamos a punto de llegar a Francia!-dijo Shang que se encontraba en una de las partes donde se habia colocado un techo para proporcionar sombra a los viajeros.-eso ha dicho el capitan!!!-

-De verdad?!-Clow camino hacia Shang- ¡llegamos!!-

-Llegamos!!!-dijeron juntos, de pronto la tristeza les toco el corazón.- llegamos…

-oh que les pasa!!!!-dijo Eliot colocando sus manos en la cadera en signo de reproche.

-Nos vamos a separar…-dijo Shang.

-oh…-Eliot bajo la mirada, como habia sido tan tonto!? Lo habia olvidado por completo! Ellos iban a Inglaterra, no a Irlanda…sus queridos amigos ya no estarían con el cuando se volviera a embarcar…y eso significaba un triste y solitario viaje de casi 3 meses de Portugal hasta Irlanda, sonrio con alegría, al menos ellos no la pasarian solos.-veánle el lado bueno! Volveran a ver a su famlia!-Shang sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Si, pero antes de irnos  a Inglaterra debemos comprar los boletos…-Clow puso una mano sobre su barbilla, Shang odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¡deja de planear el futuro!-decía mientras le quitaba la mano de la barbilla.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Eliot- ademas el futuro no puede ser planeado!-y rio- podemos intentar planearlo…ni que fuera un hechicero! –y comenzó a mover sus manos como lanzando hechizos. Clow y Shang se vieron de reojo.

-Es que…-comenzó a decir Clow-…aún no se en que se supone que trabajaré…-Eliot sonrió-

-¿No dijiste que te gustaban los postres?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Si ¿y que con eso?-contesto Shang en lugar de Clow.

-Yo conozco a alguien en Francia que podría darnos empleo haciendo pan.

-….¿pan?-Clow se sorprendio.-¿yo cocinando…?-

-va a quemar la panaderia.-dijo Shang.

-jajajajaja, no es tan difícil, yo cocino en casa de mis padres!-

- ¿un hombre cocinando?!-dijo Shang con terror- no lo creo…

-ja! Mi madre es quien administra el dinero, mi padre, mis hermanos y yo somos los que trabajamos…

-mujeres en negocios…-Clow sonrió con malicia- mi hermana nos haría quedar en quiebra. Los chicos rieron, Shang pateo la espinilla de Clow, era una vieja costumbre que tenia desde niña, siempre que Clow hacia algo que le molestase. Cuando conoció a Clow, ella tenia 7 años, lo habian presentado como su hermano, pero era un niño pasivo, y desobediente, recordaba los castigos que su madre le imponia y él los aceptaba argumentando que habia perdido todo al dejar Inglaterra, poco a poco logro meterse en el corazón de Clow y se volvieron inseparables, el le contó lo que había sido su vida al lado de Mr. Reed y en varias ocasiones fue su paño de lagrimas; sabia de sobra el profundo dolor que le causo que le separan y hasta cierto punto comprendia lo que Clow denominaba "La jaula de Oro", conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie, pero había una parte que no conocía, sus miedos…y deseos.

-Mas vale que aprendas a usar la cocina, me oyes?!-decia ella triunfante al ver la mueca de dolor que Clow tenia en su cara.

-si, si…me pregunto si mi esposa se comportaría igual- Fue en ese momento cuando recordo a Mayasaki y Ukio.

-¿Cómo la chica china con la que tenias que casarte?-pregunto Eliot. Shang se cubrió la boca evitando que un grito de histeria saliera.

-Vamos! Deja ya de molestar a Mayasaki san!-dijo Clow – no es tan ma….-Pero lo que vió lo dejo atónito.

-TIERRA!-dijo Eliot acercándose al barandal para verla con mas claridad- ¡hemos llegado a Francia!-Shang y Eliot se abrazaron, tomaron sus manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el barco.

-llegamos padre…-una bella sonrisa se formo. Fue entonces cuando Eliot unio a Clow en el baile. -¡basta!-decía riendo.

Algunas horas después llegarón al muelle; muchos vieron a sus familias, otros mas abrazaban a sus esposas e hijos, algunos cuantos se invitaron unos ultimos tragos en la cantina de la ciudad, y  otros pocos se despedían de aquellos con los que habían compartido el viaje.

-La France!-dijo Eliot- llegamos Clow!-

-Ahora si! Inglaterra allá vamos!-dijo Shang dando un salto en aire y abrazando a Clow.

-Que comienzé la vida…

-Si comprendo-dijo Eliot tocando el hombro de Clow, mostrando todo su apoyo- pero…!Puedes ayudarme a bajar las maletas!!!- Shang reía a mas no poder, su hermano estaba apunto de lograr su sueño y ahora tenia un amigo, un amigo que conocia su secreto…su corazón le decia algo…si tan solo pudiese enteder lo que le decía …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien amigos, ya he acabado con el cap 3…la verdad es que pensaba poner mas sobre el viaje de Clow y Shang, pero considere que sería mejor poner su arrivó a Francia…un ataque de demonios en el barco no era apropiado…¿Cuánta gente no? Además aún no han sido creadas las cartas…y el barco es de madera XD se hundiría…UU pero aun tengo ideas, y este capítulo da inicio a lo que espero sea uno de mis mejores fics, voy a mezclar mitologia, realidad y criaturas fantásticas-obviamente no voy a hacer un ensayo sobre estas ¬¬ taradría años en analizar cada una de las culturas- espero les agrade.

Sólo como datos extra, en parte me insipiré para hacer este fic porque me di cuenta que casi  nadie escribe sobre la vida de Clow antes de crear a sus guardianes, o si lo hacen nunca se analiza del todo su carácter, trataré de hacerlo lo mas humano posible; y otra cosa varios datos –sobre todo historicos y de criaturas fantasticas-los voy a sacar de un libro que se llama "El diccionario del mago" de Allan Zola Kronzek y Elizabeth Kronzek.

Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP

FANFIC hecho sin fin de lucro.


	5. La France

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, ES PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 4:  La France  
  
    Habían pasado escasos 20 minutos desde la llegada de nuestros viajeros, pero habían sido suficientes para poner a los Li  histéricos, no sabían a donde ir, Eliot simplemente observaba al horizonte mientras los Li se arrancaban la poca cordura todavía existente.  
  
-¿Yahora que?!-Shang estaba aterrada. Tomo a su hermano por la capa que este tenia y lo jalo – no tenemos dinero! Donde se supone que dormiremos!????- Clow contaba el dinero con el que contaba, el cual era mínimo, pues el viaje había acabado con prácticamente todos sus ahorros, sabia que alcanzaría para pagar un cuarto por 2 o 3 días en alguna posada humilde, pero que haría cuando este se acabase??

-Calmate quieres –decía contando las ultimas monedas de plata.- no me pongas mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy.-Shang lo soltó.  
  
-Eliot…¿tienes alguna idea de que podríamos hacer?- El joven la miro somnoliento.  
  
-si- Los Li lo vieron con esperanza- Esperar…-estos lo miraron expectantes, el chico normalmente era irresponsable, pero esto era el colmo!

-¡¿Cómo que esperar?!- los Li gritaron. Shang comenzó a caminar en círculos, lo que atrajo la antecion de varios, pero no prestaron mucha importancia, de repente se estrello contra  lo que parecía ser  un hombre regordete, ella se espanto al sentir las manos del desconocido en sus hombros.  
  
-¡suéltame pervertido!!!- y sin verlo golpeo su cara con un puño, ya cuando el hombre había perdido el equilibrio Shang en un rápido y ágil movimiento paso su pierna por los tobillos del hombre haciéndolo caer, cuando este estuvo en el suelo, Shang alcanzo a tomar un saco de lo que parecía ser harina y estaba apunto de arrogárselo, de pronto alguien la detuvo. - ¿Quién?!- cuando volteo se encontró el rostro preocupado de su hermano, volvió la cara y vio que a quien estaba golpeando: era un pobre hombre, de complexión robusta y con un simpático bigote enchinado levemente, Eliot se encontraba atendiendo al hombre- ¡OH! ¡lo siento!!!- dijo dejando el costal. –¡LO LAMENTO! ¡!No era mi intención!! – El hombre se veía curiosamente inconsciente.

      No era nuevo para Clow el ver a su hermana usar la fuerza, después de todo había sido entrenada por la familia de su padre, los Ch´en tenían una gran fama por su destreza en artes marciales, y aunque lo Li no se quedaban atrás, no era su especialidad; fue con alivio que Clow acepto que su madre no le enseñase artes marciales, pues ella había decidido entrenarlo única y exclusivamente en la magia bajo el argumento de hacerlo uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, cual seria su sorpresa al descubrir que  Clow ERA el mago mas poderoso del mundo… 

-¡!!!Señor de la Roquette!!!!- gritaba Eliot- Resista!- ¿señor de la Roquette?- Maestro hábleme!! - ¿maestro? Clow y Shang no comprendían nada.

-¿Cómo que señor de la Roquette? ¿como que maestro?- pregunto Clow finalmente. Shang cubría su cara que ahora estaba roja, después de que varia gente veía con desagrado lo que le habían hecho al pobre hombre de no mas de 50 años.  
  
- El es amigo de mi familia, mi abuelo fue amigo de su padre, y por lógica mi padre fue amigo de él, me dijeron que lo conocieron cuando el todavía vivía en Irlanda.- ¿amigo de la infancia desde los abuelos y los padres? ¿Irlanda?...Eso no era una verdadera explicación, pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos.  
  
-¿E…Eliot??- el hombre comenzaba a balbucear algo con acento francés, pero hablando en inglés; Eliot lo miro con lagrimas .

-¿si maestro?- dejo este sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. – Aquí estoy…¿Qué es lo que le hizo esta mala mujer? – dijo mirando  a Shang, esta hizo un puchero mientras Clow miraba expectante al hombre mayor.  
  
-Eliot…!no te comas esos panecillos!- y abrió los ojos por completo y jalo a Eliot del cuello – esos panecillos no te los comas!.-

-¡Señor!!! Ya han pasado trece años desde eso!!- el hombre lo vio con sorpresa

-¿trece años?- sonrió con dulzura – oh es verdad! Ahora ya eres todo un hombre!-y se sentó. Después miro a Clow que estaba frente él.- Hola.  
  
-Hola.- dijo sonriendo - ¿se encuentra usted mejor?- el hombre asintió – Si, vi a una bella jovencita de cabellos negros, era igual a mi hija, al menos eso creí – dijo tocándose la mejilla izquierda, Eliot pareció entristecerse  – su cabello era igual, su piel también…la única diferencia es que mi hija jamás me hubiera golpeado. – Shang se acerco – NO! YA NO! – y el hombre se cubrió la cabeza –Lo siento jovencita! Te confundí con alguien!!- pero no fue un golpe lo que recibió, mas bien fue un rostro bellamente arrepentido y una inclinación mostrando su respeto.

- Realmente lo lamento señor, no era mi intención.- El señor le sonrió- Lo lamen…-el hombre puso su mano sobre su cabeza.  
  
-No te preocupes.- Eliot intentó ayudarlo a levantar pero fue imposible, pues el hombre era bastante pesado. Clow le ayudo un poco y el hombre se levanto. – Vaya, vaya Eliot! –y acaricio la cabeza de este.- hace tanto que no te veía! ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿ tus abuelos? ¿y tus hermanos?- Eliot sonrió.  
  
-Mis padres están bien, mis hermanos también, el abuelo estaba enfermo cuando me fui, pero espero que ya este bien, y la abuela falleció hace 2 años.- El hombre lo miro con tristeza-

-oh…pobre Maggie…¿pero…no sufrió verdad?- Eliot negó con la cabeza.- Bueno…- Después miro a los jóvenes que lo acompañaban. - ¿Y ellos son tus amigos?- Eliot sonrió con gran entusiasmo.

-Si! Los he conocido en el barco! – El señor les sonrió.  
  
-Un placer-dijo Clow- Ella es mi hermana Li Ch´en Shang y yo soy Reed Li Clow.- sonrió con gran encanto.  
  
-Yo soy Piere de la Roquette, soy el dueño de la panadería del pueblo.- Clow y Shang miraron a Eliot buscando la respuesta que ahora los intrigaba ¿era el quien podía darles trabajo? Eliot asintió. – pero bueno jovencitos vamos! -  Los chicos lo miraron – A casa! No podemos platicar aquí, en medio de la calle, además la gente es curiosa.- Fue cuando Clow y compañía miraron a su alrededor y vieron a varias personas observándolos con curiosidad; lo que no notaron fue la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro, con  cuello blanco y un crucifijo de oro que no hacia ni el mas mínimo juego con la  malévola sonrisa de su rostro. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Piere los rostros de los Li se iluminaron, llevaban caminando casi 1 hora, pues la casa del hombre se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo. Eliot por su parte sonreía al ver que sus dos amigos efectivamente estaban acostumbrados a carruajes. El llamado del hombre los regreso a la realidad.  
  
-Pasen, mi esposa debe de estar preparando la cena ya.- Los chicos entraron con tranquilidad, Shang y Clow estaban a punto de quitarse los zapatos, cuando Eliot les dijo que no había problema. Pronto salio una bella mujer, tenia el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, una belleza que se acoplaba perfectamente a la de Piere, que tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules, no era difícil imaginar que cuando era joven era un hombre muy atractivo, pues incluso tras el paso de los años, conservaba un bello rostro. – Marie querida!- Fue hacia ella y la abrazo.- mira querida! – La mujer vio con amabilidad a los 3 jóvenes frente a ella, pero cuando su mirada se poso en Shang la mujer  empalideció; miró a su esposo con ojos esperanzados, este negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. – Sus nombres son Shang y  Clow Li, y ese rubio de allá- dijo fingiendo estar molesto – es el niño que hace trece años saboteo la panadería.- La mujer sonrió.

-De modo que tu eres el famoso hijo de los Weistein ¿Eliot?- El chico asintió.- Mi marido siempre habla de ti con gran dulzura, te tiene en muy buen concepto aunque no lo creas – Piere tosió recordándole que el estaba allí.- ni el tampoco lo quiere creer.- sonrió. – Bienvenidos – miro a su esposo y este asintió.- entonces pondré 5 lugares – Clow hablo rápidamente.  
  
-Muchas gracias señora.- Marie le sonrió, volvió a mirar a Shang (la cual no comprendía el porque la miraban así)  se retiro.

-Vengan pasen a la sala, podremos platicar en lo que la cena esta lista- Y Piere les indico que lo siguieran – Vamos.- Los tres jóvenes lo siguieron.

La sala era un bello lugar, decorado humildemente pero  con muebles hermosos y bellos cuadros, había unas cuantas velas encendidas ya y un exquisito olor a  galletas llegaba a sus ocupantes.

-Galletas de jengibre….-dijo Eliot con estrellas en los ojos- ohh…soy tan feliz.-

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Clow aceptando una taza de té. - ¿Por qué estaba en el puerto?- Shang  y Eliot peleaban unas galletas sobre la mesita frente a ellos, Piere le  sonrió.

-Desde hace 3 meses he estado yendo- Shang alejo la mano de la galleta que peleaba con Eliot.

-¿Por qué señor?- Eliot mordió una galleta y dio un sorbo a su té.

-Solo díganme Piere- volvió a tomar de su té.

-Honorable Piere – Piere los miro con una cara de no entender nada. Shang le sonrió, Piere sintió como un viejo alfiler atravesaba su corazón.

-¿Qué…es eso de honorable Piere?- pregunto Eliot-

-En China así es como nos dirigimos a las personas.- Eliot y Piere lo miraron interesados, después se miraron y rieron suavemente.

-No importa, ahora estas en mi Francia querida, así que solo dime Piere. Y respecto a tu pregunta Señorita Shang; he ido al muelle por todo este tiempo porque no quería perderme el arribó de Eliot, solo que cuando la vi a usted…-su voz se apago – recordé a alguien, por eso me acerque a usted, y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabe. - Shang levanto los hombros en señal de nerviosismo.  Clow veía a Piere y pensaba en lo bello que debía haber crecido en una familia así, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de una niña le llamo, era suave e infantil, Clow supuso que podía ser la hija de los Roquette, pero por mas que miraba a su alrededor no veía a nadie, entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de la niña, esta vez, se escuchaba mas claro y fuerte que a primera vez…-

-_A quele étoile,â quel Dieu…Je dois cet amour dans ses yeux…- _Clow estaba a punto de preguntar a Piere acerca de la niña cuando la señora Marie entro a la habitación indicando que la cena estaba servida.  Todos se levantaron y salieron, Clow estaba seguro de que vería a la niña a la hora de la cena, entonces lo recordó…5 lugares, no 6…5 lugares.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los chicos contaban a los señores de la Roquette sus hazañas, todo iba perfecto hasta que el señor Piere pregunto a los Li sobre sus padres.

-Me han dicho que vienen de China – los chicos asintieron - ¿sus padres viven en Inglaterra?- Los chicos negaron y se encogieron levemente, entonces Shang hablo.

-La familia de Clow si vive ahí, pero …la mía no.- Todos los miraron sorprendidos, incluso Eliot que suponía que sus amigos iban a  Inglaterra para ver a su familia.- Nosotros…pues…-Marie miraba con gran interés a Shang.

-Nuestra familia en China son los Li, Shang se crió en oriente, pero yo viví durante ocho años en Inglaterra, vivía con mi padre y mi abuela, también tengo dos tíos. – Dijo Clow con el valor que encontró en lo profundo de su corazón- Salimos huyendo de China, tras ciertos acontecimientos poco esperados, nuestro destino es Inglaterra, por eso…-Clow levanto el rostro lleno de decisión y coraje.- Por eso, señor de la Roquette…!déjeme trabajar aquí!- Piere parpadeó varias veces.

-Necesitamos trabajar para comprar los pasajes a Inglaterra!- Shang se levanto- Yo también quiero trabajar!- Piere miro a Clow y luego a Shang y así continuas veces.

-así es tío Piere.- dijo Eliot finalmente- los 3 necesitamos trabajó, pensaba que tu podrías …-Piere intervino.

-no puedo hijos.- los 3 lo miraron con terror- no estoy en la mejor de las circunstancias para darles trabajo.- Los 3 miraron al piso.

-Entendemos- dijeron al unísono. Marie miro a Piere con ojos suplicantes, este bajo la cabeza.

-oh…pues que le voy a hacer?- dijo cómicamente, los chicos lo miraron- pero no será fácil.- Los chicos mostraban gran alegría.

-Podremos con él!- dijo Clow.

-Déjemelo a mi!-dijo Shang con el puño en alto; Piere recordó lo sucedido en la tarde, ahora estaba seguro que ella podría con el trabajo.

-Pero tendrás que alimentarme bien- dijo Eliot comiendo un pedazo de pan frente a él. Los de la Roquette rieron, mientras los Li lo miraban con miradas asesinas. - ¿Qué?

-Pues entonces mañana empiezan.- dijo Piere.- Necesitaré dos hombres fuertes y resistentes para  cosechar. – Los chicos se miraron orgullosos, Marie miro a Shang-

-A mi no me vendría mal ayuda para hacer la harina.- Shang sonrió, lo que arranco una bellísima sonrisa de Marie. – Además los tres tendrán que aprender a hacer pan, porque hay que cosechar  el trigo, hay que hacer la harina y luego el pan. – Los chicos asintieron.- Pues bien! Si están dispuestos a ello!- dijo Marie entrando a la cocina y regresando con una Tarta de manzana –Deberé alimentaros bien! – y todos rieron; justo en ese momento Clow escucho el la voz de la niña, cantando nuevamente, pero no había ninguna niña en ese lugar…

_…Quî a voulu de lá-haut…A quelle étoile, â quel Dieu…_

El alba se apenas se asomaba tímidamente cuando los sacrosantos sueños de los chicos fueron perturbados, Shang había dormido en una habitación que tenia algunas muñecas(a lo cual no le dio importancia pues tenia bastante sueño), Clow y Eliot durmieron en la habitación continua a Shang (esta tenia solo una cama, dos muebles un banquito y un espejo, pero para ellos fue suficiente).

-Anden niños!- Piere toco la puerta. Eliot se quejo por unos minutos y cuando se despertó por completo descubrió que Clow ya no estaba.

-Miserable…-dijo volviendo a meter la cabeza en la almohada. Entonces escucho la suave voz de Marie "!el desayuno esta listo!" - ¿!desayuno?!- y e levanto y vistió rápidamente, lavo su rostro y salio corriendo; cuando llego abajo encontró a Shang ayudando a Marie con los platos, colocando servilletas y tazas, Marie traía una tetera humeante, vio a Piere y Clow sentados y conversando, Clow parecía muy interesado en lo que Piere le decía.

-Entonces no lo olvides Clow – decía el hombre.- ese tal Alan Balzac es muy peligroso, trata de no llamar su atención, no le cuentes nada de lo que nos has contado, a lo mucho dile tu nombre y apellido inglés (así evadiras su curiosidad) y con respecto al trigo tendrán que ayudarme a cortarlo- el hombre vio a Eliot entrar.- Venga Eliot, has dormido mucho. Vamos a desayunar y después iremos al campo, necesito recoger un poco mas de trigo para hacer la harina.- Sonrió y acepto agradecido la taza de chocolate que le ofrecía su esposa, tomo un pan de dulce y le agrego mermelada y comenzó a comer. El desayuno fue bastante humilde pensaron los Li, pero era suficiente para ellos, pues todo cuanto pudiera faltar era satisfactoriamente compensado con el olor a hogar que había ahí. Cuando por fin hubieron acabado, Piere  y los jóvenes se levantaron y lo siguieron, fue entonces cuando Marie llamó la atención de Piere.

-Cariño…-Piere la miro- la ropa ….

-¿ropa?- Clow y Eliot miraron a la mujer, la cual tenia ya 3 prendas para ellos, estaban conformadas por un pantalón y una camisa de color marrón oscuro, estaban abiertas levemente en la parte del pecho. – oh la ropa!- dijo Piere volviendo rápidamente- Chicos  debemos vestirnos apropiadamente, pues la tierra arruinara sus ropas muy fácilmente.- los chicos asintieron. – mmmm…los zapatos temo que deberán conservarlos por el momento, no creo tener zapatos que les entren…-dijo mirando sus escasos 1.70 contra los 1.87 [Eliot] y 1.90 [ Clow]

-Esta bien, no se preocupe.- Dijo Clow subiendo a  lo que por el momento era  su cuarto, Eliot lo siguió. Ya en el cuarto los chicos conversaban mientras se cambiaban. – Son magnificas personas Eliot. – decía Clow colocándose el pantalón, había algo en esa tela que no le gustaba nada.

-Si! Soy muy buenos, por eso todo el mundo los quiere- decía el poniéndose la camisa primero.- Ah! Es como estar en la finca de la familia!-

-…¿Por qué?- dijo colocándose la camisa, fue entonces cuando ahogo un quejido, la tela era demasiado dura! Y su rostro acostumbrado a telas preciosas y suaves se quejaba con histeria.

-La comida, la ropa…la habitación – dijo riendo- como en mi casa!- Clow trato de mostrarse lo mas comprensivo posible, y resistir las ropas pero en verdad su cuerpo no lo soportaba; se estaba preguntando ahora como estaria su preciosa hermana, la cual no usaba ropa que no fuese de suave seda. -"Shang"- pensó. – Oye Clow- le dijo Eliot.- ¿Cómo era tu casa…y tu habitación?-

-Pues…la de mi casa en Inglaterra era muy grande, tenia cuadros y muebles de caoba –fue en ese momento que noto la mirada divertida de Eliot- oh! Pero no necesito eso, soy feliz ahora, prefiero la libertad que tengo ahora de ir a donde yo quiera.

-No creo que los extrañes, al menos no tu mente, pero seguro que tu cuerpo si los extraña.- Clow no entendió hasta que noto que su brazo estaba rojo, seguramente al ponerse la camisa había irritado su piel.-

-Se acostumbrará, vámonos - Dijo sonriendo. Eliot camino detrás de él.

-Me preocupa como lo vaya a tomar Shang…¿crees que sea costumbre?- dijo Eliot cuando estaban llegando al final de las escaleras de madera.

-Tendrá.- dijo Clow con una sonrisa fingida.

-lo estaré- dijo Shang desde la puerta, ahora traia un vestido de color verde, la tela no parecía ser la misma, pero se notaba que a Shang tampoco le favorecía mucho, pues sus brazos estaban rojos, así como parte de su cuello.- bueno, váyanse ya, el señor Piere los espera afuera. –dijo sonriendo- no vayan a caerse, y no se preocupen por sus manos de señorita – dijo mirando a Clow y después a Eliot – ni por falta de comida – y mostró una canasta – la señora Marie y yo lo preparamos.- los chicos sonrieron.

-Gracias Shang – Dijo Eliot besando una de sus manos, Shang se sonrojo levemente, Clow que había vivido por años en Inglaterra no prestó ni la mas mínima importancia- solo espero no enfermar por tu comida.- dijo Eliot, Shang le lanzo una mirada asesina e hizo un puchero.

-¡yo no soy mi hermano!- y los chicos salieron riendo, Shang sonrió y regreso con la señora Marie.

Afuera el señor Piere los esperaba, levaba 3 largas telas y 3 hozes.

-Que bello amanecer!- y era cierto, el sol brillaba intensamente, se sentía un poco de frió pues el invierno ya se acercaba, pero no era de gran importancia, los pajarillos cantaban dulcemente y varia gente ya estaba afuera: sacando agua del pozo, jalando a sus cabritos, comprando frutas o verduras, algunas conversando…todo era perfectamente normal y tranquilo.

-no va a llevar nada con que sembrar señor Piere?- pregunto Eliot sorprendido.

-No, como el invierno ya esta  cerca debemos tratar de tomar todo e trigo posible para que la pongamos en la bodega, mucha seguramente morirá por las heladas, pero yo siempre he salvado suficiente para soportar los pedidos de invierno, así que vamos! Ahora que tengo ayuda –dijo sonriendo amablemente- tendremos mas dinero en invierno y podremos cambiar estas horribles ropas, no?- dijo riendo, fue cuando Clow comprendió que a ellos también les lastimaban esos trajes, no es que estuvieran acostumbrados a ellos, era la NECESIDAD de usarlos, sonrió para sus adentros, estaba probando una parte de la vida humana, una sin lujos y con necesidades…lecciones que jamás había recibido en el Clan Li, y por eso, le gustaban.

Tardaron  30 minutos en llegar a donde el señor Piere quería, era un terreno no muy grande pero suficiente para cultivar el trigo que necesitaban. Piere les enseño (mejor dicho enseño a Clow) como debían cortar el trigo, sujetándolo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha debían darle un golpe con la hoz; en su primer intento Clow no dio el golpe correctamente y jalo unas cuantas varillas del trigo, lo que le ocasiono una herida apenas visible, pero bastante dolorosa, además sangraba con mucha fluidez, Eliot que traía un pañuelo (supuso que lo necesitaría) de tela suave y se lo dio a Clow, que inmediatamente rodeo su mano  con él.

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Clow, yo se lo difícil que es  la primera vez, además duele bastante.- dijo mirando a su amigo que después de vendar su mano, continuo con el trabajo.

-No puedo andarme con delicadezas, necesito trabajar duro y compra los boletos a Inglaterra.- Eliot lo miro sorprendido, después sonrió dulcemente.

-¿y como van a llegar a Portugal? Todavía nos queda España…-

-Para empezar; supongo que vendrás con nosotros, no? –dijo cortando exitosamente el trigo – "bien hecho Clow"- se dijo así mismo.

-Claro, pero quería saber si nos iremos a caballo o en carreta…no iremos caminando o si??-dijo preocupado.

-…yo no tengo problemas con ninguno de los 3…pero eso lo veremos cuando tengamos el dinero suficiente.- Clow dejo otro manojo de trigo al lado de él.- no?

-Cierto…muy cierto.- El señor Piere que se encontraba cortando mas trigo un poco más retirado los miraba sonrientes, estaba feliz, su esposa estaba en compañía amable y el tenia ayuda, las cosas irían mejor.

-La niña Shang…-dijo Piere, sonrió con amargura – Se parece tanto a mi  Lily…-

El sol ya se estaba retirando, dejando reflejos color fuego en el cielo, a lo lejos se podía observar como había tonos azulados y morados, y daban un efecto bastante romántico, estaban cansados, empapados con su sudor, decidieron amarrar el trigo que tenían y llevarlo a casa de los Roquette. Cuando por fin llegaron se sintieron aliviados, habían trabajado bastante, y era hora de un merecido descanso, el almuerzo que Shang y Marie habían preparado para ellos había sido magnifico [ siempre lo he dicho cuando uno tiene hambre cualquier cosa es buena =) ] Ahora, ya en casa de los Roquette, tendrían esperándoles una deliciosa cena…

-¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Piere entrando feliz. – ¡Marie querida!-

-¡Largo de aquí mal hombre!!- decía la voz desesperada de Marie. Cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron a Marie abrazando a Shang la cual miraba con ira al hombre frente a ellas, ni Clow ni Eliot lo conocían.

-¿Qué desea Balzac? – dijo Piere fríamente. Entonces Clow recordó el nombre.

-De la Roquette…-y volteo un hombre que parecía tener la edad de Marie, tenia el cabello azabache y ojos azules; pero a diferencia de los de Piere no estaban llenos de bondad, mas bien tenían amargura y odio.- No has pagado los impuestos.

-El día que vinieron a cobrarlos les dije que lo pagaría mañana mismo.- dijo Piere dejando el trigo en el suelo. – Mañana pagaré, te doy mi palabra. -El hombre hizo una mueca, volvió el rostro a las mujeres y después vio a los chicos –

-Hay tres mas en tu casa…el impuesto será mayor…¿hace cuanto que están aquí?- Clow, Shang y Eliot se miraron con culpa.

-Un día, y no te preocupes, sabia perfectamente eso.- dijo Piere desafiante,

-jemp…-poso sus ojos en Marie- Hasta pronto mi bella señora.- y mando un beso con la punto de sus dedos. Piere se molestó pero se controlo, no seria buena idea atacar a ese hombre. Después salió sin despedirse de los demás y antes de cerrar la puerta de madera dijo – mañana temprano vendré personalmente por el dinero.

-Así será-dijo Piere, se oyó la puerta cerrarse y Piere se volvió a su esposa y Shang - ¿Están bien? – y aunque la verdadera pregunta era "estas bien?" pues sabia perfectamente que Shang no había tenido problema alguno. Marie y Shang asintieron.

-Primero dijo que quería el dinero de los impuestos, le dije que tu lo pagarías mañana, entonces paso sin pedir permiso alguno, me comenzó a decir que no había necesidad alguno para que pasará ese tipo de "vergüenzas" que aceptará irme con él, Shang quiso decirle algo, y fue cuando la abrace, no podía permitir que le hiciese algo por intentar defenderme – Clow frunció el ceño "atacar a su hermana" había dicho  mientras él estuviese presente, nadie tocaría a su hermana…-  después volvió a decirme que me fuera con él; fue cuando le pedí que se fuera.

-Malvado…es de lo peor.- Abrazo a su esposa. – Deberás tener más cuidado. Ella lo abrazó diciéndole que lo tendría.-

-¿Quién era él en realidad Señor Piere?- pregunto Clow – me había dicho que era un hombre peligroso, pero no me dijo quien era.

-El es el clérigo del pueblo, se caracteriza por vestir de negro y usar ese cuello blanco, además del crucifijo de oro…es un mal hombre a pesar de ser un señor de Dios…-

-…un clérigo…- Shang no comprendía bien que era eso, pero juzgando el rostro de su hermano y de Eliot, eso no era bueno.

-¿Por qué viene y molesta a su esposa?- dijo Eliot molesto.

-Porque es un mal hombre-dijo Marie con tranquilidad.-

Clow comprendió que la vida no iba a ser tan fácil como él creía…tendría problemas si no ocultaba su verdadera identidad…

El lugar era oscuro y molesto, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero no tenia otra opción, había tantos pergaminos en su escritorio que seguramente podría formar un libro con ellos, dejo la copa que tenia en su mano y se acerco al fuego, tenia un pergamino en la mano, lo leyó atentamente y sonrió con maldad.

-Es tu fin …-dejo el pergamino en su silla, tomo su sombrero adornado a los lados con telas grises y una pluma en la parte trasera, coloco el crucifijo en su cuello y miro por la ventana…

-Yo soy Francia.-dijo riendo.- y se que es lo que quiere Francia, como Juana arderás… y la bella Marie deseará haber sido mía desde el principio…-y río nuevamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh si, con lo de "Juana"  me refería a la magnifica Juana de Arco. [y creedme no hay errores históricos, ella fue quemada antes –con respecto a la época en mi fic- .

-La canción que canta la "misteriosa niña" es Le Balcon, del disco de "Romeo & Julliete" (donde viene la famosa canción de "Les Rois du Monde")  del musical de Gerard Presgurvic inspirado en la obra de Shakespeare William. =) esto fue mi homenaje a ellos [aunque merecen algo mejor.]  

-al Review de Merry solo puedo decir que gracias por tus comentarios, y lamento decirte que no, no mataré a Mayasaki [ :p lo siento!] y si, CLARO! Que habrá ClowXYue! Pero aún falta, pues el fic como les había dicho, se centra en Clow. pero si habrá.

   
Instrumento útil provisto de un mando de madera en el que va insertada una hoja curva y afilada. [se usa para cortar distintos tipos de plantas en las granjas]

Card Captor Sakura© CLAMP  
Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	6. Salut France Adiós Francia

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 5: "Salut  France"

   Después de la visita de Allan Balzac para cobrar los impuestos todo se había vuelto a la normalidad, seguían cobrando los impuestos por semana, además eran ahora de 5 personas, no de 2, pero al menos no era Balzac el que los cobraba y eso era más que suficiente para que los de la Roquette se sintieran aliviados(sin contar los Li).

   El trabajo había sido duro, pues después de haber recogido el trigo suficiente para pasar el invierno, habían  tenido que cargar todo el trigo un poco mas lejos de lo normal hasta llegar a una pequeña granja, donde unos amigos de Piere dejaban que utilizara sus animales para separar la semilla de la varilla del trigo, cuando terminaban debían recoger toda la semilla, ponerla en un gran canasto y con varios mas sacar un poco y dejarla caer sobre otro mas mientras ellos soplaban a esta para sacar toda la cubierta de la semilla, después llevarla al molino publico, esperar unas horas a que toda la semilla estuviese triturada, meterla en costales y regresar a casa de los de la Roquette.  Para Shang también había sido duro, la masa era bastante suave, pero lograr meter el pan al horno y después sacarlo(sin que este terminara carbonizado) había sido toda una hazaña, además cuando por fin lo había controlado(2 ó 3 panes salían bien…de unos 8) la señora  Marie le  pedía otros 15 (mas los 5 quemados).  Curiosamente los cantos de la misteriosa niña no volvieron, lo que dejó muy intrigado a Clow, pues había sido al parecer el único que los había escuchado.

Esta era la novena semana que los Li pasaban en casa de la Roquette y se sentían bastante felices de haber contado con ayuda de tan buenas personas, el señor Piere pagaba a Clow y compañía una vez por semana; ni siquiera habían tenido la necesidad de pagar por el la comida o el techo, pues los de la Roquette decían que  ellos tomaban de su sueldo lo necesario para la comida por persona, si los de la Roquette necesitaban mas dinero nunca se los decían (aunque eso no significa que los chicos no se dieran cuenta) y "misteriosamente" aparecía una cantidad en el tocador de los de la Roquette. El invierno ya estaba llegando y eso provocaba que que la gente se arremolinara en la panadería, los queridos panaderos  solían regalar un pan especial (su receta secreta habian dicho) a sus amigos; muchas veces los chicos se preguntaron como era posible que ellos solos hubieran podido con todo ese trabajo, la verdad no lo comprendían del todo, lo que si tenían seguro es que los de la Roquette debían hacer esfuerzos titánicos para terminar antes de que comenzaran las fiestas religiosas (y así era). La noche anterior al 24 de Diciembre los anfitriones de la casa reunieron a los chicos en la sala, al principio hablaban del trabajo, aunque después…

-Bien chicos!-dijo Piere viendo divertido a sus nuevos ayudantes- Hemos terminado por hoy!-se quito el delantal (últimamente él ayudaba a Marie con el pan) – podrían traernos –dijo refiriéndose a Marie y él- …la caja en el armario de  nuestras habitaciones??- Los chicos lo miraron sin entender, subieron a la habitación de los de la Roquette, antes de entrar Eliot hizo un comentario.

-No se ustedes, pero yo quiero comprarles algo para Noche Buena…- Clow asintió, Shang no entendió pues esa no era su religión, pero después de un momento asintió. – mañana iremos al pueblo y veremos ¿les parece? – volvieron a asentir.  Cuando estuvieron por fin dentro de la habitación y se acercaron al armario, la puerta se cerro súbitamente. -¿Qué pasa?!-dijo Eliot.

-¿Señor de la Roquette?!-dijo Clow imaginando que la paz que habían tenido se esfumaba, trato de abrir la puerta jalando la manija de la puerta pero esta no cedió. "deberá usar magia!" –en ese momento recordó que Eliot estaba con ellos.-Eliot…no te asustes. –Eliot lo miro sin entender, cuando Clow estaba apunto de usar un hechizo, la puerta se abrió. –eh?...

-Bajen-dijo una voz suave. – Ya todo esta listo- y Marie entro sonriendo. – Disculpen que los hayamos tenido que traer hasta aquí, pero…-y les indico que la siguieran, bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor –Era una sorpresa.- Lo que vieron Clow y Shang fue algo sin duda extraño (al menos para ellos). El comedor estaba radiante, tenia velas de colores rojo, verde y blanco, había pequeños adornos hechos con lo que parecía ser una colmena miniatura,  muchos listones, y un gran pavo los esperaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué…es esto??-preguntó Shang sorprendida.-¿Clow?.-

-Una…una cena de Noche Buena…-dijo maravillado ¡hacía tanto que no veía una! Su abuela tendía a organizarlas, y siempre había sido magnifico, estaban su padre, abuela y tíos, las mujeres mayores que trabajaban en su casa(y que tristemente habían perdido a su familia) también estaban, creando un ambiente familiar que ningún otro día tenia.

-¿Noche que?-dijo Shang – oh! Forma parte de las costumbres de occidente!- Sonrió al ver a Piere traer un pastel –  postres!! – y corrió a ayudar a Piere. Eliot sonrió al ver el delicioso pavo que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Con su permiso – dijo Eliot acercándose al pavo- esto tiene un gran efecto atrayente…-Cuando iba a tocarlo, Marie le enseño un cuchillo .

-Espere Eliot-dijo sonriendo- hay que dar gracias- aunque la señora Marie sonreía, parecía como si una gran pena la rodeara, Eliot se pregunto que podría ser esa extraña sensación.

-Venga! Vamos a dar gracias!- dijo Piere sentándose, agradeciendo la ayuda de Shang; cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Piere habló. – Bien…entonces daré gracias.- todos lo miraron sonriendo – Doy gracias por haber conocido a esta magnifica mujer (y doy mas porque nos amamos como la primera vez ), por haber conocido a estos simpáticos  muchachos, que a pesar de ser jóvenes han demostrado tener gran valor y un buen corazón –sonrió con malicia- también doy gracias a que Eliot no haya asaltado la panadería este año. – Eliot sonrió. Marie habló-

-Yo doy gracias por la maravillosa vida que he tenido, al lado de mi marido y mis niños. – Los muchachos se sonrojaron levemente,  y aunque los Li intentaron negar el acceso a la tristeza, recordaron que su madre jamás les había dicho algo tan amoroso. Shang dio gracias por tener a gente tan buena a su alrededor y tener a su hermano. Eliot agradeció por lo generosa que habia sido la vida con él, pues** los que tienen todo, dinero, ropa, joyas y tierras; no son felices, pues no siemrpe tienen una familia que los apoye y ame,** como la tenia él, también dio gracias por el pavo y vino en la mesa–Los Li concordaron en silencio con su amigo.

-Yo –dijo finalmente Clow – doy gracias por todo lo que he vivido,  doy gracias de haberlos conocido a todos –sonrió a su hermana- de que tu no me hayas dejado partir de China solo, y de haber dejado atrás el sentimiento de "tenerlo todo, y no tener nada". Por eso le doy gracias a ustedes mas que a nadie. –Shang abrazó a su hermano, Eliot reía junto con el señor Piere,  la señora Marie se levanto, fue hacia la cocina y después regreso, colocando sobre la mesa el cuadro de una bella niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Clow miro el cuadro finamente pintado sin entender de quien se trataba, noto el parecido con su hermana, justo cuando estaba pensando en preguntarle a los de la Roquette por ella, Piere habló.

-Es nuestra  hija-El rostro de Piere se entristeció; Clow y Shang lo miraron sorprendidos, en el tiempo que llevaban con ellos, nunca había visto a la niña. Eliot tomo un sorbo al vino que tenia en su copa, ocultando su triste mirada.- …hace 5 años desapareció- ahora debería tener la edad de Shang. – volvió a sonreír con lagrimas en los ojos- Pero hoy es para estar felices!!.-

-Pero señor Piere…hoy no es Noche Buena…-Dijo Eliot distraídamente.

-oh! Lo se!- dijo riendo- pero desde hace años debo de ir a entregar pan al pueblo de al lado-guiño un ojo- por eso hacemos hoy nuestra Cena de Noche Buena…-

La cena estuvo llena de felicidad, todos hablaban con gran tranquilidad, hacían bromas sobre las "habilidades" que tenían para desempeñar su trabajo y sobre las graciosas caídas que sufrían cuando iban a recoger la harina al molino; cuando a cena por fin termino, los de la Roquette los llevaron a la sala.

-Y ahora! El momento esperado! (al menos para Eliot)- Levanto una manta de color azul y se mostraron 3 cajas de madera, todas cubiertas de telas de color verde, una alta, otra larga, y otra mas pequeña, todos tenían un listón rojo que formaba un complicado moño y unos pedazos de pergamino, el cual tenia el nombre de cada uno de los chicos.- Primero las damas – dijo Piere tomando la caja alargada y entregándoselo a Shang, esta lo abrió con tranquilidad.

-¡oh señores!-dijo mirando a los de la Roquette – no debían…-Clow y Eliot se asomaron a la caja; Lo que había en ella era un bello vestido, de tela suave, tenia bordados finos:  pajarillos, y unas cuantas flores. La señora Marie hablo.

-No quedo como yo quería .-dijo suavemente- pero lo hice especialmente para ti.- Shang la abrazo, encontrando en ella la madre que no había conocido, juntas lloraron y se volvieron al oir la voz de Piere.

-Ay! Las mujeres siempre han de llorar!-dijo limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que empapaban su rostro. – Ahora, este es para mi simpático Eliot-dijo dándole la caja  alta.

-NO?!-dijo Eliot viendo en la caja – No es cierto!- Los chicos pidieron que les mostrase su regalo–miren!!  - y mostró un bello violín. – Hace años que deseaba uno!!- Piere rió.

-No es nuevo.-dijo Piere tomando entre sus manos la caja mas pequeña.- era el que solía usar cuando era mas joven…quise que tu lo tuvieras.- Se acerco a Clow- y este es para mi buen Clow- Clow dudo un momento, pero termino aceptando el regalo; cuando por fin miró en el interior de la caja, los señores de la Roquette sonrieron dulcemente. –Estos aretes los mandamos a hacer hace años, cuando nos casamos, decidimos que se los daríamos a nuestro hijo menor - Clow miraba sorprendido al señor Piere – Hace poco decidimos que te los quedarás tu, para que recuerdes que aquí en mi querida Francia siempre tendrás unos brazos que te reciban – Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- Para…para que no te olvides de estos panaderos que te quieren mucho hijo mío!.- Clow que ya tenia las lagrimas cruzando su rostro abrazó al señor Piere. El par de aretes que tenia en su mano estaban compuestas por un zafiro y un rubí, ambas montadas en oro blanco y con pequeños brillantes a su alrededor, pero no era el valor de la joya por lo que Clow lloraba, era por el hombre que abrazaba, el hombre que le había dicho "hijo".

La mañana ya saludaba a los habitantes de Francia, las mujeres y hombres iban y venían riendo, hoy seria un perfecto día, todo sería maravilloso, o al menos eso es o que el pueblo Francés pensaba. Piere se preparó para irse, dio un beso a su esposa, se despidió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente de "sus hijos", les dijo que hoy no trabajarían (a pesar de que ellos ya estaban vestidos) y les dio el día; cuando por fin los hubo convencido salió cantando, fue distracción la que no le permitió ver que alguien había colocado una cruz sobre su techo la noche anterior, causando que la sombra se mostrará en el piso, y sin percatarse de ello…la piso, y siguió su camino.

-Han visto!-dijo un hombre oculto en las sombras- Ha pisado la sagrada cruz! El símbolo de Dios! –varios hombres lo miraban decididos – Es un servidor de Satanás!!- De pronto un hombre se levantó con rapidez.

-Debemos quemarlo!! Es un ser maligno!!!- todos comenzaron a gritar diciendo "si!!" solo un jovencito de cabellos castaños se opuso.

-NO! El es un buen hombre!-después se volteó hacia Balzac – FUISTE TU QUIEN PUSO LA CRUZ! TU ERES EL SERVIDOR DEL DEMONIO! – tan rápido como hablo, el chico fue amarrado por los demás.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a acusarme a MI! Un servidor de Dios !- hizo una seña a los hombres – llévenselo…- El chico forcejeó- A la horca.- el chico comenzó a gritar si control "!asesino! ¡asesino!".

Balzac hizo un gesto a los hombres que quedaban – Vayan por el otro…- los hombres se fueron, solo un hombre se quedo – toma- dijo arrojándole una bolsa que retintineaba –10 monedas de oro, por poner la cruz.- el hombre tomo la bolsa y sonrió-

-5 mas y yo mismo iré por el viejo.- Balzac lo miro, metió la mano en su túnica y le arrojó las 5 monedas.-

-Vete ya.- El hombre siguió a los demás.

Balzac rió -…Arderás…-volvió a reír-.- servidor de Satanás. – Justo en ese momento, los tres chicos salieron, el hombre miro interesante el hecho de que los tres se irían, eso dejaba a Marie sola…-primero juzgaré a ese panadero…después volveré por ti, lamentaras haberme rechazado.-

Los chicos habían caminado ya largo rato, cuando llegaron por fin al pueblo ya habían tomado una decisión, comprarían abrigos a los de la Roquette, pues ya habían visto que no tenían en su armario. Habían estado platicando sobre como eran las fiestas de Noche Buena (mejor dicho, Shang escuchaba mientras los chicos hablaban) decían lo bellas que eran, los listones, la ropa, los cantos, los dulces, la comida; pero no fue eso lo que encontraron.

-NO DEJELO! –gritaba una muchacha.-EDUARD!!! Dejelo!!-varios guardias la mantenían lejos del chico que hacia unos minutos había defendido a Piere.-

-largo!!!- grito el guardia. Cuando los chicos se acercaron los guardias se interpusieron. – fuera, este hombre es peligroso…es un servidor del demonio, asi lo ha dicho el señor Balzac.-

-Balzac…?-dijo Clow, Shang intento pasar, y el hombre la arrojo hacia atrás, lo que provoco la ira de Eliot y Clow, el hombre simplemente dijo que ya había dicho que nadie podía acercarse.  Después de eso se oyó un grito desgarrador, el chico estaba colgado. Clow iba a hacer un hechizo pero vio que Balzac lo miraba con mucha atención, entonces comprendió que no podria hacer nada.

-"MALDICION!!!" pensó. Shang iba a hacer algo, cuando Clow la detuvo.

-Sueltame!- Shang intento soltarse, Clow la sujeto con fuerza y miro donde estaba Balzac, ella comprendió, y con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos, tuvo que soportar ver aquello.

El lugar era sumamente oscuro, olía a humedad, y había un olor fétido en todo el lugar, abrió los ojos totalmente y se vio encadenado, se intento levantar pero un terrible dolor en sus tórax lo obligo a dejarse caer; entonces escuchó una risa en lo profundo de la oscuridad.

-De modo que…eres un enviado de Satanás.-dijo Balzac, el cual ya había abandonado la ejecución de hace algunas horas.

-Balzac…¿Qué significa esto?!- Balzac lo golpeo.

-Te vas a morir de la Roquette!.- dijo pateando al ya golpeado Piere.-es hora de que regreses al Infierno del que provienes!!!-y rió nuevamente. Piere sintió el terror invadirlo cuando llegaron dos guardias.-Es hora del juicio divino, llevadlo a la Iglesia ¡que el pueblo vea que Dios os protege!.-Piere camino tranquilamente entre  los dos hombres, sabia de sobra que el resistirse seria un grave un error.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados cerca de un pozo, se sentían tan inútiles (sobretodo los Li) pues no habían podido hacer nada por el pobre chico de hace unas horas, de pronto se escucho un gran estruendo, seguramente pronto comenzaría a llover, era hora de regresar a casa de los de la Roquette, cuando comenzaron a caminar escucharon un gran alboroto cerca de la Iglesia del pueblo, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y lo que vieron los dejó atónitos.

-¡!!SEÑOR PIERE!!!-gritó Shang-varios guardias le impidieron el paso. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con gran rapidez, empapando a todos.

-No pueden pasar es un enviado del demonio! Se le hará justicia!- Los chicos quedaron estupefactos.

-No digan tonterias!!!- Los guardias la miraron con recelo; tras ese escándalo Balzac fue capaz de reconocer a la chica y se acerco, nunca le había agradado! Parecía recordarle a alguien…

-SILENCIO! O TU TAMBIEN SERAS CONDENADA!- Cuando el hombre se acercó mas a ella, Clow se interpuso.

-¡Ponedle un solo dedo encima a mi hermana!-señalo con su dedo hacia el cielo- ¡y yo te juró por tu Dios que sufrirás en cuerpo y alma!-dijo fríamente, tanto que la sangre de Balzac se congeló, limpió el sudor recién aparecido en su rostro, retrocedió unos pasos, y entró a la Iglesia. Clow y Shang buscaron rápidamente a Eliot con la vista; por fin lo encontraron unos metros atrás evadiendo a los guardias y llegando con Piere.

-¡Señor Piere!- El hombre estaba muy demacrado, lleno de moretones, su ojo izquierdo había sido golpeado con tanta brutalidad que parecía fuera de su lugar, estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que sus ropas, Piere sonrió con dolor.

-Simpático y querido Eliot…- Eliot estaba en shock ¿!como alguien podia haber sido capaz de lastimar a tan buen hombre!?, tras estos pensamientos golpeando su mente, solo pudo formular una pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- el lo miró tranquilamente, mientras era conducido al interior de la Iglesia. Le explico lo sucedido "Yo me dirigía tranquilamente hacia el pueblo siguiente, cuando estuve a punto de llegar, varios hombres me interceptaron, dijeron que había manchado el nombre de Nuestro Señor, les dije que estaban equivocados, me dijeron blasfemo, comenzaron a golpearme" el guardia jalo con fuerza a Piere al interior "y luego desperté en una mazmorra, y ahora estoy aquí!!" grito Piere, lo último que pudo escuchar Eliot fue "!!Cuídense mucho!!". Cuando cerraron la puerta Eliot se encontraba con lagrimas en los ojos, Clow y Shang llegaron corriendo hacia él.

-¿!que ha pasado!?- gritó Clow, mientras Shang golpeaba la puerta, gritando "!abran!". Eliot se desplomo y con los puños en el piso comenzó a gritar.

-¡PORQUE! ¡PORQUE!!??- Shang no supo la razón, pero sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho, tan grande como el que sentía cuando su hermano era menor y lloraba con ella…no, mucho mas grande. Clow levanto a Eliot, le sujeto los brazos y pregunto nuevamente.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- Eliot se tranquilizo un poco y le contó lo que Piere le había dicho. Los Li estaban en shock…un inocente estaba siendo juzgado, un inocente…

-Debemos detenerlo!- Shang miró a Clow, este asintió, arriesgarían todo por el hombre que tan generosamente ofreció su casa. Corrieron para dar la vuelta a la Iglesia, y cuando iban a abrir la puerta Eliot los detuvo.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!- Eliot los miro molesto –No pienso permitir que ustedes salgan perjudicados también!! El señor Piere me ha dicho que los cuide y eso haré!- Shang miro a Eliot, debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca; Clow se detuvo ¿!como no lo había visto antes?! Había un mensaje escondido!Shang lo miró incrédula.

Clow golpeó su puño contra la dura y áspera pared de piedra -¡Nos ha dicho que no intervengamos!!!- Shang miró a Eliot esperando que su hermano estuviera equivocado, pero este solo asintió, confirmando lo que Clow había dicho.

-…¿Qué…que debemos hacer entonces?-Pregunto la joven finalmente, recogió uno de los rebeldes mechones que perturbaba su vista - ¿Clow?- este continuaba con su puño contra la pared, ahora manchada con la sangre del hechicero, perlas liquidas caían por su rostro, algunas lagrimas otras simplemente gotas de lluvia.

-Debemos ir con la señora Marie…-Entonces Eliot sintió un gran terror.

-MARIE!- Los Li, lo miraron sorprendidos ante el terror emanado por Eliot. – ELLA ES LA SIGUIENTE!!!- Y comenzó a correr rumbo a casa de los de la Roquette, en ese momento dos guardias a caballo se interpusieron.

-Alto allí!!- La frustración de los Li llego a su fin, Clow junto los dedos pulgar, anular y meñique, dejando solo libres el medio e índice, lo mismo hizó con su mano izquierda, después la coloco bajo la derecha y comenzó a decir un conjuro en japonés.

"!!!FUU KA SHOU RAI!!!"

Pronto dos poderosas ráfagas de viento arrojaron a los hombres fuera de los caballos. Eliot miro por un momento a Clow, el cual tenia una cara sumamente seria;  pero ese no era el momento de hacer preguntas ¡debían ir donde Marie!  El joven Weinstein subió a un caballo, y los Li subieron en otro, en las calles solo se odia el desesperado galope de los corceles.

El interior de la Iglesia era simplemente hermoso, tenia bellas pinturas y decorados, un bello lugar de no haber sido por todos los golpes propiciados y la injusta acusación, no tendría objeción en morir ahí. Lo introdujeron a un salón lleno velas, había varias personas sentadas a los lados, en el centro una mesa larga y detrás de esta una gran cruz; pronto entro un hombre vestido  de blanco, tenia algunos dibujos finamente bordados en oro, en sus manos sostenía un báculo de oro que en la parte superior tenia una cruz de oro y brillantes; se sentó entre un hombre de  gris y Balzac. Piere fue sentado en una silla de madera frente a ellos. 

-Estamos aquí, para liberar tu alma De la Roquette Piere- comenzó a decir- Acepta tu culpa y no será necesario purificar tu cuerpo [entiéndase "torturar" ¬¬U]- el sacerdote se levanto - ¿Aceptas tu culpa?-

-No puedo hacer tal cosa, santo sacerdote- Dijo Piere alzando el rostro – No puedo aceptar una culpa que no es mía – y miro a Balzac – Solo porque algunos desean hacerme daño a mi y mi familia.

Varias personas que estaban en el salón comenzaron a susurrar.

-¿Entonces no aceptas la ayuda que te proporcionamos?- Un hombre llevo al sacerdote un pergamino - ¿De la Roquette Piere?-  
  
-Se me niega llamar testigos y tener un abogado ¿Qué ayuda estoy recibiendo su Excelencia?- El hombre de gris se levanto con ira.

-¡insolente!- Piere no prestó atención al hombre.

-¿Qué ayuda su excelencia?- El sacerdote se levanto con tranquilidad, levanto su báculo, por lo que Balzac sonrió.-

-Deberás ser purificado- Piere sintió que su cuerpo se inmovilizaba ante tales palabras – Y mañana tu alma será liberada de los demonios que la hieren. – La sonrisa de Balzac se incremento. Rápidamente varios guardias levantaron a Piere, el cual luchaba con desesperación, y lo sacaron del cuarto; bajaron varias escaleras, por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser un calabozo, Balzac también había ido.  Se acerco a Piere y sonrió.

-Pobre hijo mío- Piere lo miro lleno de ira, después de un momento, le sonrió; la alegría se esfumo de la cara de Balzac.- Prosigan. – Los hombres batallaron con Piere y le mostraron lo que seria su "purificador" – Ahí esta el potro y  los verdugos- después se acerco a Piere y le susurro - ¿Recuerdas a tu hija?- Los ojos de Piere se abrieron con sorpresa- Yo…la maté - Piere miro a Balzac no podía comprender como un hombre tendría tanto odio en su corazón- No soportaba pensar que era hija tuya y no mía…- Piere intento levantarse, pero las correas que lo sujetaban lo impedían.

-MALDITO SEAS!!! MALDITO!!!-Balzac se incorporó y miró a los guardias. –

-este hombre ha levantado su puño contra Dios…- y salió de la habitación. A los pocos minutos se podían escuchar unos terribles gritos, creaban un espeluznante eco, en las escaleras; Balzac esperaba fuera de la celda, riendo a antojo cada vez que Piere gritaba. 

El cuerpo de Piere estaba siendo estirado de una forma brutal, sus huesos estaban apunto de ser separados, inimaginable dolor en todo su cuerpo, estaba lleno de rabia, pues el hombre culpable de todo no sería castigado(al menos no por la mano de los hombres) cuando estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento escucho la voz de una niña:

****

**_"A quelle étoile, â quel Dieu…Je ois cet amour dans ses yeux  
Qui a voulu de lá-haut…A quelle étoile, â quel Dieu…"_**

Piere reconoció la canción como una de las favoritas de su hija, el antiguo clérigo que habia sido asesinado hace apenas 2 años le había enseñado esa canción a la niña, y él había podido escucharla durante el funeral de este.

-Lily…- miro a su derecha y vio a la niña, con dos bellas alas y una tenue luz rodeándola, esta le sonrió "es hora de irnos papi" . Piere sonrió, de pronto se vió a si mismo flotando sobre su lastimado cuerpo, ya no habia dolor, solo paz, cuando iba a tomar la mano que Lily le ofrecía Piere dudo. La niña volvió a sonreír "No te preocupes por mami" Piere sonrió dulcemente a su hija, y tomo su mano.  Balzac entro con rapidez al calabozo, le habia sorprendido de sobre manera que los verdugos comenzaran a gritar disculpas al Señor; cuando por fin hubo entrado vio a  Lily rodeando a su padre con los brazos, sus alas comenzaron a moverse y desaparecieron en un haz de luz, Balzac se cubrió la boca y en ese momento el suelo desapareció mostrando un mar de lava, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, veía a varias personas quemándose en ese mar, cerró los ojos con desesperación, vió a los soldados rezando a un muerto Piere, y cuando se quiso acercar varios brazos descarnados lo sujetaron, y comenzó a gritar…había perdido la razón.

Los corceles corrían con gran fuerza, se podía ver un ligero vapor saliendo de sus narices, confirmando lo frío del invierno, por fin los chicos vieron la casa de los de la Roquette. Había guardias, 13 pensaron, pues esos eran los corceles que cuidaban 4 guardias; cuando por fin llegaron los guardias les quisieron impedir el paso, Eliot tomo una espada de la espalda de un corcel y mato a dos, los Li que ya no tenían preámbulos en usar su magia también hicieron su parte, empujaron la puerta entre abierta y vieron a Marie en la puerta de la cocina, sostenía un pequeño cuchillo entre sus finas manos; los 11 hombres restantes la rodeaban, los chicos los atacaron cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos, dieron cuenta del inconsolable llanto de la mujer… sabia lo de Piere. Shang corrió a su lado, fue entonces cuando la mujer paso una daga por encima de su cuello.

-Señora Marie!!!- Shang alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que esta se estrellase fuertemente contra él piso, Marie le sonrió y después cerró sus ojos. Shang la abrazó, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de lagrimas, su labios ligeramente separados, consumiéndose por no gritar todo que su corazón sentia.  Los jóvenes se acercaron a Shang, tenian nuevas lagrimas en el rostro, Eliot se arrodillo.

-Vaya con ellos…-beso la frente de Marie, y se levanto, limpió sus lagrimas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shang. –Vamos…mas guardias vendrán, debemos irnos. –los movimientos de Shang fueron mecánicos, Eliot la dejo con su hermano y subió a las habitaciones de los que hace algunos minutos habían sido su familia, busco en unos cajones y saco las monedas de oro y plata que había, los deposito en una bolsita que  amarró a su cinturón- Mil disculpas mis señores- y cuando dio la vuelta vio a Piere y a Marie, entre ellos estaba su hija Lily, ellos le sonrieron y desaparecieron, Eliot sonrió con alegría,  ahora estaban juntos. Bajó las escaleras, no encontró a los Li, salió corriendo y cuando la angustia le comenzó a llenar el alma…vio a Clow y Shang montados en dos corceles, los cuales cargaban las pertenencias de estos, un tercer corcel cargaba las de Eliot.

-Vamos…-Shang dio el galope a su caballo, Clow la siguió, manteniendo una sonrisa a penas perceptible. Eliot subió rápidamente a otro caballo y los siguió.

-------------------     ----------      --------------      -----------      ------------------    ------------         ------------------       ------------

Konichiwa!   
Antes que nada unas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar ayer! [28 de julio] pero me robaron unas horas del día las visitas de mi casa…y me fue imposible acabar el cap. Honto ni Gomen nasai! [en verdad lo siento]  
TT me siento mal…creo que fui muy mala…pero creo que quedo tolerable el capitulo. No me odien aquellos que simpatizaban con Piere! Así de dura era la vida [es] Los inocente mueren y los culpables viven, pero si les consuela les dirá algo, los locos [osea Balzac…solo que me refiero al que ya había perdido la razón] eran torturados y quemados en la hoguera, creyéndolos "poseídos"

Varios diálogos fueron tomados de una película [y modificados para él fic] la película se llama "juana de arco, la doncella…" etto…la doncella que??...XD lo siento! No recuerdo el nombre, pero era un pueblito.  Para aquellos que no entendieron que era el potro una breve explicación: el potro es un instrumento de tortura usado por la santa inquisición durante siglos, consistía en una mesa de madera-creo- en ella se recostaba a la victima, se amarraban sus pies y brazos y era "jalado" para desprender las articulaciones. Mas información? Mmm..yo lo ví en una expo que hubo por acá en mi tierra que se llamo "instrumentos de tortura" pero supongo que en un diccionario podrán encontrar sobre esto. =) Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

PD. Yo trato de actualizar diario. Nuevamente disculpas por este cap que llego con un día de retraso.

Reviews:  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios JuliaSakura me alegro que mi fic te atraiga un poco mas ahora, muchas gracias =) espero que te guste mas y mas…Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si Yue será hombre o mujer, solo puedo decir que no sera mujer, lo que me lleva a preguntar a los que leen este fic "¿desean que sea un hombre? O desean que sea un ángel {entiéndase asexuado: ni hombre ni mujer?" ¡QUE LOS LECTORES DECIDAN! [mujer no puedo porque…heriría mis propios sentimientos ;; a mi me gusta hombre…]

RYO CHAN: ya sabes cuanto te amo no? No hay necesidad de repetirlo mucho. TE AMO! ME OYES! TE AMO!, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tomo e! Besos a tu oniichan!

Cumpliendo una promesa que hize a mis amigas :

 "Saludos a mi amiga Gaby =) un abrazo!"   
"te quiero mucho Eli! Aunque no se si corresponda a tus sentimientos! Aun asi TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA =)"

Y como ya salio muy largo me despido ahora si. =D OH es verdad! Si alguien sabe que dice la canción…¿podría decirme que dice? Solo entiendo lo de estrella .

Card Captor Sakura©CLAMP

Le Balcon© ROMEO&JULIETTE(disco)

Fanfic realizado **SIN FIN DE LUCRO**


	7. Consuelo

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO INFINITO"

By:  Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 6: Consuelo

   El camino estaba lleno de lodo y nieve, cubriendo los cascos de los corceles, en estos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban internados en lo que parecía ser el inicio de un bosque, los árboles eran de ancho tronco, su follaje era espeso evitando que la poca luz del día  que quedaba entrará, la noche ya estaba sobre ellos y  sin embargo no eran tres los caballos que se oian.

-¡Cuánto mas piensan perseguirnos!!-Eliot miró de tras de si, había 8 hombres y todos habían sido enviados con un solo propósito : Matar a los que se opusieron a la voluntad de Dios. El tiempo trascurrido era ya bastante, Clow podría jurar que llevaban al menos medio día tras ellos y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, los caballos que habían tomado en la casa de los de la Roquette ya estaban cansados. Ante su desesperación intentado usar magia, fuego, agua, viento y tierra, misteriosamente ninguno de sus conjuros había funcionado de manera correcta, como si hubiera algo que impidiera que lastimar el bosque, Clow se pregunto si eso sería por la tristeza que llevaban en sus corazones, pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, pues él, Clow Reed Li era considerado un hechicero sumamente poderoso (y para su corta edad…eso era en verdad MUCHO) su madre le había dicho que seria el Más Poderoso Hechicero de todos los tiempos, y si de algo estaba seguro Clow era de que su madre no jugaría con un tema tan delicado como "el orgullo de la familia Li"; sin embargo eso seguía sin contestar las preguntas que en ese momento cruzaban su mente.

-¿…podría funcionar el Reiken no Raiden?- pregunto en voz alta, Shang escucho a su hermano con gran interés, ella nunca había estado presente de la utilización de magia de "ataque supremo", al menos no de Clow. Ella lo animo, Clow pensó nuevamente si era lo correcto ya que, si no morían todos los soldados, varios quedarían heridos de gravedad. – Ya se. – Clow detuvo a su caballo tan rápido que este relincho, dando problemas a Clow para mantenerse sobre él, cuando por fin se hubo calmado, los guardias sacaron sus espadas, en ese momento el heredero de Reed cerro los ojos, junto sus manos dejando solo libre el índice y el pulgar, comenzó a pronunciar varias palabras y un circulo creado por pequeñas corrientes eléctricas lo rodeo, los guardias intentaron detener a sus caballos, pero no lo lograron; cuando Clow los sintió demasiado cerca abrió los ojos y hubo una gran explosión, todos los hombres salieron prácticamente volando hasta estrellarse en los árboles o en la tierra; Shang y Eliot vieron todo a una considerable distancia.

-¡¿Qué diablos es tu hermano?!- Dijo Eliot bruscamente, Shang lo miró seria.

-Somos hechiceros.- Eliot la miró, después a Clow y nuevamente a Shang.

-son ¡¿QUE?!- Shang contestó nuevamente, después de que Eliot se sintió mas tranquilo simplemente hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño –Y NUNCA ME LO DIJERON! Son unos egoístas!!- Shang movió fastidiada la cabeza de un lado a otro, en ese momento Clow llego.

-Rápido! Solo los he tirado de sus caballos, no quiero matarlos…-Shang sonrió, Eliot por su parte parecía un niño molesto, aunque Clow no presto atención  eso, después de todo era común en Weinstein. Los guardias que todavía no se recobraban del ataque se miraron con temor, fue cuando un hombre de gran corpulencia y rostro alargado, habló.

-¡Sigámoslos!-dijo molestó, los guardias que seguian tirados lo miraron con desconfianza- Vamos! –dijo el hombre que parecía mucho mayor a los jovencitos – Dios nos protege! Nada nos ha pasado! Esos brujos no podrán contra el poder de nuestro señor Dios!- En ese momento todos se levantaron con nueva confianza ¡era verdad, Dios los protegía! De no ser así, ¿Por qué salieron ilesos? Subieron a sus caballos y continuaron la cacería. Aunque los chicos ya estaban suficientemente lejos como para que no los vieran, era todo un riesgo continuar con caballos tan cansados, varios metros de donde estaban los chicos había una pequeña cabaña, estaba bastante vieja y deteriorada, y a pesar de eso tenia varias palas y cubos de madera nueva, confirmando a los chicos que alguien vivía ahí, fue cuando Eliot tuvo una brillante idea. [¿brillante?¬¬U]

-¡dejemos que los caballos sigan corriendo!- detuvo a su caballo y bajo.- Que piensen que seguimos, son tan idiotas que lo creerán!- Shang miro con desconfianza la idea de Eliot, pero su hermano no le dejo muchas opciones al ser el segundo en bajarse del caballo; así tuvo también que abandonar el suyo, desamarraron sus pertenencias  y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña – ¡Fuera! –Grito Eliot a los caballos, acompañados de un fuerte golpe. Los caballos corrieron nuevamente, al escuchar los gritos de sus perseguidores los chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la cabaña, internándose en esta. La cabaña era bastante pequeña, había 3 puertas mas, una pequeña mesa de madera y 3 sillas, un banquito, varios estambres, por aquí y  por allá , algunas canastas con pequeñas frutas, la cuales estaban, o muy viejas, o congeladas gracias a las heladas,  había una gran chimenea, y sobre esta un caldero humeante, Eliot corrió hasta este ultimo.

-Conejo! Conejo acompañado de patatas!- sus ojos se iluminaron –siiiiiii, mi favorito!!- tomo la cuchara que estaba en la mesa y la metió al guiso, probó un poco(a pesar de las negativas que le deban los Li, sobre comer comida ajena) y sonrió –le falta sal, pero no esta mal. –

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- los chicos se voltearon nerviosos y vieron a una mujer que estaba entre los cincuenta y los sesenta años, salía de una de las habitaciones, traía en la mano derecha un cuchillo y el la izquierda una patata de gran tamaño, los miró con mucho detenimiento, parecía molesta, y ¡tenia motivos! Tres extraños en su casa (que ni siquiera habían llamado a la puerta), uno de los extraños comía de su guiso y además ¡se atrevía a decir que le faltaba sal! - ¿Qué quieren de…?-en ese momento tocaron con gran fuerza la puerta.

-abra!- Los chicos le dieron una mirada suplicante, la mujer se acerco a la puerta y cuando todos estaban a punto de salir corriendo, ella les hizo una seña con el cuchillo "a ese cuarto…!rápido!"les dijo,  los jóvenes corrieron al cuarto, dejando entre abierta la puerta para ver que pasaba. La mujer abrió la puerta, levanto un quinqué para ver el rostro de quien le hablaba – Mujer, perseguimos a tres chicos ¿Los has visto?- la mujer negó con la cabeza.

 -Si te sirve de algo buen hombre te diré que hace unos minutos escuche caballos corriendo como nunca…creó que eran tres.- el hombre miro a sus hombres y volvió a subir al caballo.

-Gracias- la mujer le sonrió. Los guardias siguieron su camino; la mujer cerro la puerta y miro hacia adentro de la habitación, ahí encontró a los chicos, sentados, abrazándose así mismos por el frío exterior. Los chicos la miraron agradecidos, se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas.

-Muchísimas Gracias.- Dijo Shang, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento. Eliot logro sostenerla a tiempo. Clow se acerco a ella, intentando ver que había causado ese desmayo a su hermana, era tan extraño, su poder no había disminuido ni un poco ¡y aun así!

-Esta cansada- dijo la señora que los había ayudado, era una mujer  bajita, tenia la piel blanca, ojos aceitunados y  un cabello café ligeramente grisáceo como prueba del paso de los años.-vengan – La mujer guió a los chicos a la habitación continua – déjenla dormir un poco – decía al tiempo que levantaba las cobijas. Después de dejar a Shang en la cama, la señora los llamo.-¡Muy bien! –dijo nuevamente molesta -¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Los chicos se miraron sin comprender como una mujer que hace poco había sido tan amable, ahora se mostraba tan huraña- ¡Anden ya! Que no son niñitos chiquitos como para que anden escondiéndose detrás de su mamá! – Los chicos se encogieron levemente, haciendo a la mujer reír – oh! De modo que siguen siendo cuidados por mamá!- La mujer cerro la puerta y se dirigió al guiso - ¿tienen hambre?- Los chicos la volvieron a mirar sin comprender ¿molesta, piadosa, amable, huraña y gentil? Eliot rió levemente, Clow lo miro sin comprender.

-Mamá…-Clow miró a Eliot con un poco de tristeza…es verdad que Wang había sido, molesta y huraña…pero piadosa, amable y gentil, definitivamente no. La señora vio a Eliot con una sonrisa, probo el guiso y nuevamente pareció molestarse.

-¡es verdad!- los chicos la miraron con atención- este conejo no tiene nada de sal!- Eliot rio nuevamente, Clow sonrió.- Bueno…solo necesita un poco…- Agrego sal y condimentos al conejo -¿tienen hambre?- volvió a preguntar, Clow miró al suelo, era verdad que tenia hambre, pero no podia llegar y comer la comida de una persona mayor, mucho menos en invierno ¡quien sabía cuanto tiempo le había tomado capturarlo! Eliot se acerco a la señora.

-Yo si.- Clow se molesto un poco ¡Eliot siempre era tan considerado!, pronto la señora animo a Clow, diciéndole que se sentara, Li obedeció y la mujer le sirvió una porción.

-Cuando la chica despierte, tendrá hambre-dijo moviendo el guiso y sentándose con los jóvenes que ya habían comenzado a comer. – ahora si jovencitos – los chicos la miraron nuevamente -¿Quiénes son? ¿de donde vienen? ¿Por qué los persiguen? Y ¿Quién es esa jovencita?- los chicos se sonrojaron al ver la mirada acusatoria que les daba.

-No! Ella es mi hermana señora!-dijo Clow sonrojado- no piense mal por favor!- tras esta declaración de Clow, la mujer centro su mirada en el rubio ojiazul.

-Yto, oy amifo fe ejos- La mujer lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Clow se cubrió la cara y comenzó a negar, cuando por fin Eliot paso el alimento habló.-Yo soy amigo de ellos, los acompaño hasta Portugual.

-¿...Quienes son ustedes?- Los chicos le dijeron su nombre - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿porque los persiguen?

-Hemos estado en Francia por largo tiempo, trabajábamos con Piere de la Roquette- los ojos de Eliot se llamaron de lagrimas ante la mensión de su viejo amigo, Clow siguió hablando, aunque su voz comenzaba a apagarse- El maldito de Allan Balzac dijo que era un traidor a la Iglesia…- La mujer cubrió su boca con horror.

-OH Dios! Balzac! Ese malvado hombre! – Los chicos la miraron sin entender como es que lo conocía pues ya estaban bastante alejados del pueblo donde habían vivido todo el otoño pasado- Ese hombre es un maldito, no le importa que sea una mujer sola, viene y cobra el impuesto como si yo tuviera otro sustento además de este bosque, lo bueno es que no viene con frecuencia.- Los chicos la miraron nuevamente sin entender – Dicen que el bosque esta encantado, y es verdad…pero yo lo amo mucho, y e bosque nunca ha sido malo conmigo.- Clow pensó si esa era la razón para  que sus hechizos no funcionaran.

-Nos persiguen porque…-La mujer los detuvo argumentando un "si, si, ya se porque seguramente ustedes también son traidores de la iglesia" dijo burlándose"- Señora podría alojarnos el día de hoy?- preguntó Eliot tranquilamente, la mujer los miro con seriedad – No queremos viajar de noche…mucho menos en invierno…menos en un bosque, encantado o no.- La mujer volvió a sonreír.

-Esta bien…-dijo finalmente- Ahora será mejor que se vayan a dormir…-dijo mostrando ya estaba muy oscuro- Anden…en aquella habitación pueden dormir ustedes.- Cuando los chicos iban a protestar la mujer les dio una mirada asesina.-a dormir.- Eliot sonrió, y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Clow; lo ultimo que el heredero de los Li vio antes de cerrar la puerta, fue a la mujer llevando un poco del guisado a donde estaba su hermana Shang.

_"!Es__ todo lo que puedes hacer Clow! –decía la alta y bella mujer .-anda te he dicho!- El adolescente junto sus manos nuevamente y comenzó a pronunciar varias palabras- No, no! Es FUU! No Shuu!- el joven adolescente volvió a pronunciar las palabras- QUE CLASE DE REIKEN ES ESE!!_

_-CALLATE YA!-el joven se molestó de tal manera que varios rayos salieron del Ying Yang en el que estaba parado- no quiero hacer esto!!!-dijo el joven- Llévame con mi padre!!!- y ahora era el fuego quien se presentaba._

_-SILENCIO!- dijo la mujer señalándolo con su abanico- ese es un verdadero Reiken!! –dijo al tiempo que el adolescente miraba bajo sus pies, era verdad, el fuego era magnifico, tenia una gran energía interna concentrada en él…era una desgracia que solo pudiera usarlo  cuando estaba molesto- Y ya te lo he dicho ¡ESTA MUERTO! Jones Reed esta muerto!!- Clow negó con energía._

_-ME HAS MENTIDO SIEMPRE! ¿!PORQUE TE CREERIA AHORA!?- la mujer ataco al chico con una ráfaga de aire frío; el cual lo elevo y arrojo a un estanque, el cual se congelo ante el gran poder de la hechicera, el chico fue auxiliado por varios criados, le dieron mantas y lo intentaron tranquilizar._

_-No te atrevas a negar la palabra de tu madre!!- Clow comenzó a gritar el nombre de su padre.-JONES REED ESTA MUERTO!!!"_

Se levanto con rapidez de la cama, estaba cubierto de un sudor tan frío como ese invierno, se sentía tan molesto…había soñado con ella de nuevo ¿desde hace cuanto que soñaba? Ya no lo recordaba, pero si sabia algo, no podía confiar en su madre ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que le había hecho tanto daño? Se quito la camisa que traía puesta, vio con orgullo la apenas perceptible cicatriz que tenia en su brazo izquierdo, ya eran 5 años desde ese día, en el que Wang Li habia tomado ese maldito látigo…le había golpeado 15 veces…3 por negar la palabra de un Li, 8 por renegar de la palabra de su honorable madre, y 4 por utilizar su reiken contra su propia sangre.

-Que buenos días –dijo con sarcasmo, se sentía tan bien hacerlo…no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, Wang le había regañado hace varios años por eso – je…no tienes poder sobre mi ya-dijo tranquilamente -Ya no.- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos desde hace algunos minutos, pero algo le hizo angustiarse…-¿y si papá estuviera vivo?- dio levantándose con rapidez -

-Buenos dias Clow-dijo Eliot, que tan pronto como despertó volvió a dormir, Clow sonrió; era verdad, estaban en la madrugada de lo que parecía ser un día frío. Se vistió completamente, amarro su cabello, que ahora le llegaba al cuello y salió. Cuando estuvo cerca de la chimenea se llevo una gran sorpresa, la mujer estaba sentada cerca del fuego.

-Señora…-La señora que estaba de espaldas a él pareció limpiarse algo en su cara.- ¿esta bien?- la mujer solo asintió, en silencio.

-Solo estaba recordando viejos años…-se levanto, Clow vio sus ojos levemente rojos e hinchados.-¿no puede dormir Clow?- Clow negó con la cabeza- Oh ya veo…no puede volver a dormir cuando se siente angustiado- Clow asintió.-Señora, se que no es de mi incumbencia-dijo sereno- pero…¿Por qué lloraba usted?- La mujer lo miro con dureza, pero después de un momento comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-sabe…-dijo entre lágrimas- hace dos años perdí a mi marido….-cubrió su rostro.- y hace solo 1 mes, perdí a mi único hijo…fueron lobos-Clow se sorprendió ante la confesión.

-Yo…yo lo lamento señora- dijo Clow bajando la vista, la mujer levanto el rostro, limpio sus lagrimas y trato de sonreir.

-Hazme un favor hijo, no me digas "señora"- Clow la miro nervioso ¡como era posible! No habían preguntado ni su nombre, estaban tan cansados que habían olvidado hasta las etiquetas. Cuando el  hechicero iba a preguntar la mujer contesto – Consuelo.

-discúlpenos por haber sido tan descuidados es que…-la mujer rió, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Clow. – Lo sentimos mucho. – Clow pensó por un momento lo difícil que debía ser para esa pobre mujer vivir en un lugar tan alejado del pueblo, tener que trabajar en cosas tan pesadas como cortar madera era arriesgado(sobre todo porque la señora era mayor), además tenia a ese  bosque tan extraño…!y peor aun!  ¡!Que ocurriría si la mujer enfermase, nadie podría ayudarla!!, pero tal vez si el la convencía…¿convencerla? Quien era él para convencer a esa mujer, el era solo un extraño alojado en su casa por una noche…un extraño que quería ayudarla.

-…ejem…-tosió levemente para aclarar su garganta – Señora Consuelo…¿le gustaría…?- la mujer lo miró con detenimiento. Clow estaba pensando seriamente en decir otra cosa, cuando volvió a su mente la imagen de la mujer enferma y muriendo en la soledad de su casa - ¿le gustaría venir conmigo y mi hermana?- la mujer abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- Clow se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Nosotros vamos a Inglaterra, allí tengo familia, si usted gusta puede venir con nosotros, me gustaría que alguien estuviese con mi hermana, no me gustaría dejarla sola- la mujer comprendió lo difícil que estaba siendo para Clow hacer esa proposicion- Es que…la verdad…-Clow puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, necesitaba encontrar las palabras precisas –Pues si usted no tiene…no tiene nada que la ate a este lugar…¿para que quedarse sola?-dijo finalmente. La mujer lo miro con gran curiosidad; razonó lo que el chico les estaba proponiendo : Irse con ellos a un viaje del que probablemente no regresaría para ver la casa que habia construido su marido e hijo para ella, acompañar a la chica de hermosos ojos azules y a este nervioso jovencito  no era lo que ella estaba esperando…por otro lado la idea de morir sola un día de estos tampoco era muy alentadora.

-Muy bien.- Clow se atraganto, después de un momento de silenció se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto!- La señora sonrió ante la sonrisa que el chico le daba…tan parecida y diferente a  la de su hijo. La mujer lo miro con malicia.

-Pero me ayudará a empacar…-Clow le volvió a sonreír.- ¿Cree que la chica necesite un caballo?-

-…¿la chica?- Clow estaba a punto de decir que el caballo serie mejor para ella que era una mujer mayor, fue cuando la mujer lo miro molesta.

-No estoy tan vieja, yo no necesito uno de esos animales…-Clow sonrió. Entonces se escucho que una puerta se abría.

-Clow ya cállate…-Shang salió tallando sus ojos – no me dejas dormir.- El hechicero miro al cielo pidiendo piedad. – Consuelo…¿te ayudo a preparar el desayuno?-

-Nah! Yo lo haré- Clow se sintió de un momento a otro un grosero de primera categoría; su hermana si había preguntado el hombre de la mujer...-Ah por cierto niña!- la señora se levanto-¿Sabes las nuevas?- Shang se acerco a ella.

-¿Cuáles?- y la miro con su calida mirada y su bella sonrisa- ¿Clow ya acepto?-

-¿Aceptar que?- Shang dio un reproche a Consuelo. Esta le sonrió.

-El mismo me lo pidio.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y alzando levemente el pecho en muestra de orgullo.

-¿Pedir que?...- Después de un  momento comprendió todo- ¿!Me hiciste pasar por todo eso cuando ya habías aceptado irte con nosotros porque Shang te lo había pedido?!- La mujer le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Anda niño, ayúdame a preparar el desayuno- Shang comenzó a reir. Clow miro a la mujer dirigirse al otro cuarto.

-QUE YO QUE?! Pero si Shang te lo ofreció...y… ¡!!!- En ese momento Salió  Eliot.

-Desayuno!- miró a Clow- muy bien…quiero huevos con tocino, y un poco de pan, oh! También vino…anda, anda…- Clow miro indignado a Eliot. En ese momento salió Consuelo.

-Bueno, siéntense  que pronto tendré el desayuno- Clow se sintió aliviado de "la temible carga de hacer el  desayuno", pronto Consuelo lo saco de su error- Muchachos sean buenos y traigan mas madera.

   Los chicos salieron gritando mil y un quejas sobre el mal trato que las mujeres le daban, mientras Shang se burlaba desde la calida y confortable cabaña.

-¿Oye Clow?-dijo Eliot, El mago levanto unos cuantos bloques de madera.

-¿Si?-dijo tomando otros pocos-

-¿tienes idea cual es el nombre de la tirana que nos manda a recoger madera en una mañana tan fría?- Clow sonrió divertido.

-Si…-Eliot le pregunto cual era, el hechicero miró mas allá de los árboles y sonrió con alegría.

-Lo que mas necesitábamos en estos momentos…- dijo regresando a la cabaña. Eliot miro a Clow confundido.

-¿Comida? Su nombre es "comida"???- El mago se adelanto.-¡No me dejes aquí!!! CLOW!- y comenzó a perseguirlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MENSAJE PARA LOS LECTORES : ayúdenme por favor! Kero chan me esta acosando[una de mis amigas apodada kero chan¬¬]  para hacer a Yue ángel! Decidme ustedes ¿ángel u hombre? Su opinión es lo muy importante para mi! Ya que este fic es por y PARA fans! =D

Espacio [autodado] del autor:

A ver señores mios…yo no se que me pasa, que primero escribo dramas y ahora encuentros…¬¬…bah! La verdad es que necesito una compañía para Clow, después de todo Yue aun no esta . ah!! Yo quisiera tener la compañía de Yue…[¿Quién no? O.o ] Y con esto me despido. "Yo no tengo la culpa de escribir cosas melosas, el culpable es "the lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring –original soundtrack- con la canción de The breaking of the Fellowship…¿Quién no llora con esa canción T.T?? y como me remordió la conciencia de haber lastimado tanto a Clow y compañía pues…tuve que darles un consuelo, la huraña de Consuelo"

Sayonara! [además Consuelo era  necesaria para Clow, ya sabrán porque =D]  
Aquellos que odiaron este cap no los culpo . lo hice por culpa…  
  
Reviews…

A ver, a  ver!!! Yo no se que diablos pasa! Que desde el cap 5 no aparecen los caps en la lista de caps…quiero una explicación logica!...bueno, anuncio para todos los lectores que si esto os pasa, hagan el favor de checar en la "descripción del fic" donde aparece el PG y de que serie es etc…porque ahí dice cuantos caps son…y si dice "6" y aparecen 5 en la lista, pues mandela a Mordor, porque no dice la verdad! Asi que se meten al  ultimo cap que aparece y el ultimo numero lo cambian [ejemplo: si dice /6/  pongale /7/ y listo…] lamentablemente no se como solucionar esto, de echo no puedo, porque eso es cosa de la pagina. U.U

JULIASAKURA:Ahora ¡ Yo puse en el review pasado un agradecimiento a JuliaSakura! Y este no aparecio!! Sino que ponen unos[ …..] ---nada que ver! Yo si puse JULIASAKURA! Y por eso, nuevamente una disculpa.  Si! Yo se que fue medio cruel matarlos pero…necesitaba que Clow sufriera! [la verdad es que me estoy desquitando con él, porque nunca vi ni en el manga ni en el anime [XD menos ahí] un beso entre Yue y Clow…es mi revancha [y Clow es de mis favoritos…imagina como trataría a Eriol al cual desprecio porque por poco se muere nuestro Yue] Thanks por tu apoyo JuliaSakura, besos.

KERO-CHAN: espero no desilusionarte con este cap [¬¬ tu sabes porque lo digo!] Lo dicho, que los fans decidan lo del "ángel" o "hombre"…y no, a mi me gusta mas Keroberos que Kero [aunque acepto que aunque keroberos me gusta mas, kero me sube a las nubes cuando dice "me veo super en el video! Soy tan guapo!] T.T ohhhhh kawaii…

Card Captor Sakura© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	8. Las Sombras del Bosque

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 7: Las Sombras del Bosque

   La mañana nuevamente pintaba el cielo, todo se encontraba cubierto de nieve, hacia un frío del infierno y a pesar de eso nuestros viajeros se preparaban para continuar; Consuelo, la mujer que habían encontrado con ellos habia dicho durante el desayuno que conocía la forma de cruzar el bosque sin pasar muchas perdidas [¿tal vez dos enfermos de pulmonía?¬¬U]. Los chicos habían aceptado (en realidad habían sido obligados) a usar unas cuantas pieles para mantenerse caliente, todas prendas del hijo y marido de Consuelo, aunque para Eliot había sido necesario unos pequeños ajustes en las botas, pero eso no era de gran importancia. Cargaban unos cuantos leños en sus espaldas, su equipaje y unos cuantos alimentos.

-En dos días habremos cruzado esto- dijo Consuelo, la cual se encontraba en la parte alta del bosque- anden niños…!Dios! no pueden cargar nada!- y poniéndose las manos en la cintura pregunto con fastidio.- ¿bueno que les pasa…?- Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas caminando,  y aunque no sentían frío, sus píes los atormentaban; cosa que Consuelo no demostraba (si es que lo sentía).

-Estos bosques tienen terreno alto…-dijo Eliot parándose unos momentos- es muy cansado ir cuesta arriba…-dejó uno de los paquetes de su espalda en el suelo y se dirigió a Consuelo-¿Es realmente necesario ir cuesta arriba?- La mujer frunció el ceño.

-Si quieres llegar a Portugal si, pero si no, solo baja, llegarás a Francia en medio día- Eliot se maldijo en sus adentros-

-Consuelo…-dijo Clow, el cual continuaba caminando-¿Estas completamente segura de que es por aquí verdad?- La mujer le dio una mirada sarcástica- Correcto, estas segura.-y continuo, Shang que iba a su lado lo miraba divertida – Sabes…esta mujer comienza a darme miedo…- Shang sonrió dulcemente. Eliot (que ya les había dado alcance) se acerco a Shang.

-Si te cansas puedo cargar algo de tu equipaje-Shang le sonrió y agradeció. La verdad no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente pero si sabia que le agradaba la compañía de la chica, hace algunos años su madre le había hablado sobre "enamorarse" y, aunque el había jurado que no le pasaría ahora se encontraba en medio de la nada, con un chico que conoció en un barco, una mujer de carácter horrendo, lo que parecía ser la pata de un oso en sus espalda y un chica de preciosos ojos azules con un carácter arrollador.

-Bueno…la vida siempre es extraña-dijo Eliot, contestando un "no es nada" a la chica que le preguntaba si le había hablado. – _"¿Qué me diría Clow si le digo que quiero raptar a su querida hermana?"_ en ese momento Clow pareció sentir el peligro y lo miró con interés. Lo que provocó la risa de Eliot.

-…¿Estas bien?-dijo Clow mirándolo con extrañeza, el irlandés sonrió.-…sabes comienzo a pesar que estas perdiendo la razón-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. La verdad era que Clow ya sabia sobre los sentimientos de Eliot hacia su hermana, pero él demasiado…mmm, ¿Cuál seria la descripción correcta? Lunático, como era, prefirió no intervenir.  De pronto Consuelo los llamó, se dirigieron hacia ella que estaba observando algo en el piso.-¿Qué pasa?- La mujer lo miro seria.

-…Lobos…-Los  Li no demostraron ni el mas mínimo interés.

-¿y que?-dijo Shang tranquilamente, Eliot estalló en histeria.

-¿!Como que "y que"?!-Eliot miró hacia todos lados-pueden atacarnos y!…-entonces recordó lo que Shang le había dicho hacia un día-ah…jejeje…!que vengan!-Los Li lo miraron con la misma indiferencia que le dieron a Consuelo. "Sigamos" dijo Clow, Shang camino a su lado. Consuelo que no entendía como unos chiquillos de no mas de 25 años, sin armas y con dos damas en su compañía no sentían terror.  [¬¬ ¿damas?]

   Después de caminar otro par de horas decidieron detenerse a descansar, comieron algo(un poco de pan y queso) y continuaron su camino, Consuelo los guiaba con bastante rigor, y aunque deseaban protestar por aquello, decidieron no hacerlo. La noche ya se alzaba sobre ellos Por lo que decidieron continuar con el viaje hasta la mañana siguiente, prendieron una fogata, buscaron unos troncos secos (para sentarse, pues la nieve solo mojaría sus ropas) cuando se disponían a descansar Consuelo les dijo que debían hacer guardias de 2 horas cada uno, pues, habiendo lobos, debían mantener la fogata encendida, el seleccionado para esta agotadora tarea sería Clow (y a todo su pesar) se mantuvo despierto las horas convenidas; después siguió Eliot, que bastante somnoliento como para mantenerse despierto había tenido que meter la cara en la fría nieve. La primera hora paso sin problema alguno, pero la segunda hora había sido un tormento para Eliot, estaba seguro de que unos ojos lo miraban e incluso juraba que como Celta, ahora YA creyente de la magia, había "algo" asechándolos.  Cuando por fin decidió abandonar esa teoría vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz, se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar, esta parecía alejarse y regresar, como si estuviese invitándolo a seguirla…ya se había levantado cuando sintió una mano en su píe, ahogo un grito y miró bajo de él.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Clow, que parecía haberse despertado.-¿Qué pasa?- Eliot le contó sobre el sentimiento que lo rodeaba, y sobre la pequeña luz.

-¿Crees que sea un viajero?- pregunto el chico, el mago miro al chico con seriedad.

-¿Dónde dices que viste la luz?- El chico le señalo.

-Allí…además se movía de atrás para delante…- el mago sonrió - ¿será un viajero…o tu que crees…ojos de lobo?- El mago coloco su dedo índice  y pulgar en su barbilla, guardó silencio y después de un momento habló.

-Un viajero no es, pues ya habría venido…sin olvidar que no te habría hecho señas, lobos tampoco creo que sean, después de todo no has escuchado ningún sonido de animales ¿o si?-el irlandés negó- Tal vez… - Eliot se le acerco preguntando que significaba ese "tal vez" – puede ser un "Hinkypunk"-

-Me estas jugando una broma.-dijo Eliot con seriedad- no te burles Clow…!yo lo vi!- Clow se levanto con una sonrisa.

-No estoy jugando, puede ser uno, mi padre una vez me dijo que cuando fue al norte de Inglaterra había visto muchos de ellos.- El chico lo miró sorprendido-

-¡tu padre también!-El mago lo miro sin entender- ¿¡también era hechicero!?- Clow sonrió.

-Yo Eliot, soy el hijo de los que llaman "los poderosos"- y sonrió al recordar que a los hijos de los amigos(hechiceros) de Jones solía decirles "soy el hijo de los poderosos, mi familia es de las mas temibles". Eliot lo miró con una sonrisa divertida- Te lo juró. Los Reed han sido de los mas poderosos magos de Occidente, como lo son los Li de Oriente.

-¿y porque te fuiste de Inglaterra? Porque me dijiste que dejaste China ante el "problema" que te causo la chica, Mata…Mata ¿que?- Clow sonrió divertido.

-Nekoi Mayasaki- Eliot sonrió.

-Esa misma, ¿pero porque dejaste Inglaterra?- Clow miro al cielo, la Luna lo miraba con poca intensidad, pero aun asi, se mantenía hermosa, sobre ella, una corona de estrellas la cual resaltaba su gran belleza.

-Pues fue mi madre la que me llevo a China…pero no estoy seguro si lo que me dijo es verdad. Además yo nunca negué que quería volver.- Eliot arrojo unas cuantas varas al fuego, reviviéndolo.

-¿Y que harás en Inglaterra?-miró a Shang con ternura- ¿Tienes familia con vida?-Clow sintió una gran angustia invadirlo, esta crecía y crecía.

-…yo…-sonrió con amargura.-Sinceramente no lo se.- Eliot lo miro estupefacto.

-O sea que ni siquiera sabes que vas a hacer llegando a …¿A dónde?.- Clow sonrió.

-Para empezar a Liverpool, de ahí a Londres- y volvió la mirada a la Luna,- Ahí esta la casa de mi padre, espero encontrar a mis tíos y mi abuela.- Eliot se levanto alegre.

-Deberás darme la dirección- Clow asintió- Al menos podré mandarte de vez en cuando cartas…ojalá vengan a visitarme.- dijo bajando la mirada- No me gustaría que me olvidaran ¿sabes?-Clow negó con energía.

-No creo que podamos olvidarte- miró a Eliot, el cual contemplaba la silueta de Shang a través del fuego, y sonrió con malicia.- ni creo que ella te pueda olvidar-El rostro de Eliot se pinto de rojo y comenzó a balbucear.

-¡de que hablas! ¡Yo no la estaba mirando!- Clow lo miro divertido, el chico había sido tan obvio que si Shang hubiese estado despierta seguramente estaría riendo…o tal vez ¿sonrojada? Eso era algo a lo que Clow no encontraría respuesta a menos que el joven Irlandés lo dijera claramente.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-dijo interrumpiendo al nervioso Eliot. El chico miro al piso y después miro a Clow.

-¿Debería?- Clow asintió.- y … ¿no me matarás?- el mago negó- ¿y si me dice que se va conmigo a Irlanda?- ¡eso había sido una puñalada para el corazón de Clow! ¿Qué haría el, si su hermana se fuera…? ¿Todo se desvanecería? Pero por otra parte Clow no podía ser un egoísta y obligarla a quedarse a su lado, sabia que el y ella debían hacer sus vidas, casarse, tener hijos y dejar un legado. ¿Sería Reed Li Clow un hombre tan egoísta como para negar a su hermana la felicidad? Ciertamente, no.

-Entonces serían muy felices- dijo tranquilamente- seguramente tendría muchos hijos, y mi casa estaría repleta de niños…y ni se diga cuando yo tenga a los mios…-sonrió con gran alegría ¡siempre había sido su deseo el tener hijos! Adoraba a los niños; Clow era el tipo de hombre que prefería cuidar de los niños  antes que  arreglar riñas politico-familiares(aunque estas lo dejaran en la ruina).

-mph!- Eliot no creía que  Clow renunciaría a su hermana de tan fácil manera, pero si en verdad estuviese en esos momentos en la mente de Clow, vería que no solo no era fácil, si no que era muy doloroso, el separarse de la única persona a la que realmente amaba, era destrozador para Clow. Cuando Eliot planeo decirle algo, vio nuevamente la luz de hace unos momentos –¡CLOW! ¡Ahí esta!- El mago volteo con rapidez, ¡era verdad! Había una luz que los llamaba…una misteriosa llamada en medio de la noche.

-¡Vete de aquí!-dijo con fuerza, la luz comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza- ¿Por qué nunca hacen caso de las advertencias?- dijo al mismo tiempo que soplaba a uno de los caballos que cruzaba por su rostro. Movió su mano tras de su espalda y con un rápido movimiento la volvió frente a él- ¡Amaterasu no Hikari!- Eliot quedo sorprendido al ver que una luz salía de la palma de Clow, después de eso, la pequeña luz desapareció. Clow sonrió a Eliot, coloco una mano atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo- No fue nada-En esos momentos una bola de nieve cayó su boca.

-¡claro que fue algo!-dijo Shang que se había despertado tras el escándalo armado-¿¡que no pueden cuidar una fogata sin tener que hacer tanto ruido?! – Miro a Eliot molesta. – eh?!- Los chicos se encogieron levemente.-Ya duérmanse! Yo cuidare la fogata!- y se sentó molesta, arrojando unas cuantas ramas al fuego.

-Si te casas con ella.-dijo susurrándole a Eliot-Vas a necesitar tapones para los oídos- Eliot rió nuevamente, provocando un reproche de Shang-

Cuando Clow y Eliot se despertaron pudieron notar que las mujeres ya habían preparado todo para el siguiente viaje. Estas los miraban con reproche.

-¿Ya ven porque no pueden andar jugando en la noche?-dijo Shang y comenzó a caminar, Consuelo los miro negando suavemente, aunque una sonrisa se asomaba peligrosamente en su rostro.

-Vamos niños-y siguió a Shang. Cuando por fin los chicos se incorporaron, recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar, súbitamente Eliot se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Eiiot?- Clow lo miro sin entender- ¿Eliot?- dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que Eliot veía y miró sorprendido lo que había.- Si era un Hinkypunk…- Eliot lo miro angustiado.

-Y me quería muerto…-Dijo, Clow lo miro sin entender – ningún espíritu del bosque te guiaría a la  muerte a menos que así deba de ser…-quito la mirada del lugar, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Clow miro nuevamente el lugar: un pequeño grieta, que en la noche hubiese sido imposible detectar pues estaba cubierta por unas pequeñas plantas, si el no se hubiese detenido a Eliot, seguramente hubiese caído. Clow quería acercarse un poco pero "algo" le decía que no lo hiciese, Clow prefirió seguir su instinto y siguió a los demás.

-Eliot no te preocupes- le dijo cuando por fin alcanzo al muchacho rubio-Los Hinkypunk le hacen eso a todos los viajeros, no hay ningún "espíritu" que te siga, creéme- Eliot asintió.

-Esta bien…te creeré.-Clow sonrió y paso una mano por el hombro de su amigo- Gracias Clow…comenzaba a creer que no vería tu casa llena de mis hijos. – A este comentario Clow rió.

-¿Por qué la casa de mi hermano estaría llena de hijos tuyos?- Eliot volteó el rostro hacia quien le hablaba.

-Pues por nuest…!AH! ¡!!¿SHAN?!!!- Eliot dio un pequeño salto, cayendo en el lugar menos esperado.

-¡¿Qué haces?!!!-protestó Clow, cuyo pie había recibido el pisotón. -¡Quítate Eliot!-Eliot se movió rápidamente y comenzó a disculparse con Clow, el cual tenia un rostro lleno de dolor.

-oh ya deja de llorar hermano!- Y una discusión entre los tres comenzó, Consuelo los miraba sonriente desde terreno mas alto.

-Chiquillos escandalosos ¿no crees hijo?-sonrió nuevamente y dio la vuelta- ¡anden ya!-

   El resto del día trascurrió con gran tranquilidad, discusiones pequeñas, algunos descansos, regaños y demases. Cuando la noche por fin envolvió el bosque, se detuvieron. Sin embargo Consuelo parecía angustiada. Clow que había notado su angustia así que se acerco con un poco del té que se encontraban calentando sobre la fogata.

-¿Estas bien nana?- dijo ofreciéndole la taza de metal.

-¿nana?...-Clow le sonrió.- oh…esta bien, te dejaré decirme nana…pero solo porque me gusta como se oye-y sonrió, tomo un sorbo de té y comenzó a hablar.- No…no me encuentro bien- dijo, comenzando a temblarle las manos. – Hay algo que necesito decirte niño Clow…-Clow sonrió al escuchar el "niño", pero recobró la postura al notar la angustia de Consuelo.

-¿Tan serio es?- Consuelo, ahora llamada "nana" asintió. – Vaya. – Se levantó, ayudo a la mujer y caminaron un poco, para alejarse de los otros chicos.

-Para serte franca niño…-Clow la miraba serio.-No se donde estamos…- Clow abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Yo conozco este bosque, de verdad lo conozco, pero cuando hice la guardia, estoy segura de que el bosque intentaba decirme algo…- Clow la miro todavía sorprendido.- Creo que me advirtió de esto…-y señalo hacia los árboles- mira, esos dos robles, son iguales-Clow cerró un poco los ojos para enfocar mejor.- Son dos caminos iguales…eso no estaba la ultima vez que vine…- Clow la miro y habló.- Como si el bosque se autoprotegiese de algo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Reed, después de todo no le serviría de nada pensar que el bosque no quería su presencia. La mujer bajo la cara.

-Regresar…-Clow estaba apunto de protestar cuando la mujer hablo- Si llega a nevar nos congelaremos…debemos esperar a que haya primavera.- Clow miró con desilusión el suelo, ¡tenia tan mala suerte!  En esos momentos pudo notar algo en la nieve, lo que parecía ser una huella, era casi imperceptible, al principio pensó que era de ellos, pero al mirar como sus pies se marcaban con firmeza, comprendió que no eran de ellos; No estaban solos.  Fue así como decidieron regresar, Shang y Eliot bromeaban cuando los dos llegaron, sus rostros serios les advirtieron que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Eliot.

-Debemos regresar-dijo Clow con seriedad- si seguimos avanzando podemos perdernos, y si cae una nevada, seguramente moriremos.- Shang miro a Clow con pena.

-Lo siento mucho, este lugar no esta en mis recuerdos-dijo la mujer de ojos verdes. Los chicos negaron con una sonrisa.

-Sabemos que no es su culpa.-dijo Shang, cuando se levantó, sintió algo que algo muy frío tocaba sus labios. -¿Qué?- alzo la vista, y vio miles de objetos pequeños caer con gran libertad, viniendo y yendo, flotando placidamente en el aire.-

-oh no!- dijo Eliot levándose, Consuelo comenzó a avivar el fuego, y con algunas varas sostener una manga, para que el frío no matará la llama.- Rápido!- Clow comenzó a desenvolver las pocas ropas que traían.

-Vamos Shang ¡ayúdame!-Shang corrió ayudando a desamarrar los paquetes que aun quedaban- ¡maldición!-

-¡Rápido chicos!- Consuelo saco de sus propios objetos una manta larga-Esto nos ayudara, rápido ¡debemos mantener el calor!- Los chicos llevaron las mantas contenidas, se envolvieron todos, después Consuelo paso la larga manta desde la espalda de Eliot hasta la propia, se envolvió en la manta que Clow le había dado y se cubrió con la que ella misma había sacado.-Debemos mantener el fuego encendido- Los chicos se acercaron mas, quedando en media luna contra el fuego. -¡Dios, ayúdanos! –

   Los pocos copos de nieve que hace algunos momentos caían con libertad, ahora eran llevados con rapidez y fuerza hacia el sur, creando una corriente fría insoportable, parecía como si miles de agujas atravesaran con fuerza sus cuerpos, miles de golpes con un solo impulso, pronto sus cuerpos estuvieron entumidos por el frío y, cuando todo parecía calmarse, el clima volvía a darles una patada, pues el viento frío volvía con mas fuerza; tanta, que el fuego se apago.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo Consuelo, intento separarse para volver a prenderlo, cuando las fuertes manos de Clow la sujetaron.

-¡Espera!- la mujer lo miro furiosa-

-¡si no lo hago, Morirán!- gritó con fuerza. Shang le dijo que ella también podría morir, a lo que la vieja contesto "yo ya soy vieja ¡además mi hijo y marido esperan!", cuando intentó volverse a separar, Clow la volvió a detener.

-¡No pienso ver morir a alguien otra vez!- la mujer fue abrazada con fuerza -¡ya no!- Clow saco de sus ropas un pedazo de papel en blanco.- ¡Pásenme algo que pueda cortar!- Shang y Eliot buscaron con desesperación en el suelo ¡no había nada!- de pronto Clow tuvo frente a si un pequeño cuchillo.

-Toma, pero ¿para que lo quieres?-dijo la mujer. Clow no respondió; presionó la punto del cuchillo contra su dedo, provocando una pequeña herida. -¿!que haces?!- Entonces Clow comenzó a escribir algo sobre la dura tira de papel.

-Dios del Fuego, escúchame ahora, Dios del Fuego cuya luz es infinita, tu que perteneces al Sol, Dios del Fuego que habitas en el sur ¡muéstrate!- La mujer dio un grito al ver como de la sangre de Clow salía un jovencito rodeado por un espiral de fuego. – ¡Protégenos!- La mujer acosaba con preguntas a Clow, preguntas que Eliot intentaba responder, Clow por su parte discutía con su hermana.

-¿!Estas loco Clow!? Convocar la presencia de un Dios Elemental no es lo mismo que llamar a uno de sus gobernantes, como yo lo hice con el "Sílfides" en China!!!-

-¡Estoy plenamente conciente de ello!-dijo molesto-¡y que querías que hiciera!- Shang calló.  Después de un momento de abrupto silencio, Eliot decidió preguntarle a Clow sobre lo que llamaban "gobernantes" y "dioses elementales". – El dios elemental es elemento mismo Eliot, frente a tus ojos esta aquel que representa al fuego en todas sus formas- El ente frente a ellos sonrió-

-¡esta vivo!-dijo Consuelo aferrándose a las ropas de Clow.

-Claro que esta vivo-dijo Clow con una sonrisa- El utilizar el Dios elemental de alguno de los cuatro elementos requiere poder, mucho…sobre todo energía vital, es decir, la energía que te mantiene con vida…en algunos países lo llaman "cosmos" – Shang parecía deprimirse ante esas palabras- Es por eso que los dioses elementales tienen bajo su mando algunos gobernantes, en el caso del fuego: Dragones, Salamandras y Genios, en el caso del aire: Sílfides, Cefiros, Vientos y Brisas…y asi con la Tierra y el Agua tienen las propias.-

-Si lo que dices es verdad, te estas refiriendo a la Quitaessencia, el Akasha, el espíritu mismo de la vida!...Estas ¡arriesgando tu propia vida! - Clow negó.

-No hay otra manera…además estamos en el norte ¿no es asi nana?-La mujer asintió.-

-Y porque no usas al viento, para que se vaya- dijo Eliot

-Habría mas viento.-dijo Clow sonriendo, lo que provoco que Eliot se sonrojara, ante su estupida pregunta.-y como dije, estamos en el norte.

-¿y que con eso?-dijo Consuelo.

-ah! Es como en la cultura celta!-comenzó a decir Eliot- El norte: Tierra, El sur: Fuego, El oeste: Viento, y el este: Agua…pero eso no me sirve de mucho.-dijo acercando las manos al Dios del Fuego, el cual le dio una mirada asesina- No te quiero lastimar, solo deseo acercar mis manos un poco. – Este lo miro con recelo, pero volvió el rostro.-¿y porque llamaste a un Dios y no a un gobernante?-

-Primero que nada, la Tierra y el Fuego están regidos por el Sol, regidos por el poder del Oriente, ambos elementos pertenecen al Yang, a luz, así que siempre están unidos. Y él no llamó a un gobernante porque estos no soportarían todo esto…-dijo Shang, que por unos momentos no había dicho nada.- La mujer y el irlandés la miraron sin entender.- Este clima es terrible, seguramente los gobernante no hubiesen podido soportarlo, y aunque no es tan difícil mantener estable un gobernante, en gran tamaño (como lo necesitamos ahora) podría salirse de control.-Sonrió a su hermano con amargura.-¿Qué harás cuando tu energía se debilite…? Incluso mamá tenia problemas para usarlo y tampoco puedes dejar que tu vida se extinga por eso…- Clow miró al Dios del Fuego.

-Mientras pueda mantenerlo aquí, lo haré.- Así pasaron largas horas y el viento frío no cedía. Así el Dios del Fuego comenzó a romper el espiral de fuego que lo rodeaba, Clow luchaba por mantenerlo a su lado, pero solo obtenía el resultado contrarío, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Clow!-Shang lo abrazo-  ¡Clow, despierta!- Shang venia temiéndose eso desde hace un buen rato, cuando Clow comenzó a cabecear. El Dios elemental rompió el espiral y desapareció en un humo rojizo.- ¡Clow!- El frío volvió a atacarlos,  y nuevamente comenzó a atravesarlos. Cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, vieron que algunos seres brillantes caminaban hacia ellos.-…imposible…- Pronto debieron cubrir sus ojos de la cegara luz que estos desprendían, Clow comenzó a abrir los ojos, pudiendo ver como una mano blanca se acercaba a él. –

-son…-Liberondose del abrazo de Shang, miro nuevamente, y a pesar de la luz que desprendían, pudo ver  sus bellos rostros, parecían estatuas de mármol, blancas como la nieve que ahora los rodeaba, con cabellos dorados y plateados, con rostros de finos rasgos y ojos de un azul magnifico. Clow jamás pensó que hubiese ojos mas bellos que los de su querida hermana, ahora veía que esos seres los igualaban e incluso superaban, sus ropas eran largas túnicas de telas blancas, verde claro y amarillos - Elfos del norte…-Estos le dieron una suave, pero bellísima sonrisa. Uno de ellos, cuya mirada era bondadosa comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras incomprensibles…

_"Te Eârello Endorenna utulien. Sinome  
maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn´_

_Ambar__-metta!"_

   De un momento a otro el viento comenzó a ceder y la nieve caía suavemente, dejando maravillados a aquellos que estuvieron a punto de morir bajo su mano. La luz que desprendían los elfos comenzó a ceder, permitiendo a todos verlos.

-Muy bien…-  dijo Consuelo levantándose- Estos es muy bueno…precioso diría yo…-decía embelesada la mujer, los chicos también tenían los ojos fijos en la belleza de los elfos, estos sonrieron ante el interés que tenían en ellos.

-Mortales-comenzó a decir el elfo que había detenido la tormenta-¿Qué os ha traído a estos bosques en una época tan peligrosa para vos?.- dijo acercándose a Clow.- Especialmente a ustedes hechiceros.- Clow se puso en pie, y con un rostro sereno le dijo sobre su deseo de ir a Inglaterra – ¡entonces debeis escoger un camino más seguro!!-dijo el elfo con una sonrisa, Clow explico que no sabían el lugar donde estaban, Shang que se había acercado a uno, cuyo cabello era rubio y largo, hablo con el.

-¿Podrían decirnos como salir de sus bosques?- el elfo que se mantenía serio, sonrió  levemente al ver que la chica se movía a su alrededor suplicando como una niña. Shang se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Shang!-dijo Clow que la miraba avergonzado-deja de hacer eso…- Los labios del elfo se curvearon en una suave  y emotiva sonrisa, tanto que Clow pensó seriamente en permanecer perdido para poder apreciarla toda su vida, Eliot por su parte no veía nada agradable que el elfo le sonriera de esa manera a Shang…mucho menos que ella se sonrojara por ello ¡no lo soportaba!-

-Entonces les llevaremos cerca de la salida-Clow agradeció, aunque en lo profundo de su mente deseaba fervientemente permanecer frente a ese elfo de inmaculada belleza "algún día encontraré alguien con esa sonrisa…una sonrisa que solo sea mía"

Así fue como los elfos los guiaron por los bosques, caminaron poco mas de una hora y media. El sol que ya pintaba naranjas y rojos en el cielo los saludo con entusiasmo, regalándoles una cálida mañana, contrarío a la su hermana la Luna, que solo les había causado daño. Los viajeros seguían a los elfos con gran ánimos, no, en realidad dos viajeros no iban con ánimo, uno de ellos iba encantado, y el otro iba furioso del encanto del otro. Nuestro adorado irlandés no podía esperar por salir del bosque, alejar a Shang de esos seres hermosos, confesarle sus sentimientos y llevarla con él a Irlanda. La bella risa del elfo  lo volvieron a la realidad ¡como odiaba gustar de la risa del elfo!

-¿!en verdad?!-decía el elfo con el que Shang llevaba conversando todo el viaje; era un elfo de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y piel aterciopelada, vestía una túnica blanca, un faja de tela color crema con bordados en oro, sobre sus hombros y parte de su brazo derecho un manto amarillo. El era un elfo de alto rango, se notaba por el porte que poseía, parecía sumamente joven pero ¿Qué elfo no lo aparenta?- Entonces tienes 18 años…!eres extremadamente joven!- dijo sonriéndole. Lo que provocó que ella riera; y por consecuencia, Eliot rabiará.

-¿si?-rió nuevamente-¿y tu eres muy "viejo"?- El elfo parpadeo varias veces y sonrió.

-No sabes que los elfos no …-Shang lo interrumpió.

-si, si, no demuestran su edad, son inmortales, y terriblemente hermosos…-hizo un puchero- lo que me recuerda que no te invitaré a mi boda…-el elfo la miro curioso- seguramente el novio se fugaría contigo – el elfo se sonrojo, lo que provoco una nueva risa de Shang.

-¡jamás haría algo así!…¿aun quieres saber mi edad?- La muchacha asintió- pero no lo digas…-se acerco a ella y  le susurro.- Eliot que se encontraba muy cerca de Clow se volteo molesto.

-¿!que hacen?!-dijo interrumpiéndolos.- ¿Shang, no quieres saber como esta tu hermano? –dijo toscamente, esta lo miro seria.

-Se ve bien…y no me grites…-miro nuevamente al elfo, el cual miraba sorprendido al chico que lo observaba con tanto rencor.-¿entonces eres así de viejo?-La chica cubrió su boca con las manos rápidamente- es decir…mayor.- el elfo volvió a reír.

-ah, no te preocupes!- Eliot que había sido ignorado prácticamente en su totalidad estaba completamente decidido a tomar el pequeño cuchillo que Consuelo les había facilitado y retar al elfo, pero esa idea fue descartada cuando Clow le hablo.

-Déjalos- Eliot se mordió un labio evitando protestar- ella siempre ha estado interesada en los elfos…no es de importancia.-y le guiño un ojo. Eso de una u otra manera lo había tranquilizado, después de todo no existía indicios de que algún mortal hubiese formalizado alguna relación con un elfo, pero…eso no era una regla ¿verdad?

-y a todo esto…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Eliot cayo como piedra al escuchar a Shang preguntar eso  ¡llevaba horas (o al menos eso creia él) con el, y apenas le preguntaba su nombre!!- ¿estas bien Eliot?- preguntó acercándose a él. Eliot sonrió con dulzura, Shang, su Shang se preocupaba por él…¿su Shang? [¬¬ que posesivo ¿no?] Shang volvió con el elfo -¿entonces?- El elfo dio una gran sonrisa a Eliot, seguramente sospechaba lo que pasaba, mas un asi, continuo hablando con Shang.

-Mi nombre es Aniron…-Shang lo miro confundida-significa "deseo" si es lo que quieres saber…- Shang sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces yo Aniron alguien como Aniron.- El elfo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un leve rubor se asomaba peligrosamente en el mármol que era su piel. Eliot miro a Shang furioso.

-_"!porque tiene que repetir tanto su nombre!"_-pensó Eliot, y maldijo la hora de encontrarse con esos Elfos, en ese momento sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, volteo a su derecha y encontró la dueño de la mirada.

-No creo que estés bien niño Eliot.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo estoy-dijo secamente-

-No saques conclusiones niño, aun tienes esperanza…-y volvió a acercarse a los elfos, los cuales le contaban sobre las mas hermosas criaturas jamás vistas.

-_"no saques conclusiones…"_-se repitió una y otra vez (de hecho solo cuando reían quienes le seguían) Después unos minutos más, los elfos se detuvieron.

-Hasta aquí podemos llevarlos- Clow agradecía  a los elfos mientras que Eliot que agradecía a todos los dioses que por fin hubiese acabado esa jornada mientras Shang abrazaba a Aniron. (lo cual Eliot no noto, para su propia seguridad, pues es bien conocida la gran habilidad de los elfos en la pelea)

-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos ¿no?-dijo Shang rompiendo el abrazó.-Quiero quedarme a hablar mas contigo, Aniron.- El elfo que la observaba sonriente, tomo su mano y la beso (cosa que esta vez, Eliot si notó)

-_"!no saques conclusiones! NO LAS SAQUES!!!"_- le decía su mente. El elfo descolgó de su cuello lo que parecía ser un copo de nieve en plata bellamente decorada con zafiros, coloco la joya con suavidad en el cuello de Shang, que al sentir las manos de Aniron en su cuello volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tómalo, tu, que eres una hechicera podrás encontrarme cuando vuelvas a estos bosques.-Y mostró a Shang una pulsera que tenia el mismo dije – Con esto nos sincronizamos, asi podremos volvernos a ver.- le sonrió - ¿te agrada al idea?  [ T.T Ohhh my love!!!] Shang lo miró sin comprender el porque el elfo le había dado esa joya. –Quiero volver a verte…-dijo Aniron, mirando al horizonte. La hechicera china sonrió.

-Asi será,- dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla. Eliot estaba a punto de lanzarse al cuello del elfo cuando Clow los llamó.

-¡Shang! ¡Eliot! ¡anden ya! No los retrasen mas!- dijo Clow que ya iba con su "nana" al lado. Shang agradeció a los elfos y siguió a su hermano. Eliot agradeció también y (no sin antes darle una mirada dura al elfo) comenzó a caminar.  Antes de que los chicos se perdieran Aniron miró nuevamente su pulsera y sonrió.

-Hasta luego Li  Shang…-

   Después de caminar un largo rato los chicos vieron por fin un camino, durante su estancia en el bosque muchas veces habían pensado en tomarlo, pero estaban seguros que los guardias volverian por él, creyéndolos perdidos. Siguieron el camino, llegaron a una pequeña colina, la cual tenia unos cuantos niños jugando, la bajaron y vieron  varias casas. Cuando estuvieron en el pueblo comenzaron a buscar una posada, dejaron sus cosas y fueron a comprar nuevos víveres, al anochecer Shang se fue a dormir con Consuelo en una habitación, mientras Eliot y Clow dormían en otra. A la mañana siguiente, Consuelo no estaba, la buscaron por la posada pero no la habian encontrado, sin embargo sus cosas estaban en la habitación lo que significaba que había salido momentáneamente, cuando Clow comenzó a desesperarse decidió salir a buscarla, en ese momento Consuelo llego con un hombre pecoso.

-El es Christopher, yo cuidaba de él cuando era mas joven- Clow, Shang y Eliot la miraron como diciendo "¿y eso que?", la mujer sonrió- Él nos llevará hasta Portugal, salí en la mañana a buscarlo, y me ha dicho que mañana saldrá para llegar al puerto ¿verdad?-

-Sabes que si Con querida,- Y el hombre sonrió con gran alegría- bueno jovencitos! ¡mañana estaré aquí antes de que cante el gallo así que estén listos!- Los chicos asintieron mecánicamente.

El resto del día se dedicaron a disfrutar (y agradecer a  Consuelo, por su intervención).

   Al día siguiente todos estaban listos para cuando Christopher llegó, subieron a la carreta de este (donde había muchas gallinas y paja) y comenzaron su camino a Portugal, el viaje duro 13 días, por lo que el "Año Nuevo" lo pasaron en medio de la nada, en una carreta que rechinaba, con frío infernal y comiendo pan, vino y una gallina, la cual Christopher tuvo que "donar" ante el hambre de los chicos (aunque en realidad Consuelo lo tenia amenazado con contar ciertas indiscreciones…) En esos momentos se encontraban en el noveno día del nuevo año. Habían dejado atrás el norte para ir al sur, abandonar los campos, por las playas, los ríos por el mar; cuando llegaron a las costas de Portugal estaban llenos de energía y felicidad. Clow y Eliot habían ido ya al puerto para ver cuando salían los barcos; ya fuese Inglaterra o Irlanda el destino. Compraron los boletos y volvieron a la posada. Mientras Consuelo se despedía de Christopher.

-Bueno,  voy a entregar el pedido Con…¿Cuándo te iras?.-dijo el hombre, el cual los dejó en  la posada de un amigo suyo.

-No lo se Christopher.- El hombre le dio un abrazó y subió a su carreta.

-Cuidate- La mujer le dijo que eso no tenia que decírselo, provocando la risa del hombre.-¡Ojala pueda venir a despedirte!

Pero el asunto no era perfecto para todos…

-¿¡QUE?!- Shang se aferró a la ropa de su hermano y comenzó a zarandearlo - ¡en tres días!- Clow asintió. Partían rumbo a Inglaterra dentro de tan solo tres días, el tiempo al lado de su amigo inseparable se había terminado…- y …-tuvo temor de preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo.- ¿Cuándo partes tu Eliot?-El chico la miro intranquilo, abrió la ventana y observo el magnifico mar; aquel que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa: con su familia, pero que lo alejaba de la mujer que amaba

- ¿Eliot?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Mañana…-y el tiempo se detuvo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente espacio del autor [autodado] XD

Y aquí ando otra vez, ahora solo puedo decir una cosa, el cap esta escrito el dia 31 de Julio de 2004, es decir, el día que me toca actualizar, son las 11:22 p.m. dando como resultado "hoy si escribi el cap el dia correspondiente!"[con todo y las 7  horas que llevo…¬¬] pero como tenía escuela no pude escribirlo mas temprano, por lo que no pude subirlo. También me temo que debo informar que, como pronto vuelvo al colegio este fic no será actualizado de manera diaria, una sincera disculpa por eso, pero si descuido mis estudios, ádios a mi ordenador T.T y eso si no lo podría soportar. Nuevamente Discúlpenme. ¡Pero! Eso no significa que no vaya a actualizar! Y no voy a tardar un mes para hacerlo ¬¬ eso…no tendría derecho, pues solo me  estoy dedicando a esta historia. Y otra vez, Gomen Nasai.

Para los fanáticos de "The Lord of The Rings" [Ya sea el magistral libro o la magistral peli] ese pequeño espacio con los tan amados elfos del maestro Tolkien, elfos tomados de la mitología danesa [según el diccionario del señor de los anillos, el cual no esta aceptado del todo por Jonh Ronald Reue Tolkien ( =D siempre quise poner su nombre completo!) o sus herederos]  Para los

Mas observadores [sobre todo de la peli] puse a mi elfo "aniron" el cual efectivamente significa deseo..lo que no se es si es sindarin  o  quenya; esto lo he tomado del disco uno [que esta super! No lo pueden negar!!!] de la película "the fellowship of the ring" y es el tema de Aragon [OHHH MY LOVE!! MY ETERNAL LOVE TOGETHER MAXIMUS ELIOS-Glatiator- & WILLIAM WALLAS! –ohhh my hero!!! Of "Brave Heart" --de ahi que sacará a los Irlandeses que se unen a Escocia contra los ingleses] ejem…-recobrando la cordura- es el tema de AragonXArwen  cuando ella le entrega el dije de Evenstar [undómiel Arwen].

PD. Amo a Aragon, no a Vigo Mortensten [aunque esta bastante deseable no?=D]

PD2. Toda la teoría sobre la magia expuesta en este fic la he estudiado con anterioridad tratando de proporcionarles un fic de calidad.

Reviews:

 JuliaSakura: Muchas, muchas gracias. Pues te diré, con tu voto por Yue(ángel) son 2 [tu, kerochan, yo reservaré mi voto, por respeto a vos y por "profesionalismo fikero"] y si todo continua asi, pues ángel será. Solo un comentario mas. "para todos aquellos que deseaban un lemon, os diré que no ando segura respecto a eso, pero de que va a haber romance va a haber, solo que tratado de manera muy romántica y con mucho respeto; a menos que vosotros los fans deseais un lemon…de no ser así, prepárense para un romance –que trataré de manejar de la mejor manera- que es tan amado como el de AragonXArwen [que también tienen sus seguidores…al menos yo] o AragonXLegolas[de la cual soy una seguidora también XD]"

NUEVA PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES: ¿Deseais un Lemon? O ¿un romance ?

Para los que no sepan, el lemon es la relación ClowXYue, es decir, su "intimidad" [y vos me entendeis…¬¬] con un poco de descripciones, por supuesto, no es tan fuerte como el Hentai.  
Y el romance pues, lo voy a tomar al estilo siglo XIX…traducción: romanticismo, el tan amado "sufro de y por amor" =D

Glosario: amaterasu no hikari (luz de Amaterasu) Amaterasu es la Diosa del Sol, en la religión Sintoista, si no me equivoco.

Hinkypunk, es un "demonio" según el libro de "el diccionario del mago"-el cual ya habia mencionado con anterioridad- que se encargaba de acercar a los viajeros a acantilados o ciénagas. [no necesariamente para matarlos, algunos lo hacían por diversión]

Card Captor Sakura©CLAMP  
The Lord of the Rings©J.J.R TOLKIEN

FANFIC hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	9. Más Allá del Mar

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo 8: Más allá del mar.

   Hubo un largo silencio después que Eliot habló, el tiempo parecía haber sido congelado, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada ¿Cómo podría decir uno algo sin herir al otro? Por fin Eliot decidió hablar.

-Bueno…¿Clow vamos a tomar una copa?- Hablar para bien, hablar para mal; ambas habian sido utilizadas. Clow miró a su hermana sentarse en la cama y sonreir.

-Vayan…-Clow asintió. Eliot salió de la habitación, cuando Clow tambien iba a salir Shang lo llamo- Oye,,,¿hice algo mal?- Clow la miro confundido.- ¿Crees que debí haber dicho algo…tratar de detenerlo…?-

-Si tienes algún motivo para hacerlo deberías hacerlo…de no ser así, no tendría caso.-y salió de la habitación.

-¿…motivo…?- se recostó sobre la cama, levanto la cadena que traia en el cuello, contemplando el dije que Aniron le había dado.- ¿Qué excusa tengo yo para detenerlo…?-

El camino a la cantina del pueblo fue ciertamente silencioso, no se escuchaba mas que el canto de las gaviotas y de ves en cuando las platicas de aquellos que los rodeaban. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cantina se detuvieron un momento, dudando en entrar; el lugar era evidentemente humilde, tenia un techo de madera y de piedra estaban hechas las paredes, varias personas salían diciendo mil y una tonterías, unos cuantos les sonreían, otros mas les decían "¿Qué me miras?" y muchos mas parecían verlos con voraz "hambre".

-…es un lugar…calido…-dijo Clow alejándose de un hombre que se desmayo justo a su lado.- ¿no?-

-¿regresamos?-dijo con una amarga sonrisa Eliot. Clow negó, sabia de sobra que su amigo esperaba otra reacción de parte de su hermana, sabia que necesitaba un amigo con el cual desahogarse.-Pues vamos…-y entro, Clow miró el lugar con el ceño enarcado, después de un momento sonrió.

-¡Oh vamos Clow!- dijo comenzando a caminar – No te van a matar un montón de borrachos…- y entro. Lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto, era un lugar simplemente degradante , había hombres y mujeres riendo por todos lados, algunos se divertían jugando cartas y fumando tabaco, otros mas picando con un cuchillo la mesa, arriesgando las manos. Caminó un poco mas y vio a Eliot sentado en una esquina.

-Vaya lugar ¿eh?-dijo Eliot con una sonrisa divertida, pues Clow miraba con bastante interés el juego que estaban haciendo con el cuchillo y la manos. - ¿Quieres intentarlo?- Clow lo miro serio.

-No- Eliot rio levemente.

-No te pasará nada…bueno, si sabes usar el cuchillo no TIENE porque pasarte nada, al menos no mas de cortarte un poco.- Clow volvió a negar.

-No gracias- y sonrió, se sentó y comenzó a conversar con Eliot. - ¿Por qué decidiste salir del cuarto de esa forma…?- y aunque tenia una respuesta, necesitaba oirla de los propios labios de Eliot.

-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo- Clow se sorprendió ante esa respuesta- Estoy molesto porque…estoy molesto porque me enoje ante el comportamiento de Shang.- Clow lo miro con interés, esa no era del todo la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Estas molesto de estar molesto con mi hermana?- el irlandés asintió- Vaya chico, eres mayor  que yo por un año pero…-sonrió con malicia – sigues siendo infantil.- Eliot lo miro molesto.

-No es verdad ¿porque…?- una muchacha de verde y blanco se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué van a tomar señores?- dijo giñandole un ojo  a Clow, este le sonrió como gesto de caballerosidad, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo de la muchacha.

-Cerveza-dijo Eliot ocultando su rostro en la mesa- necesito embriagarme y olvidar a la mujer de mis desgracias…-Clow sonrió ante el tono de burla de Eliot. La chica miró a Clow, habló sin preámbulos.

-una copa de Coñac.- La muchacha parpadeo varias veces.

-¿coñac?-dijo con una mirada muy seria-¿tienes con que pagar extranjero?.- Clow la miro con una nueva sonrisa- suelen pedir cosas de esa calidad pocas veces, y cuando lo hacen rara vez pagan.- Clow metio la mano en sus ropas y dejo una moneda de plata sobre la mesa.

-¿es suficiente?- la muchacha se encogió levemente, se disculpo y se dispuso a traer la orden.

-¿Qué me decías E…?- y nuevamente interrumpieron su conversación, esta vez, eran tres hombres robustos, eran morenos y sin duda alguna poco asiados…pescadores, penso Clow,-…¿puedo ayudarlos en algo caballeros?- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Eliot, que miraba molesto a los tipos.

-De modo que…-dijo uno de los hombres, sentándose sin ser invitado. – puedes pagar tragos caros extranjero.- Clow maldijo para sus adentros ¡porque no había pedido una maldita cerveza! El mago no respondió, el hombre se molestó y tomo con rapidez la moneda de plata.- Entonces no creo que te moleste que tome esto ¿verdad?- Clow lo miro sonriendo.

-Si me molesta, también su no solicitada compañía…- El hombre se acerco a Clow con molestía, dejando su rostro frente al mago.

-Pero si tienes con que pagar ¡¿Por qué habria de molestarte?!- dijo hablando frente a Clow, el cual tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, a pesar de los regaños que recibia de parte de su fino olfato.

-Aunque lo tenga, no es vuestro asunto.-dijo Eliot molesto – Deberían irse ya…-los dos hombre que habia permanecido detrás del hombre sentado se acercaron a él.- Si vosotros no podéis pagar un  fino trago como mi amigo deberíais trabajar mas.- Los hombres se acercaron molestos.

-Regresa mi dinero a la mesa.-dijo Clow con seriedad, el hombre le escupió en la cara, y comenzó a reir. Eliot se levantó dispuesto a pelear con los tipos.

-¿¡y si no que!? Niño rico.- Clow saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño pañuelo, limpio su rostro y se levanto.- uyyy! ¡El niño se ofendió!- Eliot que estaba apunto de lanzarse a pelear con los hombres vio un pequeño brillo escarlata en los ojos de Clow. De un momento a otro el hombre salió volando misteriosamente fuera de la cantina, asustados ante eso, lo hombres se fueron también, la moneda de plata (que ahora estaba en el piso) fue recogida por  Clow.

-…sabes…a veces das miedo- dijo Eliot, a un Clow nunca antes visto.

-Todos tenemos un limite amigo mío, tuvo suerte de que no estuviera muy molesto.- Eliot trago saliva y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Clow….podrias matar a alguien con ese…tu sabes?-Clow se sentó y cuando estuvo dispuesto a contestar, la chica llegó con las bebidas, Clow le dio la moneda de plata y una vez que la joven se fue respondió.

-si y no. Puedo matarlo y acabar ahí su sufrimiento…pero también puedo obligar a su alma a permanecer en este plano, para que sufra eternamente.-sonrió al ver a Eliot atragantarse.

-¿Shang puede hacerlo también?- Clow asintió.

– Traducción: no debo enojar a tu hermana bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-Ni por un segundo- y rieron nuevamente.- y entonces ¿Qué decías?- Eliot miro su vaso y sonrió.

-Algo de el porque estaba enojado conmigo mismo por estar enojado con Shang ¿no?- Clow asintió.

-Cierto, cierto…mmmm.- bebió un poco de su copa y miro con seriedad a Eliot- Es natural que no te haya dicho nada Eliot- el chico lo miro sin entender – Te cree su amigo, su compañero…no siente que haya nada que los ligue además de eso…sabes, ella también esta sufriendo.- Eliot lo miro a los ojos.- Cree que hizo mal al no decirte nada, se siente culpable.

-¿¡Pero de que!? ¡Yo soy quien debería haberle dicho las cosas desde un principio, ella no tiene culpa alguna!- Clow asintió.

-Pero tu tampoco…se sienten culpables el uno con el otro, cada uno tiene sus motivos; el tuyo es que no has declarado tu amor, el de ella es no haberte dicho nada, a pesar de no saber porque habría de decirte algo.- Clow sonrió ante el confundido rostro de Eliot.- Amigo mío, si no le dices las cosas entonces estas renunciando a toda posibilidad con ella…-

-¿y si no acepta? No quiero que nuestra amistad termine por eso.- Clow negó suavemente.

-y si te dice que "SI"- Tomo otro sorbo de su copa- por otro lado me sorprende que pienses así de mi hermana, ella no cambiaría radicalmente su forma de tratarte.- Eliot miro a Clow con tristeza.

-Pero cambiaría y…- Clow lo interrumpió.

-Ese riesgo lo tienes que tomar, es ganar todo o perder (casi) todo; tu decides.- Dijo acabando el contenido de su copa.

-¿…Cuál elegirías tu?- Clow sonrió.

-Perder- Eliot lo miro sin comprender.- Prefiero perder todo con esa persona, que imaginar durante toda mi vida lo que pudo ser.- Eliot comprendió el punto.

-Si no se lo digo me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida- Clow rió.

-No se si por el resto de tu vida, pero un buen tiempo si te va a atormentar el "hubiera"- Eliot sonrió.

-Correcto…debo ir y decírselo.- Salieron de la cantina y se dirigieron a la posada. – No pienso vivir mi vida llena de lamentaciones…-

En la posada, las dos mujeres conversaban sobre el mismo asunto…aunque había un "pequeño" detalle.

-¿¿¿¡entonces debo decírselo!???- nana que se encontraba doblando la ropa recién adquirida en España asintió.

-Si o acaso ¿quieres arrepentirte el resto de tu vida?-Shang se levanto con fuerza.

-¡de ninguna manera!! Debo decírselo antes de partir!- nana negó.

-¿como harás eso…?- la chica hizo un puchero.

-es verdad…pero se lo diré, cuando lo vuelva a ver yo…- en ese momento Clow y Eliot tocaron la puerta,- Adelante- entraron con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Consuelo que seguía arreglando la ropa, se sentía un poco culpable, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada mas por los dos jóvenes enamorados.

-Nana! No lo hagas!-dijo Clow ayudando a Consuelo con la ropa- ¡no es necesario!- La mujer lo miro molesta.

-¡mira! Tu vete a tomar un trago mientras yo trabajo ¡eh!- Clow miró a Shang confundido.

-No le gusta que bebas…-dijo esta.

-¡nana! ¡Soy inglés, yo crecí con el alcohol corriendo en mis venas!- la mujer le dio una mirada asesina.

-Pues tendré que hacerte una sangría y sacarlo todo.- Clow se sentó en la cama y fingió estar molesto.-

-No, no, yo tengo el derecho a beber cuando quiera Y beberé cuando quiera.-se levantó, miro a Eliot y a Shang con una sonrisa  y salió de la habitación. Consuelo que estaba dispuesta a abofetear a su "niño rebelde" miro con desilusión que este escapaba de sus manos.  Fue entonces cuando Eliot se acerco a Shang.

-¿Crees que podamos salir a hablar?- Shang asintió. Consuelo coloco las manos sobre su cintura en señal de reprocho-

-¡Ah! Y se puede saber cuando me pediste permiso para eso!- Eliot sonrió y le dio una caja de dulces pequeños.

-Ahora… no tardaremos mucho, en verdad- La mujer sonrió y se sentó a degustar los dulces; Eliot que  ya sabia de la afición de la mujer por estos compro deliberadamente su aprobación. Los chicos salieron y después de unos momentos entro Clow.

-Le dira sobre sus sentimientos- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa, la mujer degustaba sus dulces con la mirada baja - ¿no me convidas?- la mujer sonrió y palpo un lugar a su lado; el mago se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado y se sentó, tomo un dulce y lo comió, su sabor era muy suave, se deshacía en la boca como si fuera arena, dando una sensación realmente agradable, típicos dulces portugueses.  La seriedad de la mujer lo regreso a la realidad. -¿Qué te pasa?- la mujer lo miro con seriedad- ¡ah! ¡Ya se! No quieres irte conmigo a Inglaterra porque Shang ya no vendrá.- La mujer lo miró con sorpresa – Siempre supe que venias por ella. – en ese momento la mujer atrajo a Clow hacia ella, dejándolo descansar en su regazo.

-No digas tonterías- Clow sonrió con dulzura. –

-¿Entonces que es lo que te pasa?- La mujer se levanto obligando a Clow a hacer lo mismo.- ¿Por qué no te alegra que se vayan juntos…?- la mujer lo miro con seriedad.

-La niña Shang…-

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero llevaban un largo rato, pues la tarde ya los amenazaba, pensaba en lo bellos que se veían sus cabellos rubios a la luz del sol, sus suaves y brillantes ojos azules y ese curioso sentido del humor, todo en él era perfecto para ella, no había nada que pudiera ensuciar esa imagen que tenia sobre él, no podía esperar para decirle lo que sentía, cierto era que arriesgaría todo por él; primero que nada, su hermano y a nana, después su casa y por ultimo, a ella misma. En ese momento alguien llamó su atención.

-¿Piensas en algo en especial?- le pregunto son una sonrisa; ese sería el momento elegido por él, seria su última oportunidad, jugarse el todo por el nada.

-Pues yo…- ante su duda Eliot se acercó.- En realidad yo, necesito decirte algo muy importante para mi…-En ese momento Eliot levanto su mano y la beso.

-Yo también Shang…- Esta se sonrojó levemente ¡no se acostumbraba a ese trato!- Shang yo…-se levanto y se puso frente a ella. – Hay algo que he pensado en decirte desde hace algun tiempo…-comenzó a sonrojarse ante la bella mirada que Shang le daba- Yo…quiero …este…-cerró los ojos y tomo valor.- ¡Quiero decirte que…! – Shang puso un dedo sobre la boca de Eliot.

-¡Espera! Yo necesito decirle esto a alguien, ¡necesito que me escuches! – Eliot sonrió, después de todo en el Clan Li, normalmente era la mujer la que confesaba su amor- Eliot…estoy muy interesada en…en Aniron!- El irlandés sintió su mundo girar, esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que le había dicho Shang, sin querer una lagrima escapo de su rostro- La verdad es que antes de irnos yo quería decírselo pero…no puedo, no dispongo de tiempo, por eso…no se que hacer…¿tu…tu que harías?- La lagrima del irlandés desapareció al caer por su rostro. – ¿Eliot…?-El irlandés tenia el rostro cubierto por sombras.

-Arriesgaría todo por esa persona…-dijo finalmente.- Desearía su felicidad- y le sonrió a Shang con gran dulzura – desearía su felicidad antes que la mía…-y sin darse cuenta varias lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro. –Si yo supiera que esa persona ama a alguien mas –cerró sus ojos un momento- desearía con todo mi ser su felicidad- Shang miró angustiada a Eliot, no comprendía el porque de sus lágrimas.-  Te desearía toda la felicidad posible…-  En ese momento Shang entendió todo ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?!-

-Eliot….yo….-no tenía idea de que podría contestar a eso, no podría ignorar sus sentimientos como lo  hacia con Ukyo, Eliot era su amigo, lo apreciaba y por eso, no era fácil afrontar lo que pasaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una bella sonrisa- Tu debes hacer tu vida con quien mejor te parezca, si es Aniron al que has elegido, entonces así debe ser, yo por mi parte te deseo lo mejor Shang…-y se sentó en la suave arena. Shang que no sabía que decir comenzó a llorar.- ¡OH NO!- se levanto con rapidez y a abrazó- ¡no llores!- levanto su rostro y le sonrió – no llores, no hay porque llorar, no es tu culpa, no es de nadie…simplemente tu hiciste tu elección como yo hice la mia…no hay porque llorar- Shang intentaba secar sus lagrimas con fuerza.

-¡Pero…!- Eliot se mostró levemente molesto.

-¡No hay peros que valgan!- ella lo miro sin entender – tu tienes tus propios sentimientos, como yo tengo los míos..no hay nada de malo en que te hayas fijado en él –después comenzó a reír- hubiera preferido ser yo (además soy mucho mas guapo que el elfo pálido, pero si así eres feliz…) – Shang sonrió- Ahora solo debo pedirte algo- Shang tenia las mejillas levemente enrojecidas como consecuencia de sus lagrimas -que me escribirás y ¡obligues a tu hermano a hacerlo también!- Shang sonrió- ¡ah!  Y si ese elfo se atreve a rechazarte-alzo el puño- ¡Tu dímelo que yo lo haré cambiar de opinión!- Shang asintió.-Y ahora…volvamos a la posada, no quiero que "nana" nos (bueno me) mate- Shang y Eliot comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la posada, bromeando el uno con el otro, burlándose de los defectos de ellos (Clow, Shang y Eliot) sobre lo divertido que había sido el viaje, sobre todos cuantos habían conocido y sobre sus alegrías y tristezas…

   Cuando llegaron a la posada Clow y Consuelo los recibieron al parecer molestos y (aunque sabían de lo que había pasado) comenzaron a regañarlos sobre el porque habían tardado tanto. Cenaron fuera de la posada, y esa noche todos durmieron juntos (aunque un poco apretados) disfrutando de lo que sería su última noche juntos…al menos la ultima en varios días, meses en incluso años, pero eso no significaba que no se volverían a ver ¿verdad? Después de todo, ellos eran amigos, y mientras ese sentimiento permaneciera intacto nunca estarían solos, pues en sus corazones y mentes siempre estarían presentes, molestando, apoyando, regañando, riendo, llorando y recordando…

   Al día siguiente Eliot se embarco hacia su natal Irlanda, disfrutando de una bella y calida mañana los Li y Consuelo se despidieron de él, Consuelo tenía lagrimas en sus rostro pero también tenia una sonrisa, Clow también sonreía, en su rostro llevaba aquella sonrisa que los llevó a conocerse, aquella que muchas veces animo a los demás a continuar, Shang por su parte reía y agitaba su mano despidiéndose "!Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando! ¡!!NI SE TE OCURRA OLVIDARNOS, QUE NOSOTROS NO LO HAREMOS!!!-decía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Los visitaré en cuanto pueda!!-y aunque el barco se alejaba con rapidez Eliot tomo aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡NUNCA LOS OLVIDARE! ¡ME ALEGRO DE HABERLOS CONOCIDO!-Dijo Eliot con una gran sonrisa. Clow y Shang comenzaron a correr por lo largo del puerto despidiéndolo y, aunque las lagrimas cruzaban ya sus rostros  seguían gritando "NO NOS OLVIDES WEINSTEIN!" Cuando llegaron al final del puerto agitaron sus manos con fuerza y se despidieron del amigo con el que habían compartido todo ese tiempo.

  Dos días después los Li y su nana partieron rumbo a Inglaterra, el Reino de monarcas y caballeros legendarios…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espacio del Autor:

T.T Dios¿!QUE HE HECHO?!…en verdad quería la parejita ShangXEliot…no se ni de donde me Salió semejante idea, creo que me gusta lastimar a mis personajes…bueno, sea como sea, este es el viaje final de Clow…[no el final del fic, no, no] Tras dos años de trabajo, y búsqueda se encontrará nuevamente con aquellos de los que fue separado, este es el momento decisivo el pasado, presente y futuro se unirán para mostrar a Clow los caminos que la vida ha guardado para él.

Ahora, [comprobando] mi patológica adicción a "the lord of the rings" he de decirles que he escrito todo este capítulo oyendo "The breaking of the fellowship" y "May be" ohhhh esos temas hacen llorar a cualquiera T.T…ahora solo pongo una cosita que se me hace muy bonita [y parece pensada especialmente para el momento en que Eliot se separa de ¿la comunidad? De los Li XD]

****

**_"When the cold of winter comes/starless night will cover day/in the veiling of the sun/We will walk in bitter rain/But in dreams/I still hear your name/and in dreams/we will meet again/ When the seas and mountains fall/and we come, to end of days/in tha dark I hear a call/calling me there/I will go there/and back again"_**

_Que mas o menos dice esto [recordad que mi inglés no es el mejor]:  
  
****_

**"_Cuando el frío del viento venga/una noche sin estrellas cubra el día/ cubriendo al sol/ Nosotros caminaremos con un poco de lluvia/Pero en sueños/Yo seguiré escuchando tu nombre/y en sueños/nosotros nos volveremos a encontrar/Cuando los mares y las montañas caigan/y nosotros vayamos a el fin de los días/In las oscuridad yo oigo un llamado/ llamándome allí/yo iré allí/y volveré otra vez"_**

Sip, mas o menos eso dice. =D  
  
!Oh es verdad! En el cap pasado olvide poner que lo que dice el elfo que ayuda a Clow es el fragmento que Aragon[Viggo Mortensten] canta en su coronación, y dice –traducido al español- "Fuera de los mares de la Tierra Media es de donde vengo. En este lugar yo me atengo, y mis herederos, hasta el fin de los tiempos" –si lo quieren en ingles ahí me avisan =p- [T.T Ohhh Aragon my love!] 

REVIEWS:

Zerelt: me alegro que te guste el fic =) claro que continuara de eso puedes estar seguro ya que el fic esta planeado para mas o menos 18 caps. Asi que esto va para largo =)

JuliaSakura: Me alegro que te gustará el cap 8 , por alguna u otra razón los malditos capítulos ¬¬ no están mostrándose en la pantalla de inicio!!! Y tampoco la info de la historia! [que ya cambie] lo que me desespera enormemente pues ya son 72 hrs desde el cambio!! ¬¬° oh dios! Estoy furiosa! Y bien, dices que lemon, o romance…o ambos…XD trataré de hacer lo mejor para complaceros.

Kero chan: tu que siempre me reclamas por caps pequeños ¬¬ bueno, si, quedo pequeño este pero…el 8 quedo bastante largo no?...y bueno, este solo era la "despedida"=D

PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES: ¿QUE PREFIEREN UN LEMON O UN ROMANCE?

Votos para Yue: 2 angel  
                                 1 hombre

ANIMO SOLO FALTAN TRES CAPS PARA YUE! [¿o son dos?]

Card Captor Sakura©CLAMP  
La letra y composición de la canción  
pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.  
FANFIC SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	10. Eras Oscuras

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EL PASADO ES ETERNO, EL PRESENTE ES PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO ES INFINITO"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Dedicado a JuliaSakura por su apoyo. Arigatto

Capítulo 9: Eras Oscuras

El viaje hacia Inglaterra duraría cuatro meses, se encontraban en el mes de Enero, por tanto, el invierno aun atacaba a las poblaciones, así como a barco. Algunas personas habían caído enfermas con resfriados y pulmonías, por lo que se encontraban en cuarentena, a pesar de esto, la mayoría de los viajeros permanecían en sus camarotes, saliendo solo para lo indispensable. Clow por su parte no podía dejar de observar los bellos mares que le llevarían de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra, sabia de sobre que su ciudad amada habría cambiado muchísimo pero eso no era de su importancia, su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era que su abuela y tíos no lo recordaran, pero su hermana, que siempre había estado ahí cuando las dudas lo asaltaban le había dicho que no había porque preocuparse, después de todo él era Clow Reed, y su familia paterna era bien conocida en toda Inglaterra. Consuelo por su parte se empeñaba realmente en aprender el idioma inglés [somos dos mi amiga! T.T] y gracias a que los Li eran pacientes, ya podía comunicarse con mayor fluidez.

El tiempo era eterno para Clow, cuyo único deseo en esos momentos era abrazar fuertemente a su abuela, conversar con sus tíos...y confiar en que su madre le había mentido, pues él, Clow, no podía creer que su amado padre realmente hubiese muerto; después de todo ¿Cómo creer en alguien que siempre ha defraudado tu confianza?

3 meses veinticinco días después...

La primavera ya había llegado, irradiando con su luz los corazones agotados de los viajeros, era verdad que muchas de las personas que habían caído enfermas ahora estaban muertas, pero para todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido era simplemente maravilloso volver a ver un amanecer tan radiante como el de esa mañana...

-¡ah, que belleza!- decía la joven hechicera al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos.- ¡!tengo ganas de bailar!!!- y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, provocando que su vestido se levantase levemente, los encajes de este parecían bailar rítmicamente junto con la dueña del vestido; Consuelo rió.

-Niña Shang hoy estas muy animada- la mujer que hace menos de 4 meses habían conocido ya no era huraña ni amargada, ahora era una mujer dulce y comprensiva, una mujer que adoraba a esos chiquillos. Ciertamente su miedo hacia ellos había desaparecido (si es que había existido) había aprendido a no luchar contra los curiosos hechizos para arreglar los camarotes y no gritar cuando la ropa se doblaba a si misma. – Supongo que el niño aun no despierta....!!!espera niña!!!-la mujer gritaba desesperada ante los jaloneos de Shang para que la acompañase a bailar. -¡niña!-

-Oh dios...ustedes no pueden permanecer en silencio nunca- decía el joven hechicero, acababa de abandonar su camarote.- Shang ¿Por qué tan feliz?- y sonrió al ver a Consuelo bailar con Shang. La chica sonrió con dulzura.

-¡¿Cómo que porque estoy tan feliz?!- súbitamente se detuvo, sostuvo a Consuelo con fuerza (para evitar una posible caida) y miro con gran alegría el horizonte, que no mostraba mas que un bello mar que se perdía entre los azules mas profundos y los verdes mas tenues, estos relucían místicamente al entrar en contacto con los rayos del Astro Rey.- Mira esto....- Clow se acercó al barandal y sonrió, era verdaderamente precioso.

-De acuerdo...pero es no justifica que tortures a nana...-Consuelo sonrió ante el puchero de Shang.

-No la he torturado...-miro a Consuelo con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad?- Consuelo negó tranquilamente. – Ahhh nana....-la abrazó- ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?- La mujer sonrió con malicia.

-Morir de hambre- Los Li rieron. El grito de los ayudantes del capitán atrajeron su atención.

-¡Preparen su equipaje señores, se ha visto tierra! – Clow sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, comenzando con su espalda y pasando rápidamente tras de su cabeza, erizando el cabello de su nuca. Shang lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo ira bien.- Clow intentó sonreír, pero el terror que en ese momento lo invadía no lo abandonaba, se negaba a dejarlo tranquilo. –Anda...cálmate hermanito, todo va a estar bien, ya veras- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Clow asintió, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? [¬¬ aun no me conoce...]

-Tienes razón...- Consuelo sonrió, nunca he su vida había conocido hermanos mas cursis...

-¡Oh basta ya! Tanta miel me empalaga- Shang sonrió con malicia, jalando a su nana a un nuevo abrazo -¡no niña!- Desde ese momento el tiempo paso sumamente rápido, el pobre mago jamás creyó que el tiempo transcurriera de esa manera, sabia de sabía de sobre que si todo eso estaba pasando era por su propio deseo...pero eso no era un consuelo; ese pensamiento lo molesto durante el resto del día, no importase que hiciese, ya fuera preparar su equipaje o tomar una copa, ese pensamiento estaba presente, asaltando su ya perturbada mente.

-_¡Por Dios Clow cálmate!_-se decía así mismo. Sus manos temblaban compulsivamente, amenazantes lágrimas molestaban sus ojos, y una temible ansiedad azotaba su corazón. Shang había notado este extraño comportamiento desde hace largo rato, pero ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Había hecho todo cuando se podía, si Clow estaba nervioso no era porque volviera a Inglaterra, sino por la idea de que su familia no lo recordaría,. Además ¿Cómo combatir la inseguridad de otros...si no puedes combatir la propia? Si, así era, desde que Eliot había revelado sus sentimientos la seguridad y confianza de Shang había cambiado ¿para mal o para bien? Eso aun no podría saberlo, pero lo sabría llegado el momento de eso no cabría duda.

El tiempo siguió pasando lentamente, rápidamente...extrañamente; y nuestros viajeros únicamente podían esperar, no importase lo importante que era para ellos este viaje, el tiempo no sería su aliado, debían esperar para saber que era lo que aguardaba mas allá de los mares, mas allá del momento presente, al igual que el resto de los pasajeros...al igual que todos los humanos... Así, llegó el momento deseado, se avisó sobre la magnifica visión del Reino añorado, a pesar de que el Sol se estaba ocultando, su magnificencia permanecía intacta, Clow sentía que su vida se estaba acabando en esos momentos ¡por fin lo había logrado! Todo el viaje que había tenido que hacer, las personas que conoció, el trabajo que realizo y los sueños que perdió tenían como resultado esto, una tierra que llamaba alegremente a sus hijos, con brillantes costas y calidos encuentros...si tan solo el hubiese tenido alguien que le diese la bienvenida...

-Clow...-dijo su hermana con una expresión serena- Es hora...-Y señalo hacia la parte trasera del barco, donde varias personas bajaban ya por las escaleras improvisadas. – Anda, debemos irnos...- Clow respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, cuando salió vio a Shang y a Consuelo con una gran sonrisa, tomaron sus maletas y comenzaron a bajar, el mago jamás pensó en lo suave que era la brisa de Inglaterra mientras vivió ahí, lo había tenido todo en ese lugar, y nunca había visto lo que tenia, pero ahora sería diferente, no volvería a perderlo. Sonrió ampliamente y bajo entusiasmado.

-¡Inglaterra!- cuando por fin llego a tierra firme comenzó a reír-¡he vuelto!- abrazó a Shang y a Consuelo, esta última protesto ante el gesto lo cual solo provocó mas risa a Clow. Estaba en su amado país, donde estaba todo cuanto amaba, sus recuerdos volaban en su mente como las gaviotas que iban y venían sobre el mar.- Padre....-la idea lo entusiasmo muchísimo, esa idea de que su madre le había mentido, que su padre estaba vivo ¡vivo! Eso era lo mejor que podría pasarle en el mundo, volver a verlo, abrazarlo, contarle de sus hazañas y penas ¡y su abuela! Sería grandioso verla de nuevo con esa sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba ¡y sus tíos queridos! Los cuales siempre le habían ayudado a jugar sucias bromas a su padre...deseaba ver eso como nunca...!realmente lo deseaba! Ver su bella casa en Londres, con sus amplios jardines, las puertas de madera finamente tallada, las habitaciones bellamente decoradas y esa exquisita biblioteca de su padre; todo era tan atrayente, incluso la fea reja de hierro de la entrada de esta parecía invitarlo...El llamado de su hermana sobre su oído lo despertó.- ¿Qué decías?- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-Que en cuanto tiempo llegamos a Londres- la tierna mirada del mago desapareció.

-Pues no se, es posible que nuestra madre me haya dormido durante el transcurso del viaje...eso creo yo.- Shang asintió, ella también lo creía posible, después de todo, Wang Li estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas rápido y en silencio.

-Entonces debemos averiguar cuanto tardaremos...-Clow asintió. En esos momentos Consuelo llego con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah niños! Ustedes tardan mucho para averiguar algo tan simple- Los chicos la miraron confundidos, la mujer los miro seria – seis semanas...- Los chicos continuaron con su confundida mirada- ¡OH DIOS! Les estoy diciendo que de Liverpool a Londres son seis semanas, eso me ha dicho el señor de allá.- y señalo a un hombre que iba a caballo. – Claro que si vamos a caballo cada uno es posible que lleguemos antes...- Clow no necesitaba mas información.

-¡voy a conseguirlos ahora mismo!- Cuando el impaciente mago se disponía a preguntar por un establo, la vieja mujer lo sujeto de la oreja. – ¡!!Nana!!! eso duele....- La mujer gruñó.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? A esta hora todos los establos te cerraran las puertas en la nariz. – Y era verdad, la noche ya estaba sobre ellos, de modo que ningún establo estaría dispuesto a abrirle sus puertas, y aunque Clow llevaba suficiente dinero para pagar los mejores caballos, nadie prestaría atención a un extranjero. Por otro lado al pedir refugio...no, tampoco funcionaría ya que no llovía o soplaba el viento con fuerza...!como le gustaría controlar el tiempo!

-Esta bien.-Clow se volvió para ver a Consuelo.- Pero ya suéltame, de verdad me duele...- la mujer sonrió. Shang lo miró molesta.

-¡ay hermanito! Tu impaciencia es sorprendente...no se como tolerabas a mamá...- Clow sonrió.

-Por que no era libre, ¡pero ahora!- Entonces tomo una decisión- Vamos a buscar una posada, mañana iré a buscar los caballos y partiremos...- Shang deseaba decirle que no lo hiciera, que quería conocer la ciudad, sin embargo eso sería injusto, ya que el mago solo había vivido para ese momento. Así con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hermano.

-_Después lo veré- _y sonrió – _después de todo...este es mi nuevo hogar..._- comenzaron a caminar por lo largo de la bella ciudad inglesa, guiados por la ayuda que varios de los pobladores les proporcionaron llegaron a una posada que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el centro de esa ciudad, suponerlo era fácil, pues las fuentes, esculturas y la pequeña capilla demostraban la importancia de ese lugar. Cuando por fin tuvieron su habitación se dispusieron a descansar; aunque para Consuelo no parecía haber ningún inconveniente en el lugar, los Li no creían lo mismo, pues, ante su reciente aparición en las tierras de Occidente sus nervios estaban por los aires; la noche se esfumaba y, aunque parecían dormir placidamente, la verdad era otra, pronto Shang estalló.

-Clow...-el Joven hizo un sonido, demostrando a Shang que su hermano se encontraba despierto – Oye...me siento intranquila, no se que sea...- El mago se volteó y miró a su hermana desde sus aposentos.

-Yo también...debe de ser por que estamos nerviosos ¿no crees?- Shang asintió, era verdad, estaban nerviosos, en tierras prácticamente desconocidas...pero, cuando estuvieron en Francia fue lo mismo; un pequeño dolor surgió en el corazón de Shang, había recordado a los de la Roquette...

-Si pero...no, no estoy segura, es que siento que esto es distinto no se porque, solo lo se. – El mago se levanto y asomo por la ventana, observando la oscuridad a su alrededor, la Luna no estaba esa noche para consolarlo, incluso las estrellas, que siempre le sonreían parecían tristes, era tan deprimente que Clow prefirió volver a su cama.

-No te preocupes, todo estará perfectamente por la mañana, ya veras.- Sonrió y se cubrió con las mantas. Ahora que Shang lo había mencionado el también sentía esa maldita sensación de que algo no estaba bien, pero no debía de estar ahí, no había motivo...no...no debía haber motivos...

A la mañana siguiente todo paso tranquilamente, no hubo retrasos, consiguieron buenos caballos rápidamente y comenzaron su viaje, Consuelo (por la cual temían los Li) se encontraba perfectamente, de vez en cuando pedía que se detuvieran para estirar los pies, pero eso era natural, incluso ellos lo habrían pedido, pues el viaje era largo y aunque los caminos eran relativamente fáciles de seguir, muchas veces se perdían, teniendo como resultado la incursión de nuestros viajeros en los bosques, bosques que, según algunos, estaban malditos; fuera verdad, fuera mentira, a nuestros viajeros no les importaba en realidad estos comentarios después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar algo semejante. Muchas veces oyeron mencionar a las campesinas historias sobre extrañas luces, luces que los Li consideraban tenían dos explicaciones, la primera, eran espíritus de dichos bosques, la segunda, que era provocado por el misterioso brillo que desprendían algunas ciénagas. Así, entre relatos y advertencias cruzaban pueblos y ciudades, disfrutando de calidas camas cada vez que era posible. Muchas veces tuvieron malos encuentros; ladrones con deseos de obtener el dinero de inofensivos viajeros, inofensivos viajeros que resultaron (para la desgracia de los ladrones) ser poderosos hechiceros. De esta manera cruzaron parte de Inglaterra. Una bella tarde de brillantes amarillos y rojizos les dieron la bienvenida a una ciudad de magnificas construcciones, altas casas, una Catedral de gran belleza y un mercado de gran extensión, Clow sonrió ante esa visión, pues a pesar de los largos años, en su mente y corazón existían; desde la bella catedral hasta el gran mercado, por fin había vuelto...

-¡Londres!- dijo con alegría, Shang lo miró sorprendida, mientras, Consuelo admiraba los bellos edificios.

-¿!aquí vivías?!- Clow se bufó.

-¡Claro! ¿habías visto una ciudad mas bella que esta? Cubierta por leyendas y esplendorosos acontecimientos ¡esta si es mi ciudad...!- Shang le enseñó la lengua.

-He visto mejores...- Clow no tuvo reacción alguna, sabía de sobra que su hermana lo hacia para molestarlo.

-¿y a donde debemos dirigirnos?- pregunto Consuelo con ansia.- Ya estamos en Londres...¿Dónde vivías niño?- Clow su dedo índice y pulgar sobre su barbilla, cerró sus ojos y se forzó a recordar.

-...conozco el camino...pero primero debemos llegar a la fuente del caballo...-

-¿Fuente del caballo?-Pregunto Shang molesta- ¿no tienes recuerdos más confiables?- Clow la miro con seriedad.

-¡Agradezco tu voto de confianza hermana!- dijo sarcásticamente, Consuelo rió.

-¡basta chiquillos o les daré una buena nalgada a los dos!- los chicos se sonrojaron- ahora debemos buscar la fuente que dice el niño...- y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro-

-¿algún recuerdo que nos ayude a localizar esa fuente?- Shang comenzó a rodear el caballo de Clow con el propio. –eh?! Algún recuerdo, anda recuerda...!Clow!- El mago tenia la mirada baja, trataba de recordar, pero por alguna razón las cosas no estaban claras.- ¿Dónde estará esa fuente?- y comenzó a mirar con asombro las grandes construcciones- bueno...si son bonitas, ¡oye Clow...!- pero fue interrumpida.

-Es por allí- decía una muchachita rubia – Si señora, si sigue derecho encontrara la Fuente del Rey. – nana agradeció. – no hay de que- la chica sonrió y continuo su camino. Clow se sintió realmente emocionado ¡estaba mas cerca que nunca de ver a su familia! Y, con ese pensamiento en su mente dio el galope a su caballo.

-¡espera! ¡vamos nana!- Shang siguió a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Consuelo la seguía gruñendo (como siempre) y diciendo que no tenían que correr de esa manera tan desesperada. Clow corría con tanta pasión como lo había hecho cuando intentaron llegar donde Marie...Marie, su muerte era un gran pesar para él, se sentía tan culpable y a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios meses, a pesar de saber que no había sido su culpa...la pena continuaba ahí, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sonrió, recordando la bella sonrisa que la señora Marie siempre les daba; no podía estar triste, debía estar feliz, porque por fin había conseguido todo por lo que había peleado. Cuando llegó frente a la estatua una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo Shang con el puño en alto - ¡¿Qué estas loco o que?! ¡hemos tenido que correr con las últimas fuerzas de estos pobres animales y todo por tu...tu...!tu irracionalidad!- Sin embargo Clow no dijo nada ante el comentario de su hermana, estaba tan emocionado por encontrarse nuevamente ahí, que todo cuanto lo rodeaba era ignorado por él, de pronto una mujer bastante mayor se dirigía con toda la velocidad que su viejo cuerpo le permitía.

-¡Amito!- dijo la mujer de delgada anatomía. Clow la miró sorprendido.

-¡Sara!- bajó de su caballo y abrazó a la mujer - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- la anciana mujer sonrió.

-¡ha vuelto mi niño!- el mago beso su frente. – ¡Ay niño! ¡que desgracias han pasado desde que usted se fue...!- Clow la miró con preocupación.

-¿des...desgracias?- Shang y Consuelo se acercaron. Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡si amito! Cuando se fue de viaje...- Clow sintió deseos de gritar ¡¿Cómo que el se "había ido e viaje"?! pero se controló, necesitaba saber a que se refería Sara – El señor Jones falleció al poco tiempo...- ¿muerto? La el corazón de Clow dio un gran vuelco ¡¿muerto?! ¡la única cosa que deseaba que fuera mentira de su madre era verdad!

-muerto...- Shang sintió gran tristeza, su hermano había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso...realmente confiaba en que fuera una cruel mentira. Consuelo tuvo un tenebroso vacío.- Mi padre...muerto- Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. –y...y la abuela...y el tío George...?- la anciana miró con pena a un afligido Clow.

-Ellos...bueno amo, usted sabía de los problemas que tenia su familia con la Santa Iglesia y...- La desesperación de Clow aumentó.

-¡¿que tratas de decir?!- y miro a la mujer con lagrimas en su rostro.- ¡Sara!

-llegaron por ellos y... ¡!estaban tan llenos de pena por lo del niño Jones...!!- La mujer abrazó con sus huesudos brazos al joven mago.- ¡!Se los llevaron mi niño!!- el mago quedo consternado. Shang y Consuelo cubrieron su boca, ¡era espantoso! ¡todo por lo que Clow había luchado en los último años!

-todos....-sus ojos se abrieron como nunca.- todos ....todo por lo que vine...todo....- y las lagrimas cayeron con mas fuerza.- ¿...esta muerto...?- rápidamente se separó de la mujer y subió a su caballo andando nuevamente.

-¡Espera Clow!- Shang estaba apunto de subir a su caballo, cuando Consuelo la detuvo.

-¡!Amito!!- Así Shang y Consuelo se quedaron consolando a la desesperada anciana. Sabia que su hermano necesitaba estar solo pero...era tan cruel ¡!!ERA EXTREMADAMENTE CRUEL!!! ¿!porque Dios le hacía pasar por tanto dolor?! ¡!¿¿Qué debía pagar su hermano como para sufrir de esa manera??!!

Mientras Clow se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Londres, buscando su casa con desesperación ¡no podía se cierto! Seguramente era un mal sueño y para despertar debía ir a su casa...!!debía ver la verdad!! Pronto el caballo cayó victima del cansancio, azotando duramente contra el suelo, Clow cayo a unos centímetros del corcel, se levanto y acarició al animal que se incorporaba lentamente.

-Perdóname amigo mío...-tomo la rienda y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, el animal estaba cansado pero sin el peso del jinete seguramente estaría mejor. – pero...!no puede ser cierto!- decía al tiempo que las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, en ese momento una suave llovizna comenzó y tras un largo caminar el mago llegó a su destino. - ¡padre! ¡Abuela!! ¡tíos! – abrió la oxidada, ya dentro, dejo al caballo en los jardines, se dirigió a la puerta de madera y entró.

Shang se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, ya hacia varios minutos que su hermano se había ido, Sara les indico donde vivía y donde habían vivido los Reed de modo que debería encontrarse mas tranquila, sin embargo las huellas de que el caballo de Clow había sufrido una caída no la animaban mucho, a pesar de que Consuelo insistía en que Clow estaría bien, ella no podía aceptarlo...había algo que la perturbaba enormemente...los sueños de Clow, los destrozados sueños de su adorado hermano...

El lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, el fino piso de madera brillaba ante cada paso, Clow caminaba por toda la casa, levantaba sabanas y demáses, mostrando los viejos muebles que tanta vida habían dado a la ahora deshabitada casa...Subió las escaleras, las oyó crujir, sonrió ante el sonido, eso era una muestra de que el tiempo si había pasado. Se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-¡Hola abuela!- y abrazó el viento- ¡si, he vuelto! ¡claro que he crecido! ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?- y entro a la habitación- ¡si cuéntame todo!

Por fin Shang y Consuelo llegaron a la que era la casa de los Reed, vieron en su interior y encontraron al caballo que servía al mago. Su pelaje era un desorden y al estar mojado estaba en grave riesgo de enfermar, pusieron sobre el una manta y lo dejaron en un lugar con techo, amarraron a los otros caballos y entraron, localizar a Clow no sería difícil pues, las huellas en el piso cubierto por polvo era fiel evidencia de todo lo que Clow había hecho, subieron las escaleras y encontraron a Clow sentado sobre la cama, con la mano posada en el viento y diciendo incoherencias.

-Abuela...¿entonces mis tíos esta de viaje? Que pena...hubiese querido verlos...y ¿papá? Se fue con ellos también?!- sonrió- que malos fueron contigo...te han dejado aquí, pero no te preocupes yo te cuidaré hasta que vuelvan.- Shang se acercó y miró a Clow.

-Hermanito...- Clow seguía hablando al viento.- ¡Clow despierta!- y un le abofeteó. - ¡hermano por favor vuelve!!- Shang se horrorizó al ver la mirada perdida de Clow; una lagrima escapo . Consuelo se acercó.

-Ha escapado de la realidad...-dijo con angustia, cubrió su boca y miro a Shang- Niña...- Shang asintió.

-Si...no ha aceptado la muerte de su familia y...- miró a Clow con los ojos cristalizados ante las lágrimas recién derramadas. - ¡hermano por favor! ¡hermano!- Pero Clow seguía sin responder. La hechicera se levanto y comenzó a decir unas palabras:

"_**cuando el frío de la mañana se vaya despertarás  
en sueños descansaras hasta el fin de las montañas"**_

Y Clow cayo sobre la cama, durmiendo.

-dejemos que duerma un poco...-La hechicera se levanto y miró a Consuelo.- Nana...- las lagrimas mojaban su rostro.- El no...- y la abrazó- ¡el nunca ha hecho nada malo! ¿!entonces porque?!- la mujer daba palmaditas en su espalda, confortándola.

-Lo se mi niña...- la mujer sonrió con dulzura – Créeme que lo se....- y su voz se quebró en llanto. Así velaron el sueño del mago, cuya boca mostraba una sonrisa mientras de sus ya cerrados ojos las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

De esta manera pasaron semanas, las mujeres habían limpiado la casa y cuando la gente se acercaba para ver al joven heredero de los Reed, Shang había tenido que usar un hechizo de ilusión para que no se diesen cuenta del deplorable estado de su hermano ya que si ellos se enteraran avisarían a la iglesia, y todas las propiedades de Clow le serían arrebatadas. El dolor de Shang crecía día con día, su hermano no mejoraba y eso la destrozaba, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente tan espantoso, pero...¿Cómo dejar a tu hermano en esas condiciones? No era justo, no lo era, pero su mente y corazón estaban tan cansados ¡ya no podía mas! Fue como lo decidió. Llamo a Consuelo y le explico lo que haría:

-Dejaré puesto un hechizo, en caso de que ellos vengan se encontraran con él, así que no se acercaran a la casa...por favor discúlpame.- Consuelo negó.

-No niña, haces bien...no debes estar así, afecta a tu salud.-Shang la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Cuándo será?

-Mañana...-dijo con lágrimas en el rostro. La mujer le sonrió. – Antes de irme se lo diré...aunque no creo que me escuche...- Y lloró amargamente.

La mañana en la casa de Reed era preciosa, iluminaba bellamente todas las habitaciones, en una de ellas se encontraba Clow, sentado en un rincón, todo ese tiempo había estado ahí diciendo cosas que solo el comprendía...ahogado en su dolor. Esa mañana Shang entro con los ojos hinchados, había llorado, de eso no había duda; pero ya había tomado una decisión y no podría cambiar de idea, ya no, era tan doloroso ver a su hermano en ese estado...era tan cruel.

-Clow- ella lo llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Sonrió con amargura – Hermanito...no puedo seguir así, esto esta mal...me siento muy mal...-y nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.- me siento espantosamente mal por ti, por favor entiéndeme...- pero los ojos de Clow seguían en otro lugar.- ¡!Hermanito!!- La hechicera se sujeto de su cuello – ¡Perdóname!- beso su mejilla y lo volvió a abrazar.- Me voy con los elfos...quiero decirle a Aniron sobre mis sentimientos, trataré de encontrar la forma de ayudarte, los elfos deben conocer alguna...por favor, perdóname...-limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y se levanto.- perdóname Clow... - Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida – Nos vemos hermano....- Cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras y se despidió de Consuelo, su carruaje ya esperaba, dispuesto a llevarla de vuelta al puerto a los mares que la llevarían donde su amor esperaba. Cuando estaba por abordar el carruaje un desesperado grito la llamó.

-¡SHANG!- gritaba con desesperación su amado hermano, que corría hacia ella.- ¡ESPERA SHANG!- La chica corrió donde su hermano.

-¡CLOW!- y se arrojo a sus brazos -¡HERMANITO!- Clow la abrazó con fuerza, Shang tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió, aun con lagrimas. – Eres un maldito...se te ocurre despertar justo ahora....- Clow sonrió dejando caer mas lágrimas.- Clow...me voy con...-Clow sonrió con dulzura.

-Con los elfos, para decirle a Aniron sobre tus sentimientos...-Shang asintió con una gran sonrisa.- tu sabes....- Shang lo miró sorprendida.- Sabes que...siempre serás bienvenida...no será posible que te encuentre pero...- Clow beso su mano con dulzura- No te olvides de tu hermano...-Shang dejo caer mas lagrimas.

-No podría olvidar tu feo rostro...nunca...-Clow rió levemente. El cochero llamó a Shang.

-Cuídate mucho- el mago le mostró una gran sonrisa. Shang le sonrió; lo abrazó y beso nuevamente en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos hermanito...- Clow la llevó al carruaje y cerró la puerta.- Cuídate...- Clow asintió. Así el coche empezó a andar, Consuelo que había visto todo, lloraba libremente mientras despedía a Shang con entusiasmo.

-¡VUELVA PRONTO NIÑA!- y comenzó a agitar su mano con fuerza. Clow sonreía a su hermana, la cual tenia medio cuerpo fuera del carruaje, despidiéndose...Fue cuando Clow comprendió algo que todos los humanos debemos de tener presente.

"_**De hoy en adelante afrontaré la vida no importa que tan doloroso pueda ser, no volveré a huir de ella nunca mas..."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh si, y por fin acabe la primera parte de este libro...T.T oh si! Bien bien...es un poco corto, sin olvidar que pueden faltar algunos detalles que probablemente muchos deseaban ver pero, yo señores míos únicamente tenia interés en enfatizar esto "el dolor de Clow", al grado de volverlo medio loco =p...ahora que con la huida de Shang pues todo acabo no? [jejeje] ahora comienza la segunda parte del libro de "REED LI CLOW" Sayonara!

Agradezcan mi poca idea de drama a canciones como : "Toki ni Ai Wa" que es la canción donde Utena Tejou y Anthy Himemiya bailan [en la peli] ohh es una ternura de tema...¬¬ que cursi me vi...bueno...Una disculpa por no actualizar hasta ahora, es que mi compu "murió" entonces pues...¬¬ ya saben el drama...U.U el precio que hay que pagar por ser Otaku. Ahora si Ja na fikeros y no fikeros!!!

Reviews:

Kero-chan: =D arigatto! No, no odio a harry potter, pero tampoco lo amo...par a amar [digo yo] The lord of the rings todo en general de esta serie me gusta...de hecho antes de que saliera le peli [mucho antes] en el 91 leí "el hobbit" [¬¬ y a esto kero chan ha de decir "¿y a mi que me importa tu estúpida vida?" XD] de lo de las encuestas...pues al final pongo como van los votos.

VLGRV : ¿de verdad los autores a veces son tan celosos de sus ideas?...bueno, no , yo no del todo estoy dispuesta a cambiar algunas cosas, mas que nada porque la idea "general" no puede perder el hilo, pero recientemente decidí que preguntaría a los lectores sobre que les gustaría ver etc. [sobre todo porque muchos autores nos dejan llorando con un final que no nos gusto ;.; a mi me ha pasado eso] y pues trato de introducir sus ideas de manera que no se pierda la idea general, claro que varias cosas cambian pero ¿no son magníficos los retos? =D y me alegro mucho de que te hayas animado a leer mi fic, pues los hispanohablantes también tenemos lo nuestro =) Gracias por ayudar a la causa noble del fic [yue, my love] Arigatto por tus comentarios.

JuliaSakura: ¿Qué puedo decir? Mmm ¡muchas, muchas muchísimas gracias!! Me has apoyado en el fic mucho, me siento sumamente alagada de tu "encantamiento" ante el fic...!este cap esta especialmente dedicado a ti!

Chii: mi lindura de chii!! [envidio a Hideki, tu sabes de quien hablo¬¬...uno que se apoda "chilas"] no, no es cierto! Eres mi dulce y querida amiga, al igual que el Hideki ese [claro que es mi amigo!] muchas gracias por tus comentarios =D ojala te animes con lo del manga para que hagamos un grupo y ¡a dibujar doujinshis se ha dicho! [ ohh megumi clamp, se que no estoy cerca de alcanzarte pero...capaz que algún día ¿no?]

VOTACIONES:

"Yue ángel" "Yue hombre"  
kero chan Zerelt

JuliaSakura VLGRV

Como ven la votación esta pareja! [T.T porque?! Me torturan!!?]

Necesitamos alguien que desempate...favor de firmar.

NOTA PARA ISHIDA RYO: ¬¬ no digas tu voto...si tu lo dices sabes que sucumbiré a tus encantos...asi que por favor no me tortures koi.

Pregunta:   
¿LEMON O NO LEMON?

[eso si, trataré de llevarlo lo mas responsable y limpiamente posible, contaré con la ayuda de una maestra en esto –sobre todo si es Yaoi- ] Ishida Ryo [LO PROMETISTE TOMOYO/KOIBITO!] ya quedo muy largo...nos vemos en el prox. [espero no tardar mucho, por que mi PC volverá con el tec...gomen]

Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP  
FANFIC hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	11. Dorado Corazón

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN UNA TURBA ME ENCONTRABA, POCO A POCO SE RETIRARON AQUELLOS QUE ME RODEABAN, AHORA ME ENCUENTRO SOLO, INFINITAMENTE SOLO, MI NOMBRE ERA REED LI CLOW, PERO AHORA SOLO SOY: EL MAGO CLOW"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capítulo dedicado a Isilme-sensei

Capítulo 10: "Dorado Corazón"

_ "El tiempo pasa y pasa y aun no se detiene, al menos no para mi, comprendo perfectamente que esta es mi vida y debo de vivirla…pero me encuentro tan solo…todos me creen perfecto: simpático, encantador, popular, atractivo, millonario, poderoso…tonterías que solo un corazón tan solitario como el mío puede despreciar; durante casi dos años he compartido todo conmigo mismo, tengo todo cuanto cualquier humano podría desear…escúchame hermano mortal, pues todo cuanto tengo será tuyo a cambio, solo dame un hogar que disfrutar. Todo cuanto he hecho ha sido solo, miles de damas, damiselas, doncellas y señoras he conocido, ninguna me quiere por quien soy…todos quieren a "El heredero de los Reed Li" o "Al gran hechicero" ninguno ama a Clow, el simple mortal que como todo mortal se siente solo, perdido, abandonado en la oscuridad de la noche…He visto pasar estrellas por los cielos, tanta oscuridad y luz, y aun así mi alma vaga entre sombras, el dolor me consume lentamente, como el fuego que consume las praderas, lastimando y lastimando sin acabar por completo con ellas…"_

_ " Hace mas de 1 año recibí una carta de Eliot, esta fue exquisitamente escrita, pues el mensaje era importante, con pétalos en el sobre, no sabía sus costumbres. Magnífica fue mi sorpresa al saber que se casaba, una bella dama irlandesa, amiga de la infancia, compañera de juegos y supongo una mujer muy amada; fue satisfactorio mi papel cuando fui a su boda, fue algo sencillo, algo sin lujos excesivos pero te veías tan feliz, realmente me alegré por ti, serías feliz, no, ERES feliz, me alegro querido amigo…pues la soledad que yo vivo me consume todo el tiempo, me alegro que no tengas que vivir lo que yo vivo. Recuerdo aquel día que llegué a tu amada Irlanda, tierra de hechiceros de antaño, realmente me dio risa verte tan nervioso antes de tu boda, la bella dama elegida era Katty, una joven campesina de la cual te enamoraste, es una dama magnifica, amable y cariñosa, me pregunto yo ahora ¿siento envidia de tu felicidad? Si, para serte franco si, y aunque el dolor de este sentimiento me consuma, no puedo engañarte a ti, pues como lo dijiste "solitario es aquel que mas tiene" y aunque intentaste ayudarme a tu manera –y creme no es nada correcta-- me sentí apreciado. Acabo de recordar que dijiste que cuando naciera tu primer hijo vendrías a visitarme…eres bastante lento Eliot…"_

_ "Puedo sentir la luz del Sol sobre mi rostro, no es que odie al Sol, claro que no, pero ciertamente es molesto despertarme como si tuviera alguien esperando ver mis ojos o sonrisa…alguien que me sonría por el simple hecho de verme despertar, alguien que espere mi llegada, alguien que me ame como nunca me han amado…alguien con quien compartir mi vida…"_

-Niño Clow…-Ella es todo cuanto me queda- niño…levántate ¿no dijiste que te levantará temprano? –

-_"¿para que querría yo levantarme temprano…?"_- me pregunte entre sueños. –

-Dijiste que limpiarías la biblioteca de tu padre niño…-

-_"La biblioteca…si, debe de estar sucia…"_ – el hechicero se levanto lentamente, talló sus ojos y sonrió a su "nana" – Cierto, debo limpiarla…- en ese momento el mago vio la bandeja que nana había dejado sobre una mesita cercana. – Gracias nana…- La mujer sonrió- Anda desayunemos juntos…-

-No, no, el dueño de la casa come en su alcoba mientras yo, la ama de llaves va a la cocina- dice la mujer en tono de burla.

-¡oh vamos nana! ¡Perdóname ya! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello, además tu sabes que no pienso como ellos. – A lo que nuestro heredero se refería, era a un comentario hecho durante la fiesta que Clow tuvo que realizar para "presentarse como heredero de los Reed Li" – nana…-su voz se extinguió levemente.- Por favor…- A la mujer le preocupaba la actitud del ya maduro Clow, pues a pesar de sonreírle con dulzura, sus ojos no mostraban mas la vitalidad de antes, vitalidad que se había ido junto con su hermana…Dios ella sabia cuanto la extrañaba, y le dolía verlo así, hacía cuanto podía, bromeaba con él, lo sacaba junto con ella, intentaba hasta lo mas absurdo para sacarlo de ese estado, y lloraba en silencio su fracaso. Clow por su parte, pensaba otra cosa, pensaba que sin Consuelo no tendría realmente a nadie y a nada a que atenerse al mundo, que equivocado se encontraba.

Después del desayuno se dirigió a la biblioteca de su padre, bajando por las escaleras principales, seguidamente de la biblioteca "principal" donde textos de filosofía, letras antiguas, lenguas, diccionarios y varias Biblias abundaban ¿Qué religioso podría sospechar de alguien con semejante amor por la iglesia? Ninguno, el disfraz era perfecto; en una pared una puerta secreta, escondida tras la exquisita elegancia de una pintura, la esplendorosa figura de su abuela adorada. Entró a ese corredor oscuro y ante el primer paso pequeñas flamas se levantaron ante la llegada de su amo, así, varias velas se encendieron, dejando clara la entrada a el hechicero, el camino era una escalera recta hacia lo mas profundo de la casa ¿quién hubiese pensado que ahí su destino aguardaba?

-Me lo temía…!es un desastre!- bajo el ultimo escalón y se dio cuenta que eso seria un arduo trabajo, los libros estaban cubiertos de polvo, solo algunos mostraban indicios de extraña belleza, la enorme mesa frente a él tenia todavía libros, libros que su padre había puesto la noche anterior a su muerte; después de la partida de Shang, Clow decidió bajar a la biblioteca de su padre, pero el encontrar tantos de libros en esa mesa lo dejo atónito, no deseaba mover nada de su lugar, pero los insistentes regaños de nana le hicieron tomar la decisión de limpiar ese lugar de una vez por todas.- Pues comencemos…- Se acerco a los estantes y comenzó a sacar uno por uno y limpiarlos y limpiarlos, revisar si alguno estaba deliberadamente dañado, acomodarlos en los diversos libreros, limpiar el cuarto, limpiar las sillas…¿limpiar la mesa? No sabía bien el porque, pero realmente no quería tocar esa mesa, ahí estaban algunos momentos de su padre ¿Cómo se atrevería él? De pronto, su vista se borró, sintió un vació en sus oídos, una sensación espeluznante y tranquilizante al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos ante esa molestia, y pudo ver en su mente dos bellos pares de alas, unas con brillos de oro, otras con estrellas y plata, dos pares de ojos, unos gatunos, otros angelicalmente distantes, sedoso pelo dorado, magnifica piel de mármol, armonía entre el astro rey y la bella reina de la noche. Abrió los ojos con rapidez - ¡que fue eso!- Se sentó con pesadez, su respiración agitada, el cabello sobre la cara y su rostro perlado por el sudor- ¿Qué fue…que fue lo que ví?- Sabía que su familia llevaba en las venas la sangre de antiguos caminantes de sueños, y aunque la idea lo atormentaba no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, se encontraba preocupado por eso pues su poder no era suficiente para controlarlo, fue entonces cuando recordó los ojos gatunos, su brillo demostraba diversión y burla mientras los ojos distantes parecían suplicar su atención…-_"mirada angelical"_ – pensó divertido.- Mirada angelical, cautivadora…- Y no se equivocaba pues era una mirada tan bella que cualquier ser que tuviese la dicha de ser mirado por el dueño de esos ojos, aceptaría su muerte, no importase donde o cuando fuese. Se iba a incorporar cuando un libro azul y runas de Daeron atrajo su atención. – ¿Los paraísos grises? Y esto que…-cuando lo iba a abrir recordó que su padre le había dicho que era misterioso pero ¡¡Clow adoraba aquello que no se podía adivinar…!! ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta? Tomo el libro en sus manos, despejo un poco la mesa, prendió un candelabro y comenzó a leer; así continuo por varias horas, leyó y leyó hasta que nana le llamó para comer después, volvió a la biblioteca y siguió leyendo, pero nana volvió a interrumpirlo con la cena, cuando por fin ella se retiro a dormir Clow volvió a la biblioteca. ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan intrigado al mago? La respuesta es mas simple de lo que parecía: Un antiguo hechizo, complicado y peligroso pues necesitaba mucho poder mágico, pero el resultado le parecía extraordinario ¡Crear seres semivivos a partir de magia decía! Durante días pensó sobre el hecho, crear seres hechos de magia pura, seres semívivos que bien podían hacerle compañía…

Lo había decidido, lo haría, crearía seres con magia, tan poderosos como los mismo dioses elementales, tan bellos como los elfos nórdicos…lo haría. Preparó todo cuanto podría necesitar durante el ritual que debería llevar a cabo, sus ropas de hechicero, sus anteojos (los cuales había comprado poco después de haberse ido Shang, pues se había dado cuenta del problema que tenia para enfocar varias cosas), y una llave de oro, que para cualquiera solo era eso, una llave, pero para él, era el símbolo de esfuerzos incontables, fue la primera creación que hizo, había utilizado la magia solar y lunar aliándose del crepúsculo, cuando ambos Dioses (Sol y Luna) se encontraban en el cielo, un hechizo de la familia Li fue la que le proporciono un báculo. Cuando se hubo preparado se dirigió hacía Consuelo, la pobre mujer llevaba horas preguntándole que es lo que planeaba, pero él, sabiendo que ella intentaría evitarlo, prefirió hacerlo hasta el final.

-¡Ni hablar!- decía nana con energía- ¡no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera!- A pesar de que de nana no sabía sobre magia, estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para saber que si el mago le informaba sobre sus planes, se debía a que era peligroso.

-Nana, debo hacerlo.- negó lentamente- QUIERO hacerlo.- La mujer lo miró perpleja,

-Pero niño- se acercó a el y abrazó su capa de terciopelo negro- Es muy peligroso…lo presiento…me da miedo por ti…- El mago sonrió con dulzura, después de todo, no estaba tan solo como creía.

-No te preocupes nana…-la abrazó suavemente.- No pienso dejarte sola- la mujer lo miró suplicante, Clow sonrió con mayor alegría – ¿y dejar de molestarte?- la mujer frunció el ceño y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Mocoso irrespetuoso.- Después de eso, el mago se dirigió hacia los grandes jardines de su casa, eligió un lugar amplio y con poca vegetación.

-Aquí crearé un ser de gran belleza, como son seres semivivos tengo el temor de que puedan desaparecer así que lo crearé con la forma pequeña, estaba pensando en la forma de una carta, para que no sea tan peligroso para estas (y pueda hacer algo para salvarlas) la primera que crearé será la carta elemental del norte, me agrada el nombre "The Earthy"- la mujer lo miro sin comprender. – Si, la idea es crear seres (aunque solo sean semivivos) pero, veras –dijo nervioso- el utilizar un Dios elemental (como recordarás) es peligroso, al usar una carta con la cual pueda canalizar mi energía mágica y no energía vital, puedo crear un ser tan poderosos como los dioses elementales, pero con la utilización de magia de un gobernante.- La mujer comprendió (con serios problemas) y se alejo unos pasos.

-Ten cuidado niño…- el mago sonrió, retiro de su cuello la cadena y la llave de oro, la sostuvo en su mano derecha y pronuncio:

"Llave que ocultas la fuerza de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi…

Clow te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato…!!LIBERATE!!"

Una poderosa energía rodeo a la llave y esta, comenzó a crecer creando un largo báculo, en la punta un sol y una luna fundidos, mostrando la magnificencia de su dueño. Clow comenzó a trazar con el rubí de la parte inferior de su báculo un circulo de aproximadamente un metro y medio, se introdujo en él, coloco 4 velas en honor a cada dirección y recitó:

"Solicito a los cuatro dioses elementales, protéjanme ahora,

en este tiempo que no es tiempo…

en esta hora que no es hora…"

El circulo comenzó a brillar con luz dorada, del contorno de este flamas azules se alzaron levemente, Clow sonrió, los Dioses estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo con su cometido. Cerró los ojos y concentró su poder en una punta del sol sobre sí, entonces visualizo la tierra, aquello que esta representaba, las bellas praderas, los ríos sobre ella, su amistad con los árboles y su proximidad a todo ser vivo; después de unos momentos pudo sentir un gran desprendimiento de magia, pudo sentir un poderoso golpe frente a su báculo, abrió los ojos y una luz cegadora salió del circulo, cuando esta desapareció, Clow notó que bajo sus pies crecía un sol encerrado en un circulo, en el circulo siguiente una luna, todo esto dividido con líneas y runas, y finalizando el circulo varios elementos relacionados con el tiempo, pero su atención pronto abandono el circulo dorado, pues frente a él se encontraba una bella mujer, la cual le sonreía con dulzura, una bella (y extraña) esmeralda sobre su cabeza.

-¿Earthy?- la dama asintió. Cuando Clow se quiso acercar a esta, la mujer se desvaneció en miles de brillos -¿Qué?- cuando la angustia estaba invadiendo su corazón, vio que una carta bastante extraña se dirigía hacia él, la tomo con su mano y miró interesado la carta; en esta, la mujer tenia las manos unidas frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, bajo ella y en un pergamino decía "THE EARTHY" dio la vuelta a la carta y vio el mismo circulo extraño de hace tan solo unos momentos, lo razonó por un momento, pensó en todas las posibilidades existentes, fue cuando comprendió. – Es mi circulo mágico, mi poder ha crecido a tal nivel que tengo un representante mágico, el reflejo de mi magia -recordó los símbolos- el Sol y la Luna, Occidente y Oriente, Yang y Ying, Luz y Oscuridad…mi magia se ha unificado…pero…¿Por qué los signos del tiempo? -Bah! Pensaría en eso después, ahora tenía mas en que pensar. Sonrió con orgullo ¡NO SOLO HABIA CONSEGUIDO CREAR UN SER SEMIVIVO, TAMBIEN HABIA DESARROLLADO SU PODER!! ¡Era magnifico! (a pesar del acoso de Consuelo, la cual estaba sumamente interesada en la extraña carta)

Así Reed Li Clow comenzó a crear sus cartas, continuo con los elementales creando una carta que correspondiera a cada uno de los elementos de su magia, es decir, una de occidente y una de oriente, pero no dejo ahí su trabajo pues deseaba tener mas cartas, pues era bastante curioso que cuatro extraños seres jugaran contigo como pequeños niños, así creo cartas de ataque, como: THE THUNDER, THE SHOT Y THE FIGHT, pero también creo cartas amables como: THE FLOWER, THE SWEET Y THE DASH, curioso era el mago en verdad, pues la utilidad de sus cartas podía ir desde elementales, ataque y defensa hasta…deliciosos postres. Clow conversaba con aquellas que "tenían voz" como THE DARK, THE LIGHT y THE MIRROR, estas informaban de sus necesidades al mago, este pronto dio cuenta de algo, un suceso maravilloso que jamás hubiese creído…!sus cartas tenían personalidad propia! No eran seres "semivivos" eran seres VIVOS, respiraban (por así decirlo), sufrían, gozaban…sentía lo que todos los seres vivos sentimos.

El poderoso hechicero tenia ya 52 cartas cuando fijo su atención en el peligro que estas correrían a su muerte…pero había otra cosa que lo lastimaba, algo egoísta, pero realmente doloroso, Clow estaba incompleto ¡tenía a Consuelo! ¡tenia sus cartas! ¿Qué podría faltarle? Ojos gatunos, ojos hermosos…luz, oscuridad, occidente, oriente…el yang, el ying…EL SOL & LA LUNA. ¿a que venían esas ideas? Sus cartas estaban en perfecta armonía con ellos…entonces ¿Por qué?

-niño- la mujer llamó su atención- mañana iré al mercado ¿quieres acompañarme?- Clow la miró y negó.

-Primero quiero encontrar una manera en la que ellas puedan ver lo que hay fuera- la mujer frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si las pones en tu abrigo?- el inglés se bufó y se dirigió hacia un sillón cualquiera. "!es una broma!" dijo "!como si las cartas pudieran ver a través de la tela!". La mujer arrugó la nariz- inténtalo al menos.- el mago volvió a bufarse pero acepto. Así, al día siguiente se dirigieron al mercado, Consuelo era ayudada por Clow, el cual no dejaba que la mujer cargará nada (a pesar de las seguras criticas que daban a sus espaldas) argumentando ser "el hombre caballeroso de la casa" a lo que la pobre mujer solo decía "!eres el único hombre de la casa!" Así entre disgustos y bromas recorrieron el mercado hasta que Clow lo vio…

-¡Es magnifico!- Consuelo miró hacía donde el mago se dirigía. - ¡mira nana! ¿!no es perfecto!?- la mujer frunció el ceño.

-Para un excéntrico…- pero Clow miraba por aquí y por allá el bello sillón frente a él, tapizado en fino terciopelo rojo, con el respaldo alto y en caoba bellamente tallada.- Es decir…es perfecto para ti niño.- Clow sonrió como si de halago se tratará, pronto entró a la bella tienda y salió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hoy mismo estará en casa- La mujer arrugó nuevamente la nariz. – No nana, ¡no son cachivaches! Es una pieza magnifica, es arte mismo…- La mujer seguía mirándolo expectante.- Va perfecto conmigo. La mujer vio su oportunidad.

-¿Por feo y llamativo?- El mago sonrió triunfante.

-No, por hermoso, atractivo a los demás, rico y perfecto [¡ni quien lo dude! .] – La mujer se carcajeó. - ¿¡QUE!? El sillón es perfecto!. Justo en ese momento pudo escuchar en su mente varias risas. - _¿Qué pasa…?- _se preguntó a si mismo, fue cuando escucho la voz de la carta THE LIGHT.

_-"¡amo Clow eres muy divertido!"-_ decia la carta_ – "nos has hecho reír mucho"-_ Clow sonrió ante eso, sus cartas podían ver a través de las telas de su abrigo; así pregunto mentalmente_ "¿Qué opinan de mi nuevo sillón?" _se oyeron gritos de alegría y aplausos_ "!!es muy bonito amo!!"_ decían todas. Clow sonrió.

_-"lo se, yo lo elegí" – _y las risas en su mente volvieron fue en ese momento cuando la duda volvió a su mente. – "¿Qué es lo que falta?"- pensó preocupado. En eso escucho a un niño gritar, cuando Clow miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía, vio a un gran perro negro con largo cabello. El niño había sido salvado de caer dentro de un pozo pequeño.

-Gracias Wolf!!!– Varía gente se reunió y aplaudía al perro, incluso un carnicero le dio un gran trozo de carne.-

-Que buen perro ¿no crees niño?- Pero Clow tenía sus ojos fijos en el animal, majestuoso, compañero, protector…- Sin duda es un magnifico Guardián…-

-Guardián…!eso es!- Clow sonrió a mas no poder.- ¡lo tengo nana!- la mujer lo miraba incrédula.- Eso es lo que falta, un "guardián"…-la mujer siguió sin entender.- Ven vamos a casa, te explicaré en el camino…-y así partieron.

Durante semanas Clow estudió con detalle el hechizo que había usado con las cartas, lo había alterado un poco pues, estaba seguro de que no sería lo mismo a la hora de crear un guardián para sus cartas y…¿para que negarlo…? Para tener compañía. Así trabajo con arduo esfuerzo hasta que vio su hechizo terminado, era hora de crear un poderoso ser mágico. Nuevamente tomo sus ropajes y su llave, pero esta vez prefirió crear a su guardián dentro de la casa, pues la luz (a pesar de ser de día) podría atraer curiosos.

-¡bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- Nana apoyaba con ánimo.- Vamos niño ¡apúrate!- la mujer estaba tan emocionada como el mago.

-¡SI!-Clow recordó algo que había pensado hace apenas unos días- ¿Qué opinas de un león?- la mujer asintió. El mago camino con rapidez, pero de}spués de unos metros volvió.- nana…-comenzó a decir- si no sobrevivo al desprendimiento de energía todo es para Shang y para ti así que no se preo…-la mujer arrojó un cojín.

-Deja de decir necedades ¡y hazlo! ¡Quiero ver a ese "Guardián"!- Clow sonrió, libero su báculo y bajo sus pies se formó el circulo mágico así, comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en lengua indescifrable; de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana comenzaron a danzar varias esferas de luz, transparentes prácticamente pero, cuando comenzaron a unirse formaron una esfera única, de color dorado y brillante, Clow sintió una gran presión en todo su cuerpo, como si este estuviese siendo aplastado por la mano de Dios ¿ la mano de Dios? ¡Irónico! Se ponía a pensar en Dios cuando el intentaba ser uno…Así la esfera fue tomando forma creando un pequeño cuerpo, una forma gatuna parecía, Consuelo estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás había visto algo como eso. El brilla aumento aun mas, iluminando con potencia la habitación en ese momento hubo una explosión de energía, el circulo que protegía a Clow se rompió abruptamente y una poderosa corriente arrojo todos los objetos de la habitación misma…incluso al mago que fue a dar contra una pared. Clow se levanto con trabajo y vio frente a él un cachorro de león.

-Kerberus…-dijo instantáneamente. El cachorro movió su cabeza confuso.- Kerberus…como el guardián de los infiernos…-y comenzó a acercarse a él, en ese instante el cachorro corrió.- ¡Espera!- cuando el cachorro estaba por salir de la habitación Consuelo salio detrás de un sofá y lo agarro, Kerberus movía sus patitas delanteras con fuerza intentando soltarse, pues la mujer lo tenia boca arriba.- Gracias nana. – la mujer le dio una mirada con reproche. - ¿?-

-¿Este es tu PELIGROSO y PODEROSO guardián?- El mago sonrió-

-Es solo el comienzo, sabes yo nunca fui tan poderoso como ahora, tuve que crecer, tener luchas internas, no dejarme seducir…cosas de hombres, tu sabes -la mujer sonrió. – Ven Kerberus.- Se acercó e intento llevarlo consigo, pero el cachorro(que ya estaba acostumbrado a los brazos de Consuelo) le gruño molesto.

-¡AH que lindo!- Clow frunció el seño "¿Cómo es lindo que me gruña?" dijo el mago. La mujer rió- El si sabe distinguir entre la gente cuerda y la loca.-

-Entonces le gustan los locos…-dijo acercando su mano al cachorro. Cuando nana iba a protestar dio un grito.

-¡!!AHHH!!!- Clow reía, pero la seriedad del asunto pronto lo volvió a la realidad, Consuelo tenía el dedo sangrando.- ¡!!quítamelo, quítamelo!!!- Clow sujeto al cachorro y lo atrajo hacía si.

-No hagas eso Kerberus.-En ese momento el cachorro lo mordió a él- ¡no! ¡!NO!!- y el cachorro dejo de morder, se lamió sus patitas y se acorruco en los brazos de su amo. – ¡Nana! ¿estas bien?- La mujer le dio una mirada asesina. – Si, estas bien-

-¿Qué ha sido eso niño?- Clow miro al cachorro.

-No tengo idea…pero no me gusta ese comportamiento. Kerberus si me entiendes dame alguna señal, después de todo es posible que no hable pero si entienda ¿no?- le dijo a nana. En ese instante el cachorro lo miro atento.- Kerberus ¿me entiendes? Yo soy Reed Li Clow, soy tu amo y tu creador…¿comprendes?- El cachorro bostezo.-…creo que no…

-Ese animalito tuyo…comienza a darme miedo sabes niño…-Clow la miro con una expresión de tristeza infantil- es la verdad…-

-Amo…- Consuelo miro a Clow, y Clow a Consuelo, parpadearon varias veces hasta que la voz los llamo otra vez- …Clow dame algo con que jugar…- El mago bajo la vista y vio al leoncito sentado en sobre sus patas traseras (con una expresión muy humana) recriminándole su aburrimiento.- ¿hola? Hay algún amo que me haga caso?- El mago miro a Consuelo.

-¡habla!-

-¡Debe tener hambre! Voy por comida…- Antes de que Clow pudiese explicarle que el cachorro no necesitaba comida, que el podía sobrevivir bajo su propia fuente de energía. Pero eso no importa a la mujer la cual desapareció por la puerta.

-Oye Clow…-El mago bajo la mirada.

-dime…-dijo aun sorprendido.

-¿ella es comida?- El mago sonrió con malicia.

-No, ella es la depredadora…- Kerberus hizo un curioso "ohhhh" – tengo una pregunta…- el león alzo sus dorados ojos. – ¿Por qué me mordiste?- El león rió levemente.

-Es que me asustaste- El mago sonrió. – Oye Clow - El mago tomo una de sus patitas entre sus dedos. En ese momento Consuelo entro con un plato de guisado.

-¿si?- Kerberus jugaba con la mano de Clow.

-¿Qué es un depredador?- El mago rió, había mucho que enseñarle al pequeño Guardián del Sol, al pequeño Kerberus.

Espacio del autor autodado pero antes…debo gritar algo "DIOS ESTOY EN LA LISTA DE AUTORES FAVORITOS DE…MI SENSEI ISILME SAMA!!!!!!!!! OO ME SIENTO ATERRADA!!!!! Y SI LA DEFRAUDO?!!! Y SI DEFRAUDO A TODOS?!! Oo….KUWAIIIIIIIIIII-miedooooo- AHHHH!!! DARE LO MEJOR DE MI!" Gracias por su comprensión =D.

Bien, bien, bien acepto todos los reclamos –no mas no se excedan con su servidora loca- por actualizar a casi el mes. Para este capitulo me he dedicado a medio sufrir, porque realmente me es difícil pensar en la creación de los guardianes…[imagínense como sufriré con ¡Yue!] pero bien aquí esta por fin este cap. No había podido actualizar antes que nada por culpa del instituto [siiiiiiiii ya volvi!!! T.T] más que por lo de mi PC, porque ¡además! No me han traído mi PC!!!! Espero no sobresaturar a mi pobre Yubiwa [mi celeron que me hace el favor de dejarme escribir en ella…T.T] Ahora el cap esta mas o menos pequeño verdad? Aquí son 11 paginas…pero pues quien sabe de cuantas quede en html…bueno, espero que lo disfruten y…VAMOS POR EL UNICO, EL MAGNIFICO, EL HERMOSO Y CONQUISTADOR YUE SANNNN!!!! Ho siiiiiiiiii la mejor parte esta por comenzar [al menos para mi] pues ahora si vienen los problemas medio existenciales de un rico, guapo, poderoso y millonario mago de la edad media, con mmm…problemas por ahí – no diré de que!- y la magnifica criatura creación de mi amada ultra adorada e idolatrada Mokona Apapa!!![ miembro de CLAMP, es dibujante principal] y sensei ultra adorada y amada y requete admirada [POR MI AL MENOS!] NANASE OKAWA SANNNNNN- Olvídenlo mejor dicho amo a CLAMP en su totalidad, son mi máximo! Mis diosas! Mis ídolos!!!!- Bueno…y aquí le corto.

AYUDA AYUDA!!! NECESITO UN ULTIMO VOTO. Recordemos que les pedí un ultimo voto para crear a Yue como hombre o como asexuado, no ha venido ese voto –no me abandonen- y como en el siguiente capítulo será sobre él pues…necesito saber el veredicto. =D Recuerden el voto debe ser Firmado para que ¬¬ vosotros saben porque.

REVIEWS:

JuliaSakura: no hay que agradecer T.T me has apoyado mucho! Arigatto.  
VLGRV: Cierto lucho con el ingles yo también, a mi me dijeron lo mismo! Que el vocabulario que quien sabe que. ¬¬ ellos no nos entienden! Me pongo muy feliz de saber que mi fic te ha enganchado!!! Me siento alagada!!! Espero que sigas así –jejeje- Y DURO CON EL INGLES QUE NO ESTAS SOLA HERMANA AMANTE DEL ANIME Y MANGA!!!!

VOTACION PARA YUE:

Dos ángel. Dos hombre. ¿y ahora? Bueno si no nos decidimos deberé hacer caso a mi deseo.

Breve introducción al capítulo siguiente:

Clow enseña a keroberos todo cuanto sabe, el cachorro comienza a desarrollar una obsesión por la comida…nana lucha para mantenerlo fuera de la cocina –supongo.- Clow decide crear al siguiente guardián. Un misterioso personaje hace aparición muchos lo aman, otros lo odian ¿Quién será?. Averígualo en el próximo capítulo de "REED LI CLOW" [¿biografía autorizada?] =D y nada mas puse esta payasada porque se me antojo…es que ya os extrañaba…T.T…por cierto…deseadme suerte en mi examen de matemáticas es el Lunes 06 de este mes…DESEADME SUERTE ONEGAIIIIIIII!!!! =D Arigatto too everyone!!!

Pd. Creo que es obvio que no podré actualizar tan seguido…espero poder hacerlo cada dos semanas sin falta. Mil disculpas a todos. –reverencia-

Card Captor Sakura© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro.


	12. Tenshi Tadaima La llegada de un Ángel

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN UNA TURBA ME ENCONTRABA, POCO A POCO SE FUERON RETIRANDO AQUELLOS QUE ME RODEABAN, AHORA ME ENCUENTRO SOLO, INFINITAMENTE SOLO, MI NOMBRE ERA REED LI CLOW, PERO AHORA SOLO SOY: EL MAGO CLOW"

BY: Tsuki no Youkai

_Con todo mi cariño para cada uno de los fans de Card Captor Sakura, especialmente de Yue, esperemos que el amor que sentimos por él continúe por muchos años mas._**  
**Agradecimiento especial a : **CLAMP** (por darme la oportunidad de soñar)

Agradecimiento Muy Especial a: Hikaru-chan & Ryo-chan.

Capítulo 11: Tenshi Tadaima

El día empezaba como de costumbre, los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana bailaban junto a la suave brisa, el olor a comida proveniente de la planta baja, las risas desmedidas. Clow sonrió en sueños, ya había pasado la primavera, el verano y el otoño desde la llegada del guardián del Sol que, ahora era (autoproclamadamente) la "bestia" que protege las cartas Clow. El hechicero recordaba con agrado cuando Kerberus había dicho semejante cosa…  
  
_-¿Qué tu que?- preguntó el mago, dejando en obvio su sorpresa.  
  
-Yo soy la BESTIA QUE PROTEGE LAS CARTAS CLOW- El pobre inglés tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír . - ¿Qué? – el pequeño león se mostró ofendido. – ¡soy perfecto para el trabajo! Claro que necesitaré que pagues mejor mis servicios (tal vez con doble postre…o galleta como mínimo ._

_-…-_

¡Como recordaba ese día! Cerraba los ojos y lo veía y veía, era tan tierno, alguien que se preocupaba por las cartas tanto como él. Sus amadas creaciones estarían en buenas manos para cuando…¿para cuando que? ¡Bah! El era todavía muy joven como para preocuparse por la muerte, además con todo el poder mágico del que era dueño la muerte no era algo que le asustase, aunque le molestaría morir ahora, pues era prácticamente feliz ¿"Prácticamente"? Si, eso era cierto, Clow no deseaba aceptarlo pero, algo hacia falta en su vida, no sabía que era, tenía a Consuelo, a sus cartas, a Keroberus…entonces ¿Qué podría ser lo que faltaba en su corazón?

-Hasta que despiertas dormilón- Clow abrió lentamente sus ojos, cuando por fin los tuvo completamente abiertos pudo ver unos dorados ojos gatunos y unos "lindos" dientes en su cara…

-Keroberus…-Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces despierto…?-

-¿Tan temprano? ¡QUE BARBARO!....-el mago lo miro sin entender- ¡DIOS NO PUEDE SER! ¿!NI TU RECUERDAS?! – el mago seguía con su mirada confusa.

-Estas confundido Kerberus-

-Es tu cum-plea-ños….-

-Ahora deliras…- el mago se volteó y se tapo- Anda déjame dormir otro rato.- el león frunció el seño, levanto ambas patitas y se apoyo en el hombro de su amo.

-No seas flojooooo- y comenzó a moverlo- levántateeee todavía que te cocino el desayuno (bueno ayudo)…(bueno saqueo)-

-…- El mago se levanto con todo su pesar, coloco sus prendas sobre su blanca piel, cepillo su cabello y lavo su cara. – Esta bien…bajo enseguida. – Pero el cachorro seguía frente a él. –

-Mejor me aseguro- dijo sonriéndole.

Consuelo tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que colocaba en la mesa una apetitosa tarta de frambuesa, había queso y leche en la mesa así como…migajas….y pelo dorado.

-Ay Kerberus…te he dicho que te cepilles ¡PERO NO! NO PUEDE HACERLE CASO A LA POBRE Y VIEJA CONSUELO!-

-Aquí no desmentimos a nadie- dijo Kerberus entrando sonriente.- la mujer lo miro sarcástica- de acuerdo, lo siento, tendré cuidado…lo prometo- y cruzo dos de sus gatunos dedos tras su lomo.

-Aja…-La mujer miro a Clow con una sonrisa.- ¿Contento por ser mas viejo cada día?- Clow rió.

-Como puedes decir eso, todavía soy joven – Y puso una mano sobre su pecho- ¡Aun tengo esperanzas de casarme! nota de la autora: ¬¬ no cuentes con ello…

-No será tarea fácil pero puedes contar con que trataré de hablar con mis pretendientes, no te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos Clow. – El pequeño Kerberus ya se encontraba en la mesa- pero ¿podemos discutirlo después del desayuno?- Clow levanto la vista al cielo ¿Por qué el guardián solar debía ser adicto a la comida?

Toda la mañana se fue en risas y juegos, Kerberus no paraba de interrogar a Cloe sobre su edad, el cual solo sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza. El cachorro estaba realmente molesto pues el mago solo había puesto una velita en su pastel.

-CLOWWWW ¡debes decirme!!!- el león rodaba sobre si mismo.- ¡anda!

-¿Para quieres saberlo?- el león se levanto.

-Para burlarme de ti por ser mas viejo que yo. – el mago sonrió.

-Soy mayor que tu por varios meses Kerberus…años de hecho.- El león hizo un puchero.

El joven heredero de los Li y los Reed se encontraba tan tranquilo, pero no sabia el porque seguía sintiendo esa nostalgia no propia de alguien que al parecer lo tenia todo. Así era, así DEBIA ser; tenía a Consuelo, a sus cartas, a Keroberus; que no había dejado de aprender desde el momento de su creación, a su corta edad de 9 meses ya hablaba a la perfección, en estos momentos se encontraba aprendiendo Chino y (a pesar de sus quejas) era un gran estudiante. El mago recordaba cuando Kerberus le había comentado sobre su amor por los pájaros de la mañana _"!como quisiera volar como ellos!" _decía la "gran" bestia del sello, con alegría recordó la primera vez que el lindo Kerberus le despertó con un suave lengüetazo, frunció el seño al ver a Kerberus perseguir una mariposa…cuanto había crecido en tan poco tiempo, de un pequeño cachorrito ahora tenía las patas mas largas y la expresión mas detallada, Clow sentía felicidad y nostalgia al mismo tiempo; su querido guardián crecía con tanta rapidez que el mago pensaba que pronto llegaría alguien para robarle el corazón a su pequeño niño.

"_Mis niño, si, así es como lo veo" _se decía el mago una y otra vez.

Y así continuo el día, pensando en que corta era la vida, y el desperdicio que era no amar aquello que se le había concedido, el no disfrutar cada momento, cada respiro, cada mirada, cada sabor y olor que lo rodea a todo ser humano. Cuando la noche llegó Clow fue a darse un baño, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir su cama revuelta y varios indicios de la presencia de Kerberus…pelos dorados, restos de comida…huellas en lodo sobre las preciosas sabanas de seda nta: o.OU

-Ejem…-el mago aclaro su voz – Ya vi todo el desorden que has hecho y no, no estoy molesto nta: O.O pero si te pido que tengas un poco mas de cuidado Kerberus…- El mago se sentía contento, sabía que su amigo dorado lo entendería.  
  
-¿eh? ¿Decías algo?- dio el león saliendo de la cama y tallando sus ojos.

-...nada…- Se acerco a la cama y se sentó, coloco una mano sobre su barbilla y guardó silencio, así permaneció unos minutos, hasta que sintió unos suaves bigotes en su oído.-Kerberus…-

-¿en que piensas eh?- El mago lo miro con seriedad –Oh…algo bueno ¿no? nta: ni te imaginas lo "bueno" que esta…-

-¿Crees que algo esta mal?- El guardián lo miro con interés.

-¿Por?-

-Pues no estoy seguro, simplemente tengo la impresión de que algo falta…como si hubiese un vacío – El león sonrió.

-¿Estas enamorado?- Clow le sonrió. – Oye eres una persona con un carácter medio raro, eres arrogante, creído, y encima de todo tienes tanto dinero como poder mágico pero –y sonrió con burla- eso no te salva de estar enamorado…Hay crímenes que no se pueden perdonar pero no hay persona que no pueda amar. – Cuando el mago iba a preguntar porque la lección de ética el león lamió su pata – Lo acepto, no tiene nada que ver, pero suena tan bien…tus libros no son tan raros (bueno no todos) – El mago se emocionó demasiado pronto.

-¿Practicaste chino?- El león se bufó.

-No sueñes, fui inglés, la lengua natural de la elegancia…- nta: ¬¬… El mago rió.

-Me recuerdas a alguien. – El cachorro lo miro con curiosidad – Un buen hombre, no, un magnifico hombre- Kerberus seguía con su mirada curiosa- El fue un gran mago inglés, fue mi padre.- El león sonrió.-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿a ti también te crearon?- el mago lo miro con un poco de melancolía.

-Si, pero no como a ti.- Kerberus era lo suficientemente suspicaz como para darse cuenta del dolor que el mago sentía. Tras un largo silencio el joven león decidió relajar el momento.

-Ah que es linda ¿no?- Dijo encaminándose hacia el balcón que Clow tenía en su habitación. El mago no estaba seguro de que hablaba así que decidió seguirlo, fue entonces cuando se encontró con la reina de la noche.

-Cierto…es bellísima.- El león sonrió.

-¡sip! Aunque…no tanto como yo – dijo orgulloso, pero no obtuvo protesta alguna del mago, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que seguramente no lo había escuchado, pues, de haber sido así hubiera luchado a capa y espada para defender lo que el llamaba "su inspiración".

El mago se encontraba tan tranquilo, sumergido en la belleza de plata ante sus ojos, con una inmensa oscuridad rodeándola y aun así tan hermosa; La Luna era sin duda la mejor muestra de belleza y tranquilidad; consoladora y distante, brillante y a la vez oscura, compañera y amante… Fue entonces cuando vio esos ojos, grises, no, azules ¡no! ¿violetas? ¡porque tenían que venir a su mente esos místicos ojos a su mente! ¿!porque ahora cuando se encontraba tranquilo?! Entonces el león habló.

-Oye Clow una vez me dijiste que todo en la naturaleza esta en armonía ¿cierto?- El mago lo miro con un poco de desconcierto.

-Si, así es.- dijo finalmente.

-La luz y la oscuridad, el Yang y el Ying, Occidente y Oriente….El sol y la Luna….- El mago sintió despertar algo dentro de si.

-…si….-

-Pero aquí – Kerberus puso una de sus patas sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón – Aquí no lo siento…-

-¿Qué no sientes?- dijo intrigado.

-La oscuridad, el Ying, la magia Oriental….la LUNA.- Fue entonces cuando Clow lo entendió. ¡eso era! Él, uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo, el "orgullo" de la familia Li ¡!había olvidado algo tan importante!! EL EQUILIBRIO DEL UNIVERSO. Clow sabia de sobra que si su madre hubiese estado en ese momento junto a él, seguramente lo hubiese amarrado a algún poste de su casa, sin agua ni comida por lo menos por un día.

-…La oscuridad…- Miro la Luna y nuevamente vio esos ojos celestiales.- El guardián de la Luna…-

La mañana siguiente fue algo digno de recordarse, Clow iba de un lado a otro con libros y amuletos, la misma Consuelo le ayudaba con varias velas y botellas que parecían contener aceites y fragancias extrañas, Kerberus miraba con asombro la extraña actitud de los humanos.

-¡Nana podrías traer la soga que esta en la biblioteca!- Pronto se escucho un grito. – ¡!!!!ARGGGHHHH!!!!- y los pasos veloces de otra persona.

-¡Dios niño ¿estas bien?!- El mago se encontraba tirado en el suelo con varios libros sobre él, y su mano sujetaba con firmeza su adolorida cabeza.

-Si….un error de cálculos. – El cachorro corrió hacia su amo.

-que suelen ser muy frecuentes ¿no?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Silencio Kerberus.- Dijo el mago seriamente.

-Acéptalo ¡eres torpe!- dijo el guardián solar con una AMPLIA sonrisa. La mujer rió.-

-Cierto ¡cierto!-

-Oh, por favor…solo piensan en molestarme ¿Cuándo piensa estar alguno de mi lado? nta: para allá vamos, paciencia my precious…paciencia…- Consuelo y Kerberus se miraron con complicidad.

-Nunca- y se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

-¡Nana no olvides la soga!- la mujer no volteó para contestar, simplemente hizo un movimiento de mano y dijo "si". Ellos no eran capaces de entender el porque Clow estaba tan emocionado, sabían que era importante para él, pero no sabían hasta que punto. Kerberus se encontraba confundido pues no entendía del todo porque el mago estaba interesado en crear otro guardián. "¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?" Se repetía una y otra vez. Así paso todo el día, preguntándose, regañándose, reclamándose el que su amo deseará crear otra criatura. Consuelo había visto este comportamiento y no le gustaba nada, pero cuando preguntaba al león este seguía caminando, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Bien, ahora todo esta listo! – El mago se mostró orgulloso. Clow, Kerberus y "Nana" se encontraban en el mismo cuarto donde hacia poco tiempo había "nacido" el hijo del Sol.

-Niño para que es todo eso- El guardián del sol intervino _"Creará otro guardián" _dijo desanimado. - ¡¿Es eso verdad niño?!

-¡lo es!- dijo emocionado, lo que solo provocó mayor tristeza en el corazón del cachorro. En ese momento el mago miro tras de él. – He reunido todos los elementos contrarios a los que use en Kerberus: Oscuridad, Magia Oriental, Ying…además estamos en invierno ¡no hay mejor ocasión para la Luna!- Mientras Clow mencionaba hasta el último detalle del hechizo la mujer se concentro en la soga del suelo.

-No había soga la otra vez niño- el mago sonrió.

-Esa ….-dijo señalándola- Servirá de barrera, evitará que cualquiera de los tres salga lastimados.- El león sintió una punzada ¿!decía los tres!? ¿los tres? ¡los tres! ¡Pero si era ÉL quien quería cambiarlo, no protegerlo! – bien Comencemos…- el mago metió la mano entre sus prendas y saco de ellas una pequeña llave dorada, Kerberus observó con profundo interés la llave, en ese momento sonrió alegre ¡era un sol! - ¿tu también estas ansioso por conocer a tu hermano? – dijo el mago con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que arranco la propia a Kerberus.

"Llave que ocultas la fuerza de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi…

Clow te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato…!!LIBERATE!!"

En ese instante la llave comenzó a alargarse, mostrando un rubí en la parte inferior y un majestuoso sol en la parte superior. Cuando se interno en el circulo la soga floto alrededor de él, y en ese momento su insignia mágica se mostró; comenzó a pronunciar palabras en varias lenguas, e incluso en lenguas no humanas, pequeñas cargas eléctricas se elevaban desde sus pies hasta su rostro y pronto parecía haber una pequeña tormenta eléctrica dentro del círculo. El mago cerro los ojos.

-¡niño!- la mujer se asusto, pero Kerberus (que estaba muy interesado en ver a su amo usar magia) la detuvo.

-La tormenta en uno de los ayudantes de la Luna…debe deberse a eso…- La mujer lo miró por un momento y después asintió.

Pronto Kerberus recordó que el hechizo era para reemplazarlo, ahora estaba arrepentido de haber detenido a la mujer.

De un momento a otro los rayos comenzaron a juntarse, formando una vertical y creando un cilindro de electricidad, de pronto una pequeña esfera plateada se formo en medio de estos, esta, comenzó a crecer con rapidez. Clow deseaba saber que pasaba pero tenia miedo de que al hacerlo su concentración se esfumase, al igual que su creación.

-¡Miren!- Dijo Kerberus que estaba sorprendido. - ¡se ve cabello! ¡esta flotando cabello!- El mago no pudo soportar mas y abrió sus ojos. Fue en ese instante cuando la esfera explotó; Un río de luz plateada se elevó para después bajar rozando el piso de toda la habitación, cuando esta luz golpeo la pared se disperso en muchas luces, que parecían luciérnagas…luciérnagas danzando en la fría oscuridad nocturna.

El mago vio descender una figura que aun brillaba, el mago se arrodillo de pronto ya que sentía un gran cansancio, como si toda su energía fuera succionada por ese ser…como si se alimentará de su energía. Cuando la luz por fin se extinguió el mago pudo ver un bello niño, su piel y cabello eran blancos como la nieve, y emanaba una frescura invernal, no parecía tener mas de 5 años; cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que se encontraba frente de un enviado de Dios.

-…Yue…- pronunció suavemente.

El niño abrió sus ojos y Clow sintió una gran alegría en el corazón, eran esos ojos los que su mente le mostraba, esos ojos grises o azules o violetas ¡que importaba! Eran esos ojos los que anhelaba conocer. Repentinamente el niño se inclino y puso su mano sobre su pecho en señal de respeto.

-…¿Yue?...- Al no escuchar ningún sonido por parte de los extraños al lado suyo, el niño intuyo que se refería a él.

-¿Es el nombre que me ha asignado Maestro?-

-¿maes…? Si ¿no te agrada "Yue"?- El niño levantó el rostro.

-Si usted así lo desea, yo lo deseo también. – el mago lo miro entre confundo y embelezado, cuando salio de su sueño se presentó.

-Yo soy Reed LI Clow, yo soy tu creador, Tu eres Yue, el guardián de la Luna, y guardián de las cartas Clow.-

-¿Cartas Clow?- el niño parecía confundido.

-Así es, son cartas mágicas que yo cree.- El niño asintió. – Ella –dijo señalando a Consuelo – Es mi nana, así como yo, cuidará de ti.- El niño la miro. La mujer se sonrojo levemente.

-_"!que niño mas bonito!"_- después de un embarazoso momento, sonrió. A lo que el niño contesto con una inocente sonrisa.

-El – dijo el mago esta vez señalando al cachorro dorado – Es Kerberus, es tu hermano mayor aunque solo por unos meses, y es el guardián del sol y también de las cartas Clow.-

-Kerobe…- Pero el guardián del sol intervino.

-KERBERUS!!! NO KEROBERUS! Y SOY LA BESTIA GUARDIANA QUE PROTEJE LAS CARTAS CLOW!- El niño abrió con gran sorpresa los ojos, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su "hermano".

-¡Kerberus baja la voz en este instante!- dijo Clow con una voz levemente molesta.

-¡No Clow! ¡¿no te das cuenta?! ¡!!Ni siquiera puede hablar correctamente!!-

-¡no le digas Clow al AMO CLOW!- dijo el niño con una mirada amenazadora.

-¡tu no me vas a amenazar bola de pelos!-dijo el cachorro al mismo tiempo que enseñaba los dientes.

-¡mira quien lo dice!-

Clow sintió una gran angustia ¿acaso había hecho a sus guardianes "**demasiado opuestos"? **y si lo había hecho…¿Qué haría?

Así, entre dudas y preguntas continuo la pelea de los Guardianes de las cartas Clow…

* * *

ACLARACIONES. Antes de comenzar mi espacio quiero poner unas notas:

-La frase "hay crímenes tan terribles que no es posible perdonarl pero, no existe persona alguna que no pueda amar" bien algo así es. Esta frase la tome del manga X también la conocen como X/1999 o X/Clamp, aunque el nombre correcto es "X" a secas y es algo que le dice SPOILER!! o sea que si no quieren saber quien se lo dijo a quien en que momento pues ya no lean hasta la siguiente nota Sumeragi Hokuto a mi ultramegadoradisimo Sakurazukamori Seiichiro cuando este le atraviesa el corazón en el manga de Tokio Babylon lo que pasa es que ponen un Flashback. Por cierto la frase completa es:

**_"Hay crímenes tan terribles que es no es posible perdonar pero, no existe persona alguna que no pueda amar Sei-chan" _**

-"A capa y Espada" se utiliza cuando uno expresa sentimientos de lucha absoluta. Es como decir que eres el Yamato (príncipe) de X o Y cosa.

-Puse Yang y Ying porque si ponía "YING YANG" seria oscuridad y luz, y si se dan cuenta en el manga siempre se dice primero "la luz y la oscuridad".

-Intente LUCHE para poder cambiar este formato tan raro, pero no se pudo! U:U el texto de es muy limitado...o muy molesto a veces...¿que puedo hacer? -.- lo siento

ESPACIO DEL AUTOR autodado

OHAYO!

Bien he acabado este capítulo por fin!!!! Si vieran como he sufrido!!! YUE YUE YUE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH COMO TE AMOOOOOOO U-U bien…he sufrido porque no sabia como crearlo, fue entonces cuando llego una de mis musas, la noche, ya saben cuando uno necesita pensar algo bien pues recurre a la oscuridad de la noche –y al insomnio- para crear algo que crea que vale la pena. Espero que os haya gustado. Como dato extra el título de este capitulo es "Tenshi Tadaima" que seria más o menos esto (según mi escaso japonés…por no decir nulo) "LA LLEGADA DE UN ANGEL" (o al menos esa era la idea) XD. Por cierto puse KERBERUS, porque Keroberus esta mal de acuerdo a los textos de CLAMP, no es invento mío eh? las cartas por necesidad tuvieron que ser tomadas del anime; pero, Clow, Yue y Kerberus son tomados bajo las referencias del manga. por eso los ojos de Yue no son azules como en el anime, sino como en el manga, donde sensei Mick Nekoi una de las clamp se encargo del dibujo e ilustración Y si ven algunas imágenes veréis que a veces pone los ojos de Yue de color gris, azul o violeta…supongo que depende con lo que le queda mejor de acuerdo a lo que lo rodea. y que rollo me hecha para algo tan simple -.-U

Como ven Kero chan y Yue san tienen un problemita desde el inicio CELOS ¿porque hice esto? Fácil. Últimamente varias de mis amigas –y amigos- han hablado y hablado de celos…por un chico o chica…es tan desesperante, fue entonces cuando pensé "que kero-chan este celoso de Yue." Y nosotros no podemos negar que en muchas ocasiones nos sentimos celosos –y no me refiero a la pareja- mas bien me refiero al aspecto familiar, ya sea porque llega un hermano(a), primo(a), sentimos –no todos, aclaro, pero yo para serles franca si lo siento- ganas de deshacernos de esa persona que perturba nuestra tranquilidad he ahí la razón de un Kero celoso, un kero-chan que no esta acostumbrado a compartir a su amo Y como todas las cosas de la vida, llegará el momento en el que deba aceptarlo.

REVIEWS:

VLGRV: !muchas, muchas gracias! Al mismo tiempo que te agradezco me dsculpo por el retraso. La verdad es que me han esclavizado mas de lo normal y eso me ha causado muchos complictos pero vosotros me entedeis ¿no? no se porque mi costumbre de poner "vosotros" la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor al saber que alguien sige leyendo mi fic pense que todos me habian dicho "bye bye" como la otra vez tarde un mes...bueno -pero esa vez fue por la pc- espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes D suerte en la !escuela! y disculpas al sin fin de notas de autora nta... pero me moría por ponerlas. Oh por cierto probablemente nuestro Yue sea hombre, por lo del shonen ai -no se va a poder yaoi tan rápido..pero probablemente ponga un "especial" para los fanáticos del yaoi- Y como ya les habia dicho el yaoi sera con la ayuda de Ishida Ryo, una autora a la que quiero mucho y respeto, y es realmente buena en su trabajo. Bueno ahora si me despido. Cuidate y si te portas mal...invitame ¿vale?

BREVE RESUMEN DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Como he tardado mucho en actualizar –y de hecho mas o menos esto tardaré porque ando MUY ocupada T.T toshte!!!? –porque¡¡!!??- he decidido hace un MINI resumen del siguiente capítulo (algunas ideas pueden cambiar, pero en si la idea principal no se perderá.)

Clow es el poderoso mago que todos conocemos, es el creador de las cartas Clow, de Keroberus y Yue Adora a sus criaturas como nadie en el mundo, y no duda en demostrarlo; y será precisamente este amor, el que le llevará a tomar medidas drásticas para con sus guardianes, ya que estos no paran de pelear por su cariño. Un capitulo cómico y dramático. ahhh me encanta el drama . sufrimiento…lo adoro SPOILER es decir que si no quieren saber mas de lo que pasará ya no lean mas la aparición de un nuevo personaje, viene recargado! a la matrix…¬¬ y eso que no me gusto mas que la primera… . ohhh computadoras…

PREGUNTA:

¿Oigan le cambio el inicio? Lo de en una turba me encontraba bla bla bla…como ya esta Kerberus y Yue ya no creo necesario tanto drama. Pero si os gusta como esta ¡pues lo dejamos! Sugerencias bienvenidas.

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA©CLAMP

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO.


	13. Hermandad

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

Capitulo 12: Hermandad

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, pero Clow pensaba que nunca terminaría la pelea entre sus guardianes, los cuales ignoraban cualquier advertencia por parte de Consuelo. Su discusión se había salido de control, comenzando por la mala pronunciación del magnifico nombre de "Kerberus" hasta una seria discusión sobre lo inútil que era la Luna para la humanidad.

-¡Retira lo dicho bestia guardiana! – decía el pequeño niño de bellos ojos violetas.

-¡NUNCA! ESA ES LA VERDAD ¡LA LUNA NO SIRVE PARA NADA! HASTA ES CULPABLE DE LOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR EN LAS MUJERES!

-….Amo Clow ¿que es una mujer?- Y la pregunta del jovencito sin alas solo exaltaba mas al pobre Kerberus. ¡no lo soportaba! ¡!Ese niño estaba burlando de él!! Trataba de mostrarse superior a él ¡al Sol! Mostrando una tranquilidad que ni Clow tenia…

-¡No te salgas del tema mocoso!- Yue lo miro molesto. "mocoso" había dicho, Yue no sabía a que se refería con eso, lo que si sabia es que a Kerberus no le agradaba su presencia por lo que seguramente no era algo agradable.

-¡Mocoso tu, bestia guardiana!- Clow sintió su sangre hervir.

-¡BASTA YA! – Consuelo miró a Clow con sorpresa, no era común que perdiera de esa manera la paciencia ¿Qué era lo que lo orillaba a semejante reacción?; pero sus niños continuaron – ¡!!HE DICHO QUE ES SUFICIENTE!!!!- y sus guardianes callaron. En ese momento Yue fijo sus ojos en los de Clow, los cuales mostraban indicios de ¿ira…? O ¿tristeza? ¿Qué era lo que su amo sentía en esos momentos…? ¿Qué era sentir? Se preguntó Yue.-Nana acompaña a Kerberus a su habitación por favor. – Dijo recuperando un poco de la cordura perdida.

-¡Pe…pero Clow! Es **ÉL** el que se debe ir!!!- Clow miro la triste expresión de Yue.

-Kerberus por favor…- acariciando el mentón del león dorado. Kerberus ronroneo y antes de salir completamente dio una última mirada y gruñido al hijo de la Luna.

Cuando por fin Clow y Yue estuvieron solos el niño se acerco al mago, este iba a decir algo cuando notó el diamante liquido que recorría los ojos de Yue.

-Amo…- Clow se arrodillo y cargó a Yue en brazos. Cuando el mago iba a preguntar el porque de su llorar el niño se agarro con fuerza de su ropa. – ¡Me duele! – Y la angustia llego al pecho de Clow.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Aquí.- Dijo tocando el pecho del mago. – Donde a usted le duele Amo- Clow parpadeo varias veces ¿Por qué su pequeño niño de plata decía algo como eso?- Si a usted le duele entonces a mi también. -

-Yue yo no se de que estas….- y lo recordó:

_"…**El Sol brilla por si mismo. La luna no**, la Luna brilla gracias a una fuente de energía, **la Luna**** siente lo que su fuente de luz siente**…"_

Y el niño comenzó a derramar lagrimas con mas fluidez.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos, tratando de evitar que estas salieran.

-Son lágrimas…-y Clow sintió como su voz le abandonaba ¡no soportaba ver a su pequeño niño llorando! ¡no soportaba que sus niños no se complementaran! – Yue…- el niño lo miro. – ¿Te sientes triste por Kerberus? – el niño afirmo.

-No se porque, solo se que me lastima, siento como si mis ojos se quemaran…- El mago sonrió amargamente.

-No te preocupes, todo esto pasará y ustedes serán buenos amigos…-

-¿Qué es un amigo?- dijo al tiempo que dejaba que el mago secara sus lagrimas.

-Alguien que siempre estará ahí para apoyarte…- y en ese momento recordó a Eliot, su querido amigo- aunque no este cerca de ti…mientras ese sentimiento de compañía y los recuerdos que se comparten juntos se conserven, podrás contar con esa persona. -

-Pero La bestia Guardiana no quiere ser mi amigo.- y las lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro; haciendo que el mago volviera a limpiarlas.

-Llevan muy poco tiempo de conocerse, pronto se darán cuenta que ambos pueden ser muy buenos amigos, después de todo son "hermanos"-

-Y ¿es bueno tener hermanos?- Yue lo miró con esperanza en los ojos, como la estrella que acaba de incendiarse en la oscuridad infinita del espacio.

-si lo es, muchas personas no tienen hermanos y algunas veces viven en soledad, pero no tiene que ser así. Siempre habrá alguien para ti, solo debes buscar. –

-Yo no me siento solo…- y el niño se abalanzó sobre su creador. – ¡Yo lo tengo a usted y a la señora con cabello como el mío y a Ker…!- Y el mago lo miro con una sonrisa. – ¡y a Kerberus también!- Clow sonrió con felicidad, la Luna siempre es sensible y te apoya en los momentos difíciles, ilumina tu camino cuando solo ves oscuridad, te acompaña mientras duermes consolando tu corazón…

-Vamos arriba, a esta hora probablemente Kerberus ya este dormido pero mañana podrás decirle todo esto que sientes. – El niño de plata asintió.- Te enseñaré tu habitación.

El oro opacado por el liquido mas puro derramado en los cabellos de Sol, mostrando un pequeño ser de un corazón de oro, cuyo nombre era Kerberus.

-¡Es que no es justo nana!- decía maullando.

-Kerberus, el niño creó a otro ….a otro…-

-Guardián-

-Eso. El niño te creo a ti y a Yue con un motivo mas intenso y profundo de los que puedes imaginar.-

-¡¿Proteger sus cartas?!- la mujer se sorprendió ¿tan mal concepto tenia el pequeño cachorro de su creador? – Claro que apreció a las cartas pero…pero esto es demasiado! ¡!Conmigo era mas que suficiente!! – La mujer lo atrajo hacia ella, y a pesar de que él deseaba alejarse ella lo sometió provocando que el cachorro se acostase en su regazo, llorando.

-Te equivocas…- Kerberus alzó la cabeza. – El niño no es así, el no es tan cruel como para hacer algo como eso. Yo estoy segura que él quería algo mas que simple protección.

-…¿algo mas?...- y su atención se centro en la triste mirada de nana. - ¿Cómo que? El fue el que nos dio vida, yo leí que solo Dios puede dar vida y que el es perfecto…¿él es Dios?-

-No, el no es Dios, pero es un ser creado por el mismo poder que los creo a ustedes: el amor.-

-…he leído esa palabra, pero yo no la entiendo ¿Por qué habría alguien que desease sacrificar su vida por otro ser?-

-Por amor.- dijo la mujer sonriendo ante la confusión del cachorro en sus manos.- El amor es un sentimiento muy complicado Kerberus, no se puede describir, solo se sabe que se siente. El amor te puede dar gran dicha pero también te puede hacer llorar…como ahora…- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Kerberus, provocando que las orejas de este fueran hacia atrás. – pero mira que eres lindo…-

-¿…Me siento triste porque amo a Clow?-dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de nana. - ¿...eh nana…?

-Si – dijo la mujer con voz cansada. – Kerberus es hora de dormir.- y el león hizo un puchero. – Anda, anda – dijo encaminándolo con pequeñas palmaditas- no seas mal niño.

-¡Clow siempre me arropa!- dijo en protesta.- ¿Dónde esta?- la mujer se mordió el labio- ¿¡!ESTA CON ÉL!!? ¡de ninguna manera!- y salió corriendo.

-¡Kerberus…!- pero su edad no le permitió moverse lo suficiente rápido; escuchó al cachorro gruñir…lejos; no podría alcanzarlo, no a su edad. Negó con amargura y Salió de la habitación.

¿!Cómo se había atrevido?! ¿Quién era él para arrebatarle a su amigo? ¡quien demonios se creía ese mocoso con cabellos de plata! ese…hermano suyo.... Así continuo buscándolos, primero en la planta baja y, al no verlos decidió subir las escaleras de fina madera, habitación de Clow…habitación de Clow…!era seguro que ahí estarían! Cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de su amo entre con brusquedad.

-¡CLOW!- Y encontró al mago cómodamente sentado en una butaca leyendo en silencio. El mago lo miro con una sonrisa y, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-¡Shhhh! Puede despertar- El cachorro dorado miró sobre la cama y encontró al mocoso que ahora debía considerar hermano. Esto era demasiado ¡mocoso! ¡mocoso! ¡mocoso! Y cuando estaba apunto de estallar su ira Clow se acerco a él y lo tomo en sus brazos. – Ven, duerme un poco, mañana quiero explicarles bien su misión como guardianes de las cartas Clow… y como mis guardianes. – El león lo miro perplejo "**MIS guardianes**" había dicho ¡él, Kerberus aún era su guardián, no estaba molesto con él por su actitud con el mocoso Yue! - ¿Kerberus?- y el león se abalanzo sobre la cama.

-¡siiiiiiii Clow! – y con una sonrisa se escabullo entre las mantas y durmió…frente al mocoso que ahora era su hermano…

El frió era grande, después de todo el invierno ya estaba sobre ellos ¡pero era insoportable! EL, Kerberus, la bestia que protege las cartas daría cualquier postre por que alguien lo abrazara y le proporcionara algo de calor a su entumecido cuerpo…calor…necesitaba calor; entonces las sintió, unas suaves manos como la seda sobre él…dándole calor… ¿de quien eran? Que importaba, el tenía frío y esas manos le bastaban, así pasaron la noche Kerberus y Yue y, aunque no se dieron cuenta el mago había entrado a la cama desde hacía algunas horas, tomando entre sus manos a sus pequeños niños, brindándoles la protección que ellos necesitaban, brindándoles el amor que los dos necesitaban; al mismo tiempo que ellos lo acompañaban para no sentir mas soledad, cumpliendo así **su verdadera misión**…

La mañana llamaba de formas extrañas pensaba el mago, lo suaves rayos del Sol acosando sus cansados ojos, el pequeño cuerpo de Yue recostado a su lado, las pequeñas pero filosas garras del guardián del sol sobre su pecho…si, definitivamente era una mañana poco común…

-Clow…tengo hambre…-decía el hijo del Sol – Clow…-decía como si muriera de hambre.- Clowwww- decía con dolor. El mago sonrió.

-Ve a la cocina y prepárate algo.- pero el león rodó sobre si.

-Llama a "The Sweet" (dulce)- Clow se volvió. – Clowwwww- Pero de un momento a otro un pastelillo cayó sobre su rostro.- ¿Sweet? ¡¿como saliste?!- la carta con apariencia de jovencita le sonrió y miró al lado de Clow, provocando que Kerberus hiciera lo mismo, lo que vio lo dejo confundido.- ¿Yue?- Así era, el pequeño niño había invocado a la carta "The sweet" sin siquiera moverse, con tan solo ¿mirarla?- ohhhh Clowwwww- dijo en tono de canto. El mago protesto. – Es importanteeeee- dijo en el mismo tono burlón. – es sobre Yueeeeeee…..- y el mago se levanto con rapidez.

-¿!que pasa?!- y vio a dulce sonreírle.-- ¡SWEET! ¿!cuando…?!- y la niña señalo a Yue. - …¿?....- y miró a Kerberus, que miraba a Yue.- ¿Kerberus?- el león lo miró.

-Pudo llamar una carta….- El mago miro sorprendido al pequeño niño, el cual tenía los ojos apenas abiertos.

-¿hice algo mal amo?- dijo con angustia, el mago le dio una tierna sonrisa…misma que compartió Kerberus.

-no…pero no lo acostumbres – dijo mirando a Kerberus – aun no se que tan rechoncho se puede poner…- y salio de la cama. El león comenzó a gritar.

-¡como que rechoncho! ¡tu no sabes apreciar la belleza misma cuando la vez!- y Clow volteo con una gran sonrisa. Miro tras de si, sus hermosos guardianes mirándolo, uno protestando con histeria y el otro mirando al que gritaba con histeria.

-Si se apreciar la belleza misma cuando la veo- y sonrió, guardando en su mente esa bella imagen: Sus guardianes y sus cartas…

La mañana paso con pocos contratiempos, un desayuno peleado por Kerberus y Clow (desayuno que termino en manos de Yue, por cierto), cartas jugando con los guardianes, niños con cabello de plata en la biblioteca acompañando a su amo, felinos persiguiendo a "The Dash" (Carrera)…cosas típicas para la casa de un hechicero poderoso.

-¡te alcanzaré Dash!- y el pequeño ser continuaba corriendo - ¡vuelve!- El mocoso/hermano/Yue los miraba desde un pequeño estanque, no comprendía del todo ese juego, pero le divertía verlo, en realidad quería jugar con ellos pero no estaba seguro si ellos querrían lo mismo.

-¿_Por que no vas con ellos?- _y Yue movió la cabeza buscando al dueño de la voz, era suave y amable debería de estar asustado pero en realidad no lo estaba.

-No se si ellos me acepten…- y sintió un calido abrazo

_-Ve y pregúntales- _y el ser le movió hacia el frente con suavidad.

-pero…¿Quién eres?- escucho una suave risa.

_-"The Dark" maestro Yue, soy tu subordinaba principal. – _el niño parpadeó varias veces "¿maestro?" ¿que significaba eso…?.- Cuando estaba apunto de preguntar vio a Kerberus caminar por el tejado con plena confianza, pero a él eso no le parecía correcto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría de malo en caminar por el tejado?

_" -niño, hay un problema con el tejado.- dijo nana_

_-¿Qué clase de problema?- dijo el mago al tiempo que bajaba a Yue de su hombro-_

**_- Algunas tejas están sueltas, es peligroso- "_**

¡ESO ERA! ¡LAS TEJAS!

-¡Kerberus!- Y subió por las mismas ramas que Kerberus.- Ker…-dijo alejando una rama de su rostro, pero esta se negaba a irse, así que Yue continuo su camino, cortando levemente su mejilla, pero eso no lo detuvo.- ¡Ker…Kerberus!- El cachorro lo miro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo este con indiferencia.

-¡baja de ahí!- el león de oro lo miro con arrogancia.

-¡yo llevo mas tiempo que tu viviendo aquí, tengo derecho a estar donde quiera!- el niño continuo subiendo, hasta que logro llegar al alto tejado.

-¡No es eso!- y se acercó a la "bestia guardiana" Pero Kerberus continuo caminando.-

!entonces que demonios es lo que quie….!- y la teja resbalo con el guardián sobre ella.

-¡KERBERUS!- Yue salto sobre su hermano, protegiéndolo.

La cocina tenia un olor simplemente delicioso, aroma a chocolate ¡sería un excelente día para festejar! "¡los niños de Reed Li Clow!" decía nana con una sonrisa. Iba de aquí para allá, tomando mas y mas ingredientes para su especialidad: los postres. Cuando Clow le había dicho que crearía ala carta "The Sweet" ella se ofendió ¡acaso se burlaba de su comida! Pero pronto entendió que lo hacia tanto por él y Kerberus como de ella. Clow trataba de aligerar su trabajo, y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Escucho leves palabras…

-va…vamos resiste…-decía levemente una voz conocida. – vamos…- y ella salió de la cocina.

-¡Kerberus!- la mujer cubrió su boca con horror- ¿!que paso?!- y se acercó a revisar al niño que Clow había nombrado, Yue.

-Caímos del tejado- dijo con angustia- ¡iré por Clow!- pero a los cuantos pasos Kerberus cayó. -…aghhh!! ¡!Duele!!- Consuelo se levanto y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como le fue posible.

-Espera aquí ¡yo iré por el niño!- Kerberus estaba lastimado de una pata, tenía varios raspones pero aun se movía, Yue, por su parte tenía un gran numero de rasguños pero, estaba inconciente y eso no le gustaba nada a la vieja Consuelo. Encontró a Clow bebiendo una copa en la biblioteca- ¡niño!- dijo la mujer agitada.

-¡¿que pasa?!- dijo al ver a la agitada mujer.

-¡tus niños! ¡En la cocina!- Fue todo lo que necesito decir. Clow corrió rumbo a la cocina. Kerberus se había arrastrado donde estaba Yue, su pata le dolía demasiado como para apoyarla pero su hermano lo necesitaba ahora…su hermano.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Kerberus volteo el rostro al oír a su amo llegar.- ¡Kerberus, Yue!- El león ronroneo al ver a Clow a su lado.-

-Jugaba, me caí y él tonto de **_mi hermano _**me protegió con su cuerpo.- Clow tomo entre sus brazos a Kerberus y a Yue.- Ayúdalo Clow…- decía al tiempo que las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, lagrimas que alcanzaron el rostro del hijo de la luna.

-Ke…Kerberus…-su voz era leve pero clara. – No te pre…preocupes, estoy bien- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Yue!- y el cachorro quiso acercarse a su hermano, pero todo se volvió oscuridad. Lo último que Kerberus recordaba es haber sido llevado a su habitación junto con Yue, haber descansado junto a su hermano y los rostros preocupados de Clow y de nana. - Tengo hambre…- Y pudo oler el suave sabor a sopa caliente desde el pasillo- ohhhh comida…- y se levanto cual hipnotizado.

-Kerberus…- el león abrió los ojos y vio claramente a su "hermano" con una gran sonrisa; con una tela delgada enrollada en la cabeza (algo que nana llamaba "venda") y varios libros al lado suyo.- ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!- dijo abrazando al cachorro. - ¡El amo estaba muy preocupado por ti!- Y Kerberus sintió un punta pie.

-…Yue…yo…lo siento mucho.- El niño se separo, sus ojos mostraban confusión.- Me porte muy mal contigo, no te conocía siquiera, pero aun así me comporte de manera egoísta…perdóname Yue.- El niño sonrió al tiempo que negaba.

-No, perdóname tu a mi, no fui capaz de entender tus sentimientos.- El león sonrió.

-¿Amigos?- dijo estirándole un dedo de su pata derecha. Yue miró con gran consternación a Kerberus.-

-¿Amigos?- y el león asintió. Yue sonrió con gran dulzura y aseguro su dedo junto con el de su hermano.- ¡Amigos!- y e abrazaron.

_"Alguien que siempre estará ahí para apoyarte…aunque no este cerca de ti "_

Clow sonrió, había escuchado toda la conversación de sus guardianes estando detrás de la puerta.

-Lo sabia nana, serian buenos amigos, después de todo **en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable,,,**.-

-Si, si. Me alegro; linda frase ¿Por qué no la adoptas para ti? ¡pero que sea después…! !nunca me ha gustado cargar platos!- y la puerta se abrió mostrando unos burlones "mocosos", riendo de la odisea.

Un par de días después Yue y Kerberus jugaban en el jardín, disfrutando de la suave brisa del viento y de los rayos del sol.

-Espera ¡iré por las cartas para jugar!- Kerberus se levanto rápidamente y hecho a correr rumbo a la casa.

-Esta bien…- Yue se levanto y camino hacía el pequeño estanque que estaba dentro de la propiedad de los Reed, sintió algo extraño tras de él, no supo que era, solo sabia que era una energía familiar y querida. - ¡ Amo Clow!- y abrazó a la persona tras de si, pero no era quien esperaba.- ¡¿Quién?!-

-¡¿Quién eres tu niño?! ¿!Porque dices Amo Clow?! ¡Clow Reed Li es tu padre! ¡!CONTESTA!!– y fue tanta la ira que vio en los ojos de la persona frente a él, que corrió rumbo a la casa…-¡!VUELVE ACA NIÑO!! – pero Yue no se detuvo…inconciente de que este solo sería el inicio de una Nueva Era…

* * *

__

ESPACIO DEL AUTOR AUTODADO :

BIEN!!!!! ¡YA ERA HORA! La verdad llevo escribiendo esto desde hace dos días pero por mas que quería no acababa, de hecho la idea original era enfermar a Consuelo pero…-- no se, como que me sentí muy maldita y preferí dejarla vivir… ahora si comienza la parte por la que muero escribir . Por cierto probablemente meta unos capítulos bajo el titulo de "Extra: X tema" ¿porque? Pues porque se me hace injusto que varias cosas no las puedo mencionar y pues…¿las merecen no? Podrían ser cosas como "¿Dónde conoció Eliot a su esposa? ¿Dónde diablos anda Shang? ¿Cuándo demonios se conocieron Wang y Reed…? Cosas…dirían de relleno pero no, no es de relleno, mas bien es como darles un tiempo a ellos también D Gracias por su comprensión. De todos modos si no quieren leerlos no hay problema, después de todo no son irremediablemente indispensables para entender en si lo que es el fic fic. D (sin olvidar que solo van a medir como dos paginas XD).

Ahora, algo que se puede ver medio molesto es que puse muchas negritas pero la verdad es que eran indispensables ya que son datos realmente importantes dentro y fuera del desarrollo dentro del fic mismo de "REED LI CLOW" y sobre otro proyecto que traigo entre manos pero que aun no tengo bien estructurado entonces mejor luego les cuento . Otra cosa, en este cap. puse el nombre de la carta a la que me refería enfrente del nombre en inglés, aclaro, no voy a poner el nombre en español mas; si alguien necesita el glosario de las cartas avíseme y lo pondré antes de comenzar el otro capítulo. Gracias por viajar en aerofanfics Tsuki (que baka me vi U ).

!ah! de veras otra cosa, no se pudo cambiar el formato, no se porque no lo permite, tampoco puedo seguir poniendo el nombre de CLAMP y de CCS del lado derecho, razones de la página. Y tampoco sirven los parentesís que yo suelo usar par poner mis comentarios así que los pondre dentro de un partenesis normal pero con el tipico NTA (entiendase por nota de la autora) ¿vale? Y algo MUY IMPORTANTE: cuando pongo en letra cursiva sin subrayar es un pensamiento o que alguna carta esta hablando, cuando subrayo las letras en cursiva es porque hago mención de algun suceso del pasado, como lo de las tejas y nana. Pero en realidad no creo que haya confusión. Flash back solo lo usaré cuando sea algo realmente grande para mencionar.

REVIEWS:

VLGRV: Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, lamento que estuvieras tan cerca del infarto -- es que he tenido puros exámenes y pues…Ahora, de lo de Yue D es que niño se me imagina bien kawaii (lindo, cute como quieran ponerle) además tenemos entre manos un proyectito –no digo quien porque aunque me dicen que si luego me pueden decir que no y pues a llorar se ha dicho TT – sobre hacer una pagina para artfics, es decir para ilustrar fics y pues me llama mucho la atención dibujarlo en chiquito TT junto con kero chan además me llama muchísimo la atención dibujar una pagina de manga representando algún dialoguito que me guste D. Gracias por decir que mis caps están muy bien, me siento alagada . Y al final si cambie la frase, pero es el último cambio –ruego a Dios- porque ya es la ultima parte del fic TT pero no por eso de fikear NO ME ABANDONENNNNNNNNNNN….onegai ;;

KERO CHAN: Un favorcito kero -- no me pongas mi nombre, no me gusta XD. Mejor déjalo en Tsuki -- onegai (please) ahora con lo de el sexo de Yue U esa te la debo…es que como ya no hubo votos tuve que poner el propio –aunque a mi me gustan mas los ángeles- de hecho el capitulo original el "borrador" era un ángel pero…pues como dice VLGRV -- no podría haber "Eso" Gomen nee. De lo de kero, no creo que lo ponga como peluche, seria hasta el otro fic que haré –aquí como que no queda, y si es mas lindo mas apapachable pero…kerberus es TAN lindo con esos ojazos de oro fundido ¿por cierto ya te conté que me fui a un concurso de disfraces, me fui de Clow Reed (y la capa es bien calientita, que bueno porque el invierno esta fuerte…) y perdí XD me gano un Alien…¬¬ me cayó mal la chica que gano…pero acepto que Alien esta de lujo… - volviendo con kero pues no te preocupes te gustará el otro fic…destruiré a quien-tu-no-sabes XD jejeje…--U que mala soy para los chistes…

A TODOS LOS LECTORES: Si se han percatado no le puse alas a Yue y a Kero y esto fue porque necesitaba de este accidente para que Clow se diera cuenta de lo útiles que podrían ser para sus guardianes XD. Y por que quería que el personaje que acaba de hacer acto de presencia pensará que Yue es hijo de Clow.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA©CLAMP

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	14. Reencuentro

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 13: "Reencuentro"

Ameno lugar en el que se encontraban, al menos eso pensaba Clow, disfrutando de un buen vino, un confortable sillón…y una mirada asesina.

-Vamos deja ya eso. – dijo con una sonrisa. – soy un inglés, ya te lo dije: yo NECESITO tomar…-

-Alcohólico sin remedio – dijo la mujer molesta. – mas vale que no eduques a tus "niños" a hacer eso…- el mago sonrió con dulzura y negó con suavidad. – en caso contrario yo les enseñaré lo que la dulce nana les hará si llegan a tomar de ese veneno que estas metiendo a tu cuerpo…-

-…Si, de acuerdo…- y se sintió un poco incomodo. De hecho, desde hace un rato se sentía así, con esa sensación de tener la boca seca, de sentirse acorralado cual presa y depredador, aun no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que algo pasaría. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho las palabras de Consuelo.

-¡Niño hazme caso!- Clow se movió de su sillón con nerviosismo. La mujer negó con una mueca en su rostro – no se para que me llamaste si no vas a poner atención a lo que te digo. – El mago le sonrió – te pregunté "¿Por qué me llamaste a mitad de mis quehaceres? " – El mago cambió su semblante a uno completamente serio, dejando la copa a su lado y aclarando su garganta comenzó su anuncio.

-Verás…estoy preocupado por Kerberus y Yue.- La mujer lo miró confusa. – Desde su caída me siento angustiado, me cuesta mucho trabajo dejarlos solos…!incluso para jugar! – la mujer rió - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ahora si pareces un verdadero padre! Aunque eres un padre abandonado…a menos claro que el Sol o la Luna sea tu amante…- Clow se sonrojó.

-¡No digas algo como eso nana!- la mujer sacó su lengua. Clow hizo un puchero ¡adoraba reírse de su niño!-

-Bien…volviendo a lo de Kerberus y Yue – el mago regreso a su antiguo estado

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Es tu temor, no el mío; los niños también deben conocer el mundo (claro, después de todo, dejarlos jugar en el jardín no les hará daño). –

-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esa caída siento que algo hice mal…tal vez ellos necesiten algo para moverse mas rápido, tal vez unas alas.- la mujer rió fuertemente. - ¿Qué?-pregunto Clow intrigado.

-¡Has creado seres mágicos! ¡les has dado vida, prácticamente te has burlado de Dios! – El mago no supo porque, pero eso último no le agrado. – y ahora ¡quieres robar a sus guerreros!- el mago la miro con gran sorpresa - ¡solo eso faltaba! ¡LOS ANGELES DEL "GRAN" MAGO REED! –

-Me agrada mas "mago Clow"- y sonrió. La mujer miró al cielo, esperando una señal de esperanza; obviamente, no la obtuvo. – vamos nana…yo creo que se verían bien.- La mujer lo miro con seriedad.

-Claro que se verían bien…-y Clow notó algo que no le agrado nada…Nana estaba molesta…¿con él?- Estas jugando con ellos…como si fueran simples objetos a los que puedes cambiar y mover, manipular como si fueran cualquier cosa. – El mago se levantó con brusquedad…molesto.

-¡NO DIGAS ALGO COMO ESO! - nana no se sorprendió del todo, esperaba una reacción así, tal vez no tan explosiva, pero si esperaba un reacción parecida. – ELLOS SON MIS NIÑOS, LO QUE MAS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO ¡NO DESEO HACERLES DAÑO! ¡QUIERO PROTEGERLOS!-

-Pero no lo has hecho por algo…- dijo la mujer con frialdad. - ¿Por qué?- inquirió duramente. – Dime…"¿Porque?" – y el mago se dio cuenta del juego que Consuelo llevaba acabo, lo tenía en sus manos, y ella lo sabía.

-Porque tengo miedo de que algo les pueda pasar…-

-¿Así que…?- y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente. El mago se sintió desnudo, humillado.

-…No se que debo hacer….- y era la primera vez que lo aceptaba, con pena, pues el no era alguien que desease complicar su vida. - ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-

-Eso es algo que debes decidir tu niño.- y la mujer se levanto.

-¡Por favor no me hagas esto!- Nana lo miró con dulzura.

-Niño tu los creaste, tienen no solo una parte de tu magia, yo te vi crearlos con estos ojos que sean de comer los gusanos, y créeme, ellos también son una parte de tu alma y tu corazón. No te debes preguntar si ellos soportaran que les des alas, pregúntate mejor si tu amor y todo lo que pusiste en ellos puede protegerlos de los daños que puedes causarles. ¿Los amas tanto como para sacrificarte a ti mismo?-

-Si- dijo al instante. La mujer sonrió.

-Entonces no te preocupes, estarán bien. – abrió la puerta, dio un paso fuera de la sala y…

-¡!!AMO CLOW!!! – El mago corrió fuera de la sala, la misma Consuelo se preocupó.

-¿!que pasa Yue!?- Y vio al pequeño de cabellos plateados en brazos de una joven la cual lo sostenía con fuerza. - ¿!quien…!?- esta levantó el rostro, revelando su figura. - ¿!cuando llegaste!? –

-¡Cómo te atreviste Reed Li Clow! – y Clow dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que Consuelo dio un alarido. - ¡te atreviste a tener un hijo con quien sabe "quien" ! yo quiero saber quien es ese "quien"! ¡la descuartizaré!- Clow se sintió de pronto en un gran aprieto.

-¡espera! ¡Ellos no son…!- Fue cuando vio el rostro puro e inocente de Yue, mirando una y otra vez a la extraña, comparándola con su amo.

-¡Su energía es parecida! Incluso irradian la misma calidez…-dijo al tiempo que miraba a la jovencita de ojos azules.

-Claro que si pequeño sobrino – dijo sonriéndole, pero cuando su vista volvió a Clow, esta se incendió como un llama reavivada. – Ahora, respecto a ti ¡Clow!- Clow sonría nerviosamente ¿!como era posible que no hubiese sentido su energía vital hasta ese momento!?

-Basta ya…- Consuelo se acerco a la joven Ch´en- ¡Niña que bueno que has vuelto!- y Shang la recibió con el mismo rostro acusador que daba a su hermano.

-Tu también me traicionaste nana – hizo un puchero y miro a su hermano nuevamente - ¡como te atreviste a casarte sin consultarme Clow!- el mago rió - ¡No te burles! – para este momento Yue ya era libre de las manos de Shang. – Y tu nana ¡no me enviaron invitación alguna!- Clow y nana la miraron molestos.

-¡no teníamos a donde!- Dijeron al unísono- (¡Además no estoy casado!)- agrego Clow.

-…-

-…-

-…Amo ¿quien es ella?...- Después de un silencio el mago respondió.

-Un demonio.- El pequeño Yue miró a Shang (la cual tenia el rostro completamente rojo)

-¿!Que dijiste?!- dijo Shang al momento que caminaba hacia su hermano, llena de furia…la había traicionado, se había olvidado de ella por completo…o al menos eso creía ella. -¡Como pudiste!- Cuando ella elevó su energía sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por toda la espina…algo que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo -¿Qué?- y volteo para ver quien era el que le proporcionaba esa sensación- …¿Tu?- Esa era la verdad, el joven guardián le apuntaba a Shang con un pequeño arco forjado de un fuego azulado y este se encontraba tensado por una flecha de la misma materia. - ¿Por qué…?- y cuando iba a dirigir su mirada a Clow, la flecha fue disparada, si bien, la flecha no dio al blanco por mucha diferencia, Shang se dio cuenta que el niño en verdad la quería lastimar si hacia un movimiento en falso. - ¡! -

-¡Mi misión es protegerlo!- Shang lo miró confundida - ¡no permitiré que nadie le haga daño!- Clow se adelanto.

-¡Espera Yue!- Shang se acercó al guardián lunar.

-¿"Luna"? ¿Ese es tu nom….?- Pero una mancha dorada se arrojó sobre ella.

-¡No te le acerques!- Dijo amenazando con u nos pequeños dientes.

-¡Kerberus!- Yue se arrojó sobre Shang al igual que lo había hecho la su antagonista.

-¡Suéltenla!- Dijo Clow con tono autoritario. Nana observaba todo con gran interés. En ese momento Shang comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras; dos esperas se formaron alrededor de los guardianes y fueron elevados. - ¡¿shang…?!-

-De manera que…-dijo levantándose – estos no son tus hijos…- dijo con una gran sonrisa a los ya molestos guardianes.

-Claro que no lo son – Dijo Clow preocupado, se acercó a las esferas donde estaban sus guardianes, pronunció unas palabras y estos descendieron al piso.- Son mis guardianes. – Shang lo miró extrañada. Clow se arrodillo y explico a sus niños que la jovencita era Shang Ch´en Li, su hermana. –

-¡Su hermana! – dijeron al unísono, apenados se disculparon con Shang.- No teníamos idea…-

-Si, si, si…tómenlo con calma, no estoy molesta – Pero los guardianes siguieron con la mirada hacia el suelo; Shang se sintió sumamente intrigada por los ojos de Yue y de Kerberus…limpios como los de los elfos, pero Kerberus era un león, en cambio Yue…- Oye Clow…-

-¿mh?- el mago se volteó.

-¿Él, Yue, es un elfo, tal ves un descendiente de los Eldar?- Yue se adelanto a contestar.

-No se de que habla **ama**, lo único que le puedo decir es que yo y Kerberus somos seres creados por el Amo Clow.- Y Shang quedo helada.

-¡¿Creaste seres con vida?! ¡A partir de tu magia! (por cierto, no me digas "ama") – Y Clow supo que un gran torbellino de reclamos y molestias se volvía hacia él.-

-¡Regáñale niña! ¡yo le dije que se burlaba de Dios pero no me hizo caso!- Animó Consuelo.

-¡ES GRANDIOSO!- Clow la miró perplejo- ¡YO SABIA QUE SERIAS ALGO GRANDE HERMANO!-

-¡Pero niña!- Dijo nana al tiempo que tapaba su boca.

-¡Oh, Vamos nana! Si Dios no hubiese querido que Clow creará seres vivos ¿para que le habría dado entonces este gran poder?- Nana se fue renegando y diciendo que eran unos blasfemos, lo que causo la risa de los Li…y la confusión de los guardianes.

-Pst pst – llamó Kerberus a Yue – Oye Yue – Dijo suavemente –

-¿Qué pasa Kerberus?- Y se acercó al cachorro dorado, para escuchar mejor.-

-¿Qué es Dios?-El niño lo miro por unos momentos –

-¿El amo Clow?- Kerberus lo miró con seriedad. – Después de todo dicen que Dios es quien crea las cosas ¿no?- Kerberus asintió- Yo creo que es el amo Clow.

-Cierto, cierto…él debe ser Dios.-

-Están equivocados.-

-¿eh?- los guardianes miraron su amo ¿Por qué él decía algo como eso? ¿Por qué su amo negaba ser quien era…? Shang lo miró con orgullo.

-Yo no soy Dios, soy uno de tantos que viven en las creaciones de Dios…-

-¡Pero amo usted nos creo y…!-

-Y el me creó a mi.- Los guardines lo miraron sin entender.

-No intenten comprender a Dios, durante siglos los seres humanos hemos perdido el tiempo intentando comprenderlo, intentando parecernos a él…no deben perder su tiempo en eso pequeños- y les sonrió – Lo único que necesitan saber es que él existe, ya sea en su fé o dentro de ustedes mismos, él existe. –y sus guardianes sonrieron. –Anden, vayan abajo a jugar mientras yo hablo con mi hermana…- Y ambos rieron. – ¡Cuidado con lo que hacen!-

-No creí que pudieras hacerlo…- Clow miró a su hermana confundido.- Que realmente formaras lo que siempre quisiste…- Clow sonrió.

-Muchas personas tienen hijos, padres, abuelos, hermanos, primos, tíos, amantes…y aun así, no son una familia, discuten y pelean por cualquier cosa, yo he visto a muchos que últimamente pelean por herencias, por lugares en la corte del Rey…por cosas que no tienen valor para el alma…- Y miró a sus ya alejados guardianes – Yo quiero que ellos sepan lo que es una familia …-

-Clow…- Shang lo miró con tristeza. El mago la miro con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien…Vamos a conversar un rato, tienes que decirme todo lo que has hecho estos últimos años.- Si Clow efectivamente había olvidado todo lo malo que le había pasado o si solamente estaba ocultando sus emociones, Shang no lo supo…su hermano ya era feliz…o tal vez…era un gran mentiroso…

Se dirigieron al estudio de Clow y continuaron con su conversación.

-Disculpa mi intromisión con Yue, la verdad es que cuando lo vi creí que te habías casado y…-

-Si, entiendo…-Se levanto y dirigió a donde tenia su botella de whisky- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?-

-No, gracias. – Cuando el mago volvió a sentarse la miro con intensidad. - ¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no enviaste ninguna carta…algo para saber de ti Shang?- Shang mordió su labio, sabía que su hermano estaba molesto.

-No pude Clow…-

-¿Te olvidaste de **mi** todo este tiempo?- Shang se entristeció.-

-No digas eso…No fue por lo que tu crees…-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

-Muy buena razón…- tomo un trago de su copa.

-Estuve con Aniron todo este tiempo…-

-¿Ah si? Y ¿Fue divertido ser amada por un elfo?- Shang se molestó.

-¿Qué sentido le estas dando a esto Clow? ¡¿Oriental u Occidental?!- Clow la miró serio.

-Ambos.- La chica enrojeció.

-Nos queremos mucho.- El mago bajo la mirada.

-De eso si me di cuenta…- Fue cuando Shang se dio cuenta de que Clow no estaba molesto, sino deprimido, el tonto de su hermano creía que lo había abandonado.

-¡ay Clow! – y lo abrazó, y este gesto no tardó en ser contestado por su hermano. – No creí que te sintieras así… ¡perdóname!-

-¡Muchas veces me pregunte que estarías haciendo! ¡si tendrías frió, hambre! Cualquier cosa…!no podía descansar con esta angustia Shang!-

-Tonto hermano consentido…-Y lloraron en silenció. Desde la puerta una anciana mujer los observaba, estaba feliz, ahora el niño ya no solo tenía a sus pequeños, también tenía a su hermana y a ella misma para cuidarle…para hacerle compañía, después de todo **_nadie quiere estar solo siempre…¿_**no?

Así paso un tiempo hermoso, los siguientes días fueron enfocados a que Shang o Clow contaran todo lo que habían hecho en esos casi dos años, sus preocupaciones, planes, alegrías, todo…o al menos casi todo.

-¡entonces eso hizo!- Dijo Shang riendo.

-¡Si, Clow nos dio un gran plato de sopa caliente después de la caída!- Consuelo aclaro su garganta. – Bueno, nana ayudó.

-¡Yo hice la sopa pequeño peludo!- Y nana y Kerberus empezaron una típica discusión. Los ojos de Shang se posaron en Yue, el cual se encontraba sentado en las rodillas de su amo.

-¿Por qué le diste la forma de un elfo Clow?- Dijo después de un momento. - Yue bostezo pero al darse cuenta de la mirada que su amo le daba, cubrió su boca, sonrojándose. Clow rió.

-pues…- Kerberus salió corriendo.

-¡Yue nana hizo galletas y se donde están!- El guardián de la Luna bajo de las rodillas de su amo con rapidez y siguió a Kerberus. Nana fue tras ellos. En el fondo Nana sabía que el pequeño de plata no las "robaba" para el mismo, sino para Clow…cosa que Kerberus no hacia por cierto.

Shang quiso volver a preguntar a Clow el porque Yue se asemejaba a un elfo, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho se lo impidió, Clow corrió a su lado.

-¿!que te ocurre?!- ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, debe ser que ya estoy cansada.- El mago la miró preocupado. – ¡Ahora vas a recordarme a Aniron molestándome con "Ve a descansar" – Clow sonrió, su hermana seguía siendo la de antes.

Así paso el tiempo para los Li, para nana y para los guardianes, por su puesto, algunas cosas cambiaron, como el transcurso de las estrellas en el universo, como las estaciones del año…

_1477 Finales de la Edad Media_

El sol siguió brillando, alegre y travieso, mientras La Luna se envolvía en la tranquilidad y apatía, en la serenidad absoluta.

-¡Es grandioso!-

-¡Si que lo es!- Decía el mago con alegría. – Después de los últimos conflictos habidos por las injustificadas muertes que la Inquisición ha hecho…!por fin esta perdiendo poder!

-¡ya era hora que este Oscurantismo se acabara! ¿no?- La chica miró a un joven de piel blanca como el mármol, su rostro adornado por ojos de plata pura, una bella cascada sobre su espalda, de la cual salían dos alas puramente blancas.

-Lo es ama Shang, quiero decir, Shang.- Dijo Yue, que ya tenía la apariencia de un adulto joven. Clow lo contemplo por unos momentos, mirada que fue "discretamente" manejada por Shang.

-¡Clow como te gusta sufrir!- Clow dejo de mirar a Yue para pasar su mirada a Shang.-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo sin comprender…o ¿sin querer comprender?

-¡se nota a millas que estas enamorado de Yue!- El ángel que siempre se mostraba serio y sereno oculto su rostro en su cabello…su sonrojado rostro.

-¡Deja ya eso!- Decía Clow, que también se encontraba sonrojado.

-¡ya dejen de discutir por algo que todos sabemos!- dijo la ya ahora Gran Bestia Guardiana, la cual seguía teniendo sus ojos dorados, no tenía melena pero, sus cabellos dorados compensaban cualquier queja que alguien con suficiente valor se atreviese a decirle.

-¡cierto Kerberus!- Shang se arrojó al león. - ¡se aman!- Y ella y Kerberus empezaron a cantar "Se aman por toda la eternidad" una y otra vez, cosa que no causo gracia a Clow, se levantó y al hacerlo, Yue, que tenia su cabeza en el regazo de Clow, también tuvo que hacerlo. Clow salió con rapidez.

El ángel miró al piso. - ¡No! – dijo Shang con tal fuerza que obligo a Yue a levantar el rostro- ¡no esta molesto contigo, sino con el mismo!- El ángel parpadeo sin entender. Shang sonrió. – Esta molesto consigo mismo por su cobardía. – Hubo un breve silencio.

-Al amo Clow no le agradan estas bromas, Shang. – Dijo Yue finalmente.

-¿Y? ¿a nosotros que?- dijo Kerberus subiéndose al sillón de Clow – A ti tampoco te gusta que te hagamos bromas –

Yue lo miró con seriedad.- Kerberus bájate del sillón del Amo. – Pero la Bestia Guardiana le ignoró completamente.

– Claro que el que Clow este enamorado de ti no es una broma – El guardián lunar se sonrojó – además cuando es **ÉL** quien te hace las bromas…tu no te molestas – y el ángel se dirigió a la ventana, saliendo con prisa. - …¿le di al clavo? – dijo sonriendo.

-Con toda tu fuerza Kerberus – Y Shang y Kerberus sonrieron.

En una oscura habitación Clow observaba la Luna, tan lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo…si tan solo…si tan solo se atreviese a tocarla, a tomarla para si…

-Amo-

-Yue…-Dijo al tiempo que volteaba para quedar frente a su guardián- ¿Estas preocupado?- Yue bajo el rostro, no deseaba sonrojarse frente a Clow…no deseaba hacerlo. - ¿Yue? –

-Saliste molesto – ¿donde había quedado el "Amo"? Fácil, había quedado olvidado desde hace hace meses, cuando el mago le pidió que solo le dijera Clow, algo que Yue solo hacía cuando estaban solos. – Pensé que estabas molesto.- y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

-Así es- dijo el mago finalmente.

-¿Con…conmigo?- dijo el ángel al tiempo que volteaba para mirar a su amo. Clow sonrió con amargura.

-No…estoy molesto conmigo mismo…- levanto su mano y acarició el rostro de Yue, eso era lo más que él podría o se atrevía a tocar de la Luna…no podría hacer mas…Además ¿para que querría tocarla mas?- Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.-

-Clow…yo…-

-¡Aquí estaban!- dijo Kerberus al tiempo que empujaba a Yue contra su amo, por su puesto, Kerberus no controló su fuerza, provocando que este cayera sobre su amo. – ¡oopss!- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Kerberus!- Dijo Yue intentando levantarse, pero…- ¿Clow?- Y sin saberlo el mago lo había apresado contra su cuerpo. – Amo…no puedo levantarme si tu me…- y el mago beso su frente.- Clow…- Y ese beso permaneció ahí, en ese instante durante muchos mas, no había movimientos, solo ese beso, solo ese breve contacto.

-Wow…- incluso olvidaron a un Kerberus quisquilloso…y observador; Yue ya tendría tiempo para matarlo después…

Lamentablemente él no era el único que observaba, oculta entre las sombras se encontraba la silueta de un enemigo… de uno, que ahora odiaba a la Luna como nadie jamás lo hubiese hecho…

ACLARACIONES Y NOTAS:

1. Solo para aquellos que se pregunten que diablos es el "Oscurantismo y la Edad Media" les diré que fue una época en la que la iglesia controló gran parte del poder, junto con los señores feudales y, por supuesto, había una monarquía (Rey). Abarco (sino me equivoco) del siglo V hasta el XV.

2. La Inquisición era una "institución" que se dedicaba a cazar a los herejes (por decirlo así, brujos, hechiceros, adivinos…etc.) claro que no todos eran esto…y murieron ya fuese en la hoguera o en la orca ¡ah! También los ahogaban. De ahí que ALGUNOS, y digo, SOLO ALGUNOS paganos odien a la iglesia.

3. Eldar, bien, en esto no estoy 100 segura, pero según lo que yo entendí cuando leí el primer libro de el Señor de los Anillos, los eldar son como…primero que los elfos, o son parentela. Algo medio raro XD perdonen mi ignorancia.

ESPACIO DEL AUTORA ya saben que es autodado ¿no? :D

¡BIEN! A todo esto ustedes dirán que porque demonios no puse la parte donde les ponen las alas no? ¡pues les dire porque! La verdad se me hacia una perdida de letras, creó que eso ya es de relleno….y no me gustaba la idea para serles franca, por eso, decidí omitirla, espero nos os moleste mi decisión :D.

Ahora, muchos se preguntaran porque demonios ando poniendo finales tan estúpidos y la verdad es que ni yo lo se XD ¿falta de ingenio?...puede ser -.-U De las fechas la verdad es que he sufrido, hasta hace tiempo todo estaba bien, pero cuando me di cuanta que pondría a un Clow "muy" viejo para Yue…me arrepentí y cambie unas cositas. En el próximo capítulo espero poner la tabla de edades para aquellos que sean mas meticulosos en saber las edades que he dado a los personajes. Sobre ¿Por qué pusiste a Clow dándole un beso a Yue…!en la frente!? Mmm…no tengo pretexto XD solo me llegó…

También quisiera adjuntar un agradecimiento por su espera. Muchas Gracias a todos por su paciencia –reverencia- los veo en el próximo cap. D pórtense bien, y si se portan mal…inviten ¿no?

Ahora pasemos a una de las partes mas bonitas de los fics…!los

REVIEWS!:

Zerelt: Je, je, je…me agrada que te guste esto :D a que Yue es una belleza absoluta ;.; ¡oh! me mata es tannnnnnn lindo, guapo, tierno…y todo lo positivo existente. ( y luego que me gusta la gente fría XD ay dios que loca me ví) Gracias por tu paciencia, espero no te decepcione este cap. D

Luna: ¡Ah! Que feliz soyyyyy nunca me habías puesto un review y en esta ocasión te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo, domo arigatto por eso ) Bueno aquí viene que paso no? XD Si todos los de aquí aman a alguien seguro, y te dire que tienes un MUY buen gusto, mira que fijarte en nuestro Yue �…nada mal…También una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEDICARME UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO Y PONERME UN REVIEW, ASI SE QUE LES GUSTA Y QUE NO, Y QUE PUEDO IR CORRIGIENDO. A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS . y a los que no…� vamos que esperan? No cuesta nada :D y anima mucho, créanme.

**"GRACIAS POR DEJARME REALIZAR ESTE SUEÑO, EL SUEÑO DE CREAR UN FANFIC**

**DIFERENTE, DONDE PUEDEN PASAR COSAS QUE SOLO LOS LECTORES QUIEREN**

**POR ESO ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS"**

****

****

****

****

****

****

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA © CLAMP

Fanfic hechos **s_in fin de lucro_**


	15. Escarlata

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 14: "Escarlata"

Después del beso que Clow dio a Yue (el cual todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión) los guardianes y su creador entraron a la habitación, que era la de Clow. Por un momento Clow se maldijo por haber besado a Yue, luego, simplemente lo olvidó, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo besaba…si la primera en la forma "adulta" de Yue…pero no la primera. Kerberus miraba con interés a su amo, este estaba sonrojado ¡Kerberus estaba completamente seguro! ¡daría toda una semana de pasteles por hacer una apuesta…! Por otro lado…tenía a un Yue molesto a su lado…viendo cuando matarle.

-¡Glups…!- Kerberus se atragantó - ¿Cuánto mas piensas verme de esa manera?- dijo mirando a su plateado compañero.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo con mirada asesina.

-De eso mismo. – Yue puso una cara de "no te entiendo y eres un esquizofrénico" pero Kerberus lo sabía, ese plateado ángel iría en la noche y le cortaría la garganta…o lo ahogaría… - _"!!!!!!ARGHHHHHH AHORA NO PODRE DORMIR!!!!! TONTO, TONTO KERBERUS PERO ¿QUIEN TE MANDA A VER? ¿!EH, QUIEN?!"_ – Yue supuso lo que su hermano pensaba y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, sonrisa que Kerberus noto. _– "!No piensa matarme! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Dios! " –_ en ese momento Clow les llamó

-Hay algo que quiero darles desde hace tiempo, solo que no encontraba el momento indicado…- se asomó dentro de un gran (pero MUY gran) armario y saco una pequeña caja.

-¿Una caja?- Kerberus lo miró molesto – Mira se de tus malos gustos pero yo soy hermoso ¡merezco algo mejor! – Clow sonrió, mientras Yue miraba expectante la caja, ya la había visto antes…un día que Clow lloraba él la había visto, estaba en sus manos, él aún era muy pequeño pero recordaba las lagrimas de su amo, y por alguna razón le dolía…le dolía verlo sufrir. – Ahora exijo un nuevo comedor y un nuevo menú y…- Pero Clow continuó con su sonrisa burlona. – Bien, bien…¿Qué hay en la caja?-

-Algo importante.-al oír las palabras del mago Yue se adelanto decidido.

-¿Quiere que protejamos aquello que es importante para usted?- Clow posó su mano derecha en el rostro suave de Yue. – ¿Amo Clow?- El mago le sonrió.

-De hecho…- Abrió la caja y saco dos pares de aretes, unos tenían un rubí, y los otros tenían un zafiro. – Verán, un buen amigo mío me regalo esto hace tiempo (casi 3 años) y yo quisiera dárselos a ustedes, -

-¿Y usar algo usado? ¡¿YO?! La Gran bestia…! – Fue cuando notó que la sonrisa de Clow no era burlona, sino orgullosa. - ….-

-Te veras extremadamente mejor con ellos Kerberus- Clow sonrió.

-¡cierto! ¡Toda joya me queda super! ¡Anda! ¡anda ponme el mió! – Clow saco el par que estaba adornados con rubís y puso uno en la oreja izquierda de su guardián solar. Kerberus corrió al espejo y posó frente a el, se veía simplemente maravilloso - ¡ah que chulada de hombre soy! (bueno literalmente) ¡que bonito soy, que bonito soy como me quiero….!- Clow rió mientras Yue lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Kerberus te pongo el otro?-

-¿!QUE!? ¿¡y arruinar la perfecta armonía que tiene el de mi oreja izquierda!? ¡NUNCA!- y salió corriendo – ¡!!NO TE DEJARE!!!- Clow lo observo salir, no entendía el raro comportamiento de Kerberus.

-Solo tenía que decir "no" – Y miró a Yue con una sonrisa. - ¿Tu te pondrás ambos, Yue?- El ángel sonrió e imito (o intentó imitar) la voz orgullosa de Kerberus.

-¿Y arruinar la armonía de Kerberus viéndome yo todavía mas diferente? No amo gracias; Kerberus me atacaría hasta arrebatarme el arete y si lo perdiera…no podría perdonármelo. – Clow sonrió. Vaya niño suyo, siempre pensando en que era mejor para su amo.

-Tienes razón.- Sacó el arete de zafiro y lo colocó en la oreja izquierda de Yue; la piedra sin duda daba un gran contraste con el guardián, se veía celestial, sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos grises, azules…a veces violetas y ese arete hacían una excelente compañía. –…Hermoso….- Fue lo único que pudo decir, pero fue suficiente para sonrojar al joven Yue.

-Así que aquí estaban –Shang entro con rapidez - ¡me encontré a este glotón afuera, viéndose en todo espejo existente! ¿por…que? – dijo estupefacta al ver el arete en la oreja de Yue, después vio a Kerberus – Dios…!los conservaste!- y se arrojó sobre su hermano. – ¡!!Que bien!!!- Los guardianes miraron sin entender el asunto. Alguien toco a la puerta,

-Pasa nana- Dijo Clow con tranquilidad.

-Niño – La voz de la mujer era apagada y fría.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo angustiado.-

-Un encapuchado te busca…dice querer hablar con "El honorable Li Clow" – Clow sintió temor por un momento.

"…_honorable…Li…"_

-En seguida bajo nana.- Clow tomó la llave mágica que colgaba de su cuello. Shang lo miró angustiada – No te preocupes, si fuera _nuestra madre _ni siquiera hubiese pedido hablar conmigo, simplemente hubiera entrado y destruido todo…- Shang sonrió. Clow miró a sus guardianes – Quédense aquí y cuídenla. –

-Si- Dijeron tranquilos. Clow salió rumbó a la sala de estar.

-¿Oye Kerberus…?- Dijo Shang-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Lo dijo como una orden…?- Pregunto la jovencita.

-Mas bien lo dijo como una sugerencia…- Para su sorpresa fue Yue quien contestó. Sonrió a sus compañeros y bajaron las escaleras…siguiendo a Clow.

Mientras Clow, que ya estaba por entrar a la Sala de estar.-

_-¿y si fuera ella…y si quiere llevársela?...-_Clow miró decidido la puerta_.- no la dejaré…nunca, ella se queda si así lo desea…se queda…madre…- _Abrió la puerta – Buenas noches ¿Qué le trae hasta…- Pero el encapuchado se arrojó hacía él. – aquí…?- Dijo al sentir un cuerpo delgado bajo esa capa.

-¡CLOW-KUN TE ENCONTRÉ!

_…Clow-kun…!Clow-kun! ¡por aquí! ¡Ukyo, iré con Clow-kun…!  
_

-Ne…Nekoi-san…- Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca.- Nekoi…

-¡si Clow! ¡yo sabía que te molestaba la idea de dejar China sin mí así que hice hasta lo imposible por reunirme contigo! ¡Fue duro, pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo!- Y lo abrazó. Clow quedo en shock.

-¿!QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?- Shang entro con violencia. – ¡!!!TU BRUJA RASTRERA!!!-

-¡¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- pero la atención de Mayasaki se postró en el rostro de Yue, sus ropas blancas compuestas por una chaqueta y un pantalón bordados en fina plata y seda. - ¡¿QUIEN ES **ELLA** CLOW?! –y miró a Clow con ira.-

-¡Primero que nada es **EL**! Y ¡es el prometido de Clow! – Clow y Yue se sonrojó.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! NO PUEDE ¡YO SOY SU….!- Yue y Kerberus se acercaron a Clow- ¡no te le acerques fenómeno!- Yue la miró con sorpresa-

-¡óyeme que te pasa atolondrada!- gruñó Kerberus. Mayasaki se abrazó a Clow-

-¡!Clow un león y habla...!!-

-¿!que hace aquí Mayasaki-san?!- Clow la separó de él-

-Vine a tu lado por su puesto – y sonrió. Después dio una fuerte mirada a Yue – Pero veo que este fenómeno te consoló bien.-

-¿feno…? ¡Fenómeno!- dijo Clow molesto.- ¡No te atrevas a decirle a Yue "fenómeno"! – Shang estaba lista para sacar a patadas a Mayasaki, lo mismo que Kerberus, el cual todavía no la conocía "lo suficiente"-

-Pareces un elfo – dijo ignorando a Clow – Pero no eres mas que **_un intento _**de elfo.- Yue se molestó.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo con frialdad.

-Yo soy…- y sonrió triunfante – ¡la prome…!-

-¡!la arpía que ha rondado a mi hermano!- Dijo Shang a punto de explotar. -¡que quieres aquí! ¡arpía! ¡arpía! – Nana entró en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa…?- y vio una discusión en el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar…una GRAN discusión. – ¡Silencio!- Todos la miraron por un momento y continuaron peleando. – ¡!!!SILENCIO!!!!- todos callaron. -¿!niño que esta pasando aquí!?-

-¡Nana…por favor!- dijo Clow acercándose a ella con prisa. – llévate a Yue y a Kerberus…- Nana miró su asustada mirada y asintió con rapidez. – Vayan con nana….- miró a sus guardianes inmutables – y si, es una orden- Yue y Kerberus dieron una última vista a Mayasaki y fueron donde nana. – Shang tu también ve. –

-¡no me puedes ordenar!-

-¡mi casa, mis reglas!- Shang lo miró molesta, - ¡Ve con nana he dicho!- Shang le dio una mirada asesina, pero se fue.- Ahora…- dijo con frialdad- Nekoi-san-

-Mayasaki, mi amor. – Clow hizo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar.

-Mayasaki-SAN, tenemos que hablar. –

-Lo se – dijo sonriente - ¡déjame las invitaciones a mi!- Clow la miró sorprendido – Ahhhh ¿podré invitar a mis amigas la boda no? ¿Si verdad? ¿!verdad que si!? ¡!Clow....!!-

-¡¿CUAL BODA?!- dijo exasperdado.

-La nuestra por supuesto. (Ya traigo el modelo del vestido)-

-Mayasaki-san NO HUBO, NO HAY Y NO HABRÁ boda!- Los ojos de Mayasaki se llenaron de lagrimas-

-¡pe…pero Clow!- Este la sujeto de la mano y la llevó al estudio. - ¡Clow…!-

-Tenemos MUCHO de que hablar….-

* * *

-¿!QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE ESA ARPÍA PARA VENIR AQUÍ COMO SI NADA!?-decía Shang molesta.

-¿Qué no es la chica que el niño dejo en China?- Los guardianes miraron curiosos a las mujeres.-

-Ella lo engaño- Yue se sintió molesto.

-¿Lo engaño? ¿Traiciono al amo con otra persona?- Shang miró a Yue molesto.

-No exactamente….pero….¿porque dices algo como eso Yue?- Yue miró hacía un lado.

-En el estudio del amo hay libros con historias llenas de engaño y traición.-

-¡Ay! –dijo Shang fastidiada – Mi hermano y su amor por el drama. – Consuelo miró a Kerberus.

-¿Qué te pasa "gatito"?- Kerberus la miró serio. Eso era extraño, normalmente cuando ella le decía "gatito" este decía algo como "¿quieres que te demuestre que no soy un gatito?" pero esta vez no obtuvo resultado.

-Esa mujer….le dijo a Yue "fenómeno, intento de elfo" y a mi me llamó "león", ¡LEÓN! ¡a MI a la Gran y hermosísima Bestia Guardiana!!….Quiero roerle un hueso…-dijo molesto.

-¡AY NO!- los tres miraron a Shang interesados - ¡y hechas a perder tan linda dentadura con algo tan vulgar! – y todos rieron un momento, bueno, todos menos Yue, el rey de la seriedad…aunque eso demostraba su rostro, porque en su corazón Yue sabía que algo iba a cambiar como jamás hubiese imaginado.

* * *

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!- Dijo Clow golpeando su escritorio.- NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO ¡TU ME ENGAÑASTE AQUELLA VEZ! – 

-No lo hice ¡como es posible que siendo un Li no supieras tus obligaciones! (nautora: Buen punto…)

-…no tengo excusa.- Mayasaki sonrió- ¡Pero aun así!-

-¡Clow no me puedes hacer esto!- Clow la miró con una sonrisa- no es de caballeros ¡no lo es!-

-¿y es de damas jugar sucio? (tautora: !!!golpe bajo!!!) Mayasaki se atragantó.

-Clow…- y se arrodillo (tautora : niñas, nunca hagan eso honor hasta la muerte…honor. )-por favor…Clow…-

-No me casaré con alguien a quien no amo. – Mayasaki se levanto molesta.

-¡PERO TU ME AMAS!-

-¿!Quién te dijo semejante cosa!?-

El estruendo del estudio era escuchado en toda la casa Reed, Shang agradeció esto, pues no tendría que ir a "espiar" (entiéndase por "proteger") a su hermano.

-¡Clow…!- Pero Clow la miró decidido y Mayasaki sabía que no tendría oportunidad…por el momento. – Al menos déjame quedarme en tu casa- Clow iba a protestar cuando Mayasaki habló – No tengo a donde ir…!ni a un vago se le niega asilo!- Clow habló.

-¡ve a una iglesia y que te den asilo! ¡yo puedo pagar tu pasaje de regreso a China!-

-¿!iglesia!? ¡No! ¡ellos matan a los de nuestra clase! ntautora: Esa es la idea idiota ¢¦- Clow dudo por un momento. – ¡Clow por favor!-

_-"no te atrevas hermano_" – decía Shang en su mente – "_no te atrevas_"-

-…Esta bien…puedes quedarte en mi casa….!pero solo por un tiempo!- dijo al ver la cara esperanzada de Mayasaki – ¡Y no me casaré contigo!- Mayasaki sonrió, pero la ira se asomaba en sus ojos-

-Por lo que veo ese intento de elfo te ha robado la vista. – Clow la miró molesto.

-No me gusta nada que te dirijas a él de esa forma. – y la cercó contra la pared – y eso es asunto nuestro, no te metas.

-También la bola de pelos que habla. –

-Se llama Kerberus, y es mi guardián, al igual que Yue , ni "intento de elfo", ni "fenómeno" solo YUE –

-No me refería al león, me refería a tu hermana. – los ojos de Clow chispearon, pero decidió dejarlo para después. Estaba cansado. La guió a la sala y ahí la dejo.

-Enviaré a nana por ti para que te muestre tu habitación. –

-¿y mis maletas?- Clow la miró serio.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo fastidiado.

-Se las robaron en el barco Clow- y aparento pena ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, sentándose frente a Clow, este se levanto - ¿!que haré ahora?! ¡Sin ropa, ni joyas!-

-Mañana compraras ropa- dijo molesto. Mayasaki sonrió –

-¿Me acompañaras?-

-si, si, si – y salió . Cuando dio cuenta de lo que había dicho quiso aventarse a si mismo a un pozo, era un idiota.

-Bien…así podré saber que conocimiento tiene esta gente sobre el intento de elfo, y que me conozcan como la prometida de Clow Reed Li…- rió- Mayasaki Nekoi de Reed Li …Aunque me gusta mas "Señora Reed" – y volvió a reír.

* * *

-¿!QUE TU HICISTE QUE!?- su hermana estaba roja.

-Shang que querías que hiciera ¿¡que la echara en medio de la noche!?- Shang se bufó.

-¡Eso mismo!-

-¡Shang! ¡es una mujer!-

-¿!YYYYYYYY!? ¡ A MI ESO ME VA Y ME VIENE! – Y continuó la discusión entre los Li.

Mientras Yue y Kerberus conversaban.

-Oye Yue tu cuarto esta super….-decía Kerberus al tiempo que saltaba sobre la cama.

-Era limpio hasta que cometí el error de dejarte entrar…-dijo fastidiado.

-Je, estas molesto – y se rascó la nariz- Porque yo duermo con Clow-

-¡¿Qué dices?! – dijo sonrojado - ¡yo jamás….!- y comenzó a perseguir a Kerberus por el cuarto.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-¡lo sabía! ¡tu energía estaba muy cerca de Clow!- la chica japonesa entró con ira. El ángel la miró serio.

-¡voy por Clow!- dijo Kerberus dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero Mayasaki lo atacó, este, que no esperaba el ataque, se estrelló contra la pared.

-¡como te atreves!- Yue voló hacia ella, esta le sonrió con malicia.

-No tienes oportunidad- Dijo secamente. Yue se detuvo-

-No se a que se refiere…- Mayasaki caminó hacia él amenazante.

-¡no te hagas el ingenuo! ¡seguro que te le has metido a Clow hasta por los ojos!- Yue la miró sorprendido…había leído eso en algún libro…ese comentario…se lo hacían a la "querida" del protagonista…

-¡Que trata de decir! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación mas allá del Maestro-Guardián con mi amo, además….!- Un estrepitoso ruido, dolor en su rostro…

…ella lo había golpeado…

-¡No te atrevas a contestarme a mi así! ¡yo soy la **prometida** de Clow! ¡tu ama! – Yue la miró por un momento.

¿Qué haría? La golpeaba, no la golpeaba. Ella lo golpeo primero ¿no? Pero si era verdad que ella era su futura ama…¿Cómo reaccionaria Clow?....Además el mago no había demostrado afecto por la mujer….a una prometida se le ama ¿no? Y su amo no pareciera amarla, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿…Que sabía él del amor humano…?

¿La golpeaba o no la golpeaba?

¡PLAST!

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!!- Mayasaki iba a contestar con otro golpe cuando Clow entró.

-¡Yue! ¿!porque!?- El mago entró con rapidez, Shang le siguió.

-Pero amo ella…- Mayasaki abrazó a Clow.

-¡me duele Clow!- El mago miró a Yue unos momentos y después de eso Mayasaki. Un gran dolor se formo en el corazón de Yue…era verdad….era la prometida del amo….y él la amaba…

¡Un momento! ¿A Yue le dolía el corazón? ¿el corazón? Acaso ¿él tenía corazón? …

No supo la respuesta, y lloró amargamente en los brazos de Shang, lloró hasta que el Sol se alzo…

¿…acaso una criatura **mágica **podía **_sentir_**…?

* * *

ACLARACIONES: 

¿Por qué en la oreja izquierda?

Fácil, Yue y Kerberus en el manga traen ese arete en su oreja izquierda; y yo como adoradora emperdernida de CLAMP quise respetar su idea.

¿Por qué "Honorable Li"?

Ya había puesto eso, pero no estoy segura si lo recuerdan así que se los pongo D. Es porque así acostumbre a los personajes provenientes de China –si lo usan efectivamente allá no sabría decirles XD- lo usan para mostrar sus respetos-en mi fic claro esta-..

Esto mas que nada es un dato -¿propagandero?-

_-¿Oye Kerberus…?- Dijo Shang-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Lo dijo como una orden…?- Pregunto la jovencita._

_-Mas bien lo dijo como una sugerencia…- Para su sorpresa fue Yue quien contestó. Sonrió a sus compañeros y bajaron las escaleras…siguiendo a Clow. _

Este dialoguito lo saque –relativamente- de Mulan II, linda peli por cierto. Si son fans de ShangXMulan o.O ¡momento! Apenas me di cuenta de que el tipo ese se llama SHANG!!!! O.o que tonta soy… . ¡!baka, baka!!

Véanla, pero si son fans de los tres locos amigos de Mulan -no me refiero a este Mushu, sino a los locos que cantan- es MUY recomendable XD muy divertida en eso. eso si, advertencia de las típicas canciones de Disney…ya legendarias por su rareza.

¿Por qué "Querida" y no "amante"?

Pues porque Querida era utilizado para lo que ahora se conoce por "amante" pero, en realidad amante significa "el que da amor" quiero decir que amante antes era mmmm como decir "novia" en esta época…al menos así lo entiendo yo. Y Querida significa"amante" en esta epoca.-al menos eso significaba acáen mi tierra-.

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:

¿…Odio a esa vieja…? Ya ni yo se…como que ahorita a quien odio es a Clow-san…maldito traidor -.-

Como ven este es el cap 14, como ahorita ando de vagaciones tengo muy poquita tarea así que puedo actualizar un poco mas seguido D ¡que feliz soyyyy! ¿eh? ¿Qué porque el nombre de "Escarlata"? mmmm…Pues porque sentí que ese color era el que armonizaba con la idea; como saben el escarlata es un color parecido al rojo, un poco mas oscuro, muy bonito…pero aquí lo quise poner porque me puse a pensar como serían las lágrimas de Yue aunque después pensé en Yue sufriendo…ya saben, tragándose lo que siente y dije "escarlata como la sangre" bastante psicótico de mi parte ¿no? Además hay una serie divina –para mi claro.- que se llama Ayashi no Ceres y yo como buena fanática de Yuu Watase san pues quiero verla como loca…espero poderla conseguir pronto -.-

Bueno, los leo luego que ya tengo sueño XD…hoy camine mucho…todo por obtener el Fell Beast -un Názgul- del Señor de los Anillos…ahora estoy mas pobre que nunca, pero igual, estoy feliz -ahora esta cosa ya ni los signos igual me deja usar....ya no puedo sonreir...me lleva...cuando solo ponga una D es porque esta cosa se traga mis iguales...maldita sea!!!- ya ni mis parentesis puedo usar!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

LES DESEA SU AMIGA TSUKI NO YOUKAI apodada Mary chan ¿verdad Tomodachi?

REVIEWS:

No hay ;; hasta ahora…18 de diciembre de 2004, 08:27 p.m.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho SIN FIN DE LUCRO


	16. Una Invitacion Sorpresiva

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 15: "Una invitación sorpresiva"

El Sol se había alzado con un extraño color rojizo, como si el mismo astro rey estuviese molesto…!bah! que tonterías estaba pensando ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto con él? De hecho, el único molesto era el mismo…con el mismo…

La situación se había tornado difícil con los últimos acontecimientos: Yue golpea a Mayasaki. Mayasaki dice que el ángel la atacó al momento que ella entro para pedir ayuda pues estaba perdida en la casa, y el guardián reaccionó agresivo…Yue agresivo…no era lógico, por otro lado, el guardián se había portado bastante molesto en el corredor hace tan solo unas horas…pero tenía motivos…no, no tenía motivos, él no debía ser agresivo a menos que atacarán a su amo…que difícil situación.

¿Qué? ¿Qué, que había dicho Yue al respecto? Eso era lo que mas le inquietaba. El guardián llevaba horas encerrado en su cuarto, junto con Shang y Kerberus, hace poco había visto a este bajar, cuando él le había preguntado como estaba Yue este se había volteado hacia otro lado y había dicho "Ve y pregúntale tu mismo" ¡que horror! ¡su casa era todo un infierno! Los únicos que estaban de su lado eran Nana y Mayasaki…!Esa mujer! Como lo exasperaba, no le dejo ir a ver a Yue con el argumento de que ella se sentía sola, le obligo a estar a su lado hasta que se durmió ¡y no había dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana!

¡que exasperante!

-Eres el peor de todos- le dijo una voz melodiosa.

-Shang por favor, ella no me dejo ir a verle y además…- Un golpe certero en su rostro.

-Ahí esta el que le debes a Yue- dijo molesta.

-Oye, oye…-dijo empezando a impacientarse, ya llevaba horas esperando ¡porque nadie le decía como estaba su Yue!...¿su yue? ¡Si SU Yue! ¡el lo había "hecho" por tanto era de él y solo de él – no tienes el mas mínimo derecho a reclamarme .-

-¡Que cínico!-camino hacía la escalera- Voy a comer algo, tengo un poco de hambre, además veré que le puedo traer a Yue…y espero que cuando vuelva hayas solucionado esto…-

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó el mago.

-¿Cómo piensas que va a estar cuando ve que una extraña logra que su amo confíe mas en ella que en él mismo?-

-Iré a hablar con él.-

-Mas te vale que cuando vuelva tenga una sonrisa adornando su rostro o yo te quitaré todas las expresiones del rostro- Clow no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, Shang estaba en lo cierto, el había escuchado a esa muchacha japonesa, había ignorado todo comentario de Yue…bueno, unas palabras, pero eso era suficiente para que el apegado guardián sufriera…sufrir…el había querido evitarle eso a sus guardianes…y él provocaba ese sufrimiento, que paradoja…

Así, atormentándose se dirigió a la habitación de Yue. No recordaba que la habitación de Yue fuera tan ordenada, tan…elegante, hacia muchos años que no entraba ¿Por qué? Ni el lo sabía; se adentro mas en la habitación y encontró a Kerberus durmiendo bajo la cama ¿Dónde estaba Yue?

¡Claro! ¡el techo!

-Bien, por favor, ayúdame The Fly- liberó su báculo y saco la carta, después dio un suave golpe a la carta y dos grandes alas blancas surgieron de su espalda, camino hacía el balcón que Yue tenia en su habitación y se elevo para poder encontrarse con Yue. Sonrió al encontrar a su ángel lunar. – Sabía que estarías aquí- el guardián se encontraba sentado, mirando al horizonte con sus alas ligeramente separadas. A Clow le pareció que Yue deseaba escapar…¿escapar de él?

-Amo- dijo sorprendido. -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Naturalmente te buscaba- Yue le dio una mirada fría.

-Pudo haberme llamado- Clow sonrió.- ¿Por qué vienes aquí…?- y los formalismos fueron olvidados nuevamente.

-…vamos…tu lo sabes.- El ángel de plata mostró un rostro herido.

-Si Shang le ha pedido que venga, por favor, no lo haga.-

-¡no! He venido por mi voluntad.- Yue le miró con intensidad – Mira, se que cometí un error, soy tonto pero acepto mis responsabilidades.- Yue se levanto con violencia.

-¡No digas eso! ¡no eres tonto! Además…- todo su coraje desapareció – No me perdonaría si estas así por mi culpa…-

_-"¿Cómo despreciar todo ese amor?!"_- ¡Clow estas enloqueciendo! Su mente le traicionaba.- No digas eso por favor…Yue yo soy el único responsable de esto, y quiero disculparme contigo, fui tonto, la verdad me confundí bastante.-

-Desconfiaste de mi Clow…-dijo fríamente.

-Yo…-

-Dudaste de mi- dijo acusadoramente, en su derecho estaba, pensaba Clow, pero aun así le dolía, ¿Por qué a el Mago Clow, uno de los mas poderosos magos del mundo habría de importarle lo que sus creaciones dijeran de él? Pues claramente, porque los amaba.

-Culpable del cargo…- Clow se acercó al guardián. - Yue por favor, perdóname. – Y le abrazó. – Te lo suplico.- Yue permaneció inerte varios segundos, después varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro – Yue no…-El mago levanto su rostro – No llores, no lo valgo- y el ángel lloro mas – Yue…-

-¡Vales todas y cada una de mis lagrimas…!- y lo abrazo con fuerza. El mago sintió una calidez que le invadía y que al mismo tiempo quemaba…se sentía tan desesperado. Rodeo la cintura de Yue y alojo el rostro de mármol en su pecho. - ¡!Prométeme que nunca me dejarás solo!!- Clow se sorprendió ante tal pregunta -¡Promételo!-

-Yue yo…-

-¡promételo!-

-No.- Y en ángel le miro suplicante- Yue eso es algo que no te puedo prometer…Además…-y acarició su rostro – El que no me puedas ver no significa que no este contigo.- Varias lagrimas continuaron saliendo de las perlas violetas.

-Clow…- y acercó su rostro. – Yo…- El mago le sonrió.

-No te preocupes…no pienses en ese futuro…no te atormentes a ti mismo con pensamientos como esos…- Yue sonrió ampliamente. –Anda, vamos abajo, comeremos algo y te sentirás mejor.-

-Yo no como Clow…- El mago sonrió.

-Comerás para mi…- y el guardián sonrió. - ¿Me harás ese favor?- y Yue le abrazó.

-Haría cualquier cosa para ti…- Clow no estaba seguro el porque su corazón latía con tanta rapidez, además un rubor sumamente evidente apareció en su rostro. – Amo…¿esta enfermo?- Clow lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tienes la cara roja…puedes tener fiebre – dijo poniendo una mano en la frente del mago, lo que ocasiono un mayor sonrojo. Yue se sorprendió – Ve a descansar, iré a prepararte algo para tu fiebre.- el mago tomo la mano del guardián y la besó; ocasionando que el calor del cuerpo de Yue fuera a su rostro. –

-No…creo que seré yo el que preparé algo para ti. – y el guardián sonrió. Unos ojos dorados brillaban de felicidad, pero tan pronto como estaban desaparecieron por la puerta. Cuando ambos seres entraron a la habitación se percataron de que estaba sola.- Yo vi a Kerberus aquí…-

-Debió haberle dado hambre…ya sabe que es un pozo sin fondo…- y el mago rió.

La Gran Bestia Guardiana de las Cartas Clow corría a toda prisa por las escaleras, había sido una gran idea la de Shang…

_-Kerberus tu te quedas aquí y escuchas lo que pasa ¿si?- el león la miro desconfiado.- Vamos, tu eres la gran bestia guardiana, tu eres mucho mejor que todos los de esta casa- dijo para alentar su ego- Tu eres el gran Kerberus, tu puedes oír sin arriesgarte mucho…- dijo con una sonrisa macabra – además…- y le guiño un ojo- tu eres el mas hermoso de toda Inglaterra…-_

En definitiva Shang sabía como convencerlo. Kerberus se regaño por ser tan fácil de alagar…pero ahora que lo pensaba…si era el mas hermoso de toda Inglaterra. Riendo en su trayecto, llegó a la sala donde encontró a Shang leyendo un libro.

-¿Y?- preguntó con interés la jovencita.

-Son dos Tórtolos cubiertos de caramelo- Shang se levanto con animo.

-¡eso es genial!- y abrazó a Kerberus-

-¡!Lo es!!-

-Pronto nos desharemos de esa bruja maldita- y tomo las patas de Kerberus(el cual tenía una posición muy humana para este momento).

-Siiiii- dijo moviendo las patas con animo-

Unos gritos llamaron su atención. Yue y Clow (que estaban en las escaleras) también los escucharon.

-¡!DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE VENADO, NO POLLO!!- decía una jovial voz.

-¡A mi sólo me dan ordenes los amos de esta casa!- decía una voz cansada.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES TU CRIADA DE CUAR…?!-

-¡Silencio aquí!- y Clow entro molesto.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves Mayasaki?!- entonces la hechicera oriental notó que Clow no venía solo, además, su mano sostenía la del "intento de elfo".

-¡Clow le pedí a tu criada que no hiciera pollo, sino venado y ella ignoro completamente mis ordenes!-

-¡por supuesto que lo hice! ¡tu no mandas aquí!- decía nana bastante molesta.

-Cálmense- dijo suavemente Yue- Nana no tienes porque molestarte es malo para tu salud…- y se acercó a ella. Clow lo miró…embelesado (acto que no fue pasado por alto por parte de Mayasaki).

-Ay pequeño – dijo abrazando a Yue – Es que me exaspero y ya sabes como soy…- y Yue le sonrió. – ahhh basta con eso para convencer de calmarse a la vieja Consuelo ¿no? – y el guardián volvió a sonreír.

-¡Tu no tienes derecho a meterte en discusiones de tus amos!- dijo Mayasaki molesta.

-Tu no eres mi ama…-dijo con frialdad- Shang me lo dijo, mi único y verdadero amo es Clow Reed.- y miro al mago, el cual asintió. – Aunque tu seas la prometida de mi amo…no tienes derecho sobre vi.

-¡Víbora maldita!- Mayasaki se arrojó contra Yue. Clow se interpuso. –Clow…

-¡Esta vez sobrepasaste el límite!- y la tomó del brazo- ¡Vamos a dejar algo bien claro!- y ella lo miró asustada…Clow nunca había sido agresivo…menos con ella. – Tu estas aquí porque no tienes a donde ir, ahora, esto será sólo un tiempo y, nunca más te dirigirás a nadie de esta casa en ese tono ¿Entendido? – dijo molesto. Mayasaki asintió. – Ahora…- y la volteó hacia donde estaba Yue. En ese momento llegó Shang y Kerberus. – Pídele una disculpa a Yue…- El ángel dio a Clow una intensa mirada.

-¡Pero…!- Mayasaki se encontraba sonrojada, estaba llena de ira. Además Shang estaba ahí para burlarse de ella después…!no, ella, Nekoi Mayasaki no podía humillarse de esa forma!- ¡Clow…!

-¡discúlpate!- El guardián la miro con tristeza.

-Amo no es necesario además…- Y Clow le dio una dura mirada.

-No dejaré que _te_ insulte…-y se sonrojó ante la mirada de Yue – a nadie de esta casa…- Mayasaki miró con odio a Yue.- ¿y bien?- y movió el brazo de Mayasaki-

-Dis…-las palabras no podían salir de su garganta, era tan humillante, un maldito intento de elfo la estaba derrotando…un maldito ser creado a partir de la magia de _su _Clow, al menos Shang le había dicho que esos individuos eran creaciones de su hermano. Él las había creado, se sentía tan orgullosa de su amado Clow…de no ser por ese maldito pájaro de plata…de no ser por esa maldita **_amenaza. _**Porque eso era, era una amenaza a sus deseos…- Discul…Discúlpame inten…Discúlpame Yue…- y salió corriendo, llorando.

-Al menos sabemos que tiene cerebro- dijo Shang. El mago la miro molesto.- ¡ay ya! Lo siento calma, calma.- y miró a Yue, el cual tenía un triste semblante. – No te preocupes Yue, se lo merecía.

-Pero lloro…no quiero que nadie llore por mi culpa…- Shang rió con fuerza, los guardianes la miraron con interés.

-Ella llora porque su "orgullo" fue aplastado. - _¿Qué es orgullo? _Habían preguntado los guardianes- Mmmm es cuando…mmm…como puedo ¿explicarlo?- y rasco su cabeza- bueno, solo recuerden que si hay mucho uno puede actuar de manera egoísta y mala…hay que moderarlo, igual que el vino. – Y nana le dio una fuerte mirada.- Digo, el vino no se debe tomar nunca ¿eh?- y los guardianes asintieron.- ¿…satisfecha?- y nana sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de comer nana?- dijo sonriente. Hasta que vio el rostro de nana.

-Había pollo.- y miró tras de si. – pero parece que tendré que hacer venado, porque el pollo se arruinó. – Entonces todos notaron que el guiso estaba en el piso.

-Maldita arpía- Shang deseaba ahorcar a esa mujer.

-Yo te ayudaré con el venado nana- Yue soltó su cabello para después sujetarlo en una cola de caballo mucho mas cerca de la nuca- Así mi cabello no estorbará.- Fue cuando notó la mirada que Clow le daba. -¿…le molesta algo amo…?- Shang rió.

-Claro…- dijo ella.- Que tenga a su pájaro azul sobre su hombro y aún así no se decida a atraparlo y ponerlo en una jaula. – El mago se sonrojó. Yue(que no entendía bien a lo que se refería Shang, cosa que también ocurría a Kerberus) la miro con tristeza.

-No es bueno encerrar a los pájaros en jaulas…a lo largo de su vida se hacen dependientes de esos barrotes, y pierden el deseo de ser libres...-Shang sonrió.

-Cierto, es mejor que lo capturará y guardará en su mano…para liberarlo cuando su pájaro azul quiera irse- y miro a Yue con una sonrisa- aunque dudo que quiera irse…- El ángel parpadeo varias veces, sin entender. – No me hagas caso, cosas de una vieja senil. - y todos rieron (menos Yue).

Los días pasaron con "inconvenientes"; poco a poco todos se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia de la arpía, quiero decir, a la joven hechicera. Sus caprichos habían ido disminuyendo, evitando así conflictos dentro de la casa, en el fondo, Shang sabía que algo planeaba esa mujer y Kerberus la apoyaba.

_-¿Conmigo hasta la muerte?- había dicho hace algunos días._

_-Hasta la muerte-_

Así era, esos dos estaban cada día mas atentos al comportamiento de la hechicera, no podían confiarse, NO DEBIAN confiarse. Así continuaron pasando monótonamente los días…hasta que una noche…

-Yue voy a tardar un rato mas…¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?- dijo el mago, que estaba cómodamente sentado en su inseparable sillón rojo, la chimenea ardía con furia, pues el invierno ya rodeaba a la Gran Bretaña.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- le dijo suavemente su pájaro azul, el cual se encontraba sentado en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, en sus manos un libro pequeño y muy viejo era leído con tranquilidad.

-¡no! Quiero decir, no…es decir…se que te gusta dormir, por eso pensé…- y el guardián levanto su mirada. –Tu me entiendes…- el ángel plateado le sonrió.

-Si…pero prefiero estar a tu lado…- Clow dejó la copa que tenía en mano (ntaautora: es un borracho empedernido…°) así como su libro y se dirigió hacía el guardián. Cuando estuvo frente a él le ofreció su mano. Yue la aceptó y se levanto.

-Es sólo que no quiero que estés incómodo…- Yue le sonrió.

-No lo estoy a tu lado…-

-Yue…-El guardián lunar sonrió…una sonrisa, solo para él…- Yo…- Y acercó su rostro al de Yue. – Yo…-

-¿si?-y sintió el aliento de su amo sobre sus labios, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que no se percató que se había sonrojado. -¿…Clow que es lo que pasa, Clo…?- y sintió el agridulce sabor de los labios de su amo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseándolos? Ya no estaba seguro, pero sabía que esa necesidad se había incrementado tras la llegada de Mayasaki…eran tan suaves los labios de Clow, con un sabor tan embriagante, con una calor nunca antes experimentado.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al piso. El mago estaba sobre su propia creación.

-Yue…-dijo suavemente Clow sin romper el beso. –yo…-y su mano recorrió el abdomen del guardián hasta llegar a su cuello, donde desabrocho el botón que evitaba ver la blanca piel del guardián. Después dio un suave y ardiente beso en su cuello. – Yue….yo…..- Abrió sus ojos y se percató de la confundida mirada del guardián. –Yue….- y se sorprendió a si mismo ¿el besaba a Yue? ¿El estaba sobre Yue….? ¿El …?...!!!EL!!! ¡Pero si él era su creador!! Se levantó y volvió a su sillón. – Yue por favor, déjame solo…- El guardián se levanto confundido.

-Cla…claro amo.- y salió, cuando sintió la puerta estar completamente cerrada sonrió, volteó y…

Encontró a la arpía…

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- dijo ella en tono molesto.

-No lo estoy- y se sonrojó, después caminó rumbó a las escaleras. Mayasaki lo miró con odio.

-…. No te lo permitiré….él es **_mío…-_** y camino rumbó a su habitación.

La mañana era hermosa, el sol sonreía brillante, mientras la Luna se escondía en un velo misterioso, había estado leyendo hasta tarde, Yue había estado a su lado, acompañándolo y, cuando él le había propuesto que se fuese a descansar (sabía que el guardián adoraba dormir) este había negado amablemente, diciendo que estaría mejor a su lado. Nuestro mago estaba tan confundido, últimamente su cuerpo no reaccionaba como su razón lo exigía…además sentía que un nuevo sentimiento afloraba en su corazón…

Se sentó y cubrió su rostro…cubrió una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo la culpa por hacerlo tan hermoso…-

-Eso no lo voy a discutir- una voz femenina llamo su atención.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Clow sonrojado. Shang rió.

-No dejabas de decir "Yue, Yue" en sueños. A por cierto Yue venía con tu desayuno(como todos los días)- Shang se percato de que Clow se sonrojaba mas al oír el nombre de su guardián. – Yue, Yue, Yue…- y el mago cada vez se sonrojaba mas. Shang rió nuevamente-

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el sonrojado mago.

-Bueno lo vi y le dije que yo traería tu desayuno, creo que se desanimo – dijo recordando el rostro del guardián. – pero no, debo de estar alucinando ¿verdad hermanito?- dijo picadamente.

-¡Cla…claro!- y volvió su rostro hacía la ventana. Shang río.

-Veo que te dio duro…- Clow iba a preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando Shang le interrumpió- Que te enamoraste tonto…- Clow iba a protestar, cuando tocaron la puerta.-

-Amo- dijeron tras la puerta. Shang sonrió.

-Ahhh no pudo esperar mas para verte.- Clow la reprendió con la mirada.

-Pasa Yue- El guardián inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto. Cuando levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Shang sonreía y Clow estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero por alguna razón prefirió no decir nada.

-Si Yue…-dijo Shang. – hablábamos de ti.- El ángel volvió a abrir la boca – No, eso si no, no te diré de que hablábamos. – y él ángel suspiró.

-"_¿suspiro de cansancio o de decepción?"- _pensó Clow.- ¿Qué ocurre Yue?- El guardián lo miró por un momento, pero no se sonrojó, mas bien parecía decidido…¿decidido a que…? Y el mago se sintió un poco asustado.

-Amo – y enseño una carta en sus manos. – Le ha llegado esto.- Clow miró la carta con curiosidad. Shang sonrió.

-¡¿A mi?!- Y se levanto con prisa.

-¡!AHHHH!! ¡!!CÚBRETE PERVERITO!- Yue miró a Clow por un momento ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? Pensó el guardián, su amo estaba cubierto por una larga túnica blanca ¿Cuál era el problema?- 1NO ME DIGAS QUE SIEMPRE TE LEVANTAS ASI CUANDO ESTA YUE! – y corrió donde Yue y cubrió sus ojos- LE PERVIERTES ¡DEGENERADO!- Clow se arrojó a la cama y se cubrió.

-¿!QUE QUIEN VIO DESNUDO A QUIEN CUANDO Y EN DONDE?!- Kerberus entro con animo. –¿!QUIEN?!-

-¡Clow!- grito Shang. El guardián de la Luna tenía una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

-¿!QUE CLOW VIO DESNUDO A YUE?!- y los susodichos se sonrojaron-

-¡NO! ¡YUE A CLOW!-

-¿¡YUE SE METIO AL BAÑO DE CLOW!?- y el guardián se soltó de la mano de Shang.

-1NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! ¡SHANG DICE QUE CLOW ME HA PERVERTIDO PORQUE LE VI RELATIVAMENTE DESNUDO!- y todos se quedaron sorprendidos….Yue ¿gritando?…después de 4 años por fin perdía el control.

-ohhhhh…eres un pervertido Clow…- Dijo Kerberus en reproche.

-¿!Que yo que?!-

-¿!Como te atreves a decirle eso a Clow?!-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- dijeron Shang y Kerberus al mismo tiempo – NO ESCUCHE MAL, ¡!!LE DIJO CLOW POR SEGUNDA VEZ!!!- y el ángel se sonrojó. Clow rió con nerviosismo.

-Yue me puedes dar la carta que llego.-

-si…si amo- y se dirigió hacía su creador, el cual tomó la carta con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿podrá ser?-

-¿?- el guardián le miro con incredulidad. – el mago la abrió, paso sus ojos rápidamente por la carta y luego dio un grito. - ¡¿Amo?!- Clow le extendió la carta para después recostarse y mirar al techo con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Yue lee eso en voz alta…dime que no estoy soñando.- El guardián volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad, extendió el fino papel, observo un sello en color azul, era muy hermoso, tenía la figura de un dragón occidental con fuego en su boca.

"Estimado Señor Reed Li Clow, hijo del fallecido Reed Jones y de la honorable Wang Li;

_Nos sentimos honrados de invitarle al 213avo Congreso de Magia y Hechicería_

_Que se llevará acabo en Nottingham, Inglaterra, desde Yule hasta el Año Nuevo Cristiano._

_Agradecemos de antemano su asistencia"_

_(Dirección adjunta)_

Atentamente

_El honorable Consejo de Hechiceros_

-¿Te invitan a un congreso de magia?- Dijo Kerberus sin emoción - ¿ese es el "gran" acontecimiento?

-¡ES EL LUGAR MAS IMPORTANTE DE MAGIA DE TODO EL MUNDO!- dijo el mago con animo. - ¡no lo soñé!- Yue sonrió con libertad al ver a su amo con ese animo. Después de un momento Clow rió con malicia. –Oh lo siento Shang…-Esta lo miró sonriente. – No puedes venir si una invitación…-

-Lo se hermanito…- sacó de su vestido una carta idéntica. Clow se congelo. – A mi me llegó mi carta desde hace tres días. –

-¿!que!? ¡¿Yue porque no me dijiste?!- el ángel negó.

-Yo no entregue esa carta amo.-

-Yo misma la recogí hermanito.- y le enseño la lengua- perdedor….- y Clow miro hacía el techo. Su hermana siempre (de una u otra manera) lograba derrotarlo.

-Yue…-Clow llamó a su guardián, este le dio una suave mirada.

-¿Si amo?-el mago tomo su mano.

-Tendrás que ayudarme con esto. Tu también Kerberus.- y Kerberus se irguió orgulloso. Yue le miró con dulzura.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas.- Yue estaba lleno de felicidad, estaba tan feliz que…tenía miedo de ser tan feliz…¿Qué pasaría si algo arruinaba su felicidad? Ese sentimiento comenzó a llenarlo mas y mas…hasta que sus mayores miedos surgieron.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-¡CLOW!- y Mayasaki entró corriendo y, ignorando completamente a Yue se arrojó sobre Clow, que aún estaba en la cama- ¡!ME HAN INVITADO AL CONCILIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA!! !iremos junto**s**!! ¡por que a ti también te mandaron una invitación ¿cierto?!- el mago asintió- ¡!!QUE BIEN!!! ¡!!IREMOS TODO EL CAMINO A Nottingham **_JUNTOS_!!**

Y Yue y compañía sintieron su mundo caer…

Además esa palabra "Juntos" ¿… Porque Clow le hacía esto…? ¿Le besaba la noche anterior sólo para jugar con él? Yue sintió que su corazón se desgarraba lentamente

¿Acaso el era solo un juguete de Clow?

¿Acaso él era sólo una diversión?

_

* * *

_ACLARACIONES: 

-El pájaro azul: Bien, yo lo escuche en DNAngel. Se refiere a cuando la felicidad esta mas cerca de ti de lo que crees. (en el caso de Clow…creo que Shang se lo dice como diciéndole "Te pica los ojos y ni te das cuenta!".

-Esto del "concilio de hechiceros" creo que ya es un Clásico que se usa para los fanfics de Clow –Que no hay muchos por cierto…--

-Puse 213 porque no se como ponerlo con…estilo…como 15 que sería "décimo quinto". Quiero llorar por eso -.

-Yule es el día pagano del nacimiento de la luz, si no me equivoco es en la religión Wicca. Y es el 21 de Diciembre

-Shang se pone como histérica cuando ve a Clow con la bata blanca porque antes la ropa interior era como un mameluco completo…obviamente que en la época que le di a Clow no dormían con una bata…creo que lo hacían desnudos pero…no se pudo, ni modo. ;-;

-Por cierto, en el cap 11 –de mi numeración- cometí la "brillante" estupidez de poner que iban de Liverpool a Londres en seis semanas, cosa que creo imposible en carreta o en caballo –si después de ver un mugre mapa me di cuenta de mi tontería- fue un "errorcito" pero no creo que a muchos les importe XD. y con Nottingham la verdad planeaba otro lugar…pero queda muy lejos…y pues el fic no amerita tanto tiempo.

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, cierto, estoy actualizando mas rápido de lo normal, lo cierto es que todo es gracias a las vagaciones. XD quisiera vacaciones de meses…como las de fin de año cuando exceltas…

Cierto, la conversación entre Clow y Shang –la ultima- la comencé escuchando la canción esa de Mulan (ligera obsesión del momento, con eso de que me conseguí el Clon del DVD, pues ya saben…) la canción esa que en español va de: "nos vas a brindar honor…!!!" La que canta cuando va a que la cambien de ropa porque va con la casamentera, pero me inspiró, como Shang es China :D jejeje…YUPIIIIII HIZE 17 HOJAS COMPLETAS!!! SIIIIIIIIII

Si alguien tiene alguna pagina donde poner fanartsssss dígame para mandar dibujos que me muero, soy una obsesionada -.- además tengo la temible sospecha de que cuando tenga la pagina lista…ya voy a haber acabado el mugre fic ® De todos modos seguiré buscando donde ponerlo…además quiero fundar una nueva religión ¡EL YUEISMO! Con los siguientes mandamientos (bueno los principales)

1- Amaras a Yue sobre todas las cosas( de CLAMP—aunque esto ya es opcional XD--)

2- No comerás en Yule, como tributo a Yue.

3- Dormirás en cualquier lugar, no importa si es el piso, por tu ama (y solo por tu amA) cederás tu cama, aunque ella te la ofrezca.

4- Ignorarás los comentarios absurdos de tu hermano (a).

5- Despertaras y antes de dormir recordaras a Yue.

6- Tendrás un dibujo, fanart, póster, etc. A tu lado, para recordar a tu protector celestial siempre.

Los interesados en esta religión (que no es tal, obviamente es sólo un juego XD) pues dejen un review y su correo y si pro obra de Dios si terminamos la pagina, pues haremos una sección del Yueismo para todos nosotros :D.

Por cierto el Extra de adelante es el primer Extra. Espero les guste :D. Gracias Hikaru por tu apoyo.

Y otra cosa, cambió la clasificación a PG13 yo creo…porque puede que ya se me comience a calentar la cabeza…creo que la relación ClowXYue ya puede darse…si, ese arroz ya se coció y yo me muero por servirlo…ahora quieren llorar conmigo…RYO CHAN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?!!!! ME PROMETISTE AYUDARME CON EL YAOI!!!! Y TODA ESCENA CALENTURIENTA!!!! RYO CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. TE LO ADVIERTO NO ESCAPARAS DE MI!!!! 11:25. pm

HE REVISADO MI MAIL Y ELLA ME RESPONDIO ;; DESPUES DE UN MES PERO LO HIZO!

Ryoooooo te quiero muchooooo cuidate!!! (ni se porque lo pongo aquí) ta bien, te perdono por preocuparme. Gracias por calmar mi angustia. Un beso. 11:28 pm.

Gracias por su apoyo. de no ser por la Ryo chan que anda en quien-sabe-donde. Bueno ahora ya se donde anda XD

¡FELIZ YULE! Y FUTURA NAVIDAD (¿Cuántas veces lo diré? O.o?)

REVIEWS:

Del cap 13 –en mi numeración-:

Hikaru chan creo que te confundiste…lo que yo te pase fue un prefacio…-el primer extra- no fue un cap. :D de todos modos te agradezcto tu review.

Del cap 14:

Luna: Si, lo dicho, actualizo un "poco" más rápido por las vagaciones. Que bueno que el fic te este gustando : ). Si como vez ya actualice. Que mal que te hayas mordido las uñas…espero que con esto se tranquilicen tus nervios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

PD. ODIO EL MALDITO EDITOR DE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

_Fanfic **sin fin de lucro**_


	17. Extra: La Razón y el Corazón

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Glosario : POV: significa en inglés "Point Of View" (punto de vista). Se usa para el punto de vista de cada personaje XD

Kero chan:"¿no enserio Tsuki?" dice Kero chan "que inteligente eres!" – sarcasmo-

Yo: "Cállate Kerberus…mejor comencemos con esta extraña ocurrencia, por cierto, si se confunden, lean las notas de la autora, ahí se aclara el porque tiene este orden tan raro :D"

Extra: "La razón & El corazón"

_POV Clow Reed _

_"¿Por qué Shang siempre tiene que decir cosas que me atormenten? La quiero mucho, pero últimamente me están molestando sus comentarios respecto a Yue…¿Por qué? Yo mismo no lo se…_

_…Lo amas…_

_!Claro__ que lo amo! Igual que a Kerberus! SON MIS NIÑOS…los amo a ambos, como a Shang o a nana…los amo a todos…_

_¿…Entonces porque dudas…?_

_No estoy dudando…!tu eres el que quiere que dude! Estúpido corazón ¡estas loco! No puedes amarlos de otra manera ¡nosotros los creamos, tu y yo! Yo soy la razón, yo soy lo que mantiene a Clow tranquilo, yo soy quien piensa, no tu, nunca tu…no dejaré que lastimes a nadie mas corazón…_

_¿…Aunque solo logres lastimarte a ti mismo…?_

_Aun así, prefiero eso antes que lastimarlos…_

_Pero lo que sientes por** él** es diferente_

_¡NO! ¿!que pasaría si te equivocas en lo que sientes!? ¿!que pasaría con **él**!? YO TE LO DIRE: Sufriría. _

_¿Y si no?_

_¿Y si él sintiese lo mismo?_

_…Estas mal corazón…estas equivocado…_

_El también tiene sentimientos Clow…¿Por qué no podría amarte?_

_Porque yo soy poco para él…merece mas de lo que yo soy…_

_¿Y que es lo que eres?_

_Un egoísta, amargado, excéntrico, molesto, fastidioso, siempre lo molesto con mis bromas… _

_Pero también eres amable, justo, cariñoso, solidario, alegre, te gustan las mismas _

_cosas__ que a él…te gusta estar con él…_

_Además…_

_¿Además?_

_Ni tu, ni yo podemos sentir lo que sentimos…_

_…Pero lo amamos…_

_No, no lo amamos, lo apreciamos…_

_¿Seguro?_

_¡Seguro! Ahora déjame corazón ¡déjame descansar por una vez en estos años! _

_…Soñaras con él…_

_No, no lo haré si te callas…_

_No me callaré…!QUIERO DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO!_

_¡NO DIRAS NADA!_

_¡Pero me quemo por dentro!_

_Así te hagas cenizas, no lo harás…no te permitiré que lo alejes de nuestro lado…Desaparece corazón y déjame a mí, la razón, gobernar…_

_Terminaras muerto, aunque respires, estarás muerto, lo ansias tanto como yo._

_Ansias tocar su cabello _

_Ya lo hago_

_Tocar su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto solo por su cabello de plata_

_¡CALLA!_

_Besar sus fríos labios, mirarte en la pureza de sus ojos…_

_…Hacerlo tuyo…_

_…No te escucharé mas, todo lo que dices es un error…!estas ma!l; él es mi creación, "algo" que nosotros mismos creamos…_

_…Para nosotros…_

_…Si…para nosotros…_

_El destino nos jugó sucio Clow…_

_No creí que "Dios" nos castigase por robarle el poder de la creación…_

_Todos los seres humanos podemos "crear". No sólo tu, no seas arrogante._

_¿Todos pueden crear lo que mas desean y aman en el mundo? ¿Todos pueden crear una "Luna particular"?_

_…No…pero pueden crear algo que tenga parte de su alma y de su corazón, como tu._

_...Aún así…esta mal._

_…Es incorrecto…_

_Así es. _

_Aunque nos consuma por dentro ¿Verdad?_

_Aunque nos consuma por dentro, como si el mismo infierno estuviese en nosotros._

_Es un error…no debemos sentir esto…_

_No debemos…_

**_…No debo…"_**

_POV Yue_

_"Kerberus no sabe lo que dice…_

_cierto__ es que amo a Clow,_

_pero no puedo decírselo…_

_yo__ soy sólo…su niño no mas, sólo eso, su niño, _

_no__ soy aquella persona con el que sueña,_

_no soy el que causa sus suspiros,_

_no soy el que desea ver cada vez que abre los ojos,_

_no soy lo que él quiere_

_…no soy lo que él desea…_

_Sólo soy yo_

_Yue, el guardián de la Luna,_

_el que siempre esta a su lado_

_el que le gusta dormir en su regazo_

_…el que lo ama con pasión desmedida…_

_¿…Amar…? ¿!tu que sabes del amor humano?!_

_Calla, tu no lo entiendes, tu te niegas a amar._

_Lo amo como tu._

_¿Por qué me lástimas entonces razón?_

_Porque no conocemos el amor humano…no fuimos creados para él en el modo que quisiéramos, solo somos sus guardianes, sus protectores._

_Pero lo amamos._

_Si…y el nos ama, de una u otra forma._

_No es la forma en la que queremos._

_Cierto…_

_Pero es suficiente, una caricia,_

_Una sonrisa solo para nosotros,_

_Una mirada…_

_Un beso…eso sería hermoso._

_Déjame los sueños a mi._

_Cierto…yo debo cuidar de él…_

**_Aunque yo me rompa…tu debes cuidar de él…_**

**_…Solo cuidar de él…"_**

_POV Kerberus_

_"Clow es un **luná**tico…_

_Yue es un idiota…_

_Clow es un flojo…_

_Yue es un niño mimado…_

_Clow cocina bien…_

_Yue cocina mucho mejor…_

_Nana dice que no juzgues a la gente sin conocerla…_

_Cierto, mejor júzgala por como cocina._

_¿De verdad?_

_Si_

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque cuando uno cocina pone todo su corazón en ello_

_Aunque la comida se queme_

_Tiene tu corazón en ello_

_Si alguien te da una comida esplendida pero su sabor no es bueno…_

_Es porque no quería cocinar para ti…_

_Siempre es mejor que la comida sea espléndida por los sentimientos que _

_Ella guarda…_

_Yue me cocina delicioso…Clow lo hace también, nana también, Shang también…pero se le quema la comida siempre que lo hace…_

_Y aún así sus galletas saben deliciosas._

_Porque puso empeño en hacerlas para mi…_

_¿Tal como Yue lo hace con Clow…?_

_Nop__, porque Yue cocina distinto para Clow…pone mas corazón en ello…!mentira! ¡Yue pone su alma!_

_Pero es porque Yue ya no tiene corazón…_

_¿A no? ¡y entonces como es que sigue vivo!_

_Vive con los latidos del dueño de su corazón._

_…Aquel que le robo el corazón…_

_Para guardarlo e ignorarlo…_

_Quiero morderlo por eso…_

_Yo también._

**_Vayamos a morderlo por quitarle a Yue su corazón…_**

**_Por quitárselo solo para guardarlo e ignorarlo…_**

**_Vamos a morderlo por eso"_**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Algo raro que de repente se me ocurrió, lo que esta centrado son los sentimientos del corazón, mientras lo que esta en la derecha son los pensamientos…_

_Ejem_

_Pensamientos: LA RAZÓN _

_Sentimientos: EL CORAZON_

_típica locura, es solo la forma de ver las cosas de nuestros personajes principales… _

_ATTE. Tsuki no youkai_

_Agradecimiento especial: a mi ociosidad -.- U_

**PD. EL MALDITO EDITOR DE Fanfiction no me deja dar mas espacios...el original si los tiene...� editor chafa. Por mas respeto que le tenga a esta pagina...esto es un abuso!**


	18. El Concilio de Magia y Hechicería

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 16: "El Concilio de Magia y Hechicería"

Después de múltiples arreglos en la casa Reed. Clow y compañía pudieron salir de la ciudad de Londres, naturalmente Clow solicito un carruaje que les llevará hasta su destino: Nottingham. Nana por cuidar de la casa (aunque fue mas por las condiciones del clima ingles y su edad) permaneció en la casa de los Reed. Prácticamente todo estaba listo para partir: ropa abrigadora, ropajes ceremoniales, instrumentos mágicos (aunque Clow solo llevo su llave mágica), alimentos, dinero y…unos cuantos estorbos (Mayasaki)…lo malo es que seguía habiendo un problema…!¿Cómo llevar a un joven hermoso de cabellos plateados y ojos hechizantes y a un león SIN melena que curiosamente hablaba?!

Los Li descansaban en la sala (¿meditando?)

-¡Lo tengo!- Shang se levanto triunfante. Mayasaki tomaba un té con toda calma. – ¡Clow! – el mago la miro – Haz un hechizo para que Yue y Kerberus se conviertan en algo inanimado- Los guardianes (que estaban al lado del mago) la miraron con cierto temor. Clow al ver esto descarto toda idea posible de hacer eso (aunque ya la tenía descartada desde el momento en el que Shang dijo "inanimados").

-No- fue su respuesta. – Ellos no estarían felices así ¿cierto?- Los guardianes le dieron una mirada agradecida.

-¿Y y eso a nosotros que nos importa Clow?- Mayasaki intervino. – Son TUYOS, puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras.- Kerberus gruño en cambio Yue bajo la mirada…era verdad, Clow podía hacer con sus guardianes lo que quisiera…Clow lo besaba y luego no decía nada al respecto…Clow los utilizaba…pero él, Yue, el guardián lunar lo amaba aun así...por que el sabía amar y le demostraría a Clow que lo sabía hacer, que él, su "niño" lo amaba como nadie…

-_"Que tonterías piensas Yue…"- _su mente le dijo- "_tu no eres nada para él…nada ""especial""…solo eres su guardián...solo su guardián… "_- Yue miro a Mayasaki con serenidad. – Ella tiene razón amo…- Kerberus lo miro molesto al mismo tiempo que se entristecía, hace pocos días Yue había cambiado su carácter con Clow- a usted…-Clow le miro con pena –…no le debe importar…-y su voz se apago – lo que nosotros sintamos…-

-Yue…-y el mago levanto el rostro del guardián (que estaba en su regazo) – eso…-y sonrió – es imposible – y Yue sintió que esa sonrisa era dedicada solo a él, especialmente para él…-

-Pero amo…- Shang sonrió.

-Cierto Yue – y ella le guiño –debe haber alguna forma en la que no estén tan incómodos. - Mayasaki hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pero nadie le presto importancia.

-Un disfraz sería lo mas simple ¿no Clow?- dijo Kerberus. El mago le miro con seriedad.-

-Lo es…pero ¿como podemos hacerles un disfraz a ustedes?- Yue le miro con desconcertado.

-¿Qué hay de "The create"? ella puede darnos un disfraz.- Clow sonrió.

-Pero sería por un lapso pequeño…quiero que ustedes sustenten ese "disfraz" por ustedes mismos; ¿Por qué? Pues porque si algo me pasa…ustedes estarán protegidos…-

-¿Qué nos creemos nosotros mismos un disfraz?- intervino Kerberus.

-Algo así- y el mago mostró pena en su rostro – Ven como no es tan fácil…-

-Usar nuestra magia para engañar al ojo humano…- Yue volvió a recostar su cabeza en Clow.

-Engañar a todo ojo vivo…- corrigió el mago.

-¿Qué hay de las formas falsas?- Kerberus sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de todos.- en un libro del "submundo" lo leí.- A lo que Kerberus llamaba "Submundo" se le conoce como "biblioteca _privada_" de los Reed… - Utilizamos la magia del ser a transformar, mismo cuerpo y misma alma, sólo se cambia la apariencia del ser en si.- Clow se preguntaba cuando demonios Kerberus había entrado a su biblioteca privada…y cuando demonios había leído eso…-

-¿Cuándo y donde leíste eso?- cuestionó el mago. Kerberus sonrió.

-Esta en la sección de literatura Nórdica…- Kerberus sonrió.- Te confesaré que confundo frecuentemente a Yue con Odín…- Yue le dio una mirada asesina. Kerberus rió.

-Y cuales son los riesgos- Shang llamó la atención de Kerberus - ¿Cuáles son?-

-¿todo tiene que tener riesgo siempre Shang?- Shang dio una mirada severa a Kerberus.-

-Si.-

-esta bien…no es para tanto…- Kerberus miró hacía la ventana – Es riesgo…es que no volvamos a ser como somos…- Clow miró a Yue.

No volver a verlo como era…no volver a ver su rostro de mármol puro y sus zafiros adornando su rostro…sus cabellos de plata nunca mas en sus manos…su suave voz llamándole…su bella sonrisa…sus labios…!no! ¡el no podía permitir algo semejante! Además…Kerberus…!el se adoraba! ¿!que haría si no volviera a ser como era!? Así entre dudas no se percató de que sus guardianes habían tomado ya una decisión.

-Lo haremos- Clow protestó inmediatamente.

-No pueden…-Yue, que ya estaba arrodillado frente a Clow le sonrió; provocando mas angustia en Clow - ¡¡no pueden!!- y abrazo a sus guardianes. – No puedo permitir que pierdan su forma original…es muy alto el precio a pagar….-

-No seas cobarde Clow- Kerberus le sonrió, Clow acarició a su Sol provocando que este bajara las orejas en señal de amistad.

-Amo…- Clow miró a su Luna…su gran ambición desde joven…- no se preocupe por nosotros…volveremos a la normalidad….- Clow le miro con angustia, como preguntando "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" y Yue acarició su rostro. – Te queremos amo…volveríamos del mismo infierno con tal de estar a tu lado…-

Y no hubo necesidad de mas palabras…lo harían al anochecer.

El sol se ocultaba con tranquilidad apoyando a su representante en cualquiera de sus locas ocurrencias, mientras su hermana, la Luna brillaba con intensidad, apoyando también…a su modo, bello y silencioso…pero haciéndolo.

-¡ya están las velas listas!- Shang sonrió al ver a los dos guardianes dentro del círculo de fuego.

-De acuerdo…quiero que estén tranquilos…todo estará bien…- Dijo el mago. Kerberus se bufó.

-¡Tu eres el que esta nervioso!- Clow sonrió, dio una ultima mirada a su Luna "personal" y salio del circulo. - ¿Listo Yue?- Yue no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos y sus alas comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Yue procura ser un joven rubio o de cabello negro! ¡nunca pelirrojo!- Yue asintió.

-_Dioses antiguos del tiempo y del espacio –_ las palabras salían de los labios del bello guardián – _escúchenme ¡ayúdenme a cambiar lo que ahora soy! ¡ayúdenme a obtener la apariencia que no me pertenece…ayudén…!- _pero el guardián cayó al suelo, sujetando su corazón. – Algo esta mal…- Kerberus intento acercarse pero un campo de fuerza lo impedía.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- Clow también fue rechazado por un campo de energía.

En una de las habitaciones…

-_Yo ordeno a los Dioses, destruyan a esta malvada criatura, llévenla a su lado, guíenla por el mundo de los muertos…de donde nadie tiene retorno…guíenla y enciérrenla…-_ Mayasaki pronunciaba un hechizo.

Con los guardianes...

-Esto se esta poniendo feo Yue…- dijo Kerberus al ver el pálido (notaautora: O.o mas?!) rostro de su hermano.

-Kerberus mi energía se escapa…-

-¡no voy a soportar esto!- Clow libero su llave y después saco una carta Clow -¡SHIELD, protégelos!- a carta rodeo a los guardianes. –¡Shang ya localizaste al que esta provocando esto!-

-¡no aun no, es poderoso!- la paciencia de Clow llego a su limite.

-¡ENCUENTRA AL DUEÑO DE ESTA MAGÍA Y GUIA A ESTA TU CARTA HERMANA PARA DESTRUIR AL QUE NOS ATACA! – saco dos cartas de su capa – ¡¡¡SHADOW!!! ¡¡¡FIREY!!!- dos individuos salieron de las cartas, uno era un encapuchado que en cuanto apareció se esfumo, persiguiendo al enemigo de la noche…la otra, era un joven alado y coronado por el fuego de la ira de su amo; esta siguió a Shadow. En un instante Yue se incorporó, Kerberus sonrió…Su amo los había salvado. En ese momento Yue deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener la apariencia de un joven rubio con ojos azules…

Sus alas le cubrieron con la forma de un capullo, todos le miraron expectantes…no había palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando, el circulo mágico de su amo bajo sus pies… lo único que supo es que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todos le miraban con sorpresa, miro sus manos y vio que no eran su color natural de piel, intento tomar su largo cabello pero ahora solo llegaba hasta la espalda y además era dorado…intento verse e los ojos de su amo…pero lo que vio solo fue un joven rubio de ojos azulados.

-¿Qué…?- Kerberus rió-

-¡¿CÓMO LO HICESTE?!- el ahora rubio Yue le miro.

-Yo solo…desee ser diferente…- Kerberus cerro los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas cambiar un poco. Sus alas le rodearon y un capullo le envolvió, el circulo mágico de su amo bajo sus patas…cuando abrió los ojos todos le miraban.

-¿y?- Kerberus miró sus patas ¡eran negras!- miro en los ojos de Yue y descubrió que aun tenía sus bellos ojos dorados…ahora era una pantera…con ojos dorados.- ¡me veo super! (aunque me veo mejor como soy)- Shang tosió.

-Kerberus cariño mío…- Kerberus le miró con afecto "¿Si? " había dicho -¡AHORA ERES UNA PANTERA! NO CAMBIASTE TU TAMAÑO, SOLO TU ASPECTO ¡CON YUE BASTABA ESO PERO EN TI…!-

-Conviértete en algo mas pequeño – intervino Clow. –

-¿Cómo que? ¡¿Un gato?!- Clow asintió. – ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? – Entonces escucho la voz de nana.

-¿Qué tal un muñeco de felpa?- Kerberus rabiaba. – Así podrás transportarte con mayor facilidad…- a Kerberus le centelleaban los ojos de rabia- Te veras divino. – y sus ojos se volvieron hermosamente tiernos.

-¡¿TU CREES?!- y sonrió. – ¡Lo haré!- el mismo capullo le envolvió y de él salio un pequeño muñeco de felpa, su apariencia era bastante extraña…parecía un oso con cuerpo de león.

-¿Ker…Kerberus?- Yue lo miró con una gota de sudor en su rostro. - ¿En que pensabas cuando te hiciste "_eso"? –_ Kerberus sonrió.

-En verme lindísimo…- Se acerco al estanque y….

Un grito descargador resonó en las calles de Londres…era hora de comenzar el viaje…

Nuestros hechiceros (y guardianes) sabían que su rumbo les llevaba hacía el norte, sin embargo aun faltaba recorrer Luton y, si alguno enfermaba sería necesario detenerse en Coventry (algo que esperaban no fuera necesario pues en esos momentos un movimiento religioso se llevaba acabo de dicho lugar). El carruaje avanzaba tan rápido como era posible, el clima era extremoso, el frió helaba los huesos provocando a los ocupantes dolores increíbles, tan grandes que varias veces tuvieron que usar magia para calentarse…por supuesto que eso era peligroso ¿Qué harían si el cochero se daba cuenta? Mayasaki le molestaba la idea de tolerar a un cochero metiche por lo que dijo que ella haría un hechizo para borrar la memoria del cochero en cuento llegaran a su destino. Varias veces Shang le preguntó porque tenía una herida en su brazo, Mayasaki dijo que se había cortado, Shang le dijo que era una herida hecha con fuego…Mayasaki dijo que se había cortado y para evitar que se infectara había utilizado un cuchillo a fuego vivo…

Así continuaron su viaje, dirigiéndose siempre hacía el norte de Inglaterra, estaban cansados, llevaban semanas viajando, se habían detenido un par de veces para comprar provisiones y para calentarse pero no habían podido dormir fuera del carruaje pues todas las posadas habían estado ocupadas, seguramente por los viajeros que llegaban para visitar a su familia en fechas tan concurridas con la "Noche Buena"; Clow y Shang recordaban la única y verdadera Noche Buena que habían tenido…en compañía de los de la Roquette…les extrañaban ¡Dios cuanto les extrañaban! Pero no era una época para lamentarse, mucho menos para sufrir, ellos estaban seguramente felices, juntos…

Las semanas continuaban su curso irritando a los ocupantes de un carruaje lujoso que era guiada por un pobre cochero adolorido por un temibles frió. Shang asomo la cabeza por una de las ventanas (que eran cubiertas por pieles para evitar lo mayor posible el aire congelado). A lo lejos una pequeña ciudad.

-¡¡¡Hemos llegado a Luton mis señores!!!- Clow se asomo por otra ventana, a su lado Mayasaki. Kerberus y Yue por otra. –

Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo todos salieron con ánimos de estirar sus cuerpos, llevaban horas, días, ¡semanas! Encerrados en ese maldito y lujoso carruaje…

-¡¡¡WAAAA!!! ¡por fin fuera! – Shang saltaba de gusto, Kerberus (que ahora estaba en sus brazos) se mareaba.

-Iré preguntar por alguna posada…-Clow se cubrió con un abrigo y cuando estaba apunto de partir Yue le detuvo.

-Amo…- Clow le miro- ¿Puedo acompañarle?- Clow le sonrió.

-No me digas amo Yue…- el guardián asintió.

-Cierto, la ropa que me dio no me clasifica como un esclavo…tampoco como de la servidumbre. – Clow le miro con seriedad.

-No eres mi esclavo Yue…¿crees que lo eres?- Yue negó, lo que trajo paz a su amo.-

-Yo le sirvo porque ese es mi deseo. – Clow se sorprendió ante esa respuesta…no sabía que decir.

-Vamos…y por favor dime Clow – así que cambió el tema. Yue sonrió.

-Como diga a…- se corrigió.- Como digas Clow.-

_Clow…Clow…Clow…_!su nombre en sus labios…! Era tan hermoso…era tan excitante, tan pero tan relajante…era una sensación incontrolable…era…era magnifico escuchar su nombre en esos labios…el dueño de esos labios le llamo con angustia.

-¿estas bien?- ¡y ahí estaba otra vez! Era tan bello…- ¿Clow?-

-_"!para por favor para!" _– su mente gritaba. - ¿si?-

-Me estabas comentando algo sobre la noche pasada y de repente guardaste silencio…- Clow sonrió.

-¡claro…!- su sonrisa se torno nerviosa. - ¿Qué te decía?- su voz mostró un poco de angustia, algo que Yue notó naturalmente.

-…-

-…¿Yue?...-el guardián bajo el rostro.

-Lo olvide…-

¿Tanto así se aburría el amo con él que no recordaba sus propias palabras? :

_-Lo de la otra vez…Yue – el guardián levanto el rostro- Fue algo…no se que me paso…no se porque lo hice yo…-_

_-¿Se arrepiente?- Yue cerro sus ojos…ocultando su dolor…-_

_-Pues yo…- y fue ahí cuando calló._

Un profundo silencio reino entre Clow y Yue…cuando por fin encontraron la posada varias mujeres susurraban sobre los atractivos inquilinos que acaban de arribar…lo que ellas no sabían es que ellos ya tenían dueño…

Clow hizo los arreglos pertinentes pero cuando solicito las habitaciones…

-¿Qué solo tiene dos?- la mujer que atendía asintió.- Bien…no importa, démelas.- Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar Yue hablo.

-Clow…Yo puedo dormir afuera no te preocupes.- Clow le miro con una sonrisa.

-Ni loco te dejo hacer eso…- Yue le miro intensamente.- Cálmate – dijo al ver el rostro angustiado de su guardián. – Ahora solucionamos eso…-

Llegaron donde Shang, Kerberus y Mayasaki (la cual ardía en rabia…!Clow se había ido con el intento de elfo! Que si bien no era la misma amenaza ahora, seguía siendo hermoso…)

-¡¿Dónde fueron?!- fue la primera pregunta de la japonesa.

-A buscar una posada.- contesto Clow con tranquilidad. Mayasaki miro con odio a Yue.

-¿A que?- dijo venenosamente - ¿ A divertirte con él?- Clow le dio una mirada severa.

-Guárdate tu veneno arpía- dijo Shang. – ¿y esta lejos?-

-Un poco…¿Por qué lo di…?- y Shang le señalo las maletas. – TT nooooooooooooo….. –y lloró cómicamente. (ntautora: No se ustedes pero siento que Clow siempre la hace de animal de carga…)

Cuando llegaron a la posada se dirigieron a la dueña para que les proporcionara comida, ya en un comedor hablaron sobre la repartición de las habitaciones.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- Mayasaki se levanto bruscamente. -¡No compartiré la habitación con Shang! ¡Clow, tu y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación! Yue puede dormir con Shang y Kerberus…- Yue bajo el rostro.

-No…-trato de suavizar su voz- ustedes son dos damas y dormirán juntas en cambio Yue y yo somos varones, dormiremos e0n la otra. –

Shang susurro unas palabras al "peluche de felpa" – Yo me uno a la pijamada – dijo Kerberus. A Clow le sorprendió enormemente que Shang no protestará en dormir con Mayasaki.

-De todos modos cada una de las habitaciones tienen dos camas…-

-Cierto- dijo Shang. – Así todos los hombres juntos y las damas protegidas – dijo mirando a Mayasaki – bueno…damas y serpientes…-

-¡que dijes…!-Kerberus intervino (provocando el temor de los hechiceros, pues podían descubrirlos) –

-Entonces así nos repartimos. Clow, Yue y por supuesto Yo en una. Y Shang y Mayasaki en la otra.- a todo su pesar Mayasaki tuvo que resignarse.

Habitación # 1…"Guerra de Titanes"

-¡Yo quiero la de la derecha te dije!- Shang se recostó sin darle importancia a Mayasaki. – ¡Shang Li!- Shang sonrió.-

-¿Quieres que mi hermano se enoje?- Mayasaki la miro con resignación. - ¿no verdad? Bien…duérmete.- Mayasaki tuvo que tomar la otra cama. – Que tengas "lindos" sueños…-

-Igualmente.- dijo de manera forzada.

-Yo no podría sabiendo que la persona que amo esta con el ser mas hermoso de este mundo…- Mayasaki se levanto sonrojada.

-¿!no creerás que ellos!?- Shang le dio la espalda. –

-No lo culparía…Yue es muy hermoso…-

-Pues ve y acuéstate tu con él…- dijo molesta.

-No…es de mi hermano solamente…- Mayasaki sonrió con malicia.

-¿Será posible que…- Shang le miro de reojo. – estés enamorada de Yue…?- Shang rió con fuerza.

-¡no, no! – Mayasaki se molesto – Me recuerda a alguien, cierto…- y cerró sus ojos para recordar al amor de su vida…al que tuvo que dejar…- no le amo, no de esa forma…pero me agrada para mi hermano (contrario a otras). – y saco la lengua.

-Ja!...no importa Kerberus esta con ellos…no se atreverán a nada…- cubrió su cabeza y dejo que las lagrimas rodaran por la almohada.

-Cierto…- dijo Shang con pena.

-Oye Shang…-

-¿mh?- dijo adormilada.

-¿Por qué dejaste a la persona que amabas? ¿no te …- dudo- no te amaba?-

-Yo no estoy en tus circunstancias Mayasaki- la japonesa deseaba molestarse pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo…sentía sinceridad en las palabras de la hermana de Clow. – Yo lo deje…por otras circunstancias…_- "algo que nadie sabrá" _pensó_.-" mucho menos Clow…"- _y el sueño las alcanzo…contrario a la otra habitación.

Habitación # 2…"Play Station 2: Card Captor Sakura: la resurrección del Kerberus. Técnica especial (?!) **Operación amor por Kerberus nivel 4" .**

-¡¿Kerberus que haces?!- Yue (que ya estaba en la cama junto con Kerberus) protesto ante el comportamiento de Kerberus.

-Hazte para allá…- le decía el peluche.

-Mides lo de una palma Kerberus, con la almohada te basta…-Protestó el rubio Yue.

-Bah…-y sonrió picadamente- eso se arregla fácilmente – y comenzó a brillar, Yue lo miro aterrado.

-¡n…no…!- y Kerberus regreso a su tamaño normal, arrojando al ángel al piso.-¡Kerberus! ¡no podré dormir! – Kerberus rió.

-_"esa es la idea…al menos no conmigo ¿verdad Shang? – _Y se recostó estirando hasta la última pluma de sus alas. - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan majestuoso!- dio por pretexto.

-¡Ker…!- En ese momento escucho la risa de Clow. - ¡amo dígale a Kerberus que me deje…!- y vio como Clow levantaba la manta que le cubría al mismo tiempo que decía "¿qué haré con estos niños consentidos?" .- ¿? –

-Ven a dormir conmigo (ntautora: ¡uyyyy no! ¡que sacrificado de veras! … ) - Yue se sonrojó. Nunca había dormido en la misma cama que su amo. – Por lo que veo Kerberus no te dejará dormir, ven entonces…es suficientemente amplia- dijo mirando la cama - ¿no?- Yue asintió, su cabello oculto lo sonrojado que ahora se encontraba; se dirigió donde Clow se recostó y dejo envolver por las mantas…Clow a su lado, no le abrazaba pero al menos estaba a su lado…

Kerberus sonrió. Fue así como Morfeo les reclamó para su reino…

La mañana llego adornada de múltiples nubes, estaba claro que el astro rey no se mostraría esa mañana…los días era cada vez mas oscuros, el invierno estaba llegando; si nuestros viajeros deseaban llegar a tiempo para el Concilio de Magia y Hechicería deberían andar con mas rapidez o seguramente no llegarían para el inicio, y eso en hechiceros tan jóvenes era una muy, pero muy mala idea, pues daría la impresión que eran muy desorganizados e irresponsables.

Dos jovencitas caminaban por los pasillos despertando a todo ser durmiente del lugar…discutían lo de siempre…

-¡¡Te digo que yo seré una gran esposa!!- decía una.

-¡¡Y yo te digo que primero muerta antes que dejarte a mi hermano!!- decía la otra.

-¡¡Te mataría si fuera necesario!!- Mayasaki cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de la estupidez que decía. Shang la vio con seriedad.

-Inténtalo…te mataré primero.- Mayasaki le dijo que no podría, pues ella era mucho mas poderosa – Pero mi hermano es mas poderoso que tu y yo juntas…el me vengaría.-

-…Clow nunca me atacaría…-

-Pruébalo- después de considerar lo que decía "rectifico" - Es un idiota caballeroso…pero algún día se dará cuenta de quien eres en realidad y te echará a patadas como si fueras basura (que es lo que eres) y se quedará con Yue.-

-¡Primero mato a ese maldito intento de elfo! – Dijo con furia Mayasaki, Shang sonrió.-

-Pues te lleva la delantera – y señalo a la habitación - ¿no?- Mayasaki corrió hacía la habitación, pronuncio unas palabras y la puerta se abrió. Lo que encontró la lleno de furia…

-¿¡¡¡QUE HACES ENCIMA DE EL!!!?- Yue(rubio), que estaba descansando sobre el pecho de Clow se levanto con angustia. Clow (que aun estaba adormilado) bostezo. – ¡¡CLOW!! ¡merezco una explicación!- Clow le dio una mirada serena.

-Kerberus creció así que Yue no podía dormir en el piso y le **pedí** que durmiera conmigo- Mayasaki enrojeció de ira…él, su Clow le había _pedido _al intento de elfoque durmiera con él…. – Además…- ya conciente de que dos damas estaban en su habitación – no tengo porque darte explicaciones…salgan de aquí las _dos, _que se supone que esta es una habitación de varones y ustedes están invadiendo el espacio "privado" .

-Mientras no te levantes frente a Yue como la otra vez hermano pervertido- Clow se sonrojó.- Vaya hermano el que tengo…- Rió al ver a Mayasaki rabiar (una vez mas) y después dio una mirada a Yue, este al percatarse de su mirada la observo con seriedad. - uhhhhh….- Shang comprendió que esa noche no había pasado nada…

Así continuo el viaje: entre celos y recelos…Nadie iba contento: Clow estaba cansado del comportamiento de Mayasaki, Mayasaki estaba molesta porque Yue estaba con Clow siempre, Yue estaba deprimido porque no estaba seguro si debía decirle o no a Clow sobre sus sentimientos, Shang estaba harta del comportamiento de su hermano y de Yue, y Kerberus…bueno, Kerberus tenía hambre. Además el frío continuaba acosando, a Clow le angustiaba que comenzase a nevar (como era natural) porque retrasaría su viaje mucho más; por otro lado últimamente le estaba preocupando la idea de que su madre pudiera estar en el Concilio…después de todo el no era el único Li poderoso; aunque a él no le preocupaba que ella intentará algo en su contra, después de todo el ya podría defenderse con todo su poder…atacar a su madre…no o había pensando hasta ese momento…atacar a su madre era atacarse a si mismo pero ya no soportaría mas abusos, no más. Y el viaje continuo hasta que…

-¡¡Nottingham!!- anunció el cochero. – ¡Hemos llegado…!- Clow salió del carruaje y observo la bella ciudad. - ¿Algún lugar en especial a donde quieran ir, señor?- Clow le miro con desconfianza. Decir "al Concilio de Magia y Hechicería" sería firmar su propia muerte.

-¿Podría llevarme a la Iglesia Principal?- el cochero le sonrió.

-Claro que si señor.- Clow abrió la puerta del carruaje- entonces llévenos- y cerró la puerta. Cuando estuvieron en la Iglesia Principal fueron avisados; como ya era de noche cuando ellos salieron todo se veía aterrador, el cochero se sintió de repente amenazado, fue en ese momento cuando algo golpeó su cabeza: Mayasaki había hecho un hechizo para que olvidará las últimas semanas.

-Fuiste muy violenta – le dijo Shang.

-No merece mas ese humano….- Clow ignoró sus palabras, ya estaba bastante cansado como para pensar en una pelea entre las mujeres que le acompañaban, además el hombre estaba con vida. Saco su invitación y se camino hacía la parte trasera de la Iglesia, todos le siguieron.

-Amo las maletas…- Yue le detuvo. Clow le miro con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes…ellos las llevaran- Yue volteo y vio pequeños seres.

-¿Hadas?- Yue estaba maravillado ante las pequeñas figuras aladas. –

-Hades de los bosques élficos para ser exactos – Clow sonrió ante la confusión de todos – Con la invitación podremos entrar…- continuo su camino hasta que estuvo frente a un árbol grande y hermoso. – Somos hechiceros…- dijo al árbol. Shang y Mayasaki iban a decir que Clow estaba loco cuando escucharon una voz en el viento.

-_Muéstrate hechicero que yo soy la llave…-_ Clow saco un pequeño trozo de papel que venía adjunto en el sobre y escribió con la yema de sus dedos "algo" , no había sangre, sólo su aura… sólo el sabía que decía:

_"Clow Reed Li"_

De pronto una línea de luz apareció en medio del árbol.

_-Puede pasar Señor Reed- _Clow entro, Yue y Kerberus le siguieron pero el árbol les negó la entrada.

-¡Clow!- grito Kerberus. - ¡vuelve!- en ese momento la cabeza de Clow se asomo por la misma línea brillante.

-¿Qué pasa Kerberus?-

-El árbol no nos deja entrar…- Yue miro al árbol con suma frialdad.

-Ellos son mis guardianes espíritu protector…- dijo Clow con una sonrisa.

_-¿Se hace responsable de sus actos?-_Clow asintió- _Entonces pueden pasar…- _Cuando todos estuvieron dentro quedaron atónitos. La construcción elegida parecía un castillo típico ingles, algunas antorchas bailaban e invitaban a los hechiceros y magos a disfrutar de la reunión, otras les advertían sobre la seriedad del evento. Varias personas vestidas de negro y morado esperaban en la entrada para ayudar a los hechiceros. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué parte de Inglaterra era esa?

-Clow…- Shang iba a preguntar esto cuando Clow habló.

-Lo único que se es que es una isla perdida en los mares de Inglaterra y que los humanos sin poderes mágicos no pueden verla.- en ese momento vieron a un hombre muy viejo acercarse a ellos.

-¡Clow Reed!- dijo el hombre que vestía de un gris azulado - ¡Sabía que vendrías!- vio a toda la compañía que tenía Clow pero no presto mucha importancia, a pesar de eso, un joven de cabello dorado y un muñeco que llevaba en sus manos robo su atención por un momento –

-¿Disculpe…quien es usted?- Pregunto Clow.

-¡Ja! ya no recuerdas al viejo Laurence! – Clow le miró por varios segundos y luego negó. - ¡Ay chiquillo, debería golpear tu trasero por eso!- Clow mantuvo su seriedad. Lo que hizo que el viejo se diera cuenta que en verdad no lo recordaba - ¿El tío Henry?- Clow abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¡No es posible!-y abrazó al anciano - ¡que bueno es volver a verle!- Todos miraban sin comprender. - ¡desde que te fuiste de Inglaterra mi padre ya no salía tanto!-

-¡ah ese antisocial de Jones! ¡no podía salir solo porque se sentía como un excéntrico! – Entonces Clow sonrió. - ¿Cómo era Clow?-

-"A los pobres se les dice locos y a los ricos se les dice excéntricos" - dijeron al unísono.

-¿Por qué hay gente de tan alto rango en esta ocasión? – Pregunto Clow. Ya conocía los Concilios, pues su madre solía llevarle pero en _este _concilio en especial había en verdad una gran cantidad de hechiceros de altos rangos y eso no era algo alentador.

-Pues es que las malas lenguas dicen "cosas" –y le guiño un ojo- Tu me entiendes…-

-¿Qué clases de cosas?- pregunto Shang. El hombre miró a la jovencita. Clow presento a su hermana y a Mayasaki pero a Yue lo presento como "un elfo" A lo que el hombre no dudo. Yue se pregunto porque su amo había dicho algo semejante pero decidió no intervenir, ya tendría tiempo para las preguntas.

-Pues andan diciendo un par de estupideces, la mas grande – y comenzó a reír -¡que uno de nosotros creo seres vivos a partir de magia! – Clow y sus guardianes se congelaron. - ¿puedes creerlo? ¡es tan tonto! ¡como si alguien pudiera parecerse a los Dioses!- y volvió a reír.

-Cierto…-Clow sonrió nerviosamente – Que tontería…¿verdad?- y miro a sus guardianes.

Este no sería un Concilio amigable… sería un juicio por robar el poder de la creación a Dios…ahora solo había dos cosas por las que Clow suplicaba:

_Que sus guardianes no fueran lastimados…_

_Y_

_Que él no cargase con el destino de Prometeo…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES (creo que hoy saldrán muy extensas):

-Como ya han de saber algunos, Prometeo robo el fuego a los Dioses Griegos para darlo a los hombres y por eso fue castigado siendo amarrado a una roca donde un águila iba todos los días para comerle el hígado, durante la noche el hígado de Prometeo volvía a crecer…para ser devorado a la mañana siguiente…

-Formas Falsas: conserve la idea al final, aunque no era mi idea al principio…pero después se me hizo tonto poner a un Yue de cabello plateado caminando por las calles de Londres…¿a ustedes no se les haría raro ver a un joven tan guapo con cabello plateado por ahí? (¡Sin que existiesen los tintes para el cabello!)

-ODIN, Dios de la mitología Nordica. Era el Dios de la Guerra y de la Adivinación. Supongo que Kerberus se refiere a Yue como Odín, Dios de la guerra :p

-¿Por qué no Pelirrojo? Claro que no tengo nada en contra de los pelirrojos, lo puse porque en un libro que tengo sobre los Celtas decía que muchos celtas eran pelirrojos, los Celtas eran un pueblo guerrero y si no me equivoco eran paganos, por tanto, me IMAGINO que la Santa (que de santa no tiene nada) Inquisición los perseguía. Por eso solo sería un peligro para Yue (y los demás).

-THE SHIELD, THE SHADOW & THE FIREY:

Eriol-san dice que "The Shield" es una carta hecha con la función de proteger aquello que era muy querido, como Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow me imagino que Clow creo dicha carta con este propósito desde el principio.

Sakura-chan utiliza "The Shadow" para encontrar a Tomoyo-chan cuando Eriol-san la encierra en la escuela. Y a The Firey…bueno de hecho yo la quise usar porque me gusta mucho…en el volumen 6 del manga creo hace su aparición…aunque a mi me gusta Firey por el cap del anime donde The Snow hace que Sakura-chan pierda su reloj y se enoja…se ve de lujo como abre los ojos de Firey todo desaparece. - que kawaii….

-CUCHILLO A FUEGO VIVO: antes ponían al fuego alguna cosa de metal para colocarla en alguna herida, esto evitaba que la herida se infectara (¡y es verídico!).

-PIJAMADA: yo creo que todos saben que significa (al menos yo la uso así) que uno se va a ir o va a invitar a algún (os) amigos a quedarse a dormir. Aunque no creo que este termino existiera en aquella época :p.

-Morfeo: Dios griego del Sueño.

-Ya lo había puesto pero lo repito: Letras cursivas y subrayadas son recuerdos.

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:

Bien la verdad es que hoy 28 de diciembre del 2004 no hice este capitulo, lo tengo hecho desde el día 24 pero la verdad es que no había puesto las aclaraciones y he estado haciendo mi tarea (;-; que es mucha!!!) por eso no lo subí. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado, como ven puse a Yue y a Clow en la misma cama –aunque solo fue un capricho mío- Mayasaki también esta luchando por comprender que Clow no la ama y Shang revela que fue ella quien dejo a Aniron por alguna razón que ni el mismo Clow debe saber. Lo principal de este capítulo es que Clow se ha percatado que sus creaciones no son algo que todos ven con buenos ojos…o al menos eso parece, además se encuentra con un antiguo amigo de su padre: Laurence Henry.

La competencia entre hechiceros ha comenzado…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho **sin fin de lucro.**


	19. Magia, Muggles y Aquél que desafió a Dio...

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 17: "Magia, Muggles y Aquél que desafió a Dios"

El concilio había comenzado poco después que el Señor Laurence había hecho su comentario respecto a la creación de guardianes. El lugar era poco (muy poco) acogedor pensaba en esos momentos Clow, las circunstancias estaban en su contra, sus amigos (aunque en realidad eran de su difunto padre) le darían la espalda y ¡¡dejarían que el Consejo de Hechiceros le arrancaran la piel a tiras!! ¿!En nombre de todos los Dioses que es lo que él debía hacer?! ¿Era lo suficientemente poderoso como para pelear contra todo el Concilio…? Obviamente…no. Si bien sus poderes eran grandes no se creía capaz de atacar a tan poderosos hechiceros y salir vivo (además de que él no deseaba eso…¿Qué caso tiene el poseer poder, si no lo usas para ayudar? "Ayudar a los demás y ayudarte a ti _mismo_" había dicho Shang…cierto, ayudarse a si mismo…por eso no quería usar magia ¡ya era demasiado el mal que había hecho con su magia! ¿Qué es lo que el debería hacer? Aceptar su castigo y perder la vida con honor o…

-Políticamente hablando los muggles afectan nuestra sociedad de varias maneras- Clow había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado las demás palabras del Señor Laurence que en estos momentos les llevaba por los amplios corredores del Concilio…- además ellos no saben nada sobre nosotros…ellos nos destruyen ¿¡pero por Dios porque lo hacen!? Muchos no les hacemos daño…y ellos son todo lo contrarío. -Shang y Mayasaki escuchaban con interés al anciano; Yue y Kerberus miraban a su amo…estaban preocupados por él.

-El corazón humano… – inmediatamente las miradas de sus acompañantes se posaron en él – El corazón humano es muy difícil de comprender…- Shang se bufó, arrancando un quejido de parte de Mayasaki.

-¡lo dices como si no fueras humano!-

-Me refiero a todos Shang…los "muggles" como les dice el señor Laurence son seres sin poderes mágicos…esa es toda la diferencia que tienen con "nosotros".-

-Me parece que nos estas comparando _demasiado, _muchacho. – Dijo Laurence con un tono autoritario.

-No hay necesidad de comprar…somos _iguales- _Laurence iba a protestar pero se trago sus palabras, tal vez valdría la pena escuchar a un mocoso que apenas había _vivido._ – Nosotros (muggles o no) tememos a lo que desconocemos…¿no?- y Shang asintió. – Por ese motivo lo destruimos, no nos importa que tan importante puede ser para la naturaleza o para el mismo universo, solo lo tomamos y lo destruimos alentando así a _nuestro _ego; sintiéndonos los más poderosos del Universo…pero no lo somos, si lo fuéramos, podríamos luchar contra la vida, contra la muerte…contra el Destino. – Mayasaki tomo del brazo a Clow y se rodeo con él.

-¡¡Clow eres maravilloso!! - El mago retiro su brazo rápidamente. – Tímido…pero maravilloso… - Clow se sonrojo imperceptiblemente (excepto para Yue, el cual miro al piso)-

-Entiendo tu punto…- Comenzó a decir Laurence – Pero los muggles no pueden apreciar la naturaleza, ¡no, la vida misma no la aprecian! - Laurence sonrió ante el rostro anonadado de Clow.

-Creo que lo que el a…es decir, Clow…- Yue miró con seriedad a Laurence- Trata de decir es que hablar de "ustedes" es hablar de "ellos". – Laurence le miro con molestia. –

-Los elfos tienden a salir mucho con sus filosofías y lo que quieran pero la verdad es que los muggles no son como nosotros. – Yue le miro con tristeza…El hombre era un incrédulo cabeza dura. – Por cierto elfo…¿de donde provienes (y cual es tu nombre, que Clow todavía no me lo ha dicho) ?-

-Soy Yue… ¿de donde provengo dice…?- Yue miro a su amo.

-Es de…de...!del mismo lugar de donde vive Aniron! – Shang intervino con rapidez.

-¿Aniron? – Laurence la miro como diciendo "uyyyy si y yo se quien es ese tal Aniron ¡¿eh?!" –

-Si él y su pueblo viven en los bosques entre Francia y España…-

-Oh…- Laurence fijo su mirada en el "peluche naranja" - ¿y eso…?- Yue miro a Kerberus. (que ahora estaba en sus manos ¿Cuándo demonios había pasado Shang el peluche a Yue? Eso se preguntaba Laurence)-

-¡¡¡Es mío!!! – y sonrió con nerviosismo -¡ya sabe, nosotras las mujeres!- y rió nerviosamente. Laurence sonrió.

-Que tragedia Clow…vives con una hermosa hermana que no se ha casado…- Clow le miro con seriedad, Shang con ira y Mayasaki con una sonrisa. –

-De hecho Señor Laurence no me he casado por gusto propio…- dijo fríamente.

-Bueno…yo tengo un sobrino muy guapo si te interesa es de una muy buena familia dentro de "nuestra" sociedad…- y el hombre seguía con sus ideas. Clow sonrió ante la propuesta.

-No gracias – dijo sonriendo- Un elfo esta interesada en ella…no creo que su hijo quiera conocer a este elfo…- Laurence sonrió.-

-Cierto…no correré el riesgo de que intente convencer al elfo interesado en vuestra hermana a fugarse con él…es común que los muchachos se fuguen con ellos…aunque es mas curioso que los elfos les hagan caso…y eso lo digo porque no todos tienden a hacerlo y tu lo sabes – y guiño un ojo. – aunque ella era una elfa muy amable….que desgracia que no se quiso fugar conmigo….- Clow rió. Shang pensaba que era un viejo completamente decrépito. El hombre miro con reproche a Clow . – Oye muchacho…-

-¿Dígame? –

-No será que…- y dio una mirada a Yue. El cual se sonrojo ante la suposición del viejo. - o ¿…si?

-¡no claro que no!- dijo sonrojado. – El es mi…mi….

-Tu protector- dijo Yue ocultando su sonrojado rostro.

-¡exacto! ¡mi protector! ¿mi protector? – y miro a Yue con seriedad.

-….mmmm….- Laurence estaba seguro de sentir "algo" entre esos dos, no estaba seguro que era, pero sabía que había una _energía _y era casi idéntica…entre ellos dos…y el peluche. – _"Ya estas alucinando Henry…"- _En ese momento sonaron varias campanas que anunciaban el inicio del Concilio de Magia y Hechicería; llegaron a una gran habitación redonda en su totalidad y con una gran cantidad de filas de sillas, estas estaban colocadas a diferentes distancias del piso, lo primero que Clow pensó al ver eso fue: _Un__ Coliseo, _una arena de batallas…

Laurence se despidió (pues tenía un alto rango). Clow se dirigió hacía uno de los jóvenes de morado para que le indicase donde debía sentarse él y sus acompañantes (que seguramente tenían la misma clasificación).

-Su nombre por favor…- dijo el muchacho.

-Soy Reed Li Clow, hijo de Jones…- El muchacho empalideció.

-Discúlpeme Señor Reed, su asiento esta allá. – dijo señalando unos lugares cerca al Jefe del Congreso de Hechiceros, los cuales tenían sillas adornadas con oro y piedras preciosas, mostrando su importancia.

-No, discúlpeme usted…-dijo el mago nerviosamente. – yo soy Clow Reed Li…-

-Por eso señor usted…-

-¡no soy Jones Reed dije que soy: _CLOW REED LI!!!- _En ese momento varios hechiceros le miraron con miedo y sorpresa (principalmente los de alto rango). – Yo…lo lamento, es que no me gusta que me recuerden a mi padre…le digo que soy Clow…-

-Si, señor…usted tiene una **_orden_** del alto Consejo de Hechiceros de sentarse en aquél lugar. – Clow miró a Shang y después camino hacia su lugar, Yue le siguió (con Kerberus en las manos). Después el hombre dio sus lugares a Mayasaki y Shang que (afortunada o desafortunadamente) quedaron separadas. Un hombre sumamente viejo se levanto de un gran estrado, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos provoco un circulo de fuego en la arena y levanto la voz:

"En este Día, en esta hora comenzamos el Décimo Quinto Concilio de Magia y Hechicería dando inicio con el circulo de protección consagrado por nuestro sabio protector Elios Nitzcher."- el anciano sonrió.

"Elios solamente, ya saben que me hacen sentir mas viejo de otra forma…- y varios rieron- Bueno, comencemos nuestro Concilio…" y miro a Clow. – "Antiguos poderes del Norte, del Este, del Sur y del Oeste os invoco aquí para prestar su esencia ¡Protéjanos! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Escúchenos! " – En ese momento el circulo de fuego se levanto y su flama se volvió azul, después sus flamas se redujeron y formaron un circulo marcado apenas por una suave luz plateada. – "…Mis viejos y jóvenes hechiceros…!comencemos este Concilio!"

Varios hombres levantaron las manos para hablar.

-calma…- dijo Elios – Primero les diré los principales temas a discusión….- Todos callaron al ver la seriedad del hombre. – Magia naturalmente…- y su rostro se volvió duro - …los asesinatos hechos por los muggles…y…- dirigió su mirada hacía Reed (el cual no le observaba) -…Aquel que se atrevió a Desafiar a los Dioses…- Clow sintió su sangre congelarse. – Comenzaremos por este último por su vital importancia…- Varios hombres comenzaron a levantar las manos nuevamente. - ¿Quién ha alimentado el fuego?- todos quedaron inmóviles. - ¿Quién fue el que inició todo este rumor…?- En ese momento un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se levanto.

-He sido yo mi señor, pero no s un rumor…– Elios le miró con una sonrisa. –

-¿Por qué lo has hecho hijo?-

-No es una mentira mi señor…- El joven le miro con angustia- Yo…bien, yo utilice Cartomancia después de sentir un desnivel en la magia natural…- Varios hombres comenzaron a susurrar.

-¡es cierto yo también la sentí!- dijo uno.

-¡yo también!- dijo otro.

-¡si es verdad!- dijeron muchos.

-¡silencio!- dijo Elios- ¡se que es verdad! Lo que quiero saber es …¿Qué te hace pensar que fue causado por alguien que creo seres mágicos?

-…..-

-¿Hijo?-

-Y-y-y-yo…- y comenzó a tartamudear – hi-hi-hize….- todos le miraban con interés. -¡hice necromancia mi señor! ¡no sabe cuanto lo siento!- muchos quedaron horrorizados ante tal confesión.

-…Necromancia ¿eh? Hace mucho que no oía sobre ella, pero tu castigo lo decidiremos mas tarde…¿Qué dijeron los muertos, hijo? –

-"El hijo de Oriente y de Occidente, aquel que grandes poderes tiene, ha despertado el poder supremo, y con su poder ha creado lo nunca antes creado…el poderoso descendiente de la magia de Oriente y Occidente…" - el chico se mostró nervioso ante la mirada de todos- Eso fue lo que dijeron señor.

-¿El Descendiente de la magia de Oriente y Occidente? – y los hechiceros comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, menos Clow y compañía, que ya sabían la respuesta. - ¿Cierto es que alguien de aquí a creado vida hijos míos…?-

-He sido yo…- Clow se levanto. Shang sintió su mandíbula temblar, Mayasaki sintió el terror invadir su pecho ¡su amado podría morir! - Fui yo el que provocó ese desnivel…- Los hechiceros le vieron ¡era tan joven! Y ante esto, rieron. Laurence le miró con sorpresa. – Mi señor Elios – dijo ignorando la risa de los demás. Elios le sonrió – Yo soy…- Elios le interrumpió.

-Hijo, di tu nombre, la familia de la que provienes y tu edad…- Clow tragó saliva.

-Soy Reed Li…- Algunas voces llenas de sorpresa se oyeron en la arena ¿¡un hijo de los Reed y los Li!? ¡Un Li, un Reed! ¡¿Acaso ese hombre era el hijo de dos familias tan destacadas!?. Después de poner orden en el lugar Clow continuó. - Soy hijo Jones Reed y…- ¿Sería apropiado decir quien era su madre? ¡no claro que no! ¡sería manchar el nombre de su madre! Pero… - … -

-¿y?- Elios insistió. Clow tomó aire y lo dijo.

-la Honorable Wang Li…- ¡Honorable había dicho! Seguramente muchos se reirían en sus adentros de su madre en ese momento…y él….!el no iba a permitir eso! – Os pido señores…-dijo con frialdad –Que si alguno quiere hacer un comentario sobre mi madre lo diga ahora…y acepte por su honor un desafío de magia a** muerte **conmigoen este mismo instante. – Varios rieron . – Podéis burlarse de mi, pero a mis padres no se les nombrará con intenciones malignas. – y todos callaron.

-No te preocupes Reed – dijo Elios, Clow le miro – Si alguno se atreve a mencionar algo sobre este asunto…yo mismo le asaré a fuego lento…- todos le miraron seriamente. – Ahora dime tu edad.

-Tengo 26 años mi señor- Elios y muchos mas le miraron sorprendidos, otros incrédulos y unos mas le ignoraron.

-¡26 años!- dijo Elios - ¡eso es una proeza! …- Elios le miro con seriedad - ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de ti…?-

-Lo es-

-¿Has creado seres a partir de magia?-

-He creado seres _vivos, _no solo seres…-

-¡vivos!- muchos comenzaron a bufarse de él, pero continuo imparcial. -¿!que clase de burla es esta!?- dijeron algunos. En ese momento dos seres tras de Clow se elevaron y dos círculos relucieron a sus pies - ¿Qué…?- Elios observo con admiración en su rostro a los dos seres que tanto le había extraño desde un principio.-

-Ellos son…- Clow intento hablar, pero tenía miedo, miedo por sus guardianes y por el mismo, el era un hombre, era un mortal ¿Por qué no habría de tener miedo? ¡estaba en su derecho!- Son mis guardianes…mis creaciones…- En ese instante Yue y Kerberus mostraron sus verdaderas formas.

-¡No vamos a permitir que se burlen de nuestro amo!- dijeron al unísono y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-Calma…-dijo Clow sonriéndoles- esta bien…-

-¡pero amo! – Yue iba a intervenir cuando Elios llamo su atención.

-¿Vos sois creaciones de Reed?

-…Lo somos…- dijo Yue con suavidad.

-¿Vos tenéis vida misma…o solo una vida _efímera_?- dijo con interés.

-Tenemos emociones y sentimientos propios…-dijo Kerberus con un tono molesto.

-Tenemos voluntad **_propia _**– Yue se sintió de un momento a otro acosado por las miradas de varios, supuso que Kerberus se sentiría igual…pero le incomodaba. Al menos a Kerberus le gustaba estar frente a la gente…pero a él…

-¿Y cuales son sus nombres Reed?- dijo otro hombre del alto consejo.

-Este es Kerberus – se acercó a su guardián - Esta creado bajo la influencia de la magia del Sol…- todos le miraron con gran interés, Kerberus se sintió tan bien que camino alrededor de Clow mostrando su gran y magnifico ser.

-¡¿como están?! ¡saludos humanos! ¡saludos! – Y todos le aclamaban por lo que mejor sabía hacer: lucirse.

Pronto la atención se centró en el joven plateado.

-El es Yue, ha sido creado bajo la influencia de la magia de la Luna…como ven…- y tomo unos mechones de su cabello – esto es una evidencia…_"creo"_- dijo su mente.

-¡mentira eso es un elfo!- comenzaron a decir algunos.

-¡cierto, cierto!-

-¡yo he visto elfos con cabellos plateados!- Yue observo a su amo con preocupación, Clow sonrió.

-Mi deseo era que fuera hermoso…- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué razones tuvo?!- Y Clow se sintió ofendido ante las suposiciones de los demás.

-¡homenajear a la Luna por su puesto!- en ese momento Laurence la ayudo - ¿No es verdad Clow?-

-…si…- dijo sin pensar; después de todo los amigos de su padre no le habían abandonado.

-¿¡como sabemos que no es un elfo! ¿!díganos!?- Clow miró a Yue por unos momentos. Posibilidades…posibilidades…

Yue comenzó a brillar.

-¿Yue?- Clow pregunto en casi un susurro.

-Mostraré mis alas…-Clow asintió. Kerberus se poso al lado de Yue y también comenzó a brillar, de pronto, de su espalda un par de alas blancas (y ligeramente amarillas) aparecieron dejando una lluvia de plumas a su alrededor.

-¡Es maravilloso!- dijo Elios con animo. -¡son perfectos!- Y se levanto - ¿Clow tienen algún defecto?- Clow negó; ¿defecto podría llamarle a la necesidad de Yue por consumir de su energía o a la obsesión de Kerberus por la comida…? No, no podría.

-¿!que tan efectivos son!?- Pregunto un hombre cerca de Elios.

-¿efectivos?- pregunto Clow.

-¡en una batalla por ejemplo!-

-¡batalla!-

-¡si, batalla!- y la palabra cruzo todo el coliseo. Clow miró a Kerberus y después a Yue.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- Pregunto son suavidad.

-Tu lo sabes…-dijo Yue. – Haré todo lo que me pidas…- Kerberus sonrió.

-Esta bien…- dijo al Concilio. – Será una batalla…- Varios aplaudieron, otros solo le miraron con mas interés…!¿tanta confianza tenia ese joven hechicero en lo que el llamaba "creaciones" como para sacrificar su futuro como hechicero si es que ellos perdían!?

-¿Quién será el que peleará contra uno de los guardianes de Clow Reed?- dijo Elios con una sonrisa. Hubo un silencio en la sala ¿Cómo pelear contra algo nunca antes visto?

-Yo pelearé…- una voz femenina se escucho en todo el coliseo.

-Nombre y edad…-

-Soy Nekoi Mayasaki y tengo 24 años…- y sonrió al ver la mirada asesina que Shang le daba. Clow la miró serio.

-¡una Nekoi! ¡esta será una gran pelea!- dijo Laurence.

-¿Cuál de tus guardianes peleará Reed?- Cuestionó Elios. Clow miró a Kerberus.

-Iré Yo…- Clow volteó con angustia.

-Yue no es conveniente- Yue le dio una mirada dura.

-Tengo mas poder de Kerberus…- Esta iba a protestar pero después de un momento acepto la triste realidad, él sustentaba sus poderes…!y vaya que era poderoso! Pero Yue se _alimentaba _de los poderes de Clow, tendría una ventaja contra la joven japonesa…!con suerte la golpearía con fuerza!

-¡Dale duro "hermanito"!- Yue sonrió – Ya sabes, le rompes un hueso y después…- Yue el dio una dura mirada – Bueno yo solo decía…-

Pronto ambos contrincantes (Clow y Mayasaki) estaban en la arena, tras Clow estaba Yue, flotando. Mayasaki guiño un ojo a Clow.

-Pronto acabaremos, te lo prometo – le dijo.

-…Claro…acabaremos pronto…- y sonrió. – Yue…- Este se inclino sobre su amo para escucharle mejor – Ella utiliza magia de congelar, ten cuidado con eso…- El guardián asintió. – Deberías haber dejado a Kerberus pelear, el usa el fuego y…- Yue sonrió –

-¿No confías en mi?- Clow le dio una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo mismo me arrojaría a un abismo...-

-Yo no te dejaría caer…-

-Lo ó mi vida a ti, se que no estaría en mejores manos…- Y Yue se sonrojó.

-¡Vamos Clow!- Mayasaki se molesto ¡porque el intento de elfo se sonrojaba! ¿!que le había dicho Clow!? Mayasaki extendió su mano y sobre esta apareció una esfera azul. – Prepárate para comprobar que yo soy la única digna para Clow…- y arrojó la esfera hacía este. Yue no perdió tiempo y lo levanto para evitar el ataque, el guardián hizo un elegante movimiento con sus alas y voló con rapidez hacia un lugar lejano a Mayasaki; después se elevo sobre Clow e hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano (colocándola tras él) después la regreso al frente y de esta salieron miles de cristales azules.

-¡Ah!- Mayasaki los esquivo. - ¡no sabia que podías hacer eso!- dijo molesta. Shang sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoce de mi…- Dijo Yue sonriendo. – Muchas…- Mayasaki miró a Clow molesta.

-…Muchas…- Después saco varios pergaminos y los lanzó al guardián.

-¡cuidado Yue!- Clow iba a conjurar su llave cuando Elios intervino.

-¡si intervienes en esta pelea pierdes automáticamente la pelea!- Clow miró molesto a Elios, el cual continuo observando la pelea.

Los pergaminos crearon un circulo alrededor del guardián y cuando Yue se movió para romperlos una corriente se formó creando un circulo mas pequeño cerca del guardián.

-¡Cada movimiento que hagas lo acercará mas a ti! …y cuando te alcance…- Mayasaki sonrió al ver el rostro del guardián tras decir el efecto de su técnica.

-…si me muevo se acerca mas…-

-¡Prepárate Clow! – Mayasaki amenazo. Yue observo al mago; este dirigió su mirada a Mayasaki….!Un…un momento! ¡CLOW NO PODRÍA ATACARLA! Era la pelea de SU guardián…!!NO DE ÉL!!

-Clow…- Yue movió su mano para crear una especia de látigo azul. En circulo se cerro prácticamente en su cintura…no podría moverse mas…no si quería evadir la técnica de Mayasaki.

-¡Clow! – Mayasaki lanzó una esfera de poder. Al ver esto Yue rompió el circulo con el látigo y lanzó cristales a la esfera de Mayasaki para eliminarla, lo consiguió pero…

-¿!Yue…?!- Clow levanto la vista y observo como su guardián recibía descargas eléctricas, su rostro mostraba dolor, pero su voz no se escuchó…el lo soportaría…por él…por él…- Yue…- Mayasaki miró con odio al guardián.

-¿!es que acaso no te importa tu vida!?- dijo llena de ira.

-_El…- _miró a Clow y le sonrió – …_Es mi vida…_ (notaautora: T.T ahhh pobre Yue…!!!!)

-…Yue…- y el rostro de Clow se torno angustiado. Es instante que Clow observó a Yue fue mas que suficiente para que Mayasaki le atacará.

-¡¡Traidor!! – le grito y saco un único cristal de color negruzco…su odio había invadido su magia .- ¡lo pagaras! ¡pagaras el ignorarme! – y lo lanzó contra el mago. Yue al ver esto se dirigió hacía su amo y le protegió con su cuerpo; podía sentir el filo del cristal atravesando su ropa, cortando su suave y sensible piel…podía sentir su sangre cubrir las finas telas que le envolvían…podía sentir la mirada de Clow sobre él…incluso podía sentir dolor sobre sus oídos al escuchar su voz resonando en el coliseo.

-¡Yue!- Clow le miro furioso- ¡yue ¿por que…!?-

-,,,Estoy bien…- no se preocupe por mi…- y sonrió. El mago le estrecho y miró con odio a Mayasaki, un aire frío surgió del piso rodeando a Clow y Yue, estaba dispuesto a atacarla.

-¡Por…!- Elios ordeno que se detuvieran. Pero ella no presto atención - ¿¡¡por que no te mueres!!? –Mayasaki corrió hacía Clow. Shang se levantó de su asiento. Kerberus voló hacía Mayasaki.

-¡Clow!- El mago miró con odio a Mayasaki cuando iba a pronunciar algo varias luces doradas salieron de su capa. – Ellas son…- Shang miró anonadada (como todos los demás) lo que pasaba.

De pronto Mayasaki se vio envuelta en una oscuridad, al intentar atacarla sintió un profundo dolor en su mano, algo le estaba congelando ¡algo le estaba congelando! Y cuando iba a gritar un gran golpe sobre ella…!El león alado la tenía contra el piso!

-¿¡como te atreves!?- Kerberus gruño y levantó su pata, de esta salieron sus garras. Mayasaki se horrorizo.

-¡Basta he dicho!- Elios se levanto, pero Kerberus le ignoro.

-¡Detente Kerberus!- Clow le ordenó.

-¡Pero Clow…!- Kerberus le miró molesto.

-Esto acabo…- dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras observaba al herido Yue.

-Grr…- Kerberus miró a Mayasaki – Ya me lo pagarás…-

-Te mataré la próxima vez…- Kerberus le ignoro y voló donde Clow.

-Clow, Yue ¿Cómo están? – Yue le sonrió.

-Bien, no te preocupes.-

-Debemos revisar esto Yue…- Clow miró la herida próxima al ala del guardián. – Hirió tu espalda…- dio una maligna mirada a Mayasaki.

-Estoy bien…- Clow le abrazó.

-No debiste arriesgarte tanto…- dijo ocultando su rostro en la sedosa cabellera de su guardián.

-No debo hacer muchas cosas…- Clow levanto el rostro. Yue le miró con intensidad- No debo…-

-¿…De que hablas…?- Yue le sonrió.

-Te lo diré…hoy te lo diré…- Clow le observó sin comprender, a lo que el guardián solo le abrazó. – Hoy amo…- en ese momento Elios llamo su atención.

-¡Reed dijimos que tu no intervendrías en la pelea!-

-¡cierto!-

-¡ha perdido!- Yue y Kerberus les dieron una mirada congelante a todos.

-Pero yo no intervine…- dijo molesto.

-"Es verdad…" –

-Dark…- Yue observó a la carta frente a él- ¿Qué haces aquí…?-

-"Amo Clow, Maestro Yue permitidme hablar…"- Clow asintió. La carta se flotó frente a Elios- "Nosotros somos amigos, nosotros nos cuidamos los unos a los otros y el amo Clow sabe que si lo protegemos es porque lo queremos al igual que Yue y Kerberus…"-

-¿Qué…que es esto Reed?- Elios estaba sumamente sorprendido.

-Estas son los demás seres vivos que cree…- Todos le miraron abrumados.

-¿!creo mas!?- varios se levantaron ante tal sorpresa.

-Si…estas son las cartas Clow…no les di forma como a Yue y a Kerberus, aún así…tienen vida propia. – el mago se mostró serio.

-¡Hijo de Reed Jones y Li Wang deberemos hablar sobre tus "trabajos"!- Clow se mostró frío.

-Con el debido respeto, prefiero que no se refieran a ellos como trabajos…- Elios sonrió; después de todo el joven hechicero tenía un buen corazón.

-Entiendo…bien continuemos con este concilio…- Clow se acercó a uno de los jóvenes de morado. Este le indico la salida. - ¿Te vas ya?- Clow volteó.

-Debo atender a mi guardián…- Elios asintió.

-Comprendo…¿les veremos mañana?- Clow asintió. Y salio de la arena sin percatarse de la mirada furiosa de Nekoi.

-Te vas a arrepentir Yue…te lo juró…- Un hombre de barba negra se acercó a ella.

-Señorita…- Mayasaki se giro y se encontró con el hombre que le hablaba.- Yo puedo ayudarla…-

-…¿de que habla? – dijo con recelo.

-A destruir al joven con cabellos plateados…- y sonrió-

-¿En verdad…?- la joven japonesa sonrió con malicia.

-Claro, venga conmigo…- Ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hacía una de las salidas- Hablaremos con más tranquilidad en otro lugar…- y rieron.

* * *

La habitación era preciosa, cortinas de seda, alfombras hermosas, una cama amplia, una pequeña mesa, vino sobre una bella chimenea, donde el fuego ardía con pasión.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado…- decía uno de los ocupantes, una copa en sus manos, sentado al lado de su luna privada…sentado al lado de alguien porque el que irremediablemente comenzaba a sentir una gran atracción.

-No tiene importancia…- dijo el que estaba en la cama.

-¡claro que la tiene!- el guardián lunar se estremeció ante el tono molesto de su amo. – Sabes…- Yue levanto el rostro – Me preocupe por ti…tuve mucho miedo de perderte…- Kerberus (que estaba cerca de la chimenea) sonrió y se dirigió hacía la sala de estar que estaba al lado de la habitación.

-Amo…- los ojos de Yue brillaron con mas intensidad de la que Clow recordaba, incluso parecía el cielo en una noche estrellada, una Luna que era sollo para él…coronado con estrellas y suma belleza…una noche para él…El mago se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que surco su mente. - ¿Esta bien?- Clow asintió, pero se levantó. – Amo necesito decirle algo…- Clow no supo porque su interior se negaba a saber lo que el guardián le diría ¡tal vez le diría que era un degenerado por _desearlo_…! Desearlo…si, eso era cierto. Clow estaba comenzando a desearlo a su lado…esa noche, a su lado…no, todas las noches de su vida…!!no, EL ERA SU NIÑO!!

-¿Y que opinas de este lugar?- trato de engañar a su mente cambiando el tema.

-Es sorprendente…no sabía que tantos te conocieran…- y se levantó. Clow escucho el crujir de la cama provocada por el movimiento de Yue, escuchó los pies del guardián sobre la alfombra, sintió el cabello de Yue flotando…sintió el calor de su guardián tras él…incluso sentía los latidos del corazón de Yue…¿o eran los suyos? -…Estoy enamorado de ti… - ¡no era verdad! Esas palabras eran una mentira ¡una sucia mentira hecha por su mente! –

-¿Perdón?- el mago estaba consternado.

-¡Se que es incorrecto!- Clow se volteó al momento que Yue le abrazaba - ¡pero no puedo controlarlo! ¡siento mi corazón latir cuando te veo! Cuando me miras siento como si mi sangre hirviera…siento tantos deseos de estar en tus brazos…de nunca estar lejos de ti…!de….! – Clow puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No sigas…- Yue abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – No sigas por favor…no lo hagas…- El rostro de Clow se oscureció. Yue no pudo soportarlo, tomo la mano de Clow y beso sus dedos. – Yue…-

-…Yo te amo… - se acercó a su rostro, se elevó levemente y saboreó los labios de su amo.- ¿Es eso malo…?- Clow sintió como si una profunda oscuridad le invadiera.

-…-

-¿Clow?- El mago sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo es…- Y el guardián retrocedió unos pasos – Si lo es Yue…tu no debes sentir eso…no debes…- su mente grito- ¡¡_no debo!!- _El guardián se dirigió hacía una ventana.

-Comprendo…- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar calidas lagrimas. – Mil disculpas Amo Reed- y salió de la habitación.

-Yue…- el mago no pudo moverse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se sentía herido…herido por haber herido a Yue, el era completamente inocente de sus sentimientos…!sabía lo que Yue sentía por él! ¿!desde cuándo!? ¡ya no lo recordaba! ¡pero lo sabía! Y él no había podido decir nada ¡nunca! Durante meses, incluso años, oculto sus sentimientos…¿y todo para que? ¡Para no lastimarlo! ¡que estupidez! De una u otra forma lo había lastimado. – Varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro…- No puedo decírtelo…¿Qué harás cuando yo muera? – y cerro la ventana – Tu eres inmortal…yo no, sufrirías por mi muerte…no deseo que sufras mas de lo que ahora sufres…!Dios!, ¡¿porque me lo diste si no me dejarás tocarlo?!- se dirigió hacía la botella de vino tomo un sorbo y después la arrojó con violencia hacía el piso - ¡maldición!- la puerta se abrió.

-¡¿Clow estas bien?!- Una jovial voz se escucho. –Escuche que algo se rompía y vine a ver como estabas y…- La joven japonesa fue callada por un beso, para después ser guiada hacía la cama. En ese momento el fuego se extinguió…Era tiempo de iniciar una vida al lado de alguien a quien no amaba…pero que al menos envejecería con él y moriría en el mismo tiempo que él…

_Era tiempo de olvidar a su estúpido corazón …_

_Era tiempo de olvidar a su ángel lunar…_

_…Era tiempo de olvidar a lo único que amaba con locura…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Necromancia: Arte de adivinación mediante los muertos. Tengo entendido que algunos dicen que se hacía mediante el contacto con seres del mas allá, pero ahí escuche que antes solían desenterrar los cadáveres para que estos fueran poseídos y les dijeran sobre lo que quisieran saber; esta es la razón por la que la necromancía fue prohibida por algunos hechiceros (en aquella o esta época) ya que no se les permite a los muertos "descansar en paz" al menos esa es la creencia popular ¿será verdad? (y si lo es…no tengo interés en saber nada por vía de los muertos, a menos claro que ellos vengan por voluntad, y que no me asusten!!! T.T)

Cartomancia: Arte de adivinación mediante cartas; las del tarot, las españolas y las gitanas creo que son de las mas conocidas. El Tarot son cartas que se han usado desde la época medieval solo que antes se usaban como juegos de cartas (como el poker) ahora su uso es muy distinto, hay barajas sumamente atractivas; una sumamente linda es el "Universal Rider White" (bellamente pintado) aunque su antecesor el Rider White no es lo mejor que he visto…hay también uno que se llama " De las Brujas" y uno que se llama de "Thot", desconozco los motivos pero muchos dicen que este Tarot no es bueno…(nunca lo he visto así que ni idea) y el uno de los mas difundidos también es el "Egipcio" hay unos tan bellos que incluso las cartas tienen baños de oro!!! ( Quiero uno!!!!!! T.T ) Y les diré que hace bastante tiempo vi u no de: "THE LORD OF THE RINGS" y otro de "Harry Potter" AHHHH YO QUERIA EL DE TLOTR (pero ya me salí del tema -.-U)

¿HONORABLE WANG LI?

Ah pues esto se refiere a que en aquella época era mal (mucho mas que ahora) visto que una mujer tuviera el hijo de un hombre que no fuera su marido y recordemos que antes no era tan fácil que permitiesen que otra pareja llegará a ocupar el lugar de la fallecida. Además para que nos engañamos? Wang se involucró con Jones mucho antes de que su marido se fuera al "otro mundo" :p

No creo que sea necesaria esta pero ya me conocen (XD) la carta que congela en brazo de Mayasaki durante la pelea contra Yue es "The Freeze" (creo que se escribe así .).

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

;-; espero que les haya gustado el cap…;-; Yue…

Toda la culpa a la escena desde "estoy enamorado de ti" a Scarlet versión piano onegai ;-; a que linda seria de la Ayashi no Ceres….- que guapo es Shiso…ahhhhh que guapooooo si no fuera tan imbécil y obsesivo…Te adoro Ceres!!! Voy a favor de matar a ese infeliz de tu marido que por su culpa se murió uno de tus hijos!!! (ßfanatismo absoluto por el manga y anime disculpe las molestias ).

Escena de la pelea inspirada en "A place for my head" de Linkin Park . T-T

T-T MALDITO CLOWWWWWWWWWW DESGRACIADO, DEBIL! MISERABLE!!! COBARDE!!! CANALLA! ( O.o ryo chan…¿!donde andas que necesito tu ayuda con …"ya sabes que"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYO CHANNNNNN!!!! ) -. –U que no soy buena con ese tipo de escenas…

Tsuki no youkai (TnK): Bueno…me despido que tengo que ahorcarme tras esta crueldad con Yue.

Kero: ¡momento que todavía me debes las series de ayashi no Ceres en DVD que el lindo de Jonu Media saco!!-

TnY: Cierto…el sábado vamos por ellas Kero chan.

Kero: y nos morimos engullendo todo lo existente ¿vale?!

TnY: Pero solo hasta las 4 o 5 de la mañana eh?!-

Shang: dementes…-

TnY & Kero : Amargada…!QUE NO VES QUE ES NUESTRA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!

TnY: no en vano he limpiado toda la casa para que otousan me pague mis 14 tomos de Ayashi no ceres!!!-

Kero: ¡ ni he lavado la ropa para que no tengamos los DVDs!

TnY & Kero: ENTIENDE NUESTRO DOLOR!!!

Shang: T.T yo sufriendo por Yue y ustedes con sus malditos animes y mangas… - Kero y Yo saltamos contra Shang.

TnY & kero: ¡!!NO INSULTES AL MANGA Y AL ANIME EN NUESTRA PRESENCIA!! ¡ATAQUE DEL OTAKU ENAJENADO!!!!

Shang: . auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yue: ¢¦.

Clow: D que bueno que alguien se divierta con nuestro dolor…-

Yue: ¢¦.

Clow: ….

Yue: ¿Por qué no les pagaste las series…?

Clow: D y gastar nuestro dinero en Tsuki y Kerberus…no lo creo.

Yue: ¡pero si lo gastas en todo el alcohol que consumes!-

Clow: D pero soy un bebedor experimentado…

Yue: te vas a morir joven…

Clow: bueno en lo que me muero…vamos a un crucero por todo el pacifico! D ¿Qué dices?

Yue: D Siiiiiiii

Mayasaki: hombres…se acuesta conmigo y luego me abandona…

TnY: púdrete…

Shang & Kero: Si, púdrete…

Mayasaki : ¡!Bah! vil muggle! –señala a TnY.

TnY: ya me colmo esta…- Miro a Kero chan y sonreímos.

TnY & Kero: ¡!!!ATAQUE DEL OTAKUFIKERO ULTRAMANIATICO POR CLAMP Y YUU WATASE NIVEL 4!!!!

Mayasaki: O.o.

Shang: una ambulancia de favor…

Mayasaki: Auxilio me van a matar!!!-

Shang: o.oU como?! Ellos van ganando! ¡ambulancia cancelada! –

Mayasaki: O.o que!?!!

Shang: DIOS DEL TRUENO VE!!!!-

Mayasaki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O.Ou

TnY y Kero: . ahora si…ambulancia de favor….

Esto obviamente fue un intento de parodia… -. X (ojo morado) no se que…me dio ganas de hacerlo….

REVIEWS:

Zelany: Gracias!! Estoy muy feliz :D que bueno que me escribiste un review me siento muy feliz! O.o mas entretenida que las telenovelas QUE GUAY!!! :D ahora si estoy mas felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz si no fuera porque un amigo del instituto me dijo que debería escribir telenovelas -.- no se porque…pero creo que me lo dijo en ofensa…. ¿De Almería dices? Mmmm estas cerca del mar no? (creo XD) wiiiii que super…yo no he visto el mar en muchoooooooooo tiempo ;-; . Ojala que este cap te haya dejado enajenada tambien :D . ¡ ja na! (nos vemos!)

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro


	20. Extra: El Inicio

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Extra: "El Inicio"

Muchas son las leyendas que narran las hazañas de poderosas dinastías, muchas de estas son mitos y otras son relatos que han sido pasados de generación en generación pero, de fantasía son escasas, pues es la historia misma de épocas pasadas…

Una de estas leyendas es la de Reed Li Clow, un hombre, hechicero y mago que controló la magia de Oriente y Occidente, cuyo origen fue oculto tras la deshonra de su madre, aún así, él fue el máximo exponente de la magia: él fue, el hijo de Wang Li y Jones Reed.

Octubre, 1450

Con tan sólo 19 años, Wang Ch´en Li fue presentada ante el Concilio de Magia y Hechicería, ella sería la futura líder del Clan Li, además era la esposa de Yao Ch´en, un poderoso hechicero y reconocido hombre en China. La primera vez que fue presentada en publico fue recibida con gran alegría, su carácter era bastante distinto al típico del Clan Li; era una joven amigable y bromista…soñadora, parecía una mujer feliz, probablemente lo era…hasta el día en el que conoció a Reed Jones.

Reed Jones era todo un caso...era un conquistador con gran fama, muy a pesar de la posición de su familia, se comportaba como un verdadero gigoló, pareciera ser que su único motivo de vida era secuestrar bellas doncellas y regresarlas deshonradas…aunque…en realidad eran las doncellas las que se fugaban con él…

Cuando Wang conoció a Jones fue un acontecimiento, para empezar sabía por murmuraciones de varios hechiceros, que Jones la tenía en su "lista"; un día que ella decidió preguntar sobre quien era "Jones Reed" una muchacha se lo señalo, este al percatarse guiño un ojo, en señal de "saludo" a lo que Wang solo se mostró sorprendida para después ignorarle por un largo tiempo.

Después de varios días de magia, Wang estaba cansada así que decidió salir a caminar por los jardines del Concilio, en uno de ellos se encontró con Jones Reed el cual tenía varios pájaros alrededor suyo. Wang al verlo decidió dar marcha atrás pero la voz de Reed la detuvo.

¿Se va tan pronto-dijo sin voltear.

¿Se ha percatado usted de mi presencia- dijo sorprendida.

-Tengo entendido que los Li tienen facilidad para ocultar su energía mágica…¿es eso verdad-

-Lo es…- dijo dudosa. Si en verdad ocultaba su poder mágico entonces…¿Cómo era posible que Jones se hubiera percatado de su presencia-

-No se preocupe, es usted una doncella muy poderosa…- Wang se sonrojó ante el comentario.

¿Qué le hace pensar eso- Jones volteó para mirarla,

¿A que se refiere- Wang se sonrojó y salió corriendo. ¿…?

Tras este acontecimiento Jones decidió investigar mas sobre su "presa", no podía tener dudas, además no deseaba entrar en conflicto con Oriente, no era buena idea y si eso no fuera todo…!el Concilio de esa ocasión era en China! No quería perder la vida por una mujer pero…**_esa_** mujer comenzaba a inquietarle demasiado…

!Que tu que- dijo un hombre maduro. !Estas loco- y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Reed¡ella no!

¿Por qué Henry- dijo palpando su cabeza-

¡Wang Ch´en Li¡que locura- Jones sonrió.

-Es hermosa…-

¡Es preciosa-

-Es de mi clase…-

¡Es increíblemente rica e influyente en el gobierno Chino-

¿Ves? Un gran partido…- dijo Jones lleno de orgullo.

-Claro que la influencia en el gobierno se la debe a **_alguien._**

****

-Pero sigue siendo hermosa…-dijo Jones inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Pero sigue siendo **casada**- Jones no dijo nada. – Y con alguien muyyyy, pero muy poderoso. ¿Aún así te gusta- Miro a su amigo que tenía el rostro inmerso en la oscuridad. ¿Jones?...¿Jones?...-

-Casada…- dijo llorando cómicamente.

-…eso mismo.- y le dio una mirada calida – Vamos amigo, hay muchas damas bonitas¡puedes "elegir" incluso! –

¡Pero yo la quiero a ella-

¡Deja de decir eso tonto es que acaso…- una jovencita con vestimentas chinas llamo su atención. ¿Dígame-

-Esta nota es enviada por un Li para el representante de la familia Reed. – dijo la joven. Jones la tomo y la miró con seriedad.

-Gracias, dígale que voy enseguida – después de una reverencia la joven se retiro.

¿Quién es Jones- Henry Laurence era un completo entrometido.

-Ohhhh…¿Pero no eras tu el que decía que era una "locura"-

¿Es…!es ella-

-Ella misma – dijo sonriendo.

-Te manda una nota ¿a **ti**? – dijo sorprendido.

-Si, si, si –

¡Al hombre mas inútil del mundo- Jones sonrió fingidamente.

¿Qué tratas de decir con eso…- y rieron un momento.

¿Vas a ir-

-Si- dijo seguro de si mismo-

-…ten cuidado.- dijo sonriendo.

¡Claro- y Jones salió.

En uno de los jardines laterales del Concilio, Jones esperaba con ansia a Wang, esta llego al poco tiempo de la llegada de Reed, lucía radiante.

-Honorable Wang Li-

-Ch´en Li – dijo molesta.

-…Wang Ch´en ¿Cuál es el motivo porque el que deseas verme-

-No sea irrespetuoso, yo le trato como a un desconocido, usted tráteme de la misma manera.-

-Wang para que desaseas verme- Wang se sonrojo por la ira que su cuerpo guardaba. Ese hombre sabía hacerla enfurecer –

-Se que estuviste investigando sobre mi. –

-Ohhh, si- dijo sonriéndole con descaro.

¿Cómo te atreves- Dijo después de darle una bofetada. Jones (que tenía la mejilla derecha enrojecida) sonrió.

-Si te lo hubiera preguntado ¿me hubieras contestado- y ese hombre seguía hablándole de "tu".

¡claro que no-

-Entonces ya sabes tu respuesta-

-Grrr…no pienses en mi de esa manera – y Wang dejó también atrás los formalismos. Dio media vuelta y camino rumbó al Concilio.

-Me gustas- Wang se detuvo.

¿Y ese asunto a mi en qué me concierne- y continuó su andar.

-Quiero verte de nuevo- dijo Jones alcanzándola –

-….-

-Si no vienes gritaré frente a todo el Concilio que estoy enamorándome de ti…- Wang se asustó.

-No te atreverías…-

-Pruéba- Wang le miró con ira ¡ese hombre se atrevía a ponerse al "tu" por "tu" con ella¡Con la hija de Xiang-Tse Li¡con la esposa de Yao Ch´en¿tienes miedo- dijo Jones con suspicacia al ver el rostro dudoso de Wang.

-No se atrevería…-

¿Por qué no- dijo tranquilamente, al tiempo que tomaba una mano de Wang. ¿Por qué habría de detenerme-

-…Mi madre lo mataría…-

-Creo que puedo con eso…- Wang le dio una mirada llena de frialdad.

-Mi esposo lo mataría…de no ser él, lo haría yo misma…-

-Su esposo no me importa en lo mas mínimo…y si muero en tus manos…-y acercó su mano hasta posar sus labios sobre la suave y blanca piel de Wang – seré feliz…-

¡Suélteme- Wang jaló su mano violentamente¡pueden verme-

-Y a mi también…-dijo sonriendo.

¡usted no tiene nada que perder- Dijo molesta. Jones la miró con seriedad.

-A usted…-

¡deje de decir eso- Wang le empujó para continuar con su camino. Súbitamente su mano fue jalada con brusquedad ¡suél…- Jones se acercó demasiado a ella – No se atreva…- Jones sonrió.

-Nunca sin tu permiso.-

-Entonces morirás esperando- dijo soltándose.

-Tal vez si…tal vez no…- Jones hizo una reverencia y camino hacía el interior del Concilio. Ya una vez alejado de Wang se dirigió a su habitación, cerro la puerta con brusquedad, se quitó la chaqueta de fino terciopelo negro y la arrojó, desabrocho la mascada que cubría su cuello y colocó sobre un buró el camafeo que adornaba su camisa ¿Qué demonios hice¡yo no estoy tan loco¿entones porque fui con Wang Li y le dije todas esas tonterías- Se dirigió hacía otra habitación y se encerró ahí por el resto del día. A partir de ese momento, la situación se volvió sumamente tensa para Wang, pues los rumores comenzaban a circular por todo el lugar, de no ser por la alta posición de los Li y de los Ch´en, Wang estaría segura de que toda China ya estaría enterada….!ese maldito ingles la estaba molestando demasiado!...o tal vez…muy poco. Wang se sentó sobre un baúl que había en su cuarto, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba pero últimamente la imagen de ese joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises la rondaba demasiado, normalmente pensaría en escribirle a su marido que en ese momento estaba en Wu, pero la realidad era muy distinta; ella deseaba _verlo _.

¡Tonterías- y cubrió su rostro¡estas casada! Y pronto…- y se miró en el espejo – Deberás darle un heredero a Ch´en Yao…no podemos arriesgar la posición de la familia Li…- la imagen de Reed vino a su mente, ahí estaba él ¡sonriéndole descaradamente¡como odiaba (y amaba) esa sonrisa!. Una solitaria lágrima escapo de sus ojos color zafiro ¡Oh no! – y la limpió con rapidez – Son lagrimas porque extraño a Yao, eso es todo…a Yao…sólo a Reed ¡no¡A Yao! – se levanto y recostó sobre la cama – Vaya…no creí que cayera en la trampa de un occidental…es un vanidoso, arrogante, soberbio pero…-en ese momento tocaron a su puerta, se incorporó, camino hacía la puerta, la abrió y vio una jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sonriéndole con timidez- Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches mi lady….-dijo haciendo una reverencia –

¿Qué le trae aquí-

-Esto…bien…miré…- en ese momento salió un encapuchado tras de la jovencita y entro con Wang y la joven rubia a la habitación –

!quién…- Wang quedo aterrada al ver al hombre frente a ella !usted-

-Shhh- y cubrió los labios de la Li con su dedo- No hable tan fuerte…- Wang miró a la rubia con frialdad.

-Ella es Annie – y sonrió – Linda ¿no- Wang mostró un brillo escarlata en sus ojos al escuchar "Annie" y "linda".

-Sal de aquí muchacha…- la chica hizo una reverencia y salió.

¡Annie preciosa- Wang miró con odio a Jones ¡por favor…- Annie le mandó un beso con la punta de los dedos y sonrió.

-Jamás lo diré…- y cerro la puerta.

!que clase de burla es esta Reed Jones- Jones volvió a cubrir su boca con sus dedos.

¡mas bajo¿quieres que todos se enteren- Wang lo miró furiosa –

¡Tu fuiste el que se metió a mi cuarto- Jones tomo una de las manos de Wang para después deslizarla sobre su propio rostro. ¡déjame- pero en esta ocasión no movió su cuerpo, mas allá de los labios.

-Wang el Concilio terminará dentro de pocos días…- dijo intranquilo.

-Ya lo se ¿y eso que tiene-

-Debo volver a Inglaterra-

-…-Wang mordió sus labios ¿y eso a mi que- Jones le dio una mirada acusadora. –No me mires así…-

-Me enamoré de ti…- La heredera de los Li le dio una bofetada-

¡No digas estupideces- Reed tomó ambas manos de Wang para sujetarlas tras de si. – Me estas lastimando…- Jones redujo la presión.-

¿Qué sientes por mi- Wang desvió la mirada.

-Nada…¿Qué habría de sentir? –

¿Odio tal vez- Wang se mordió los labios. ¿No me odias- Wang sonrió.

-No- Jones sujeto las delgadas manos de Wang y con la otra levanto su rostro ¿Qué haces-

¿Y que sientes por tu marido- La bella sonrisa que hace unos momentos adornaba el rostro de Ch´en desapareció, tornándose en una mirada tan melancólica como molesta. ¿Lo amas-

¿Eso a ti que…- Wang intentó liberarse.

-Si me dices lo que sientes por él…me daré por bien servido…-

-No te diré lo que quieres escuchar…- dijo molesta.

¿Entonces no lo amas-

¿Qué-

-Contesta…- dijo acercando su rostro aún mas. Wang se sentía acorralada, podía utilizar algún hechizo y deshacerse de ese maldito británico pero…algo se lo impedía, era ese maldito sentimiento que comenzaba a confundirla, a arrebatarle la poca paz que había obtenido desde el día de su matrimonio hace sólo dos años.

-No lo amo- dijo finalmente-

-Que lástima…-

¿Qué dices-

-Ahora pienso secuestrarte…-

- Jones rió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Wang.

¡En verdad¡Quiero amarte por siempre- Wang iba a abofetearlo, a lo que Jones sujeto con fuerza su barbilla¿Puedo? – Wang le miró con intensidad, el inglés se sorprendió ante esto…esa mirada…el conocía esa mirada…-

-…- Wang cerró sus ojos, probablemente trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero era demasiado tarde, pues la respuesta de Jones fue la de probar sus labios...lo demás es lo que la noche guarda entre su seno plateado…

_"..Dulce néctar prohibido_

_ es el que de tus labios bebo._

_…Dulce cuerpo deseado,_

_es__ el que estrecho contra mi pecho._

_...Dulce amor que me rondas…_

_¿..Dime porque, dime porque..?_

_¿…Dime porque amo a este ser que me ha sido prohibido…?"_

_(Reed Jones)_

_"…Dulce traición…_

_…Dulce pasión…_

_…No puedo olvidarte, te amo, te amo, te amo…!deseo gritarlo!_

_…He traicionado…_

_¿Me he deshonrado? _

_…Soy amada, soy querida…_

_…He sido tuya pasión de anglosajona osadía…"_

_(Ch´en Li Wang)_

T-T Bua…una poesía creada por mi y para vosotros…que cruel…pobre Wang y Jones…buaaaaaa…..

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA©

Fanfic sin fin de lucro


	21. Lágrimas

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 18: "Lágrimas"

La noche la había pasado sobre el techo del castillo, no encontraba otro lugar donde ocultar sus sentimientos, además el frío inverno de la Gran Bretaña le ayudaba a secar sus ya cansadas lagrimas, sus ojos estaban hinchados de todo lo que habían derramado, diamante liquido aún se encontraba en ellos, la duda le lastimaba mas que las palabras de su amo…¿Qué era lo que a Clow le había molestado? Eso se preguntaba en estos momentos…Acaso era la idea de que él, Yue, su guardián, su mano derecha ¿lo amarÿ O era el hecho de que él solo era uno más en una larga lista de amores no correspondidos. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro ¡necesitaba saber la razón!Porque su amo estaba molesto? Pobre y desdichado ángel que no eres capaz de ver más allú en lo profundo del corazón humano, donde las mentiras y la soledad florece como la dulzura y el amor florece en el tuyo. Pobre corazón inmortal, que has de sufrir desdichas…pobre, pobre…

¡No- se incorporó con ira¡debo saberlo¡quiero saberlo- estiro sus alas y se dirigió hacía la habitación de su amo. Intento abrir las ventanas, pero estaban cerradas…el amo nunca cerraba las ventanas, él sabía que Yue las usaba con frecuencia ¿…el amo las había cerrado…? Yue utilizo lo que parecía ser un suave y delicado hilo de plata, este entro y salió tan rápido que Yue no estaba seguro si funcionaría, movió la ventana…miró frente a él…no podía moverse, se sentía tan…poca cosa.

-…Ah…- la mujer que estaba frente al tocador cepillando su cabello le saludo con alegría ¿Cómo estas¿Dormiste bien- dijo con una bella sonrisa. El guardián asintió. – Yo también…- Yue sintió una aguja en su pecho. –Bien yo…lamento lo del cristal, no quería herirte de veras que no…la verdad tu me provocaste - y continuó cepillando su cabello –Pero Clow y yo ya hemos arreglado nuestros problemas, como toda "pareja" – la mandíbula de Yue se movía con rapidez ¿Dime deseas algo- Yue intento hablar. ¡Oh no! Eso no…déjalo dormir un poco mas…ayer dormimos hasta muy tarde…él esta muy cansado…-suspiro- la pasamos tan bien anoche…- Yue sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente - Claro que si es urgente, puedes despertarlo, por mi no te detengas – Yue se aproximo a la cama de su amo.-

-Amo Clow…- El mago descansaba pacíficamente, sus cabellos estaban alborotados, cubrían gran parte de su pecho y sus fuertes brazos, su piel blanca resplandecía ante él sol…y esos labios tan anhelados estaban rojos e inflamados…seguramente habían sido utilizados demasiado. Yue toco su rostro. Mayasaki hizo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar, después de todo, ella ya tenía a Clow ¿y Yue? Bah! Eso era asunto del pasado, un mugroso ser de magia jamás sobrepasaría a un humano…jamás. En ese momento Clow comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Yue…-

-Amo aquí estoy…-dijo arrodillándose frente a él…!necesitaba oírlo de sus labios! Después de todo esa mujer era meramente capaz de meterse a su habitación y fingir cualquier cosa…

¿Qué haces aquí- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Vine a preguntarle algo…- Dijo con una lagrima escapando de su rostro. Clow deseo abrazarlo, decirle sus razones, pero no debía ceder a sus impulsos, el beso que le había dado en la sala, el tiempo que lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, los suspiros robados de esos labios, todo, debía ser olvidado, no era correcto, no debía, debería se frío de hoy en adelante, debería mostrarse indiferente ante Yue…debería fingir, todo con tal de no traerle mas tristeza a Yue…y a él mismo.

-Pudiste esperar a que me vistiera…- Yue sintió una gran soledad invadirle.

-Bien yo…- y miro hacía donde estaba Mayasaki – Quiero saber si usted…-Clow le ignoró, se incorporo, busco su ropa con la vista para después recibirla de las manos de Mayasaki. –

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo fingidamente.

-De nada amor – dijo sonrojada. Yue se sentía tan incomodo ¡no era posible¡ella…ella! No pudo soportarlo mas y salió del lugar.

-_"Yue…perdóname…"- _Él, Clow Reed, acababa de ver su única oportunidad de ser feliz y la había dejado ir y ¿para que? Para evitar más sufrimiento a su ángel lunar…

_Pero duele…Duele tanto…_

¿Clow- la mujer a su lado le habló, él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho le traería consecuencias graves: Shang seguramente lo odiaría, Kerberus estaría furioso…y Yue…él…bien, él debería luchar contra el dolor que acababa de conocer…pero sería peor que él fuese suyo y después tuvieran que separarse por la inevitable muerte ¿no?

_"¿Y que hay del tiempo que compartimos juntos?_

_¡Calla mente¡calla!...no me hagas sufrir mas…_

_No me hagas arrepentirme de mi error…_

_Déjame pensar…_

_Quiero su bienestar…solo quiero verlo sonreír…_

_Aunque sea lejos de mi…"_

La melodiosa voz de shang se escuchaba en toda la habitación, estaba deprimida, se sentía sola…si tan solo Aniron estuviera a su lado…Pero él sabía su destino…

_"Condenados a amarnos…_

_Condenada a morir…_

_¡oh ser inmortal devuélveme el corazón que robaste…!_

_Al menos devuelve la sonrisa a mi rostro…_

_…Al menos la sonrisa..._

_…A mi rostro…"_

Su vista se fijo en un ser de cabellos dorados cuyos ojos eran azules, estos le miraban intensamente, tenían pasión…pero también estaban llenos de lagrimas…

¿Anirón- dijo sin pensar. Corrió hacia él y le abrazó. – ...- La energía no era la de Aniron…era más bien la de su hermano. ¿Yue- Levanto el rostro y se encontró con los puros ojos de Yue, bañados en diamante líquido, sus mejillas húmedas y sus labios resecos…y a pesar de su expresión seguía siendo hermoso. !que te paso-

No hubo respuesta.

¡Fue esa mujer- dijo furiosa. El ángel la abrazó.

¡…no debí…- dijo entre sollozos –

¿Qué-

¡No…- sus piernas no le sostuvieron cayendo a los pies de Shang, la cual se arrodillo¡no debí enamorarme de alguien que era superior a mí- y dejo que sus lagrimas corrieran con libertad.

¡Entupido¡Estúpido hermano suyo! Que hacía llorar a esa criatura, la cual le brindaba el mas puro de los amores…

Después de eso el Concilio prosiguió durante dos semanas más, Clow era llamado con frecuencia para hablar sobre la creación de los guardianes lo cual le molestaba pues la mayoría preguntaba por Yue (sobre todo los hombres que decían que era un elfo).

_"¿Celosa razón?_

_¡Cállate corazón!"_

Muchos jóvenes le pidieron que les aceptará como pupilos, otros le pidieron tocar a sus guardianes (¡tocar habían dicho! Yue y Kerberus no eran cosas !como le molestaba!) algunos incluso tuvieron el atrevimiento de invitarle a "conversar" en un lugar más privado…Así que la fama de Jones Reed ahora recaía sobre Clow Reed…eso sin olvidar a la "estorbosa" japonesa…o al meno eso decían las jóvenes hijas de los altos hombres del consejo…

-Te lo advierto ¡no te le acerques mas- dejo Mayasaki molesta.

¡mejor no estorbes oriental- le dijo una joven que al parecer era española.

¿como te atreves- En ese momento Clow entró (acompañado de miles de jóvenes que insistían "hágame su pupilo ¡no lo defraudaré!" decían ) ¡Clow esta niña…- En cuanto el mago la vio quiso salir pero se percató de la presencia de dos pares de ojos…uno le miraba con ira, el otro, le miraba con melancolía.

-Mayasaki…- dijo fastidiado aunque suficientemente bien oculto –

¡Clow¡Esta niña…- Mayasaki iba a protestar cuando se percato de la presencia de la joven…frente a Clow.

¡Mis sinceras felicitaciones…- dijo la joven, al no recibir respuesta de Clow, continuó – Es realmente sorprendente que un hombre tan joven y buen mozo (ntaautora. Buen mozo significa "soltero") haya creado **_objetos _**con vida propia…!magnifico! – Clow le dio una mirada indiferente.

-Ellos son mis guardianes…no son objetos, cosas, o seres inferiores a nosotros…- dijo fríamente. La joven frunció el seño.

-Puedo aceptar que no son objetos ¡pero aceptar que son como nosotros¡jamás! – El mago le sonrió. Yue bajo la mirada…su amo había cambiado…cambiado demasiado.

-Por supuesto, yo no puedo exigirle que piense como yo, los conflictos existen en todo el mundo y siempre es por diferentes formas de pensar, pero yo no deseo conflictos, acepto su punto de vista y lo respeto…-la chica sonrió – pero respeto mas mi forma de pensar – y su sonrisa se borró – y será siempre así…- camino hacía Mayasaki dejando a una bella joven española, humillada, como seguramente ninguno se habría atrevido…

-Vamos- le dijo. Mayasaki le dio una ultima mirada a la joven española, una mirada satisfactoria, demostrándole que ni siquiera podía ser su enemiga. Yue le dio una mirada suave, el mago la sintió, sabía que era de él…no sabía como, pero lo sabía, era tan suave y a la vez tan dura…era el amor de su ángel y la culpa que el cargaba.

_Ingrato destino que me entregas un tesoro…_

_Ingrata vida que no me permites tomarlo por mío…_

Así continuó y continuó el concilio, muchos presentaron sus descubrimientos, que si bien fueron (algunos) realmente sorprendentes, ninguno superaba la creación de un ser vivo. A Clow no le agradaba la situación, todos iban con él a hablar sobre sus "creaciones", todos le felicitaban por su futuro compromiso…

-Discúlpeme ¿A que se refiere usted? – le preguntó a un mago de alto rango. –

¡Oh! Puedes hablarme de "tú", después de todo Elios ya te nombró miembro del Alto Consejo de Hechiceros. – Clow asintió, pero la duda continuaba en su rostro- Y sobre lo que me preguntas, pues felicitarte por tu futuro matrimonio con la señorita Nekoi Mayasaki . – Clow no se sorprendió, era algo que se imaginaba.

-Oh, claro…- y sonrió con dificultad, sonrisa que mantuvo hasta que escucho algo que le dejó congelado.

¿Ya has visto a tu futura suegra-

- el Gran y Poderoso Mago Clow le miró con sorpresa ¿Ella esta aquí-

¡Claro que esta- dijo el hechicero. Clow se disculpó y salió en busca de una explicación. Preguntó durante un largo tiempo, hasta que uno de los jóvenes le indico la habitación de la señora Nekoi, su camino fue algo sumamente corto (pensó él); toco a la puerta, nadie abrió, volvió a hacerlo y siguió el silencio.

-La esperare entonces…- se paró a un lado de la puerta y se recargo, cruzo sus brazos y vio frente a sí un espejo, era hermoso, un marco puro de plata…plata…plata…plateado…cabellos sedosos…de plata. – _"me persigues Yue…me persigues…" _– sus pensamientos surcaban los cielos infinitos de su mente, cuando una voz masculina le habló.

¿Clow-san- El mago volteó bruscamente, sintió un gran dolor en su cuello pero ese no era momento para quejarse.

¡Ukyo-san! – el chico le miró calidamente. !que hace…-

-Entonces era verdad…- Clow le miró con extrañeza- Que el "Gran y Poderoso Hechicero Heredero de la Dinastía Li" estaba aquí…dicen rumores sobre ti ¿sabes-

¿Qué…que clase de rumores¡Esto era imposible¡El hombre frente a él le hablaba sobre rumores en lugar de tomarlo por el cuello y darle un buen golpe¡ni siquiera le había hablado sobre un duelo mágico! …!ni una palabra sobre su hermana! –

-Dicen que creó seres vivos…- Clow le miró con serenidad. ¿Ah? Era verdad…vaya, que bien – dijo sonriendo. ¡ahora si estaba sorprendido! DURANTE UNA SEMANA COMPLETA LE HABÍAN MOLESTADO CON SUS "HALAGOS" (acompañados de peticiones de una sociedad o de pupilos) y ËL, Ukyo Nekoi le decía "que bien" con tal tranquilidad que podría jurar que él hombre frente a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su propia hermana. –Cierto ¿has visto a Mayasaki? – dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Eh- y el cambio de tema le dejó sin atónito. – Oh…si ella, ella…¿y como le dices explicas al hermano de tu amante porque la abandonaste, que la quisiste arrojar de tu casa, que la usas para alejar a tu guardián lunar y que seguramente te casarás y tendrás muchos hijos; todo para que tu guardián lunar no sufra? Eso era la que Clow se preguntaba en ese momento.

-Mayasaki ha esparcido el rumor de que te casarás con ella. – Y la sonrisa desapareció para tornarse en una mueca de molestia – Naturalmente yo ya he comenzado a comentar que eso no es verdad…con tu fama cualquiera puede dudar de la palabra de mi hermana…-

Y ahora si era un necesario ¡QUE?

¿Por…? – Clow tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, su sorpresa era demasiado grande. –

¿Por qué lo hago? Fácil, tu no la amas, ella te ama, pero tu no…y yo no quiero que alguien se case con mi hermana sin amor…-

Momento, momento…Él, Ukyo Nekoi quería que su hermana se casará con alguien que la amará…pero ¿decía que eran mentiras las palabras de su propia hermana-Bien esto…-

¿Dónde esta mi hermana? – Ukyo no cambiaría el tema más.

-Supongo que en mi habitación…-

-…- el chico le miró con seriedad. – Tu no la amas…-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿…Que le hace pensar eso…- dijo con indiferencia.

-Allí tienes la prueba…- dijo el joven japonés, señalando tras Clow. El mago volteó con rapidez ¿a que se referiría el joven…?

-Y-Yue…- dijo sorprendido. ¿…Q-que haces aquí- el guardián bajo la mirada.

-Debo protegerle amo…esa es mi misión.- dijo firmemente. La mirada de Clow se entristeció, después volteó a ver a Ukyo.

-Estás confundiendo las cosas…él es mi guardián, _solo _mi guardián.- Ukyo miró con ternura a Yue.

¿Honto ni? (¿de verdad?) -

-Honto ni (en verdad)– contestó el mago en perfecto japonés. Tras unos momentos en silencio el mago no pudo con la curiosidad ¿…que le hace pensar eso…- el rostro del japonés mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Los ojos son las ventanas del alma…- y dio media vuelta – Fue bueno verte Clow-san…- dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo, cuando volteó tenia su mano derecha sobre su barbilla- …y Clow-san…- el mago parpadeo varias veces y después asintió – No te guardo rencor por lo que paso hace tiempo pero…- el mago volvió a asentir – por favor, se feliz, no importa si no es al lado de Mayasaki…yo se…-dudó - …yo se, que tu pájaro azul no es mi hermana…lo se como sabía que Shang-san no era para mi…- sonrió ante la mirada de Clow – dile que será bienvenida en la casa Nekoi cuando quiera…-Clow sonrió.

¿No piensas hablar con ella- Ukyo sonrió mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

-no…si ella quisiera verme, me hubiera buscado…y no lo ha hecho…- Clow vio con tristeza como Ukyo se alejaba. –

¿Por qué estas aquí Yue…? _¿Por qué? _– El guardián se acerco.

-Porque estaba preocupado por _usted- _El mago cerro los ojos con fuerza, se sentía tan mal, tan cansado…tan _sólo. _

Después de hablar con la señora Nekoi, Clow se sintió más tranquilo, la señora había sido sumamente tolerante, dijo que ella no tenía nada que disculpar. Aún así el mago seguía teniendo culpas, después de todo el se había comportado como un cobarde, claro que…Mayasaki le había engañado…aún así…

-Clow, cariño – la voz melodiosa le era tan molesta e insoportable.

¿Dime- contesto con indiferencia, indiferencia que Mayasaki no puedo (o no quiso) escuchar. En ese momento sintió las manos de Mayasaki desacomodando su camisa de seda pura. -…hoy no…- se levanto de la cama ¡quería evitarla como fuera!

¿Por qué no- dijo angustiada. ¿Te duele algo¿Clow- el mago se acercó a la ventana.

-_"**Él **solía entrar por las ventanas…" – _pensó – _"…Yue…" _Es sólo que no…que no… puedo en estos momentos, estoy muy cansado Mayasaki, deseo dormir…- la joven sonrió melosamente (ntaautora: )

-Si, comprendo. – y le abrazó por la espalda. – entonces vamos, acuéstate, te daré un masaje…-

_-"¿Masaje o Sexo? Vaya opciones que me das…" _Si…- dijo recostándose.

-Sabes cariño…- dijo al tiempo que masajeaba la adolorida (y ancha) espalda del mago – Cuando estemos en _nuestra _mansión la voy a redecorar…sólo un poco si no te molesta. – el mago comenzó a ser vencido por el sueño. – Además te daré masajes todos los días…!imagínate cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo- El mago escondió el rostro en la almohada, siendo vencido por el sueño…no quería escuchar tonterías en esos momentos, sólo quería ver su rostro…sólo quería tenerlo en sus brazos...

A los pocos días el concilio había terminado. El mago y compañía ya estaban rumbó a Londres, el viaje fue bastante vació, normalmente uno estaría feliz de volver a casa con tus seres queridos pero Mayasaki no era un ser querido por Clow, al menos no como ella deseaba, si el llegar a compartir la cama con ella ya estaba siendo asimilado, el pensar en formar una familia con ella (o cualquier otra) estaba lejos de ser pensado; él solo quería leer en su sala, con el fuego encendido y el bello de rostro de Yue sobre su regazo.

Por otro lado Yue se mantenía serio y sereno, aunque en su interior un torbellino de emociones le destruía, se sentía tan traicionado, tan poca cosa…tan…tan…¿triste? Si, así se sentía. Extrañaba a su amo llamándole para ayudarle a buscar sus anteojos (cosa que ahora hacía Mayasaki), extrañaba que su amo le invitará una copa (aunque el sólo le viera, pues a él no le agradaba ni comer, ni beber), extrañaba las fuertes pero a su vez cálidas manos de su amo sobre su rostro susurrándole palabras sin sentido como : "hueles a vainilla" o "sigues teniendo la piel de un niño pequeño"

_"mi niño pequeño…"_

¡no- el guardián se incorporó con agilidad.

¿Qué pasa Yue- le preguntó Clow. El guardián se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Shang.

-…na- nada amo…- dijo sonrojándose. Mayasaki le miró con interés.

¿No será que se esta convirtiendo en todo un "adolescente"- dijo con sarcasmo. El mago le miró de reojo. – Mi madre decía que los adolescentes comienzan a actuar extraño cuando piensan en cosas…mmm…¿Cuál es la palabra? Oh! Si – Yue le miró con sorpresa – eróticas…- El guardián se sonrojó.

-De ninguna manera …- dijo Shang con astucia – si alguien sueña cosas "eróticas" con Yue – el guardián la miró aterrado – es Clow…- Mayasaki sonrió con malicia, esperando a que Clow negará algo semejante pero…el tiempo paso.

¡Clow¿no dirás nada- el mago cerró los ojos.

-Yo sólo sueño cosas horribles…- (notaautora: al menos acepta que soñar con Yue es hermoso +…)

-Tal vez sueñas con los hijos de "tu mujer" seguro que serán seres amorfos…como son de ella- intervino Kerberus desde los brazos de Shang.

¡Tu…- Mayasaki estaba dispuesta a pelear contra el peluche amarillo.

-No…-dijo sereno Clow- más bien sueño con cosas sin sentido, a veces que camino por un lugar oscuro y frente a mi hay miles de relojes, todos me marcan diferentes tiempos, y son de distintas formas, incluso hay algunos que jamás podría imaginarme.

-Tal vez son premoniciones amo…- dijo Yue. El mago le miro con intensidad.

¿Qué dices- Yue se encogió ante la mirada de Clow –

-He leído en varios libros que la gente con poderes mágicos suele tener premoniciones, sobre todo aquellos que son _caminantes de sueños…_- el mago tuvo un estado de shock ¡su padre era caminante de sueños!acaso él heredaría ese poder (y maldición)!

-No lo creo Yue…no…no…-continuó repitiendo más para convencerse a si mismo que para convencer a los demás. Esa noche las cosas fueron un poco diferente de lo normal ¿la razón?

_La figura tranquila dormía sobre la cama, dejando sus cabellos lacios flotar sobre la almohada blanca, y cubriendo su cuerpo con una débil manta azul oscuro. La luna iluminaba su rostro en una caricia, jugando con su nívea piel…el deseo comenzaba a transformarse en frustración…sus labios levemente marcados por un color rozado…su cuerpo comenzando a reclamarlo para si…_

_"!No!Detente!" se decía a si mismo. La criatura se había percatado de su presencia… una mirada inocente, una risa cristalina…y tenerlo frente a él era frustrante pero, no tocarlo, no besarlo…no tomarlo ¡era una tortura!_

_Se acerco a él "!Detente! Por favor ¡no lo toques!" pero su cuerpo no obedecía "si lo tocas una vez quedarás envenenado por el resto de tu vida, saboreando su piel y labios…amándolo. Pero sus manos no le obedecieron, tocando ese suave rostro, sintiendo esos labios fríos, abriéndola más, hasta tocar su boca, hasta tomar hasta su último suspiro…con su cuerpo bajo él…con sus manos sobre su cadera…su cascada plateada suelta..._

_"esta es mi noche perfecta…" _

Incorporase lleno de sudor, tenía miedo de lo que había hecho…o mas bien de lo que había soñado que había hecho…

-_"¿Qué debo hacer si ya estoy enamorado…?"_-

Y el viaje continuo sin contratiempos, a la llegada de los Li y de la Nekoi, nana cocino algo en honor a ellos "ya era hora" había dicho, seguramente estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de todos, incluso Kerberus se había negado a comer ¡eso era demasiado extraño! Algo malo pasaba y ella lo averiguaría…claro que sí…pero otra persona esperaba a Clow…otras cuatro personas de hecho…

-Niño es hora de comer…- entro nana muy feliz, claro que la tristeza en el rostro de Clow borro sus sonrisa, pero ella sabía que lo animaría. – Vamos niño ven a comer…- Mayasaki (que estaba al lado de Clow) puso su rostro frente a Clow.

-Si Clow, vamos. – Clow desvió la mirada.

-Ve si así lo deseas. Yo no tengo hambre. – en esos momentos se oyó una voz protestar.

-Siempre tan arrogante y atolondrado mi amigo…-El mago se levanto de prisa.

-Eres…- y tras Consuelo salió Eliot. ¿Cuan…-

-Hace dos días…debo decirte que eres difícil de encontrar. – la tristeza de Clow se esfumo, camino hacía Eliot, sonrió y le abrazó. – Eh, eh, que no te vea mi mujer que si no te mata.- y rió correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No creo ser tan mala ¿o si Eliot- dijo una suave voz. – Buenas tardes señor Reed.-

¡Lady Weinstein- Clow se arrodillo y beso su mano. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! – la dama sonrió, fue cuando Clow se percató de algo…esa joven tenía un parecido con Shang…

¿Qué es ese escándalo hermano- Shang entro bostezando, con Yue a su derecha y Kerberus a su izquierda. ¡Eliot- la chica sintió un golpe en su corazón.

¡Hola Shang! – el joven se acercó y la abrazó ¡que bueno es verte! – la chica se sentía incómoda, después de todo, ella le había rechazado. Poco después de dejar flotar sus pensamientos se percató de la mirada de alguien. ¡Te presento a mi esposa Katty Weinstein-

¿Esposa- Shang estaba sumamente sorprendida ¡esposa había dicho! Pero…pero…Shang sonrió. ¿pero que? Ella tenía a Aniron, ella había rechazado a Eliot, el tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz. – ¡Me alegro por ti amigo mío- Eliot sonrió. Una mujer tosió suavemente tratando de hacer evidente su presencia, era Mayasaki.

¿Aniron- Yue miró a su derecha e izquierda, cuando comprendió que era a él a quien el joven rubio se refería negó.

-Mi nombre es Yue, soy el guardián del amo Reed.- Eliot alzo el ceño.

¿Amo Reed- y volteó a ver a Clow. –Explícate mi hechicero amigo…- dijo acusadoramente. ¿acaso tu…- y le miró de forma pícara.

¡no, no- en ese momento Mayasaki intervino- Yo soy la futura esposa de Clow y él es sólo su guardián…véalo como una cosa que Clow creó . – Eliot miró a Mayasaki y después a Clow, luego a Shang y finalmente a su mujer…definitivamente había muchas cosas de que hablar.

Después de una larga conversación, de explicaciones, de risas, de lágrimas y de burlas (sobre el mal gusto de Clow para con las servilletas) Eliot presentó el motivo que lo llevaba a Inglaterra.

-Ella es mi hija Louise ¿no es hermosa? – dijo sonriéndole a la niña que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

¡si que lo es! – Shang se acercó a la niña y jaló suavemente su mejilla¡que bueno que no tiene tu cara! – y esa mirada pesada se volvió a sentir sobre su espalda. –

-Por supuesto que tiene la cara de Eliot, señorita Shang- dijo molesta lady Weinstein. Shang sonrió, explicándole que sólo era una broma.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas venido a visitarme –dijo Clow con su acostumbrada copa de vino en su mano derecha, tras él, Yue y Kerberus observaban a la niña.

-Pues ya ves, tenía miedo de que diera a luz en el barco así que preferí esperar un poco ¿verdad cariño? – dijo sonriéndole a su esposa, ella le contesto con la misma sonrisa dulce.

-Eso significa que pronto nosotros les visitaremos ¿verdad Clow? – Mayasaki intervino en la conversación –Claro que estarán invitados a nuestra boda, pero cuando nazcan nuestros hijos les visitaremos – dijo sonriendo. La mirada de Yue se torno melancólica-

-Oye Clow…- Eliot iba a mencionar a Yue pero, prefirió cambiar el tema ¿Qué tal si estaba en un error¿Y porque creaste a estos seres; a Yue y a Kerberus? – dijo sonriéndoles.

-Porque cree otros seres que necesitaban protección…-dijo sonriendo falsamente.

¡nah! Ya en serio ¿acaso te sentías solo? – el mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su amigo era bastante suspicaz.

-…bien…eso…- Yue se arrodillo frente a su amo ¿Acaso él, Yue, el guardián de la Luna fue creado para hacerle compañía a su amo…¿así de especial era-

-No, no, claro que no señor Weinstein – dijo Mayasaki molesta al ver a Yue tan cerca de Clow. –para eso me tiene a mi. –

-Claro, contigo pierde el tiempo, con el disfruta la vida…- dijo Shang con rapidez, no permitiría otro ataque a Yue. Mayasaki rió fingidamente.

-Siempre tan graciosa Shang amiga. – Shang se bufó.

Así continuó la conversación, era bastante aburrida y vacía cuando hablaba Mayasaki, pensó Eliot, y es que a Clow parecía no importare en lo más mínimo su comportamiento, además a Eliot se había sorprendido mucho que Clow la hubiera aceptado al final, después de todo, el había salido de China también por ese motivo, el no casarse; pero ese no era asunto de él, era su amigo y deseaba que fuera feliz, pero sabía lo testarudo que llegaba a ser así que era mejor guardar silenció y tranquilizarse. A los pocos días Eliot y su esposa dejaron la residencia Reed, ya que debían regresar a su hogar. La despedida fue melancólica pero al menos no fue tan dura como la primera vez, después de todo se volverían a ver…lo único que Clow esperaba es que no fuera por que fuera a presentar a su "heredero".

La situación entre Yue y Mayasaki volvió a tornarse molesta ya que Yue volvió a sus actividades normales, despertando a Clow y llevándole el desayuno, lo peor de todo es que Mayasaki no comprendía porque ella no podía despertar a tiempo para bajar ella misma por el desayuno de su futuro marido.

¡demonios¿Por qué serí en ese momento Yue entró a la sala. –

-Oh, discúlpeme. – antes de salir Mayasaki le detuvo –

¡Se que tu controlas la carta "The Sleep"!acaso lo estas haciendo a propósito- Yue la miró con tristeza.

¿De que habla-

¡no te hagas el tonto! – y le dio una bofetada, el guardián estaba cansado, ya no soportaba ver a su amo tan triste, además…ese dolor en su pecho seguía, a veces era agudo como una daga en su pecho y otras veces era como si el fuego le quemara la piel. ¡tu estas haciendo todo esto a propósito- en ese momento Mayasaki se percató de una solitaria lagrima que cruzaba el rostro de Yue. Rió con ironía. – Sigues sufriendo por él ¿no es así- el guardián levanto el rostro. En ese momento Kerberus se encontraba cruzando por el pasillo que daba hacía la sala. – Era lógico…- El guardián le miró con sorpresa en su rostro. – el me ama…a ti sólo te usó…

_El me ama…a ti sólo te uso…_

Y Yue cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sus fuerzas se evaporaron y sus rodillas no le soportaron, en el suelo, arrodillado, lloró su desgracia …

_…Amar y no ser amado…_

Kerberus corrió como nunca, había escuchado todo.

_"-Yue ya deja esa cara hermano…- Kerberus le empujo levemente ¡vamos no creo que nada sea tan malo como para ponerte así- el guardián lunar sonrió con ironía – ¿o si? – Kerberus se angustió. _

_-Hace dos noches…- Kerberus observó como su querido compañero dejaba que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. – ví a Clow…- _

_¿Cómo¿llorando, jugando cartas, emborrachándose…desnudo y descubriste que no era lo que creías? – Yue dejó escapar una suave risa, al tiempo que abrazaba al guardián solar. _

_¡lo ví con ella- Kerberus comprendió a lo que su hermano se refería. _

_¡imposible- Yue se abrazó con mas fuerza a Kerberus._

_¡y me dijo que no debí haber entrado a hablar con él…no hasta que se vistiera- Kerberus ronroneó en la oreja de Yue. – la noche anterior yo le había dicho sobre mis sentimientos. – Kerberus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Pero él…- Kerberus se separó levemente de Yue. – me dijo que era incorrecto…- Yue se abrazó a si mismo. – Que no era correcto ¡que no debía amarlo- Kerberus cubrió a Yue con sus alas…mientras este lloraba; y juró vengarse por cada sollozo…por cada lágrima. "_

_¡Me las pagarás mujer!" –_Kerberus entró a la habitación. Yue estaba arrodillado, cubriendo su rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas para no sentirse mas humillado. –

-Hola Kerberus – dijo Mayasaki sin prestar atención a Yue. No hubo respuesta, Kerberus solo miraba a Yue, con una expresión llena de tristeza. – Oh veo que este "intento de elfo" ya te contó todo. Yue sollozó ¿también te contó lo mucho, no que digo mucho, lo muchísimo que disfrutamos Clow y yo- Yue quitó las manos de su rostro, eso era demasiado, y salió volando. Mayasaki sonrió.

¿porque no te largas de una buena vez-dijo mirándola tranquilo no eres mas que una amargada y necesitada.

!Que dijiste? – un furioso fuego surgió de la palma de Mayasaki.

¡lo que escuchaste! – La tranquilidad se borró del rostro de Kerberus ¡además Yue es mucho mas hermoso, inteligente, educado que tu¡incluso hace mejor pareja para Clow!

¡ES UN HOMBRE¡ES INCORRECTO-

!QUIEN ERES PARE DECIDIR ESO¡Clow es un idiota- dijo Kerberus mostrando sus dientes.

¡Yue es el único idiota por mirar tan alto! – en ese instante Kerberus se arrojó contra Mayasaki mordiendo, lastimando…desgarrando la piel de la japonesa, Mayasaki empezó a gritar llamando a Clow. Yue (que estaba en el tejado) bajo en cuanto escuchó los gritos de Mayasaki.

¡Clow tu_ mascota_ me ataco- Yue voló hasta donde estaba Kerberus, le sujeto por el cuello.

¡Detente, la matarás-

¡Si es lo que quiero- Mayasaki comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

¡BASTA KERBERUS- Dijo Clow molesto ¡ya estaba harto de esta situación! En ese mismo momento una ráfaga de aíre frío surgió de los pies del mago. Kerberus la soltó.

¡esta mujer le ha dicho a Yue que…- Clow se acercó a Mayasaki.

-Déjame ver la herida. – pero esta ignoró cualquier petición y le abrazó.

¡tengo miedo¡sácame de aquí- Clow miró a Kerberus con seriedad, después miró a Yue, el cual aún tenía una mirada de angustia.

Después de unas cuantas horas, tras la penosa cura que Mayasaki tuvo que soportar Clow mando a llamar a Kerberus, lo que había hecho era algo injustificable, no importase la razón, el no _debía _atacar a nadie, no sin orden de su amo, pero…"!**_ellos tienen voluntad propia! Y ¡sentimientos propios!" _**Eso había dicho Shang. Aún así, él no podía permitir eso, la muchacha podía haber muerto en el ataque y de ser así el jamás se sentiría tranquilo con eso…!nadie tenía derecho a matar a nadie, no importaba la situación…! Era algo abominable…o al menos eso pensaba el mago. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta de su estudio abrirse y cerrarse.

¿que haces aquí Yue- dijo el mago con indiferencia, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Clow, por favor…-

¿Dónde esta Kerberus- dijo sin emoción alguna. Su pulgar y dedo índice sobre su sien.

-…Él no tiene la culpa… - dijo angustiado.

¿Dónde esta Kerberus- pregunto nuevamente.

¡Clow…- El guardián se acercó a Clow.

¡KERBERUS- El grito fue escuchado por toda la casa; la misma Mayasaki sonrió con deleite tras escuchar la ira de su único amor. El guardián recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Clow.

-Yo aceptaré gustoso el castigo que quieras imponerle !por favor- Clow cerró los ojos por un momento ¡esto era demasiado! Después de un momento los abrió, mostrando los ojos más fríos que el guardián había podido apreciar.

-No es a ti a quien quiero ver…- Yue sintió una filosa aguja atravesarle. ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA-

¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ- kerberus entró lleno de ira –

-Hace tiempo que te mande a llamar ¿Por qué lo has enviado a **_él _**en tu lugar…- el guardián lunar ya tenía lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. **_ËL_**, ya no era Yue, ya no era su guardián de la Luna, ya no era nadie…

Yue por su parte no sabía cuanto dolor había en las palabras de Clow, si alguien pudiese ver el aura del mago, sabría que amargas lagrimas de sangre eran derramadas por el miedo a amar. Yue se levantó e irguió con orgullo, no quería que su amo le viera llorar, no lo quería; caminó hacía una ventana abierta.

¿A dónde vas Yue- preguntó Kerberus.

-No creo…- el mago se sentía deprimido – …haberte dado permiso de salir…_aún eres mi niño…-_

¡oh mago todo poderoso! – dijo Yue con frialdad – ya no soy más tu niño…ya no soy nada tuyo…- y salió volando.

¡Yue- Kerberus corrió hacía la ventana, cuando intentó volar sus alas desaparecieron. !que haces Clow- en ese mismo momento, él , Kerberus estaba dispuesto a romperle hasta el último hueso a Clow, al menos hasta que vio el rostro de su amo y amigo. - …Clow…- el mago derramaba lagrimas como sólo lo había visto antes de la creación de Yue.

-Deja que lo haga…hace lo correcto…- el guardián se acercó a Clow - …no quiero que sufra mas…no importa cuanto lo _deseemos, _lo **_nuestro _**fue, es y será imposible…- el rostro de Kerberus se torno molesto.

!si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás! –

¡ustedes son inmortales- dijo molesto ¡tu y Shang siempre le han insinuado mis sentimientos por él y ahora…! – Clow se acercó a la ventana y la cerró. – Es suficiente Kerberus…hablemos de tu castigo…-

-…Clow…-

* * *

_"Ya no soy más tu niño…ya no soy nada tuyo…"_

El hijo de la Luna y de la noche volaba por los bosques de Inglaterra, dejando que el frió de la noche secará las lagrimas que aún corrían por su rostro ¡necias, necias lagrimas! Por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidar la pelea de la tarde, Clow le había alejado de su lado…le había dejado sólo…

_-"escuchad espíritus de la noche¡escuchad mi llamado¡oh seres de mundos antiguos¡capturad a este ser cuya vida fue dada por el poder de la oscuridad…!"- _en ese momento las ramas de los árboles tomaron fuerza y movimiento y capturaron al ser alado. Yue intentó liberarse pero las ramas tomaron mas fuerzas, rompiendo sus alas, Yue dio un grito, estas desaparecieron en una lluvia de plumas y luces azules. ¡Al fin te tengo guardián! –

¿Q-quien eres…- dijo Yue una vez sujeto, inmovilizado. –

¿Yo? Pues un amigo de tu amo, el me ha enviado a deshacerme de ti…- los ojos de Yue resplandecieron.

¡MIENTES- dijo molesto ¡él jamás haría eso- el hombre sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón, aun así…no necesitas saber mi nombre.- Yue intentó liberarse. – _"tomad su energía por suya, dejarle seco como la rosa maldita…"_ – el guardián sintió como su energía era robada de su cuerpo, poco después estaba en el suelo, varios pares de pies, uno vestía de negro y un extraño sombrero sobre él, una cruz colgaba de su cuello…el amo le había advertido sobre estos hombres…el amo le había dicho sobre el asesino que tenía frente a él.

El conocimiento perdido…la angustia de un antagonista del Sol…el dolor de su amo al verle partir o tal vez era su imaginación…

_"…Tal vez todos estarían mejor sin él…"_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

+Pongo a Yue creado por los "poderes de la oscuridad" ya que el mismo Eriol acepta esto en el manga. Diciendo que el usaba los poderes de la oscuridad mientras que Sakura usa los de la estrella.

+Puse muchas cosas centradas con poca coherencia pero son cositas que se me hicieron importantes, puntos de vista del que era testigo de ese momento.

+"y que hay del tiempo que compartimos juntos(…)" una cancioncita que Shang canta, no es canción famosa ¡por favor! Solo es algo creado para Shang. :D

+Puse una española como rival (por un tiempo) de Mayasaki, aclaro que yo quiero mucho a la gente de España, por favor hermanos no se lo tomen como algo personal, si les molesta, mil disculpas. Perdonadme.

+"¿estas celoso razón?" utilice en determinado momento dos frases que decían la razón y el corazón de Clow, cuando los chicos le preguntan sobre Yue.

+**Los ojos son las ventanas del alma**; bien esta es mi forma de pensar, los ojos reflejan muchas cosas que la gente quiere ocultar, y Ukyo es capaz de ver en ellos, por eso sabe sobre los sentimientos de Clow y de Yue (a que lindo mi niño…)

+**"Hueles a vainilla" **bien en esta frase me inspire tras la descripción de Yue en el fanfic de "Jugando a ser Dios" por Darkness, aunque también lo leí en un fanfic de nombre "Vertigo" que esta en ingles.

…. utilice esto para poner un sueño de Clow. Y aclaro  eso no fue erótico. Pero si fue lindo no?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡29 paginas! O.o AHORA SI SE ME PASO! Jejeje, bueno este capitulo aborda situaciones muy complejas, volví a tomar a Ukyo y a Eliot, pero solo un momentito, como notarán la esposa de Eliot no es "fan " de Shang, y ¿Quién lo sería? Yo no, sabiendo que mi marido andaba tras ella, honestamente no; esta muy bien que uno tenga confianza en su pareja y lo que quieran pero aún así … es **demasiado **peligro XD. La niña de Eliot sólo es un recurso más  y en realidad lo puse porque no creo que pueda meter el extra de Eliot, no creo que tenga mucha trascendencia, y honestamente no me anima mucho el hacerlo, creó que era bueno el final que le dí, y aquí solo quise demostrar que si es feliz, eso en realidad es un bonus para los fans de él (¡que los tiene y no me lo creo verdad "QueenSakura"? (al menos eso dijo en el mail) Ahora, sobre Ukyo pues se me hizo algo justo ponerle, ya que sólo salió en dos caps XD pero era tannn lindo…y como notarán la madre de Clow no fue al concilio (de lo contrario Clow tendría unos cuantos rasguños) .

Continuo con la vil utilización de "lo amo, pero no quiero que sufra" un clásico (creo) creo que el siguiente cap se centrará en Yue y Mayasaki pero bueno. Y otra cosa, yo, fiel al fic como soy, me hice (desde el inicio del fic) una lista donde vienen todas las fechas por las que pasa Clow y ahora ¡desapareció! Quería ponerla al final pero… de no poder hacerla de nuevo T.T …

Por otro lado hice unas pagina para una escenita que me gusta mucho: donde Clow pelea con Wang y ella le manda a daf unos cuantos latigazos. U que salvaje soy…jejeje. Lo malo es que no más no puedo y no se subir la mugre pagina ;-; gomen por eso…

Nos vemos en el próximo cap de REED LI CLOW, les informo también que este fic ya casi culmina; creo que faltan 3, 4 o 5 capítulos todo depende de cuanto le pueda sacar a las ideas que tengo en mi libreta.

Resumen del Próximo capítulo (como ven que tuve exámenes no pude actualizar hasta ahora, para que al menos tengan una idea de lo que pasará en el siguiente les dejo esta breve información):

REVIEWS:

Aru-chan: me alegra que te guste el fic! me estoy esforzando para hacer un buen fic, me alegro que tenga tan buen recibimiento. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero se me cruzo la semana de exámenes, gomen nee -.-U. No te preocupes Yue y Clow tendrán su recompensa…pronto…muy pronto. Jua jua jua jua :D

Aleksie: Gracias! A mi también me gustaba mucho la idea de poner ese tipo de conflictos una media adicción mia de poner a Clow sufriendo por no saber que hacer con sus sentimientos, me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Capítulo 19: "Belial"**

**Yue es capturado por el hechicero con el que Mayasaki habló en el concilio de hechiceros y es llevado frente a un juez de la Inquisición, el cual es engañado por el hechicero (que le ha dicho que Yue es un demonio), pero queda atrapado por la belleza del futuro juez de las cartas…lo demás lo dejó a la imaginación (piensen mal y acertaran).**

**Clow impone un fuerte castigo a Kerberus, ante esto, Shang le da la espalda (a su manera); Mayasaki esta feliz por la partida de Yue pero las cartas no soportan a la chica, así que hacen su protesta de manera muy particular…las flores y las canciones tienen un lenguaje propios y no podemos ignorar lo que nos dicen ¿o si?**

**Es hora de que Yue comprenda que Clow no es el hombre que cree y si lo es…es hora de que aprenda cosas nuevas…crueles y oscuras, es hora de que vea como es el mundo del que Clow les ha querido proteger a él y a Kerberus…**

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro


	22. Belial

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Colaboración y Beta: Ishida Ryo

Capítulo 19: "Belial"

Se sentía cansado no comprendía exactamente que había pasado, había sentido un dolor en su cabeza, un dolor agudo que le atravesaba como si fuese una aguja caliente. Sentía la humedad del lugar donde se encontraba recostado, además era capaz de percibir ese olor fétido, era muy desagradable la sensación de humedad en su cuerpo, sentía su ropa pegada al cuerpo, se sentía solo…¿solo? Pero si él…él siempre había estado solo…o tal vez no…pero, y si en verdad había estado toda su vida solo ¿pensando que no?. Ahora estaba desolado y confundido. Los pasos vacíos y el eco del lugar le hicieron pensar donde podría estar; sintió cadenas en sus tobillos, intento romperlas con un conjuro, no tenía poder suficiente, intento pararse, lo logró pero sus piernas le dolían…se sentía tan cansado…

¿Cómo te sientes "honorable" huésped- preguntó un hombre. Yue abrió los ojos con lentitud ¿Qué diferencia había entre tenerlos cerrados o abiertos¡no veía nada¡Oh, no te preocupes, es para que no nos hechices,..

¿Hechizar- Yue no comprendía nada ¿Por qué él habría de hechizar, el no podía hacer eso… -

Wilson –dijo otro hombre ¿es verdad todo lo que me has dicho- dijo el hombre con estupendo acento inglés.

Si, su excelencia; este ser es maldito, sólo traerá desgracias a Inglaterra ¡Nuestro país arderá en llamas como un castigo de Dios! – Dijo el hombre con voz desagradable. Aquella voz…él la había escuchado ¡era el hombre que había lastimado sus alas y había robado su energía-

¿Qué es lo que quieren- Pero el futuro Juez de las Cartas no se turbó, no tenía derecho, no podía.

¡Calla Demonio- dijo el hombre al que llamaban "excelencia"- Dios ha decidido que seas castigado, Nuestro Señor no nos ha abandonado ¡y a ti, tu señor de las Tinieblas si- Yue sintió un dolor en el pecho.

_"el amo Clow…¿señor de las Tinieblas?" – _pensó el guardián – _"invoca a la oscuridad para liberar su magia pero…el no es una mala persona…el no…"- _

_¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!_

_-"yo se..que el amo Clow no es una mala persona…" – _el guardián levanto el rostro con orgullo. Nadie le diría que su Amo y Adoración era un ser maligno. – Mi amo es una buena persona…-

¡Buena persona¡persona ha dicho- se bufo "su excelencia"- Tu, blasfemo, como te atreves a hablar así frente a mi ¡un representante de Dios en la Tierra! –

¿Un representante de Dios…en la Tierra- el guardián no comprendía a lo que se referían. No era algo conocido para él.

No se esfuerce, excelencia; esta miserable criatura no le entenderá sus divinas palabras.-

…Quiero saber algo Wilson…¿Por qué debemos hablar con él a oscuras…- "su excelencia" había hecho una pregunta molesta para Wilson, el cazador que tenía en sus manos a la presa mas deseada…

El demonio nos hechizaría.- dijo un poco molesto, sabiendo la respuesta del molesto sacerdote y juez.

¡A mi¡no Wilson! Yo soy un elegido de Dios ¡De Dios! Yo estoy protegido por su poder.- y ordenó a un guardia traer una antorcha, una vez lista se acercó a Yue. ¡Dios santo¡Esto no es un demonio, es un ángel- el hechicero con el que Mayasaki había "negociado" la eliminación de Yue estaba molesto, ese juez era un entrometido.

¡no mi señor- dijo con voz ronca ¡este es un Demonio, uno muy raro! –

En la Santa Iglesia hay una lista con 7, 405, 926 demonios, cierto es que no he podido leer todos pero…¿Qué clase de demonio es este Wilson? –

Es un _Belial_, su excelencia, es un demonio engañosamente atractivo (como puede ver), de voz dulce, pero en realidad disfruta haciendo que los hombres se vuelvan malos para que les corroa el sentimiento de culpa…!es maligno-

¡Mentira¡yo no soy un Belial- Yue intentó defenderse.

Un Belial ¿uh? – El juez le miró por unos momentos, y Yue no supo porque, pero sintió que la mirada del juez le tocaba, sintió un gran peligro, una angustia jamás conocida, se sintió preocupado…y no sabía la razón. – Bien…¿debemos ejecutarlo cierto- dijo el juez después de mirar a Yue.

Si, su excelencia. – dijo sonriendo el hechicero, Wilson.

Bien…no lo haré-

¡Pero señor…- el juez volvió el rostro con una sonrisa amable. –

Un ser tan bello no debe ser ejecutado, **_debo _**salvarlo…Dios me lo ha dicho. – El hechicero hizo un gesto de asco al ver el rostro del juez.

"_...este hombre…!" –_ y después miró con un poco de pena a Yue…él era hermoso, en realidad el no deseaba hacerle daño pero la idea de _obtener "__ eso_" era sumamente tentadora…

_-Entonces usted quiere el libro donde mi futuro marido escribió como crear a los guardianes- dijo la joven japonesa._

_-Usted parece una dama inteligente, puedo pagarle de buena manera…- Mayasaki sonrió._

_¿De la forma en la que yo prefiera- Wilson asintió.- Bien¿ha visto usted el chico de cabellos plateados-_

_-Por supuesto, es realmente envidiable el "juguete" que su prometido se creó.- Mayasaki frunció el ceño, molesta._

_-Exactamente…es un juguete, solo eso. – el hechicero no hizo ningún gesto – desaparézcalo.- Los ojos de Wilson se abrieron con sorpresa. _

_¿pe-perdón- Mayasaki le miró molesta._

_-No lo quiero cerca de mi futuro marido. Mátelo- dijo tranquilamente. ¿lo harÿ – El hechicero dudó. – Después de todo con ese libro obtendría la fama mundial…será reconocido como mi esposo.-sonrió- "aunque nunca mejor que él" – pensó._

_-Cuente con ello, el juguete desaparecerá… -_

_-Así lo espero…así lo espero…- y vio a la dama japonesa desaparecer tras las puertas de la sala privada. _

_-Que desperdicio…matar a un ser de magia pura…y con la figura de un elfo, aún así…_

_"este asqueroso hombre piensa…¿acaso él…?"- _Wilson estaba preocupado, si el no destruía a Yue, Nekoi no le daría el libro que quería… - Como usted ordene excelencia.

Llevadlo a mi casa – dijo el juez a un soldado. – Yo le devolveré al buen camino ¡Dios así lo quiere…- El hechicero le miró con desprecio. Ese Juez era un repugnante hombre, se lamento por el guardián de su rival de magia, en verdad no tenía nada en contra de Yue, pero si Nekoi lo quería muerto…el lo haría…por la fama y la riqueza...

Me retiro su excelencia. –

* * *

La Mansión Reed estaba sumamente silenciosa, las cosas no iban nada bien, se sentía culpable, y no llevaba mas que tres días sin Kerberus y Yue. Las cartas no se sentían a gusto con él, lo sabía. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, pedir disculpas en ese momento sería ofensivo.

Suspiró su desgracia

Calma cariño – y esa maldita voz melosa otra vez – Ya verás que pronto todo regresará a la normalidad.-

…tal vez tengas razón…- continuó con su lectura. Su "futura esposa" tejía mientras él leía un libro, ella había encontrado la forma de pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo a su lado. Todo continuo en silencio por un rato hasta que…

¡no puedo creerlo! – su hermana volvía a reñirle. ¡no tenías derecho a encerrar a Kerberus! –

¡ese animal me mordió- otra jaqueca en tan pocos días…¡Díselo Clow…! – el mago ya estaba en la puerta.

¡Ah, no- Shang cerró la puerta con un sello del Dios del viento. –Esta vez vas ha hablar conmigo como debió ser desde un principio- Clow le dio una mirada cansada.

No tengo nada que decir.- Shang se enfureció.

¡Al menos saca a tus guardianes! –

¿Por qué lo dices en plural? – El mago le miró confundido.-

¡Yue Y Kerberus! Son dos ¡plural¡pensé que al menos sabrías contar herma…- pero la mirada consternada del mago le hizo perder la voz. ¿Qué…-

¡Yo jamás selle a Yue en libro _The__ Clow_!–

¿CÓMO- Shang se acercó a Clow con ira. ¿Entonces Yue no esta sellado-

Claro que no¿Quién te dijo eso, Shang¡esa maldita mujer la llamaba por su nombre-

¿Entonces donde esta- Clow miró con pena a su hermana.

Tu sabes como es, seguramente esta en el tejado…pesando. – Shang se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano, expresaban tanto dolor, seguro que su hermano también estaba sufriendo.

Es…es posible…-dijo un poco más tranquila, pero ese sentimiento de angustia seguía ahí, y sabía que Clow también lo tenía ¿Cómo era posible que lo controlara¿Cómo-

_"Yue…por favor, baja ya…déjame verte…por favor…Yue...Yue…!Yue te necesito tanto!" – _la verdad era todo lo contrario a lo que Shang pensaba, Clow solo tenía una idea en su cabeza: Ver a Yue.

* * *

¿Amo- Se levanto con fuerza ¿levanto, ese lugar era suave y su olor era sándalo, olía bien, pero era un lugar desconocido, solo había una vela encendida a su derecha, estaba colocada en un candelabro de lo que pareciera ser plata y adornado con zafiros.

¿Estas invocando a tu Señor de las Tinieblas, hermoso demonio-

¡Quién es- de entre las sombras salió al que reconoció como "juez" durante el tempo que estuvo en ese húmedo lugar.

Yo soy Allen Zoch, soy uno de los supremos jueces…- El guardián le miró sin comprender- soy uno de los jueces de la Santa Inquisición, soy el que se encarga de purificar almas como la tuya. – Yue frunció el ceño.

Yo no soy humano, no tengo "alma".- El juez sonrió con malicia.

Se que no eres humano, tu cabello y tus ojos te delatan belial – Yue le miró molesto.

¡no soy un belial- El juez se carcajeo. -….-

A mi no me seducirás…Dios me ha dicho que purifique y salve tu alma…- Yue sintió un terror invadirle al ver la mirada del juez…parecía un lobo que acaba de encontrar a su presa…parecía un lobo apunto de comer su presa. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacía la cama donde Yue se encontraba.

¡no te me acerques- se sentía preocupado, se levanto y intento aparecer sus alas, en su defecto, crear sus cristales de hielo para detener el avance del hombre. ¿Qué…- pero su magia no funcionaba.

Wilson es un hombre de Dios, ha sido bendecido con poderes entregados por el mismo San Miguel, tu no podrás contra el poder de un arcángel. –

¿arcángel…ángel-

_"Sabes Yue…"_

_"¿si amo?"_

_"A veces pienso que te cree con la verdadera forma de un ángel…"_

_"¿Un ángel?_

_"Incluso…tu corazón…"_

Una lágrima escapo por el rostro de Yue.

¡Ja¿lloras tu desgracia, demonio- Yue no se movió. –No te preocupes, yo te purificaré para que puedas alcanzar el perdón de nuestro Señor…- y continua acercándose, aunque esta vez lo hizo con más ansiedad. Yue intentó correr. En ese momento sintió un dolor en sus muñecas ¡algo le evitaba moverse más-

¿grilletes? – el guardián se preocupo ¡no podía moverse, no podría escapar- El hombre le sujeto de la cintura y le obligo a verle. ¿Qué…que quiere? (ntaautora: …) – el hombre acercó su rostro, Yue intento alejarse, ahora lo entendía…pero él solo sería de una persona.

_…Amo Clow…_

¡no me toque- Yue logró soltarse de los "hambrientos" labios del juez.

¿Acaso no quieres salvar tu alma-

¡yo no tengo alma! Y aunque la tuviera ¡yo no le quiero- el hombre enfureció.

¡ahora verás…-Yue intentó alejarse nuevamente, pero el hombre e sujeto con más fuerza, arrojándole al piso, el guardián se golpeo con un tallado de la cama, y un dolor punzante surgió desde la (aún) presente herida ocasionada por Mayasaki hace ya varias semanas. ¡no te atrevas a rebelarte contra el señor- Yue lucho por quitarse a ese hombre de encima.

¡Quita- el guardián luchó, puso todas sus fuerzas en ello hasta el hombre logró sujetar sus manos y las coloco sobre su cabeza. ¡Suéltame- El hombre sonrió con perversión, acercó su rostro y probó los labios del guardián, Yue sintió un profundo asco, se sentía molesto…consigo mismo por no poder defenderse, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre le tocar� no iba permitir que le robará el beso que Clow una vez había depositado en sus labios…

Sus ojos comenzaron a despedir un brillo de color azul, el hombre se separó al percatarse del brillo, al internar golpearle para detenerlo…

_¡…Yue!_

Vio como se formaba bajo el cuerpo del guardián un circulo extraño, este resplandecía en color dorado, de pronto, sintió un golpe en todo su cuerpo: un choque de energías. Yue miró sorprendido el techo…su amo le había protegido.

En la Mansión Reed…

¡Te digo que no- decía el mago molesto, caminado de un lado para otro.

¡Espera a que amanezca, cariño- decía la mujer oriental.

¡Ya estoy lista, vamos- decía la otra.

¡Pero niña, niño- Consuelo trataba de calmar los ánimos.

¡Yue no esta en esta casa¡yo lo se- decía el mago.

¡Tal vez quiso salir a "volar"! –decía Mayasaki, estaba furiosa¡déjalo ir- Clow se volvió y en sus ojos un rojo escarlata surgió.

¡NO ME SEPARARÉ DE ÉL- Mayasaki quedo en Shock, Shang sonrió junto con Consuelo. ¡no pienso dejarlo solo¡…nunca- Mayasaki bajo el rostro, esto era humillante.

Es que…- Clow y Shang se dirigieron a la puerta. –es que acaso…- Clow y Shang continuaron su camino ignorándola. – ¿ES QUE ACASO SIENTES ALGO POR ÉL-

_…El tablero esta listo…_

_…es hora de que las piezas se muevan…_

…- Clow se detuvo. - …Yo…-

¿COMO PUEDES QUERERLO¡ES UN HOMBRE! –

…- Shang le miraba molesta, nana solo miraba a Clow.

¡NO ES MAS QUE UN VIL JUGUETE-

¡Él no es juguete-

¡SI LO ES¡SOLO SIRVE PARA DIVERTIRTE! –

¡Que tratas de decir- dijo Clow molesto.

¡QUE NO ES MAS QUE UN VIL JUGUETE, TU CONSUELO DE UNA NOCHE- Mayasaki sintió un gran terror, al lado de su mejilla tenía la mano del hombre al que amaba, iba a golpearla y se había detenido.

Debería matarte por eso…- dijo furioso.

Mínimo golpearla… -dijo Shang desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Clow…- Mayasaki no podría creer lo que pasaba. ¿…porque…- El mago bajo la mano, y salió del lugar, seguido por Shang.

Mayasaki y Consuelo quedaron solas.

Hubiera preferido que la golpearí Mayasaki tenía grandes lagrimas surcando sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas ante su vergüenza. ¿no es así-

Si…- dijo la joven. – Lo que me acaba de hacer no se lo perdonaré…- Consuelo negó con una sonrisa.

El niño es un caballero, el no levantaría la mano a una mujer…-

Se que es un caballero…-

Usted se excedió en sus comentarios, Señora-

…no, ese "intento de elfo" no es más que su diversión pasajera…- la mirada de nana se endureció.

El joven Yue no es su "diversión" como usted dice.- Mayasaki volteó a mirarla molesta ¡quien se creía esa criada- Si fuera su diversión…- y salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta. ¿Entonces porque le preocupa tanto que lo tenga cerca-

_¿__Acaso es… _

_…amor…?_

Los días pasaron largos y cortos al mismo tiempo, las situaciones que envolvían a Londres se estaban volviendo críticas, mucha gente estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. El Gran Juez decía que todo era por causa de ese demonio que había venido de los Infiernos para corromper a los hombres. Los hombres sufrían en silencio la perdida de sus esposas, los niños la perdida de sus madres, hermanas, abuelas y tías…

…Londres, la bella capital de la Gran Bretaña, estaba cubierta por llanto…

¿Así te gusta más¿con todo ese lamento- decía el hombre desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Detente por favor- la nívea piel del guardián relucía en la oscuridad, sus ropajes ahora eran diferentes; llevaba una túnica parecida a la anterior pero ahora en color negro con bordados en hilo de oro, algunos brillantes también se encontraban bordados, traía una suave camisa de seda y un pantalón del color de la túnica. Sus brazos seguían sujetados pero esta vez se encontraban sujetos a la pared, lastimando la suave y cremosa piel del guardián, dejándole inmóvil, frágil, dirían algunos. – Te suplico que te detengas. – dijo suavemente, un gran dolor en su voz era expresado.-

Lo haré…cuando supliques porque te haga mío. – Yue cerró sus ojos. Esa pregunta siempre surgía en su mente.

¿Por qué…-

¿Mph- Yue le mostró una mirada compasiva.

¿Por qué los matas? – El juez sonrió con orgullo.

Yo soy la representación de Dios…- el ángel volvió el rostro; esa no era una respuesta.

Las cosas estaban mucho peor en la Mansión Reed, Clow no dormía desde hace días, Shang andaba de un lado para otro, Mayasaki estaba furiosa por el sumo interés de Clow en Yue y Consuelo rogaba a Dios para que su niño probará alimento.

Llave que ocultas la fuerza de la oscuridad …- la llave mágica del mago comenzó a brillar.- muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi…- y comenzó a alargarse – Clow te ordena que cumplas con el contrato ¡LIBERATE- una vez con su tamaño original la tomó y pronunció unas palabras. – Sal por favor. – pero no obtuvo respuesta del libro al que invocaba. – Te lo suplico…sal…- y el libro _The__ Clow _continuó sin afectarse. – Kerberus ¡te lo ruego- y se arrodillo desesperado. En ese momento el libro comenzó a brillar al tiempo que la portada de oro desaparecía para dar origen al guardián Solar. - …Kerberus…- El guardián le miró molesto.

¿Qué desea **_amo_**- Clow sonrió con amargura.

Me lo merezco, lo se.-

¡no lo creo, Amo- dijo molesto Kerberus.

Kerberus, si quieres golpearme hazlo…- Kerberus sonrió.

¿No puedo mejor golpear a la bruja esa?.- Clow sonrió con amargura. – Anda ya, levántate que parece que te hubieran robado a la novia.- La mirada de Clow se lleno de dolor. ¿…y Yue…- Clow se levanto, dejando correr unas pocas lágrimas.

Por eso te he llamado, lo pensé mucho, más que nada porque te conozco y se que te pondrías muy violento.- Kerberus le miró serio.

¿Dónde esta Yue, Clow- Clow le miró sorprendido.

¿Tu no puedes sentir su energía- dijo preocupado.

¿Yo- y miró a su derecha e izquierda. ¿Qué no esta en casa- Clow apretó su puño, podía sentir su piel ser desgarrada por su uñas. ¿ Clow…-

No ha vuelto desde el día de la pelea…- Kerberus le miró angustiado.

¿QUE- Kerberus gruño¡no será que la mujer que pasa las noches en tu cama le mato¿o si-

Pensé que podrías sentir su aura…- dijo con la voz entrecortada. – todo esto es mi culpa.- no debí…- Kerberus ronroneo y se paso por las piernas de Clow – Kerberus…-

Eres un idiota…-le dijo con la tranquilidad con la que un amigo dice las verdades.

Lo se- dijo sonriendo con melancolía. –

Pues que le vamos a hacer. Vayamos.

¿A dónde-

Pues a buscar al torpe de mi "hermanito"- Clow sonrió. Kerberus le había perdonado su estupidez, ahora solo quería algo más…el perdón de Yue.

La búsqueda continuo y continuo, pero no hubo resultados, Clow comenzaba a pensar que Yue le había abandonado para siempre, que jamás volvería a su lado, nunca más volvería a ver su rostro, ni a oír su voz, que era como el canto angelical que solo el Apocalipsis nos permitirá oír.

¿Ves algo interesante¿Tal vez las 32 muertas de hasta ahora…y sus 47 huérfanos- dijo el juez colocándose tras Yue, el cual observaba por una ventana. Yue se sentía herido, las cadenas eran mas largas ahora, pero, eran cadenas.

Ese hombre lastimaba a la gente solo para poder poseerlo…lo había intentado, había intentado entregársele con tal de evitar más muertes, pero no podía ¡no podía!.

No, no hay nada interesante.- El Juez pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de Yue, cargando su pesado cuerpo contra la débil fisonomía de la criatura. Yue temblaba presa de un miedo desconocido

Eres un demonio y me has hechizado... - le dijo con lascivia mientras se acercaba sus labios - Por eso de debo poseerte. - El ángel evito un beso al ultimo momento, aprovechando la duda del Juez con respecto a donde poner sus labios hambrientos y sus manos devoradoras.

Basta -gimió sintiendo las frías lagrimas en su cara. Odiaba las lagrimas, as odiaba - …por favor…- Las manos del Juez hicieron especio entre la volátil y delicada ropa de Yue, sintiendo la piel helada y temblorosa.

Eres tan hermoso mi demonio - jadeaba contra su pecho -Por ti soy capaz de condenarme eternamente... con tal de ver tus preciosos ojos…incendiaré todo Londres sin es necesario…- Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a ser quitada, mientras Yue intentaba con sus ultimas fuerzas detener a esa horrible criatura más poderosa que él, más fuerte que él, dominante y asquerosa…

No... detente- El torso de Yue ya se encontraba completamente descubierto, el Juez se detuvo a observar a su demoníaco prisionero: una criatura pequeña y delgada, de piel de luna y cabello de mar neblinoso. Sus ojos hechos de cielo claro le miraban aterrados y se sintió poderoso. ¡Los mismos demonios le temían!

¿Pensabas que eras poderoso antes-siseo comenzando a quitarse la ropa -Pues yo soy el poder. Lo has visto. Las mujeres, los niños, los hombres, incluso los demonios como tu se arrodillan ante mi. Y tu intentas salvarlos, rindiéndote a mí... Soy el poder mi deliciosa condena... el poder de Dios soy yo. Y nada que no sea esto puede ser llamado poder... **_Fuerte es aquel que te domina_**; **_que te subyuga su deseo..._** Mi pequeño demonio, primero me dominaste con tu belleza, pero el poder de Dios exige la purificación de tu cuerpo delicioso y me ha encomendado tomarte para llenar tu cuerpo de él.

Yue temblaba, sin entender. ¿Acaso eso era el poder¿Su dolor era la fuerza de los hombres?

Fue entonces, cuando un hombre entro a la habitación. El juez se volteó furioso.

¡Una revuelta señor- Gruñendo y lanzando maldiciones, el Juez se vio obligado a dejar a su pequeña delicia y salir tras el hombre, solo para tener el placer de ordenar la muerte de todos los insurgentes que habitan evitado que el demonio Belial fuera purificado. Y mientras todo ocurría. Yue temblaba con el horrible pensamiento en la mente:

"Mi dolor es su fuerza"

Entonces lo decidió:

_Nunca más haría fuertes a los hombres. Jamás_.

ACLARACIONES:

BELIAL: La explicación de Wilson es la que esta en el libro.

7, 405, 926 demonios : Esto es verídico, en los libros de la "Santa Inquisición" este es el número de demonios (aprox.) de los que se tenían "datos".

_The__ Clow :_ Dudó que no sepan a lo que me refiero pero en fin. Este es el título del libro donde Clow tiene las cartas¿Es el libro que quiere Wilson? Pues…después les cuento eso.

Utilización de frases centrales : Lo hice por mero gusto, me gusto el formato, espero que a ustedes también :D . Hay una parte donde Yue dice "Amo Clow" y prácticamente dos párrafos después Clow llama a Yue, esto lo quise poner como si Clow y Yue se pudieran comunicar por medios "telepáticos" aunque solo hasta cierto punto.

¿El Juez: Una locura que se me ocurrió después de ver por 15ava vez la película de Brave Herat, y es que me cayo en el hígado el tipo que tortura a William Wallas y le dice que pida clemencia…y como dice "he de purificar tu cuerpo" se me ocurrió esta locura…aunque la "purificación" Allen Zoch la quiere llevar de una forma poco peculiar. (Maldito tipo asqueroso…).

Nuevamente aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de la religión católica, la respecto como respecto a las demás religiones, pero es que hay mucho material para ellos y como la época de Clow me la imagino en términos de la Edad Media…pues…

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA :

Pues esto lo estoy redactando escuchando Lady Marmalade con Cristina Aguilera y Pink y no se cuantas más, jejejeje…no se que tendré en la cabeza ¿será que soy una pervertida? XD… es posible. ¡Y ESTOY LOCA, SON 18 PAGINAS!

Bien, antes que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto para actualizar pero resulta que…reprobé mi examen T-T (BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA) y me hicieron repetirlo hoy justamente, como mi profesora de Química (si, fue de química) no me toma en cuanta las calif. como son (entiéndase por: me sacó 5.7 en el examen…ella me pone No Aprobada en todo el periodo… si…esta loca la mujer) entonces andaba toda neurótica (jajajaja) Gomen por eso.

Ahora pasando a lo del fic, creo que se me ha pasado la mano con Yue, me he cargado mucho con él pero…tenía ganas de hacer algo así, no se porque, lo dicho, seguramente soy una pervertida. Ahora, pongo que el capitulo lo hicimos Ishida Ryo y yo porque así fue, un día en el msn de Hotmail se nos ocurrió hacer todo este desorden mental (jajaja) la verdad es que ella quería dejar que el juez lo desnudará pero eso iba en contra de mi amor propio por Yue así que lo corte, ella me dio todo permiso, así que no hay reclamos (JUA JUA JUA) En realidad en lo que Ryo me ayudo fue en la parte del Juez y del poder de dominar a otros, etc. Esos dialoguitos "no comunes en mi" (ni yo me la creo, jajaja) bueno, al menos no comunes en mi estilo son de ella. (creo que será fácil identificarlos). También quiero dejar en claro que aunque me tarde un poquito en actualizar el fanfic si lo voy terminar (en verdad ¡creedme! jejeje) eso si queda garantizado (a menos que me muera…XD) Bien ahora si, los dejo porque voy a comenzar el capítulo 20 (de una vez XD, ya que ando inspirada) Y según mis cuentas faltan mmm…3 o 4 capítulos, es que uno es muy corto, por eso estoy viendo si lo junto, solo que el ultimo dialogo pensado queda mejor como final de capítulo…mmm…ya veré que hago. Además ya tengo el final pensado desde Junio del año pasado XD es fuera de lo común en lo personal eso creo pero…honestamente creo que es un buen final.

Otra cosa, creo que nadie lee la biografía del autor XD así que mejor lo pongo aquí. ¿Qué opinan de subir dibujos de REED LI CLOw a un maletín de Yahoo mientras termino la pagina? (lo cual creo que es imposible T-T que difícil es…) Bueno ahora si les dejo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.

REVIEWS:

Yami To Fujikiri: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento haberte hecho llorar :D pero a mi me gusta la tragedia, y en Yue eso es algo hermosoooooo….

Aru-chan: Jejeje, si, es cierto, las cosas salen mal cuando uno se preciosa –mira nada más como me fue en examen- pues era pensar las cosas mal pero no tan hentai :D. Si esperabas un hentai, gomen por desilusionarte ; ) lamentablemente no es mi estilo, de por si me cuesta trabajo escribir yaoi XD.

Zerelt: Pues el típico final de "y vivieron felices para siempre…" olvídalo. -.- lamentablemente las circunstancias en las que se conocen Yue y Sakura demuestran que ese final no existió. Pero trabaje y aún trabajo duro para que el final sea bueno, lo dicho, no será lo más común así que puede que a algunos no les guste pero…el final es para Clow ¿lo recuerdan? Este fic es de Clow. Aún así, descarten que ponga la muerte de Clow (que seguro más de uno lo pensó…).

Tenshi-Hikaru: Bien, creo que el 99.9 de los seguidores del fic me van a odiar por esto pero…yo no odio a Nekoi, más bien se me hace patética, pero al grado de odiarla no creo, creo que odio más a Zoch y Balzac. A lo de Anirón, si, lo debo poner, pero esos no los pongo como capítulos, los pongo como extras, y si no me equivoco en tres capítulos más saldrá. (pero en un extra) ¡ah no! También saldrá en un mini segundo del penúltimo capítulo. Jejeje me alegro que mi elfo tenga seguidoras. Y Si, ya sabes lo que es sufrir por un fic, como Orión.

Zélany: Me alegro que la historia te siga gustando, realmente me siento muy feliz de saber que a alguien le gusta como escribo y es que cuando comencé creo que a nadie le gustaba como escribía a excepción de Umi e Hikaru chan (tenshi-hikaru) así que me siento sumamente feliz. La verdad pensaba hacer una historia de Eriol en cuanto acaba la de Clow pero eso aún esta planeándose…aunque no es un proyecto tan ambicioso como REED LI CLOW pero si me apetece hacerlo, donde la trama sea un Eriol confundido por sus sentimientos y los de Clow, donde descubra cuales son de él y cuales de Clow…quiero ver a Eriol desde un plano más "de niño" y no de reencarnación…a ver que opinan ustedes mis lectores. :D

A TODOS UNA SINCERA DISCULPA POR MI RETRASO Y LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFÍCOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. Sobre las fallas de algunos guiones aclaro que eso si no fue cosa mía, el editor de fue el culpable. Así como de unas rayas extrañas que aparecían, desconozco la razón.

POSIBLE PROXIMO PROYECTO:

Uno de Eriol Hiragizawa, con una seria confusión sobre sus sentimientos y los de Clow ¿Qué opináis?

RESUMEN del Capítulo 20: "Venganza Divina"

Los Reed y Consuelo salen de casa tan solo para distraerse, Clow esta muy tenso(Kerberus les sigue por los tejados) escuchan un gran alboroto, encontrando al juez que tiene raptado a Yue. ¡Pero ellos no lo saben¿Qué harán?

Mayasaki muestra sus verdaderas intenciones con Wilson, trágico final ¿para cual(es) de los hechiceros de este fic será este tráfico final?

Yue no soporta que los humanos se hayan burlado de sus sentimientos, es hora de que sea él quien haga derramar lagrimas …es su turno de tomar venganza.

Un oscuro y trágico secreto en la familia Li…

La verdad pronto será revelada…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho sin Fin de Lucro.

Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey

J.J.R. Tolkien

_"Descanse en Paz, Maestro"_

El diccionario del Mago: Conoce todas las claves

del universo de Harry Potter.

Autores: Allan Zola Kronzek

Y Elizabeth Kronzek


	23. Venganza Divina

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Beta: Ishida Ryo

Capítulo 21: "Venganza Divina"

Después de que Kerberus se ofreciera a ayudar a buscar a Yue; Clow y Shang salieron rumbo a la ciudad para buscarle (Kerberus iba por los tejados, no sería buena idea que le vieran) su búsqueda les llevó horas y el resultado fue siempre el mismo, Clow comenzaba a desanimarse, comenzaba a creer que Yue no quería verle nunca más y probablemente había huido de casa…para nunca volver. Y le dolía, por los Dioses que le dolía, lo extrañaba pero sobre todo, esa maldita culpa no le dejaba descansar, si al menos supiera que Yue se había ido feliz…pero algo en su corazón le indicaba que Yue no estaba bien, y eso, no ayudaba.

No te preocupes hermano, lo encontraremos. – Shang le miraba con tristeza, su hermano tenía un rostro cansado; no había dormido en días así como tampoco había probado bocado. Sabía cuanto extrañaba Clow a Yue ¡Claro que lo sabía! Ella misma experimentaba ese dolor día con día…- _"Aniron…." _– la vida ya no era tan fácil después de enamorarse, mucho menos al enamorarse de un señor de elfos.

¿Y si él no quiere volver?- Shang le volteo a mirar con una gran sonrisa, no podía permitir que su hermano le viera deprimida, no podía.

El querrá volver, y todo volverá a estar bien, ya verás.- y continuaron su camino.

¡DIOS SANTO¡Ayúdame! – Allen estaba molesto.- Esta bola de imbéciles me hacen salir solo por unos gitanos ¡gitanos! Yo no se que hacen en estas tierras ¡no lo se! Estoy harto de que me hagan salir por este tipo de tonterías.- Desde el otro lado del cuarto, Yue le escuchaba vociferar, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, además había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de opinión.

Pues mátalos y ya…-dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué es ese extraño comportamiento tuyo? Desde que volví estas así…¿acaso ya no te duele verlos sufrir?- Se acercó a él con una sonrisa maligna.- ¿Ya no te importa ver a los huérfanos?- Yue hizo un movimiento de hombros, quitándole importancia. Súbitamente entro un hombre.

Todo esta listo, mi señor.- hizo una reverencia y salió.

Bien…-miró a Yue, este seguía frío, no le agradaba ¡es como si no pudiera controlarlo más! Y si perdía el control…Yue no sería suyo…nunca. – Creo, mi hermoso demonio, que esta vez vendrás conmigo…- Yue se sorprendió.

¿Yo¿Por qué?- el guardián intento que el terror que se comenzaba a formar en su corazón no saliera por sus labios, lamentablemente no lo logró.

¡Ah¿entonces si te preocupan?- Yue no contesto nada. –Vendrás conmigo.-

¡Clow mira!- Shang señalo hacía la plaza principal- ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente reunida?- Clow acomodó sus lentes.

No estoy seguro…- retiro sus lentes, los limpio, después entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar mejor y entonces, lo vió- ¡Aceite y Estacas!- Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia el lugar.

El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar. Los gitanos a quemar estaban atados y rociados de aceite, la turba estaba revuelta. Y en el estrado, el Juez

¡Muerte¡quemadlos!- gritaba la gente enardecida. En ese momento llegó Clow y Shang, Kerberus observaba desde un tejado cercano.

Clow miró aterrado la escena. ¡Conocía a esas personas!. Shang también los reconoció y, siendo mas decidida (y arriesgada) que su hermano, corrió hacia ellos, pero los guardias le impidieron el paso. Sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, los hombres prendieron fuego a las piras, generando el fervor popular.

El Juez observaba complacido. Entonces volvió la vista a su Delicia, que estaba oculta entre las sombras que le proporcionaban unas mantas.

¿Ya no lloras mi pequeño demonio? -le dijo

El poder es así -dijo fríamente -¿No lo dijiste tu mismo?- Kerberus sintió una gran angustia a su alrededor, y no era el único ¡Clow también lo sentía!-

_?Maestro Yue!_

…Del saco de Clow escaparon "The Windy" y "The Mist"…

En la sala de una lujosa mansión, una discusión era llevada acabo…

¡Espere¡eso no estaba en nuestro trato!- decía el hombre molesto.

Ahora lo esta.- dijo la jovencita, disfrutando de una taza de té humeante.

Ni lo piense ¡yo cumplí mi parte!-

Ya te lo dije, te daré el libro cuando me mandes a alguien con la cabeza del intento de elfo.-

¡Esta loca¿Quién querría traer la cabeza del guardián de Reed Li¡Es firmar tu sentencia de muerte!-

No, Clow no matará a nadie si no sabe que paso.- dijo sonriendo melosamente.

¡me niego¡búsquese otro!- dijo Wilson molesto.- No daré mi vida en vano-

Esta bien ¡olvídate del libro!- El hombre la jalo del brazo, presionando.

Ni lo pienses ¡dame mi libro!-

¡Haz el trabajo!- decía esta molesta- ¡suéltame que me lastimas!-

¡DAME MI LIBRO!- Mayasaki se enfureció.

…Muere…- el hombre se sorprendió ante las palabras de la dama, en ese momento centellearon los ojos de Nekoi.

Un intenso dolor le lleno completamente, sentía su cabeza y sus miembros cortados, los sentía profundamente heridos, pero los sentía, eso quería decir que Mayasaki no le había desmembrado.

Muere lentamente…-dijo molesta. El hombre sintió profundo terror, esa mujer era poderosa, mucho más que él…- y aquí esta mi pequeño secreto…- se aproximo a su oído y pronunció unas palabras.

¡Que…!Que clase de monstruo eres?- comenzó a toser sangre. Mayasaki sonrió dulcemente. - ¡Tu eres quien debería hacer sido asesinada¡no el guardián! – Mayasaki piso con fuerza la mano del hombre, podía escuchar los huesos deshacerse y romperse. El hombre gritaba.

Cállate…- y sonrió al ver el rostro de dolor del hombre – No es más de lo que mereces…- después puso su mano frente a su rostro y de ella salió un remolino de fuego, este rodeo al hombre- ya que puedo controlar a la perfección este elemento…evitaré que la casa de mi Clow se queme….y desapareceré tu asqueroso cuerpo de mi casa…-

¡no, espera¡por favor! – y fue consumido poco a poco por las llamas.

"_Y aquí esta mi pequeño secreto…no existe **ningún** texto donde Clow diga como creo a sus guardianes**…"**_

Después de eliminar los restos del hombre. Mayasaki salió al jardín, "The Flower" y "The Song" estaban afuera, lo sabía pues Clow las dejaba siempre en el jardín, jugando.

The Song interpretaba una bella melodía, mientras The Flower bailaba rodeada de Orquídeas blancas, Mayasaki enfureció al observarla.

?Qué demonios crees que haces!- The Flower y The song se detuvieron. - ¿orquídeas!Te he dicho miles de veces que los cambies por tulipanes¡tulipanes!-

_Pero a Yue le agradan las orquídeas…El amo Clow me ha dicho que si a Yue le agradaban debía dejarlas crecer aquí. – _Fue entonces cuando Mayasaki se percató de algo. ¡Clow había estado colocando flores bajo la ventana del intento de elfo¡le había estado cortejando todo este tiempo!-

?Quítalas inmediatamente!- Flower se asustó. – ¡muévete!- Fue así como Flor movió sus manos y varios tulipanes (marchitos) comenzaron a intercambiarse por las orquídeas. -¡Hazlo bien!- en ese momento se percato de que canción la miraba aterrada. -¡y tu¿Qué estás esperando¡Sigue cantando!- Consuelo salió con prisa.

¡Que pasa!- Mayasaki se volvió molesta.

¡Pasa de Clow se la ha pasado cortejando a Yue estando yo aquí presente!- Consuelo le miró con seriedad.

¿Qué paso con las orquídeas?- Flower la miró con lagrimas en los ojos. –Oh, ven aquí, no tengas miedo. – la anciana mujer dejo caer el paño que traía y la abrazó, Song corrió donde Consuelo.

Mayasaki estaba furiosa¡ese maldito intento de elfo!

El viento y la niebla se habían desatado ¡Estaban seguras que su Maestro estaba cerca! Kerberus gruño en signo de regaño, cuando la gente estaba a punto de voltear la niebla les impidió ver al guardián. Por otra parte el viento soplaba tan fuerte que las telas que cubrían al guardián fueron arrastradas lejos de él.

El tesoro del juez estaba descubierto…en ese momento Kerberus llamo a "The Light" para poder eliminar la niebla. La gente gritaba aterrada; ese rayo de luz que The Light, la subordinada de Kerberus liberó, fue usado por Allen Zoch.

¡Es una señal de Dios¡Calmaos!- La gente se calmo, al menos, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Yue.

¡El demonio!- gritaron. El juez llamó a Yue, el cual se acercó. - ¡Muerte al demonio!- Clow lo reconoció inmediatamente.

?Yue!-

No teman mis amigos…-Allen seguía con su discurso- Dios me ha puesto esta difícil prueba…!y la he superado!- con soberbia y altanería mostró a Yue a los demás- Este demonio vino a mí intentando seducirme¡pero lo he subyugado¡he liberado su alma¡Dios me ha dicho: _¡salva a la criatura de infinita belleza que el Demonio ha corrompido,_ y yo he cumplido su palabra.

Clow miraba sin entender nada. Yue se encontraba sobre el gran estrado, con unos ojos llenos de frialdad, algo que él nunca había visto. Llevaba unos ajustados pantalones y una camisa de tela negra, unas botas de cuero del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido bajo la cintura, y sobre su cuerpo pendían distintas joyas de plata pura (incluso traía el arete que una vez le había obsequiado), en sus manos brazaletes; de los cuales largas cadenas de acero negro se extendían hasta un punto desconocido del estrado.

…Los ojos de la turba se abrieron y las mujeres cubrieron los ojos de sus hijos. Ese demonio estaba subyugado,pero continuaba hechizando…

Yue...¿Porque? -logró musitar Clow mientras Shang volteaba a verlo.

Cobarde ¡deja de preguntarte "porque" y haz algo! -le rugió antes de correr ágilmente, pasando las ardientes estacas y a los guardias.-Blasfemo! -gritó cuando llegó al estrado, alejando a Yue del Juez -¡este no es un demonio!- La multitud tembló en comentarios, y Shang vio que necesitaría un argumento realmente bueno para salir viva. - ¡Escuchaos pueblo londinense¡elegidos de Dios! -ella no era creyente, pero la necesidad apremiaba -Dios envió a mi este **ángel**…- varios murmullos se escucharon. Zoch la miró molesto-…cuando yo me revolvía en oscuridad y dolor por la traición de aquel a quien amaba, sin embargo, hace días, una turba de seres negros y horribles llegó hasta mí... ¡aquella que obligó a quien yo amaba a traicionarme había enviado demonios por mi cabeza!

Mi ángel lucho, pero eran demasiados, y el fulgor del Señor brilló sobre él, dándole alas y permitiéndole llevar la batalla lejos de mi- después se acercó a Yue y le susurro **"_libera tus alas!"_** una vez que estaban liberadas el pueblo dio un grito de sorpresa. Shang continuó. - Pero entonces nunca mas supe de él, y me hundí nuevamente en la desesperación pensando en el triste fin de esta criatura celestial…-

Los rumores continuaron esparciéndose. Shang y Clow eran ya conocidos por sus buenos corazones y generosos pensamientos. Para nadie era un misterio que Mayasaki no era del agrado de Shang (ni de nadie) y que la mujer habia llegado a Inglaterra bajo el manto del misterio, revolucionando la alta sociedad con sus malas lenguas y ponzoñas. Además Zoch había cometido crímenes injustificables recientemente, no sería de extrañar que el fuera el pupilo del señor de las Tinieblas.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Yue con angustia. – Vete, pueden lastimarte.

No te preocupes, no me pasará nada.-

¡no! Ya lo he visto ¡no quiero verte arder! – Shang le miró con horror ?Acaso ese hombre había mostrado algo semejante a ese ser celestial? – Por favor…-

¡No me pasará nada¡Te llevaré con tu amo!- En ese momento Zoch Allen sujeto a Yue con fuerza.

¡NO¡ÉL ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS! – de pronto varias nubes se formaron sobre el estrado, estaban con la forma de un espiral, las del interior eran las más oscuras, la gente grito de terror y huyo. Fue cuando el juez se percató de la presencia de Reed Li bajo el estrado, frente a él, a tan solo unos metros.

Libérale…- Dijo con la mirada fija. Yue le miró con intensidad por un momento, pero esta intensidad fue consumida por la lujuria del juez, que le tomo por la cintura, besándole. Los pocos que seguían en el lugar gritaron con angustia.

¡Un humano había tocado a un mensajero de Dios!

Yue no se movió, se sentía avergonzado. Los ojos de Clow centellaron, bajo sus pies, un círculo de viento se alzo.

?MALDITO!- Yue le miró de reojo. - !VE!- el Lobo que estaba cubierto por rayos aulló, se alzo orgulloso, corrió por los cielos entregándose a la oscuridad del espiral de nubes. De pronto varios rayos surgieron. – ?THUNDER!- un rayo cayó sobre el juez, este grito, pero Yue estaba frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron ante tal sorpresa y violencia ¡Su amo había matado¡Frente a sus propios ojos!

Zoch gritaba con pena desmesurada, Yue percibió el olor a carne calcinada. Zoch estaba muerto, y aún conservaba su mano sobre su cintura. Kerberus observaba la escena con terror…jamás había visto a Clow tan furioso.

Yue respiraba agitadamente, la carta The Thunder era su subordinada, por lo tanto, no le había causado daño, pero…esa visión tan espantosa, ver a alguien morir frente a él…era espantoso ¡sencillamente espantoso!

?Estas bien Yue!- Shang le abrazó, alejándole del cadáver de Zoch. - ?Qué diablos te pasa Clow¡pudiste matar…!- Y Shang sintió un gran terror invadirla, Clow tenía una mirada llena de odio…una mirada digna de un asesino, no mostraba remordimiento o pena alguna…solo odio. -C-Clow…- Yue se separó de Shang.

…Amo Clow… - El mago le miró con frialdad. - ¿…Q-que ha hecho…?- camino con lentitud hacía su amo, el cual ya tenía la carta de Trueno en la mano, ni siquiera había usado su báculo ¡seguramente sus poderes había crecido!- …Amo…- Clow dejo correr unas lágrimas.-

Ven a mi…- Yue camino hacia su amo. Una vez frente a él, este le abrazó. – Yue…- recargo su rostro contra el sedoso cabello del guardián ¡pero el olor a vainilla ya no estaba! En su lugar, estaba el lugar de ese asqueroso hombre. - …Yue…- y un terrible duda floreció en su corazón.

Una vez en casa Shang y Kerberus conversaron con Consuelo, la cual no comprendía porque Clow y Yue estaban extremadamente serios, ambos se habían encerrado en el estudio de Clow, llevaban poco menos de un cuarto de hora, pero era preocupante, además la anciana mujer quería saber que había pasado con Yue todo el tiempo que estuvo perdido, pero Shang le convenció de no intervenir, ella le explicaría todo.

Mientras Clow y Yue se encontraban en el estudio, ambos de pie, frente a frente.

…Él…¿te hizo algo? Dime por favor que estas bien…- urgencia y desesperación en su voz, no quería que la inocencia de Yue fuera arrebatada, no quería…(nta.autora: como odio a los hombres así, me da ganas de quitarles la piel a tiras!)

Yue pensó durante un momento ¿acaso debía confiar en aquello que sus oídos escuchaban¿Acaso Clow estaba sufriendo por él? Pero fue el mismo Clow el que le alejo de su lado…

Tocó y tomó mi cuerpo tantas veces como lo deseo…- declaró sin mayores expresiones. El rostro de Clow mostró no solo sorpresa, sino indignación- Algún hechizo cubría su mansión impidiéndome comunicar con usted o con los demás. Me mantenía en una habitación, encadenado con ventanas tapiadas con barrotes. Cada noche llegaba para disfrutar de mi a su antojo. – concluyó. Clow se sentó con pesadez.-¿Puedo retirarme ya?- Clow le miró con lagrimas en los ojos. Yue no espero su respuesta y salió del lugar. Una vez fuera, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la persona menos esperada…

¿…Qué el te hizo…?- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella sabía lo importante que era ese momento- …oh, Yue…- Shang le abrazó. Yue se percató de los rugidos de Kerberus, estaba seguro de que si no los sacaba de ahí, matarían a Clow. El guardián lunar se separó y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran.

Una vez en otra habitación cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

¡Como puede quedarse como si nada¡lo mataré!- Kerberus intento salir. Yue le abrazó.

¡espera!- el guardián solar se detuvo.

¡Acaso le sigues queriendo…?- Yue no contesto.

Es mentira.- Shang y Kerberus le miraron con asombró.-Es verdad que ese hombre me toco en múltiples ocasiones pero, por alguna razón, siempre que lo intentaba con más fuerza el signo representante del Amo aparecía y le alejaba…- Shang le miró con interés, Kerberus con sorpresa.

Clow te protegió inconscientemente…- Yue y Kerberus miraron a Shang sin comprender. – Cuando uno ama profundamente a alguien este queda protegido por la fuerza de nuestros pensamientos…es como si uno siempre estuviera con esa persona…- Yue dejo una lágrima escapar de su rostro.

Entonces Clow nunca me abandono…!nunca me dejo a mi suerte!- y lloró sobre Kerberus. Después de unos momentos, Shang y Kerberus salieron. Yue permaneció solo en la habitación, poco después alguien abrió la puerta.

¿Clow estas aquí….?- la mujer tapo su boca con horror-¡Estas vivo!- Yue la miró con frialdad.

Así es…- Mayasaki intento ocultar su terror con un comentario propio de ella.

Pues que sorpresa que hayas vuelto intento de elfo- fingió. Yue sonrió.

Lo mismo digo de **ti**- Mayasaki enfureció ¡quien se creía él para hablarle de tu? - …Víbora…-

¡Cómo te atreves¡Se lo diré a Clow!- Yue la sujeto del brazo y la puso contra la pared.

¡Hazlo¡Yo le diré que mandaste a ese tal Wilson a matarme!-Mayasaki sonrió triunfante.

No tienes pruebas…-

Es tu palabra contra la mía y créeme, él no confiaría en ti...-su rostro se oscureció y el dolor se mostró en su níveo rostro-…menos en las recientes circunstancias…-Después de ese comentario Mayasaki salió del salón, furiosa ¡debía hablar con Clow!

Yue subió al techo de la habitación de Clow…de alguna forma se sentía cerca de él, ahí encontró a Kerberus.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido.

"Fuera de aquí saco de pulgas"- dijo este sonriendo.

Vaya, esa mujer es un problema ¿no?.- el guardián solar asintió.-¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde que me fui?-

¡HORRIBLES!- Kerberus se levanto y camino hacia Yue- Nana me dijo que en la tarde, esa mujer discutió con The Song y con The Flower…!Flower¿Puedes creerlo!-

¿Por qué razón?- dijo tranquilamente.

¡Porque Flower hacía florecer orquídeas y a la mujer esa le gustaban los tulipanes!- Yue le miró con sorpresa.

¿Orquídeas?-

Sip-

…Son mis flores preferidas…- Kerberus sonrió.

También dijo la bruja esa que Clow había estado cortejándote, lo que pasa es que el muy tonto pensaba que tu estabas en el techo de la casa, como de costumbre…me imagino que de esa forma quería obtener tu perdón…además The Song cantaba para ti…(aunque no estabas en casa). – Los ojos de Yue brillaron con alegría.

El mago estaba furioso, hace algunos momentos que había llegado a su habitación, estaba frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida, pensando en lo tonto que había sido, en la forma tan estúpida en la que se había comportado…se sentía tan mal…se sentía culpable…se sentía como un estúpido egoísta, le había negado su amor a una criatura ¡A LA QUE AMABA! Había cometido un crimen imperdonable...

¡Clow!- Mayasaki se colgó del cuello de Clow. Últimamente Clow no era tan cariñoso (aunque nunca fue mucho)- ¿Dónde estabas¿Ya cenaste?-el mago se separo y se desplomó en la cama, boca abajo…escondiendo el rostro.

Soy un idiota…-

¡Eso te dijo ese intento de elfo!-

Yue…Yue….-

¡NO! No hables de él-Clow la miró- Habla de nosotros…-

¿Nosotros?- Clow se mofó.-¿Cuándo dije yo "nosotros"?-

¡Pero Clow nuestra boda…!- Mayasaki tenía lagrimas en sus ojos-

No digas estupideces- Mayasaki se sintió herida, intentó protestar.- ¡Nosotros dos tenemos la culpa de todo!- se levanto y salió de la habitación, lleno de ira.

El hermoso guardián lunar escuchaba complaciente los lamentos de la hechicera japonesa, cada lagrima, cada sollozo...cada palabra...era música, sin duda, era su turno, era su turno de tomar venganza.

Mayasaki-san... -el enorme guardián del sol lo miraba sonriendo.

¿Que pretendes?- preguntó.

Ya verás…-Kerberus descanso su cabeza en el regazo de Yue.-Ya verás…

* * *

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, aunque ya informe de esto, dudo que hayan leído la biografía XD así que les diré que mi ordenador ha pasado a mejor vida, tuve que desempolvar mi pobre celeron pero bueno, al menos lo he logrado. Como ven este capítulo es un poco extremo ya que no me puesto algunos detalles y tal vez junte muchas cosas en uno solo pero creo que fue el mejor formato. Faltan entre dos y tres capítulos pues como ya había mencionado hay una cosa que es muy corta así que no se si deba ponerla en uno solo…pero por la importancia del tema…sería lo mejor. También informo que pondré el último extra (o penúltimo, pues todavía esta en negociaciones) y se centra en Aniron y Shang.

La verdad no tengo mucho que comentar, lo cierto es que con mis examenes, la pc muerta, y casi término de curso las cosas se han vuelto agotadoras, lo más probable es que me retire un tiempo después de acabar Reed Li Clow, pero eso sería en lo que estructuro el de Erial (si es que lo hago…ya que haría un fic corto, no creo tener las agallas suficientes para ponerle un enemigo) Además seguiría el manga, que como recordaran (si ya lo acabaron de leer) Erial termina con Kaho, todo esto después de una cruel conversación con Yue. Pero el proyecto no es tan ambicioso como este fic por eso estoy viendo como hacer un fic corto (creo que los llaman ONE SHOT) sobre esto…y acabando eso ¿Qué será de mi? No lo se, me imagino que haré algo de DNAngel o de Gravitation aunque no lo creo no tengo talento para algo semejante XD….estaba pensando en Ayashi, pero no he acabado el manga así que no es recomendable. Pero de Sakura dudo mucho que haga algo realmente serio (si es que vuelvo a hacer algo) creo que ya no puedo sacarle miga al anime…ni al manga, fue muy bonito, pero no soy fan de muerte de ShaoranXSakura, prefiero el ClowXYue así que no creo que escriba sobre esto…además hay muchos. Bueno, pues ya no los aburro y me retiro a dormir, que vengo muerta.

REVIEWS:

ZÈLANY: jejeje, bien, no me quieres creer lo de la venganza pero es lo mínimo que merece, creeme...JUA JUA JUA...si, espero que si haga ese fanfic de Eriol, realmente me anima el hacerlo pero debo crear un buen argumento...

LUNA: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas apoyándome, al menos hasta que acabe este fanfic, que ya le falta poco. :D

Viernes, 11 de Marzo de 2005, 10:07 pm…

Lo cierto es que no lo pude subir hasta hoy, 19 de Marzo de 2005.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP


	24. Secreto

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable"

By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 22: " Secreto"

La mañana era hermosa, podía escucharse a los pájaros cantar con alegría. Podia sentir los rayos del Astro Rey golpeándole la cara y las blancas manos, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba cansada, además le ardían, había llorado por horas una vez que su amado había salido de la habitación…furioso.

¿Por qué Clow se había comportado así con ella¿Por qué la había tratado de una forma tan cruel¡Si él era la única persona en su corazón y mente¡Ella había dejado todo por él! Había abandonado a su familia y a la tierra que la vio nacer…solo por él…

_…Hay cariños que asfixian… _

Si, lo sabía, pero ese no era su caso. Clow la amaba tanto como ella a él, tal vez (y solo tal vez) ella le había encontrado en un mal momento, después de todo, él había estado tenso últimamente, la repentina "desaparición" de Yue le tenía preocupado, provocando que este no durmiera lo suficiente y causándole naturalmente, un estado de mal humor. Pero si lo viera desde otro punto…Tal vez, ella tenía un enemigo poderoso…tal vez invencible.

De ninguna manera….dijo incorporándose, abrazando con mas fuerza la túnica de su amado.-con cualquiera, menos con él…con él no…-Ese joven de cabellos plateados se había convertido en su enemigo desde el momento en el que le vio; debía aceptarlo, la primera vez que le vio, en ese balcón, al lado de Clow, había pensado que era una elfa, creyó que sería agradable tener a un ser inmortal para conversar¡incluso creyó que podrían ser amigas! Amigos…

_¡Amigos! No digas tonterías Mayasaki…  
los amigos no existen, son una mentira…_

Cierto, los amigos no existen, solo son una ilusión creada por los poetas y novelistas, un sueño inalcanzable, muchos habían muerto por la traición de "un amigo"…

Los amigos no existen-se dijo decidida. Ni siquiera el mismo Reed Li Clow era su amigo, de serlo, no la lastimaría. Ella estaba sola en tierras desconocidas, con una lengua que le costaba enorme trabajo pronunciar, con gente con costumbres extrañas.- "_debería volver a casa…"_- pensó. Pero si lo hacía dejaría que el "intento de elfo" ganará…¿ganarÿ Acaso ¿ella consideraba a Clow como un premio a ganar¿acaso solo era capricho lo que sentía por él¿una pasión desmedida? No, no lo era, ella lo sabía, lo que sentía por él era amor…que era rechazado por el hombre anglosajón.-pero no me quiero dar por vencida, no puedo.-no comprendía porque se sentía ofendida, tal vez ella dio demasiada importancia a las palabras de Wang Li cuando dijo que seria una excelente idea que ambas familias se unieran…

Una suave y melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos…

"The Song"….supongo que esta alegre de que Yue haya vuelto…- **"Yue"** , no era intento de elfo en esta ocasión, sentía que esa criatura realmente merecía un respeto, casi tan alto como el que un humano merecía…después de todo, el guardián sentía, de no ser así ¿Cómo amaría a Clow¡NO! Se repitió a si misma ¡Si Clow no era para ella, no sería para el guardián¡Preferiría a cualquier mujer de la calle antes que a él¡A él nunca!

¿Por qué?

Por Orgullo.  
Ningún ser mágico podría ser tan bueno como los seres humanos.

….o tal vez…

Si Clow le amaba…si en verdad le amaba…

¿…Qué estoy haciendo aquí…?- Se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, se vistió y arregló su cabello, cuando cerro la puerta de caoba estuvo segura d haber visto a un hombre con una apariencia con Clow significativa, pero Clow miraba con más seriedad, en cambio este hombre parecía mirar con burla y al mismo tiempo con respeto, este le sonrió, se inclino en señal de respeto…y desapareció. -¿…Quien…?- se apoyo contra la puerta finamente tallada, necesitaba un momento para analizar bien lo que había visto, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era un fantasma común y corriente, con un gran parecido a Clow, pero que no era Clow pues de serlo, no sentiría la energía del mago.

Ya una vez tranquilizada, bajó las escaleras con elegancia, su vestido color salmón y los bellos encajes con listones le daban una apariencia de absoluta inocencia, su cabello ondulado estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo que caía sobre su hombro hasta llegar por debajo del busto, se había dejado crecer el cabello desde que vio el interés de Clow en el cabello de Yue, esperanzada en que algún día su amado acariciaría su cabello con el mismo amor con el que acariciaba el del guardián lunar.

Una vez en la sala se dirigió hacia el corredor, The Song continuaba cantando al amor, no comprendía bien a las cartas, y no había hecho ningún intento por hacerlo, su único interés de permanecer en Gran Bretaña residía en estar cerca de Reed. A pesar de eso, comenzó a sentirse un poco insegura sobre su vida, tal vez había cometido muchos errores, tal vez demasiados…!Tonterías¡Clow la amaba¡la amaba!...la amaba…

Una vez en el jardín, cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar un gemido de angustia.

?Co-co-como te atreves!- dijo buscando con la vista a The Flower, que bailaba con The Song. Kerberus jugaba junto a ellas- ¡Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme?- The Flower y The song se detuvieron. - ?Tu! – dijo señalando a Flower- ¡Por que no están mis tulipanes!Por que?-

Porque he vuelto.-Mayasaki miro hacia el gran cerezo que Clow tanto cuidaba. Levanto la vista y vio a el guardián lunar descansando sobre una rama.

¡No tienes ningún derecho intento de elfo!-al demonio con todo lo que había pensado en la mañana ¡con ese ser antinatural nunca¡no lo permitiría!

Nana y yo siempre hemos cuidado de la casa.-bajo del árbol.-tu eres quien no tiene derechos.

¡YO SERÉ LA SEÑORA REED LI¡TENGO TODOS LOS DERE…!- una fuerte ráfaga de viento desacomodó su cabello y sus listones eran arrebatados con fuerza- ?Windy?- el viento tomó la forma de una joven sonriéndole.- ¡pero si tu nunca fuiste violenta!- corrió hacia un estanque cercano ?Qué tanto le había desarreglado! –pensé que sería mas grave- dijo arreglando su cabello, en ese momento una figura surgió del agua tenia una cola de pez y se movía rápidamente por el jardín, regando las blancas orquídeas. -?WATERY!- dijo al tiempo que caía de espalda. Se molesto mas al ver que la carta le sonreía con malicia .(la carta nunca la había apreciado, primero porque era subordinada de Yue y segundo, porque era sumamente violenta. La carta dio una vuelta en el aire, rodeándola y mojándola-¡Detente!-la carta creo un remolino que le arranco todos sus listones, desgarrando incluso su vestido- ¡te he dicho que te detengas!- una vez que la carta vio satisfecha su trabajo se introdujo en el estanque, dándole una gran salpicada a la joven japonesa.

Mayasaki se encontraba en el piso, mojada, humillada, y cubierta por el suave aroma a orquídeas que tanto odiaba -¡Vaya Guardián!-grito Mayasaki llena de ira-¿es que acaso te vengas de mi¿Acaso ese juez era tan patético como tu, que a pesar de ser suyo por días y noches sigues buscando la cama de tu amo!- El sedoso cabello de Kerberus se erizo.

¡Mejor cállate!-dijo al tiempo que sacaba sus uñas por reflejo.

¡Kerberus no!- Yue se interpuso, angustia pintada en su rostro….!El plan¡lo había olvidado!

¡Ya me las pagarás miserable!- y retrocedió. Yue dio media vuelta, orgulloso. Mayasaki comenzó a vociferar, en ese momento Kerberus corrió a una esquina de la casa…esperando…-

?No eres nada junto a mi¡NADA! - Justo cuando el futuro juez de las cartas iba a contestar; Shang entro con una gran sonrisa "!Chicos iremos a un día de ..."miro a Mayasaki...mojada...llena de lodo...La risa de Shang no se hizo esperar. Mayasaki creo un hechizo de viento, Shang iba a contestar pero fue sujetada por la cintura, llevada lejos del ataque.

Gracias Yue-Sonrió con dulzura. Yue correspondió a su sonrisa-Eres después de todo, la persona especial de Clow…-Los ojos de Mayasaki centellearon ante el comentario. En ese momento Kerberus comenzó a corretear su cola…la señal. Yue camino hacía Mayasaki.- Es-espera Yue- pero este solo volteó el rostro con una sonrisa. Una vez frente a Mayasaki.

No se…-el guardián comenzó a hablar- No se si yo soy la persona indicada para Clow, tampoco se si tu lo eres…lo único que se, es que tu y yo le amamos.- Mayasaki se sorprendió ante el comentario de Yue- pero no quiero pelear contigo. Si Clow es feliz a tu lado, entonces…-una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de Yue.-…entonces me alejaré feliz; porque sabré que él es feliz.- Mayasaki le miró con ira.

?Entonces porque no te vas!-

Por que no es feliz-dijo decidido.-Contigo nunca lo será.- Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar, varios pájaros salieron de los árboles, volando despavoridos.

Yue sentía su mejilla arder, sentía el piquete de una aguja entumeciéndole la boca, podía sentir la sangre caliente sobre sus labios. Y, a pesar de tener su rostro de lado, sus ojos permanecían sobre Mayasaki.

?QUÉ…!-un libro cayó sobre el pasto, sus hojas fueron movidas por el viento. Mayasaki sintió un gran terror invadirle, miro a Yue, este continuaba mirándole…con satisfacción ¡Todo había sido una trampa!-

¡Maldito intento de elfo!- Sintió un golpe de viento en su abdomen, este la arrojó a metros del guardián.

?Como te atreviste?-

¡Él…él me provoco!- dijo tratando de defenderse. Vio al amor de su vida correr hacia Yue.

Una vez frente a su guardián le miro con cariño ¡Se veía tan hermoso! Pudo ver una chispa en sus ojos...algo que parecía haber desaparecido, pero que ahí seguía...seguía siendo su hermoso ángel lunar. Tan pronto como el encanto comenzó, desapareció, un hilo de sangre volvía carmín el labio inferior e Yue.- Le has lastimado-dijo secamente. Tocó la mejilla de Yue, estaba caliente...herido...herido, por su estupidez...herido por segunda vez

. En ese momento vino a su mente una de las tantas veces que su madre le abofeteaba, pero esta vez recordó una en particular, aquella vez cuando su madre le golpeo por oponerse al compromiso de Shang con Ukyo Nekoi-Vamos- dijo mirando a Mayasaki con una gran sonrisa y caminando hacia Nekoi, ayudándola a levantarse. Shang no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

" ¡Yo lo mato!"-pensó furiosa.

¿A donde vamos amor mío? -ella lo miro con tranquilidad !la amaba¡sin duda alguna!

Pero sus ilusiones fueron destruidas.

Al puerto, naturalmente. Vamos a comprar tu boleto de vuelta a Japón.-le sonrió -anda, ve por tus cosas.- Mayasaki no supo que decir, no sabia que pasaba...no sabia...Yue tuvo nuevamente luz en sus ojos, Kerberus ocultaba su rostro tras el enorme vestido de Flower, Watery sonreía en todo su esplendor, Windy y Song se abrazaban, Thunder, que observaba detrás de Wood, se erizó de felicidad, lanzando chispas para todos lados, Dash tan solicito y tierno, apareció junto a Mayasaki con su pequeño bolso y dejándolo a su lado.

Por fin Mayasaki habló-¡NO..¡NO ME IRE! SOY TUYA..FUI TUYA!-Yue cerro los ojos tratando de apaciguar el dolor que surgía de la herida (aún fresca) en su corazón. Aún así sonrió con su usual tranquilidad -¡Clow por favor¡no puedes…!-

Iré por tus cosas-dijo el mago con tranquilidad.

?Yo te ayudo!- varias cartas siguieron al guardián del Sol. Shang corrió hacía Yue y le abrazó.

¡Siiii! –Pero no fue una sonrisa lo que obtuvo de Yue, mas bien fue un rostro lleno de melancolía. –Oye, oye, ella era una abusiva. No merece más.- Yue le miró con pena.

¿De verdad crees eso?-Shang le miro con sorpresa pintada en su rostro.-Yo no puedo creer como tu…nadie, nadie merece ese dolor…-decía mientras veía a Mayasaki, desplomada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente. Camino hacía Mayasaki y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Mayasaki volteo para mirarle, en verdad era una joven bonita, su rostro tenía rasgos finos y sus labios estaban suavemente delineados.

Tu…-Yue le miró con tristeza.-?TU ME LO QUITASTE!-Una esfera de fuego surgió de sus manos-?TE ODIO!-y fue a estrellarse contra el guardián. Shang llamó al Umi no Ryuu.

¡Traidora!- Mayasaki lazo un ataque contra Shang, estaba histérica.

?Mirror!- Yue invocó a la carta que todo refleja, así, el ataque fue devuelto a su creador; a pesar de eso, Mayasaki se levanto sin dificultad.

"Entonces no eres tan débil…"-Shang sonrió con melancolía.-¡Yue vete!- Yue se negó.-¿Acaso no piensas proteger a mi hermano¡Vete!- Yue asintió, dudoso…tenía miedo…Shang se veía cansada. Salió volando del lugar, debía encontrar a su amo; entonces una nueva duda surgió en su corazón y mente ¿…Por qué Shang no utilizaba sus poderes…?

¿…Porque…?

¿Qué tan lejos crees que pueda ir?-dijo molesta Mayasaki.

No lo se, pero le daré todo el tiempo que pueda.-

De modo que piensas morir en mis manos.-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Morir si, en tus manos…tal vez.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Mayasaki sonrió.

Ya no importa si te mato o no. Clow ha decidido alejarme de su lado…aunque te mate, ya no me puede hacer nada…yo ya estoy muerta-

¿A ese grado te has obsesionado con mi hermano?-Mayasaki le miro con frialdad.

Aunque lo dudes, amo a tu hermano, con todo mi corazón.-

¿Entonces porque no le dejas ser feliz?-

...no lo se…-dijo con sinceridad.-Ahora mismo….-con sus manos hizo extraños movimientos-te demostraré mi poder, te mostraré la técnica de las tradiciones divinas, las tradiciones que fueron reveladas a la Dinastía Solar, a mi dinastía.-

¿Piensas pelear a muerte en verdad?-Mayasaki continuó su hechizo, varios rayos luminosos, muy parecidos a los del sol se elevaron por debajo de sus pies.-Si tu lo quieres te enseñare como invocar a un Dios.….

_"El rey que comanda a los Dioses,_

_Dioses aparezcan en todas direcciones: _

_oro, bosque, agua, fuego, tierra, rayo, viento y luz; _

_la nueva orden…"_

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las ramas de los árboles eran movidas abruptamente, se oía como si estuviesen frente al mar, al menos esa era la sensación que provocaba aquel sonido proveniente de la fricción de las hojas. El agua del estanque comenzó a formar pequeños remolinos, y un pequeño temblor se sentía.

_"El rey que comanda los Dioses,  
Dioses aparezcan en todas direcciones;  
la nueva orden,_

_suave trueno, brillante primavera…  
!OBEDECE MI ORDEN!"_

Muy bonito- Mayasaki sonrió. Shang sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.-

"!no¡ahora no!"-

_!Sruti Suryavamsha!-_Una vez dicho, todos los rayos de luz se unificaron sobre su cabeza, se formó una esfera dorada en el centro y blanca alrededor.-¡Adieu belle-soeur! – después de eso, hubo una gran explosión. La luz era sumamente intensa, pareciera como si dos estrellas hubiesen chocado, poco a poco se fue disolviendo en varios reflejos de luz, varios copos de luz flotaban desafiando a la gravedad, había humo, que poco a poco se fue disipando, el agua del estanque se encontraba en un solo lado del mismo, por el mismo desprendimiento de energía, una vez que el humo se disipo…

¡Que creen que hacen?-decía un Clow arrodillado, utilizando su báculo como su único soporte. En el cielo, Yue y Kerberus observaban atónitos¡no podían moverse!

_-¡QUIETOS!- había dicho Clow y por alguna razón después de eso, no pudieron moverse._

¡Clow!- ambos guardianes estaban preocupados, después de un momento, pudieron moverse.

Es…estoy bien-dijo con respiración entre cortada- ¡Que…que creen que hacían?- Mayasaki se desplomó, humillada. Cuando Clow volvió su rostro hacía Shang, lo que vió, le aterró.-?Sh-Shang!- La chica estaba arrodillada, escupiendo sangre, su rostro reflejaba inmenso dolor.

Y-yo solo trataba de deshacerme de esta arpía ¿y tu?- dijo con una sonrisa llena de amargura.- Clow se levantó utilizando toda su fuerza, dirigíosle a su hermana, una vez a su lado se arrodillo a su lado. Yue y Kerberus se pusieron frente a ellos, protegiéndoles.

Tan solo dos días después Mayasaki había sido enviada rumbo al puerto, Clow le había puesto dos Auris, guardianes que solo existirían hasta cumplir su misión, fáciles de hacer. Estos desaparecieron una vez que Mayasaki había abordado el barco y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la costa.

Señorita ¿le muestro su camarote?-le dijo un marinero. Mayasaki llevaba el cabello suelto, dejando que cada una de las hebras de su cabello flotasen suavemente con el viento, sus ojos estaban rojos y secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas, sus labios de un carmín magnifico, sus mejillas sonrosadas.-¿señorita?- Mayasaki le ignoró.-Usted es una mujer muy afortunada ¡el camarote que tiene es el más lujoso del barco!-el hombre sonrió-¡Sin duda su prometido ha sido muy generoso con usted!- Mayasaki volvió el rostro, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, el hombre se sonrojó.-¡le-le-le ha mandado a decorar con rosas blancas todo su camarote¡Incluso le dejo una nota con una rosa roja!- Mayasaki sonrió.- ¿uh?- La joven subió al estribo del barco, pudo sentir los finos encajes de su vestido rojo bajo sus zapatillas- ?ESPERE!- el hombre corrió para evitar que se arrojase pero…

_"Perdóname Mayasaki.  
Yo no soy el hombre indicado para ti._

_Reed Li Clow "_

En la mansión Reed un hombre regordete salía del lugar, había ido para revisar a la joven Ch´en, lamentablemente, aún desconocía cual era el padecimiento que aquejaba a la joven de hermosos ojos azules.

Hola hermana- dijo Clow asomado desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

Hola llorón-dijo sonriendo-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Clow sonrió con melancolía.

No muy bien-dijo.

Por tonto, porque Yue ya esta más que dispuesto.-Clow parpadeo varias veces. Shang le miraba con picardía, el mago se sonrojó.

?Qué estas pensando¡pervertida!-

¡Ah, no! Tu eres el pervertido, yo no dije nada ¡tu mismo dijiste lo que pensabas!- Clow se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

?Qué!- en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Yue, que le observaba desde las sombras que le proporcionaban las cortinas de fino terciopelo que adornaban la ventana de Ch´en.- Yue…-Este le miró con angustia.

¿Podrían darme el gusto de verlos besándose?- dijo Shang con una gran sonrisa-

Si, eso sería bueno- Dijo Kerberus, que salió de debajo de la cama de Shang. Shang rió ante el sonrojó de Yue, Clow por su parte sonrió con ternura; como desearía probar esos suaves y aterciopelados labios lunares.

Bien, ya que no lo harán…-Shang llamó a Kerberus- al menos tráiganme un poco de leche- Kerberus salió corriendo "le diré a nana¡espera!" había dicho. Yue no se movió- Yue¿no ha llegado nada de correspondencia?- Yue la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, negó.- puedes ver si no ha llegado nada para mí, se supone que debería llegar por estas fechas.- Yue asintió. Era obvio que su presencia no era requerida.

Los sacaste a propósito ¿Por qué?- inquirió el mago.

Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- Clow entro, Shang hizo un movimiento con su mano, la puerta se cerro.

Dime.-

Hermanito…-Shang sonreía.-

¿Si?-

Los elfos me lo dijeron…-dijo cerrando sus ojos, mostrando una cristalina sonrisa.-

¿Qué?- Shang sonrió con alegría, y abriendo sus ojos miró a Clow con ternura.

…Que pronto partiré de este mundo…-

* * *

_ACLARACIONES:_

_La Orden de Dios; así la bauticé, es la técnica que la madre de Shaoran utiliza en la película 1 de Sakura Card Captor. Se me hizo una buena opción. :D_

_Sruti Suryavamsha: esto lo leí en un fanfic de Legolas en la pagina de slasheaven. Y lo ponen como las enseñanzas del pueblo Romanya…no se que más puedo decir, solo que me tomé la libertad de utilizar un concepto de otro fanfic, pero lo hago con todo respeto._

_Auris: bien, desconozco si alguien más los ha utilizado además de Tenshi-Hikaru, yo lo hago basada en la información que ella dio en su fic._

_ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:_

Bien como ven, este capítulo lo he hecho sin haber actualizado con el 21, la verdad es que no tenía nada de dinero para ir al cyber así me fue imposible actualizar, en cuanto revise este capítulo me lo llevo a actualizar :D disculpen la espera.

Como podrán ver, Mayasaki se suicido tras el rechazo de Clow (por si no lo notaron…se arrojó del barco…pobre chica) Lo cual demuestra mi teoría sobre la poca estabilidad mental de Nekoi XD. Además por fin me encargué de que Clow la ponga en su lugar a su "prometida".

Shang revela su secreto, pero eso no nos dice porque se alejó de Anirón, pobre, aún le tengo una historia triste preparada, creo que soy masoquista XD je je je. Pues bien creo que no tengo mucho que decir. XD Solo que mi ordenador sigue muerto, espero que reencarne rápido! Ya que perdí todas mis imágenes de RG Veda –nuevas!- y las de Sk y las de CCS...T-T BUAAAA YA MEJOR NI ME ACUERDOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAA...

PD. No pude revisar la ortografía y la congruencia de las ideas, por favor perdónenme, en cuanto tenga mi ordenador lo revisarè y lo subiré como es debido.

_CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP_

_Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro._


	25. Extra: Enlace

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"  
By: Tsuki No Youkai

Dedicado a: Tenshi-Hikaru  
_Por el amor que le tomaste a Aniron._

Extra : Enlace

Las bellas ciudades élficas se edifican al lado de la naturaleza, respeto y armonía se puede apreciar en todos sus lugares, no importa que tan ocultos estén. El Sol rodea con su bella y omnipotente presencia todos los reinos elficos dándoles alegría y felicidad para continuar a pesar de la destrucción que se lleva acabo en esta tierra; todo por la mano del hombre, que es corrompido con facilidad, que traiciona sin dudarlo, que lástima con designio…que mata sin compasión.

Aniron nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto ¿Cómo podría él decir algo como eso? Cuando el no conocía a ningún humano; y ahora que los conocía, no podía decir eso de todos…mucho menos de ella.

Ahora se encontraban en el gran _flet _de Aniron, ella dormía placidamente, el viaje seguramente había sido duro, pensó el elfo. ¿Cuántos días camino la joven para encontrarle? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que llego de un momento a otro, cuando el estaba sentado en un árbol, cerca de un arroyo; la joven argumento seguir "la energía" que emanaba el dije que le había dado y poco después había caído al piso, desmayada. Desde ese momento Aniron la llevo hasta su casa y la había cuidado, ya casi había pasado un día y la joven no despertaba, estaba preocupado, los elfos que tenían conocimientos en medicina le habían dicho que la joven solo presentaba cansancio, pero algo en su corazón no le dejaba tranquilo…

Poco a poco vio a la chica abrir los ojos, parpadeó varias veces antes de levantarse, parecía asustada, después miró a su alrededor e identifico a la persona con la que estaba, después de un momento se arrojó hacía él.

¡Que bien¡Te encontré!- Aniron tenía una mirada sorprendida; esa chica era extraña.

Así lo veo- dijo sonriendo. Shang le miró con una gran sonrisa. -¿has tenido problemas para encontrarme, cierto?.- Shang asintió.

Tuve problemas con algunas personas…para ser más específicos, con hombres- Aniron la miró con molestia.

¿Te lastimaron?- dijo.

No…-dijo sorprendida- te ves realmente bien cuando estas molesto…-Aniron no se esperaba algo como eso y se sonrojó.- y muy lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su barbilla con una gran sonrisa.-

No debería enfurecerme…es solo que he oído historias de los mortales…-dijo colocando una mano sobre la frente de Shang- es solo eso…-

¿Qué tan malas son las historias que has oído?-

Muy malas…-dijo con sinceridad.-…espantosas…

Entonces no son todas ciertas.- Aniron le miró con interés.- no todos los hombres son malos, créeme, ahí esta mi hermano y Eliot- dijo sonriendo- también el señor Piere y la señora Marie…y nana.-dijo con melancolía.

¿Eliot?- Aniron subió la mirada, intentando recordar- cierto, el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color de ámbar.

Sip.-dijo feliz. Después de un momento su sonrisa desapareció.

¿Te dijo lo que sentía por ti?-Shang se sorprendió ante la sagacidad de Aniron. Pronto el calor subió a su rostro, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el vestido que le había regalo la señora Marie de la Roquette. Aniron la miro con tristeza.- de modo que si lo hizo.- Shang asintió con rapidez, con gran nerviosismo.

s-s-si…lo hizo- Era tan extraño, ese elfo era capaz de ponerla nerviosa. Se sentía feliz a su lado pero…se sentía insegura además ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Aniron era un elfo, peor, tenía un rango algo en los elfos…tal vez fuera un guerrero importante...-Aniron…-

Dime.-

¿…Eres un guerrero…?- Aniron la miró con seriedad- Es decir, tu ropa es la de un elfo de alto rango ¿no?- Aniron siguió sin contestar -¿no?- el elfo se acercó a su rostro con ímpetu. La joven se sonrojó.

Soy el **Hijo** Del señor de los Elfos del Norte.- Shang se quedo paralizada unos momentos-…pero no tiene importancia…-sonrió.- …Li Shang?-

?QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA?-Se incorporó aterrada- ¡ QUIERES DECIR QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SEGUIDO A UN PRINCIPE ELFICO?- Aniron sonrió con nerviosismo, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

No es algo relevante, como te dije…-

¡Claro que es relevante!- se arrodillo con el cabello en la cara- ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mi esto?- Aniron se acercó a ella. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y con angustia en su voz le dijo:

¿Te molesta?- Shang levanto el rostro, Aniron tenía tristeza en su rostro…tristeza-

…No…mucho…-Aniron le miró con dolor. -Es que…esto…yo no…-

No creí que te molestará.-

Es que ahora será mas difícil todo-acepto la joven. -Muy difícil.-

¿todo?-el elfo la miro sin comprender ¿Qué podría ser _todo?_

Entre tu y yo…-de pronto su rostro se torno rojo, cubrió su boca con sus manos y se levanto con prisa, la primera salida que vio fue la que tomo…aunque no fue la más correcta.

¡Espera!-Aniron intentó detenerla. –¡Shang!-la chica desapareció- ¡Shang!- sintió que el aire le faltaba ¡estaba asustado! Cuando llego a la salida se tranquilizo al ver a la joven en los brazos de un elfo, a salvo. Había caído de aproximadamente 13 metros de altura y eso había sido demasiado para él, esa jovencita le agradaba mucho, sentía la pena invadirle de tan sólo pensar que ella no era un ser inmortal y llegaría el momento de su partida…

Bajó del árbol lo más rápido posible y una vez en el suelo corrió hacía donde estaba el elfo (que aparentemente era un arquero) y la joven.

Enwïe- llamo al hombre.

Alteza…-el arquero hizo una reverencia.- Esta dama ha caído de su _flet_.-

Así lo temo- dijo sonriendo. Shang se sintió terriblemente avergonzada, si ella hubiese callado cuando lo conoció hubiese sabido que Aniron era un príncipe y, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por no sentir lo que sentía. Cuando por fin estuvo en el suelo bajo la mirada y el rostro, Aniron la miro con ternura. El arquero continuó su camino.

Lo lamento…no quería causarte problemas.-Aniron se sorprendió ante esas palabras, la joven era demasiado inocente.

No me digas eso por favor- se arrodillo frente a ella. Shang se sonrojó e intentó hincarse en forma de respeto. Aniron la detuvo- No lo hagas por favor…-Shang le miró con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. –Muchos se arrodillan frente a mi…pero, no quiero que tu lo hagas.- Shang se sonrojó. Ese eldar trataba de hacerla sentir feliz y eso, lo odiaba ¡no quería que tuvieran lastima de ella! Si él era un príncipe y no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos tendría que aceptarlo ¡pero nadie le intentaría hacer sentir bien para después rechazarle!

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- intento arrodillarse – Eres un príncipe y me comportaré como debo hacerlo- Aniron se levanto con seriedad.

¿Crees que te estoy compadeciendo?- Shang se helo.- No lo hago, me agradas Shang, realmente me agradas.

No me gusta que se burlen de mi…-dijo molesta-

No me estoy burlado de ti.- Shang le miró con recelo.-Confiabas en mi antes de que volvieras ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?-

Que eres un príncipe…-

¿Crees que por eso no podría amar a un humano?- Shang abrió sus ojos con gran confusión, parpadeo varias veces. -¿Por qué crees que te di este dije?- dijo mostrándole su brazalete.

Porque te dije que quería volver a verte…-dijo con pena- desde un principio fui una molestia.

No.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.- Te lo di porque **_yo_** quería verte.-Shang le miró con asombro- verás…-levanto el rostro y vio pasar dos pájaros, ambos se dirigían a un nido, donde esperaban sus polluelos.-Cuando te conocí sentí algo muy extraño -toco su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.- no sabía que era, solo que era muy intenso y que lastimaba al saberte lejos…-

…Aniron…-

No puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, mucho menos que te amo.- los ojos de Shang se humedecieron- Aniron puso su mano sobre su barbilla- pero si puedo decirte…-y la levanto para que la joven le viera- que siento como si tu fueras parte de mi…-

Será porque me diste tu dije…-Aniron negó.-

Es algo más…-

Después de esta conversación Shang trato de comportarse de la forma más adecuada, los elfos eran muy amables con ella y siempre se comportaban de forma respetuosa, nunca indicaron nada acerca de cómo debía dirigirse a Aniron, el hijo de su Señor. Y con el tiempo ella fue aceptando la idea de que su amor tal vez no fuera algo tan imposible como lo creía, el padre de Aniron era un elfo amable, no mostraba ninguna sentimiento de irá o molestia al saber sobre la presencia de la joven, mucho menos de los sentimientos de esta hacía su hijo, el decía que no había porque angustiarse, después de todo, ellos eran de los últimos elfos en estas tierras y, si habían decido quedarse en el mundo de los humanos en lugar de ir a las Costas Grises era porque amaban a los humanos.

Sus antepasados les habían dicho que ellos habían sido una parte sumamente importante en grandes batallas pero, aunque los hombres fueran fuertes, numerosos e incluso amables, también eran arrogantes, corrompibles y crueles. Constantemente morían y con ellos solían llevar muchas victimas en sus manos, pero eso no era motivo para temerles, después de todo también existían los hombres cuyo corazón era limpio y por eso, por esa esperanza que los elfos del norte guardaban con tanto afecto, es que se habían quedado, olvidándose de su propio pueblo.

Suave música sonaba en el aíre, el golpear de cada cuerda de una pequeña lira centelleaba ante los rayos del Sol, suaves manos tocaban majestuosamente notas que parecían gotas cayendo en un estanque, el sonido era tan suave como el cristal, era sumamente hermoso.

Aniron tocaba para Shang, esperanzado en olvidar cualquier temor. Hace tiempo que lo había pensado, no estaba seguro hasta que su padre le había dicho sobre su forma de mirar a la joven Ch´en. Las notas resonaban con más fuerza, de pronto, se detuvo.

Quiero saber…-Shang dejó la corona de flores que tenía en sus manos.-Quiero saber….-Ch´en movió su rostro sin comprender.-Si tu…- de pronto una flecha se clavo cerca de la mano de Shang. ¡-

?Que?- Shang vio un ser hermoso, pero de cabellos oscuros dispararle. Iba a hacer un escudo para protegerse cuando la lira de Aniron fue arrojada para evitar que la flecha le hiriese.-…Aniron…-

¡Escapa!-el elfo se incorporó y mostró una espada con hermosos tallados. –

¡Que?- El ataque continuo. Aniron se arrojo contra Shang obligándola a permanecer contra el piso, con las flores y el pasto cubriéndoles.

Son elfos oscuros…-dijo con angustia en la voz.- vamos…debo sacarte de aquí.- De pronto una lluvia de flechas cortaba el aíre. Aniron siguió una de las flechas, el adorno era distinto.-Ellos te cubrirán.-Shang le miró sin entender.- Vete…no quiero que nada te pase, ve a la ciudad.-

P-p-pero…¿Qué pasará contigo?- Aniron sonrió.

Mi obligación es estar aquí. –

No!..yo no!- en ese momento un elfo llego a su lado.

¡Alteza!-

Llévatela- Shang fue cargada por el elfo, ella grito y gruño ante esto, Aniron sonrió.-Ponla a salvo- el elfo asintió y corrió. Shang continuó gritando. Aniron miró con molestia a los elfos que hace poco le habían atacado, a él, y a esa joven que poco a poco había obtenido su corazón. -Nosotros solo entregamos una vez nuestro corazón…he decidido dártelo a ti.- después se incorporó- Por eso, no puedo permitir que nada te pace, Shang Li.- El elfo que hace poco había lanzado una flecha contra Shang se dirigía hacía él. Aniron esgrimió su espada.-Si es el deseo de los Valar…-cerró los ojos, teniendo en su mente el bello rostro de la joven de ondulados cabellos.- Entonces que así sea…-

Y la batalla comenzó.

El elfo de cabellos oscuros atacaba con fuerza, era sin duda habilidoso, demasiado, creía Aniron, por la mirada de este y, por ser él único en ser atacado; Aniron dedujo que era a él a quien quería someter.

¡Qué buscas aquí intruso?- el elfo de cabellos oscuros sonrió.

Tu ciudad- Aniron atacó con más fuerza.

No te lo permitiré.- así continuó la lucha, algunas veces era el elfo oscuro el que retrocedía, otras veces, era Aniron. Ambos cuerpos estaban heridos ya, la blanca túnica de Aniron estaba manchada por su sangre que fluía con lentitud de las heridas que este tenía. El elfo oscuro también estaba herido y, a pesar de todo esto, ambos continuaban luchando.- No puedo morir…-dijo son una sonrisa- no con _ella_ esperando mi regreso.- con un ágil movimiento, el elfo evadió el ataque del oscuro y con un movimiento certero, cortó la cabeza de su enemigo. Después de esto se unió a los demás elfos en el campo, no les dejaría solos.

Cuando la batalla por fin terminó, los elfos se dirigieron hacía su ciudad, después de todo, ese ataque había sido una advertencia, debían prevenir a su Señor. Después de esto, Aniron buscó a Shang, una gran angustia comenzó a surgir en su alma al no encontrarla. Buscase por largo rato a la chica o al soldado que la debió haber llevado a la ciudad, entonces, un gran terror le inundo…

_¿Y si Shang hubiese escapado y vuelto al campo de batalla?_

En ese momento el soldado que había visto en la batalla llego angustiado.

¡Alteza!- Aniron le tomo por el cuello.

¡Dónde esta!-ira en sus ojos. El soldado le explico que una vez en la ciudad la joven había sentido un agudo dolor en el pecho, él, angustiado le había llevado con los elfos conocedores de medicinas y…

Aniron corría con agilidad y elegancia, debía llegar pronto, no era posible algo semejante, ella era muy joven como para verse envuelta en algo semejante ¡no era justo¿Por qué los Valar le castigaban así!  
acaso…¿estaban molestos porque él se había enamorado de una mortal?

Cuando llegó al _flet _donde estaba Shang habló con los médicos, necesitaba saber si era cierto.

Lamentablemente lo es, Alteza- dijo un elfo de cabellos plateados- la joven presenta una complicación en su corazón, al menos es lo que podemos apreciar, su pulso se acelera de forma irregular…pero desconozco si esto suele pasar en los humanos.- Aniron miro a Shang.

No, no es normal- la joven hechicera estaba en cama, dormida, estaba tan pálida, ni sus labios, antes rosados tenían la tonalidad de siempre.

Entonces padece una enfermedad mortal.- Aniron le miró con confusión.

?Que dices?- El elfo le miró con indiferencia, era amigo de su padre, él, no solía darle importancia a los títulos y como tal, le habló como si fuese cualquier otro ser.

Que la chica morirá pronto, eso dije-Aniron se acercó a él, con la mirada fría y el semblante duro.

¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa forma?- Miró a Shang- ¡es demasiado joven!-

Y humana.-recalcó el elfo.

¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?- Desafío, eso había en las palabras de Aniron.

Que has sido muy tonto enamorándote de ella..-

¿Y eres tu quien me lo dice?-dijo con frialdad.

Yo cometí tu mismo error…-cerró sus ojos, ocultando su dolor- Aniron, muchos siglos han pasado desde su perdida, tu no sabes…lo que es este sufrimiento, saber que ha muerto es para mi un tormento que debo de sobrellevar hasta que haya encarnado todos los tiempos. Por eso…es que te lo digo. No quiero que veas morir a la persona que amas sin saberlo…es mejor que te prepares para ello.- Aniron le sujeto por la túnica, estaba furioso.

?Cómo puedes pedirme algo como eso!- el elfo le miró con profundidad, de pronto volvió su mirada hacía la chica.

Ya despertó.-Aniron le soltó y se dirigió hacía Shang.

¿Estas bien?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Uhm…¿qué ocurrio?- en ese momento se percató de los rasguños que Aniron tenía, así como de sus heridas -¡Que te paso?-

Después de contar todo lo sucedido Aniron recibió un fuerte regaño por parte de Shang "Soy una hechicera ¡puedo defenderme sola!" Aniron sonreía a todos los regaños y corajes, esa jovencita había logrado tratarle como el siempre quiso, como uno ser más que existía en este hermoso planeta. Pero las cosas no siempre son acontecimientos felices; Shang insistía en saber que le había pasado y, después de un largo rato Aniron estaba seguro que ella tenía derecho a saber algo como eso. En un principio Shang lloró con amargura, abrazada al cuerpo de ese príncipe élfico, suplicando porque todo lo que le había dicho fuera mentira.

Con el tiempo Shang acepto su destino, era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado, se sentía deprimida al pensar que pronto moriría…

Es una verdadera paradoja- decía al elfo que tocaba para ella. El movimiento de las cuerdas se detuvo.

Lo es.-decía con pena en los ojos.

No me case, no tuve hijos…no tengo un legado que dejar…-dijo con amargura.

¿Y tu hermano?- dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor; pero no era fácil. La persona que amaba pronto moriría.

Quiero verlo…-

Ve a verlo…-dijo con melancolía en su voz. Shang mordió su labio.

¿No te importaría?-

Sabes que mi corazón ya es tuyo…-la música paró. Se acercó a ella y la miró con intensidad. -Donde estés, estaré yo.

…Aniron…-algunas lagrimas surgieron de ese mar que Shang guardaba en sus ojos.-

Pero…por favor…-Shang sintió sus lagrimas ser secadas.- …Enlázate conmigo…- Shang le miró con terror.

¡no¡Si lo hago tu también morirías!- Aniron la beso. Podía sentir las sedosas manos de ese hombre sobre su hombro, rozando su piel. El elfo se separo- …Aniron…-

Por favor…-cerro sus ojos y beso su cuello.- Enlázate conmigo.-Shang cerró sus ojos.

Si hago eso…tu…-

Es mi decisión.- Shang le miró con confusión.- Quiero vivir contigo y solo contigo. No quiero vivir todas las eras sin ti…no quiero…- Shang dejo que sus lagrimas empaparan la ropa del elfo. -¿o acaso…?- Shang le abrazó con más fuerza- ¿Serías tan cruel como para dejarme vivir solo…¿Sufrir eternamente…?- un lamento salió de la boca de Shang. -¿Entonces?-

…Me enlazaré contigo…- dijo con su rostro sobre el hombro de Aniron, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Después de todo…si se desposaría; eso llevaría a la muerte al ser que más amaba pero…ambos lo deseaban…

Poco después de su enlace Shang se despidió de los elfos; quería pasar sus últimos días con su hermano…días, que se convirtieron en meses… y en años…

Aniron le había prometido enviarle a Clow el otro dije cuando ambos partieran a los puertos grises, no debían ser separados, estarían juntos por siempre… como prueba de su amor…

_…El verdadero sufrimiento no es por aquellos que nos abandonan…  
Si no por la soledad que nos invade al vernos sin aquellos a los que amamos…_

* * *

ACLARACIONES: 

**Elfos oscuros: **Son elfos pero son horrendos, yo no pude pensar en un elfo horrible así que puse a los elfos como seres hermosos, no importase que no fueran de nobles corazones. Esto lo leí en el diccionario del mago, es de ahí de donde se me ocurrió la idea.

**Lira**: bien, la verdad es que escribí esto escuchando el disco de la Película de Saint Seiya, es donde aparece un hermoso Dios de nombre Efebo Abel cuando Atena es asesinada por él, una joya musical si la llegan a conseguir, muy recomendable. Me imagine a Aniron tocando algo así…no se porque.

**Flet: **Es como una habitación para los elfos, eso leí en The Fellowship of the Ring, lo pongo aquí como si fuese un lugar individual para Aniron, la razón es que yo veo el _Flet_ como una habitación en el caso de Aniron que me imagino viviría en un castillo…pero crear un castillo entre los árboles…solo los elfos lo pueden hacer :D.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Esto es un extra y sin embargo ha quedado muy grande (por eso dije que era mejor no juntarlo con el otro capitulo T.T buaaa…) la verdad es que creo que Shang tiene mucha relevancia en la historia, es sumamente importante ya que es ella la que apoya a Clow a decirle sus sentimientos a Yue, además es la que ataca con verdadero coraje a Nekoi (que muchos creo que odian…XD pobre de mi "hija" –jejeje-). Creo sinceramente que muchos tienen un aprecio por Shang y me alegro mucho de esto :D . Como todos recordarán Shang y Clow deseaban casarse, tener hijos y morir con un legado como herencia (me imagino que dinero también no?) algo que espero que recuerden aquellos que leerán mi próximo fic (corto espero…T.T me imagino que de un cap a lo mucho 2) sobre Eriol, ya que pienso retomar esta idea.

Bien les confesar que este capítulo lo tengo hecho desde el día domingo 27 de Marzo del 2005 , pero hasta hoy lo publicaré- me imagino que estoy un poco más loca de lo pensado-. Sinceramente lo he hecho porque me he aventado parte de la Tercera temporada de CCS ¿razón? Comprobar algo…mi profundo odio hacía Eriol Hiragizawa (no estoy mal, es con dos "I" así viene en el manga…) ¿Por qué?  porque ese miserable infeliz (perdón por quienes lo amen) se atrevió a burlarse de los sentimientos de Yue (de una u otra forma!) PERO además! Por poco Yue muere y él ?sin hacer nada!

Pues bien, después de ver el anime me fui por el manga y comprobé algo…T.T Yue es el ser más magnifico del mundo manga, Clow muere (y ni sabemos si efectivamente sostenían alguna relación…sabemos que Yue lo amaba pero..¿Clow lo habrá amado de la misma forma? A mi parecer si, porque cuando le dice "Encontraré el dueño adecuado para **_ti _**" creo que fue mas que obvio que no quería dejar a su amado Yue en manos de cualquiera) de todos modos…sufro T.T Pero además quede encantada de ver como Sakura dice "Yue es realmente hermoso pero Yukito es…" (fuera de lo de Yukito, me alegro que Sakura acepte eso - que no es más que la verdad!) ahhh me siento feliz por el manga pero me siento melancólica porque este fic terminaràno se porque…me imagino que es nostalgia post fic (XD) pero espero que tenga suficientes agallas para hacer un buen proyecto para después de este…no quiero caer en la mediocridad ;-; nooooo.

PD. Si…a quien más odio es a Eriol y a Akizuki (sobre todo a esta) miserable tipo (porque no tiene sexo! Él mismo lo dijo!) siempre molestando a mi Yue (si, si molestaba a Yukito era para molestar a Yue ¡se debe aceptar eso!) lo odio…lo odio…grr…quiero que sufra…como Eriol…ya verás…cumpliré la promesa que me hice a mi misma de hacer sufrir a Eriol, me lo prometí porque lastimo a Yue (NO LO PERDONARÉ NUNCAAAA!) y por …enamorar a una de mis amigas…(¿Qué porque me molesta? Pues porque yo siempre defendía a Yue y ella a Eriol…y cuando hicimos una apuesta con varias amigas más para ver quien se les hacía más guapo …ERIOL GANO!como es posible! Si hubiese sido de "¿Quién es más lindo?" podría vivir con eso pero MAS GUAPO? NUNCA! (ahora si, disculpen, es que necesitaba sacar todo este coraje después de ver el maltrato que recibe MI Yue –bueno, NUESTRO Yue-.)

PD2 : Ahora que lo pienso, yo quería que este extra fuera de tres paginas…pero son…12…Dios ¿Qué me estará pasando?

PD3 (y juro que es la ùltima) no soy la responsable de que no aparezcan los guiónes correspondientes, es el editor de la pàgina.

**Gracias por su apoyo**. Disculpen por hacerles esperar tanto.

Este fic prácticamente ya concluyo, dos capítulos más y adiós a REED LI CLOW; pues como dije, los extras no se toman como capítulos y todavía sigo en negociaciones con Ishida Ryo para el extra 4 que se centraría en un yaoi de ClowXYue, el cual me imagino muchos quieren leer. (yo misma quiero leer -babeando- creo que soy una pervertida… jejeje… )

Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP  
The Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring © J.J.R. Tolkien  
El diccionario del mago;  
conoce todas las claves  
del universo de Harry Potter © Allan y Elizabeth Kronzek.


	26. Despedida

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"  
By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capitulo 23: Despedida

¿Qué….?- Shang mantenía su sonrisa intacta; el mago no podía pronunciar ni una palabra ¡no podía ser cierto¡le estaba jugando una broma! Y…de muy mal gusto. Cuando por fin pudo hablar solo dijo una cosa- No digas tonterías.- y sonrió. Pero el silencio de Shang le aterro.

No lo hago- seriedad y confianza demostraba la voz de la chica.- Hermano…-

¡Mientes!- Clow se acercó a ella, estaba furioso.-¡deja eso!- Shang le miró con tristeza, levanto su mano y la coloco sobre la cálida piel de su amado hermano.-…Mientes…-dijo con la voz destrozada.

Hermano…- Shang se incorporó un poco para verle a los ojos. Clow le miraba con desesperación- No te estoy mintiendo…créeme.- Clow tomo la mano de su hermana. No era tan simple como decir "voy con nana a la cocina" como decir "voy a morir"; eso realmente era algo egoísta por parte de Shang.

¿Y me lo dices así?- dijo con ira en su voz. -¡me lo dices así!- Shang mostró un rostro lleno de dolor; ella no quería que él sufriera, no lo quería.

Clow…- El mago se separó de la cama -¡Hermano!- Clow se alejó.

…en seguida vuelvo…- Shang le miró con pena, su hermano se iba, la dejaba sola ¿y todo porque? Por miedo a la muerte, o al menos eso pensaba ella. La verdad era distinta, no era miedo a la muerte, sino miedo a **_su _**muerte, su querida hermana ya no estaría a su lado…

Cuando el mago por fin salió, Kerberus y nana venían entrando. Consuelo le reclamó su falta de respeto pero Clow no dijo nada, siguió caminando, hacía ningún lugar, buscaba cualquier indicio de mentira, no podía ser cierto. Después de bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones principales llego a la sala se introdujo en ella, iba a tomar un trago pero un arrepentimiento surgió en su corazón, se incorporó y camino rumbo al estudio de Jones, estudio, que ahora era de él. Una vez dentro, se sentó frente a la gran mesa de ébano; puso las manos sobre su rostro…no podía ser verdad.

Entonces lo decidió. Hizo un pequeño conjuro para que una flama se encendiera, introdujo su mano en su fino saco y sacó las cartas Clow.

Por favor…-las cartas comenzaron a flotar.- Necesito que respondan a mi pregunta…- las cartas se acercaron a su mano y se acomodaron, Clow las revolvió y luego las colocó con su mano izquierda sobre la mesa: tres arriba como las estrellas del norte, tres en el centro como la alianza del cielo, la tierra y el océano, y finalmente, tres abajo, como los tres reinos que tuvo que recorrer para poder llegar a Gran Bretaña…

Fue levantando las cartas poco a poco.

Mist…Windy…Rain…- Clow observó con detenimiento- Esto es el pasado…- el mago miró con angustia las cartas, su corazón le dolía - Shadow…Time…Return…-?Qué significaba eso!- el presente…-cubrió su boca, la tristeza afloraba en sus grisáceos ojos.- Change…Mirror…Fight…- el mago enarcó una ceja ¿Por qué su futuro le mostraría algo como eso? -¿Q-Que clase de futuro es este?-

_Mist__, Windy y Rain…_

_-_Mist: el secreto que era oculto tras la niebla. Esto habla sobre Shang.- Clow observó la siguiente carta- Windy: es un mensaje…¿Por qué un mensaje?- y finalmente- Rain: las lagrimas y el sufrimiento….-algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

Después de dejar salir un poco de su dolor; Clow continuó.

_Shadow__, Time, Return…_

Shandow…-El mago miro con horror la carta- ¡NO!- pero esta continuaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.- ¿Acaso…acaso Shang esta muriendo…?- era demasiado .- Time…¿tiempo? El tiempo transcurre siempre ¿Por qué me marca este momento como uno importante?- dijo molesto- esto no es algo que me haga dichoso ¡es una pesadilla!- después fijo su mirada en la carta del regreso.- Return¿Qué será lo que esta regresando? O…¿acaso es una entrada al futuro?-

Era posible, y él lo sabia, muchas veces la última carta te muestra el inicio de un próximo futuro, pero esto era extraño…¿Qué podría estar regresando a él…? O…¿acaso el regresaría…?

_Change__, Mirror, Fight…_

Change me indica un cambio en mi futuro ¿pero porque Mirror¿Un cambio como el espejo? O ¿un cambio a espejo¿un semejante?- Clow observaba las cartas sin entender. Él era más que un simple mago, Clow también era brujo así que el leer objetos adivinatorios no era mas que una simple afición, pero en esta ocasión…el tiempo estaba en su contra.- Fight ¿pelea? En el futuro ¿pelearé con mi semejante…o él pelearÿ

_…El futuro es incierto…recuérdalo Clow…_

Padre…- Clow levanto el rostro ¡su padre le hablaba?- …pa-padre…- frente a él, Jones sonreía. Nunca lo había visto, Clow asumió que era porque su padre era feliz. -¿Q-Que haces…?-

¿Aquí?- dijo sonriéndole. Clow asintió. La sonrisa de Jones se desvaneció.

Necesito hablar contigo…en realidad…solo quiero decirte algunas cosas…-Clow se incorporó.-…vaya que has crecido…-dijo con amargura.

¡Padre!- Clow camino hacia él.- ¡es verdad!- Jones se sorprendió.-¡que Shang morirÿ- Jones le miro con pesar.

El otro descendiente de Wang, su hija…-cerro sus ojos- Si, es verdad, Clow.-

¡P-pero!- Jones sonrió. - ….no puedo hacer nada- dijo con angustia.

La muerte no es algo que se pueda discutir, ni siquiera tu puedes hacer algo como eso, Clow- el mago bajó el rostro, después de un momento pregunto.

¿Cómo…como fue que tu…?-

¿Morí?- Jones sonrió al ver la expresión de los ojos de Clow, él siempre se adelantaba a sus pensamientos…como Yue.-Pues…eso no importa- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero morí en las manos de la persona que mas amaba…créeme, no hay nada mas hermoso que morir en los brazos de la persona que más amas.- la imagen de Yue bajo su cuerpo, aquel día que le beso con pasión, vino a la mente de Clow. El mago se sonrojó.- me siento feliz…de que lo hayas encontrado…- y comenzó a disiparse.

¿Qué?-Jones le abrazó.

A esa persona…- Clow abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- No importa lo que te digan- Clow le miró.- No importa si fuiste tu quien le creaste…no escuches a la gente- en la mente de Clow vio a miles de hechiceros criticándole por sus sentimientos, señalándolo a él y a Yue, otros más burlándose, otros apoyándolo y ofreciéndole sus manos…- muchos intentarán engañarte…te apoyarán para después utilizar tu gran poder y crecer en la sociedad…-Clow comprendió en ese momento que lo que veía era su futuro.-otros te amarán por ese poder…no te dejes corromper…- vio a miles de mujeres y jóvenes sonriéndole.-

¿Tratas de decirme que…siempre estaré solo?- Jones le miró con seriedad.

El poder trae con él la soledad, Clow…-El mago bajo el rostro.- Pero tu tienes a tu guardián del Sol, Kerberus; a esa mujer española y a **_esa persona_**.- el mago le miró con sorpresa.- y aún tienes a tu media hermana…-Clow sonrió con amargura.- y no olvides que también tienes a tus cartas…-dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro- aún faltan muchas cosas por vivir Clow…Consuelo morirá algún día, al igual que Shang- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mago.- Pero aún tendrás a tus creaciones…-tocó su pecho, su corazón- y todos estos bellos recuerdos sobre todas las personas con las que tuviste la oportunidad de convivir…-el espíritu del anglosajón terminó de disiparse.-

_"El pasado no puedes cambiarlo y mucho menos borrarlo…pero…_

_Lo bueno es que el futuro siempre se encontrará frente a ti…"_

Todos…moriremos…-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- yo también.- en ese momento llegó a su mente la visión de sus guardianes y cartas. -¿y ellos?- un terror le invadió-¿morirán?-

_¿Serías tan cruel como para condenarme  
a la vida eterna sin ti?_

El mago subió las escaleras, necesitaba hablar con ella. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera, encontró a Yue. El mago le miró con sorpresa.

¿Yue?- el guardián ser acercó a él con lentitud, una vez frente a él se abrazó a su cuello.-…Yue…

Lo siento.- rastros de lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos que contenían las aguas profundas de los mares, un mar iluminado solo por la luna, un violeta plateado único; su piel blanca como el mármol, esa suavidad del viento en sus manos…esos hilos de plata sobre su rostro.

Basta.-dijo Clow con una sonrisa melancólica. El guardián se sorprendió ante las palabras que su Amo le daba- No quiero…-tocó su rostro, secando sus lágrimas- no quiero verte llorar…nunca más…-el guardián cerro sus ojos dejando libres las lagrimas que su corazón derramaba, sintió las calidas manos de Clow sobre su rostro, sintió su aliento sobre su nariz…podía sentir el calor de sus labios próximos a posesionarse de los suyos.- Solo quiero…-dijo con una amarga sonrisa.- verte sonreír…- y le beso. Esos labios lunares se sentían fríos, suaves…guardaban tanta pasión…como le gustaría sentir la suave y sedosa piel del guardián bajo las telas que le rodeaban, como le gustaría enredar sus dedos en esas hebras plateadas, acariciar sus labios, sus manos…sus alas…esas alas que tanto le enloquecian...

Puso una mano tras la espalda del guardián, este no se movió, solo correspondía a sus besos, inocente…tímidamente. Un aura plateada rodea lo mano del mago, después de esto, una lluvia de plumas se desató con ferocidad. El guardián se separó del mago, estaba asustado.

No te preocupes…-dijo el mago sonriéndole con ternura; le acercó a su cuerpo y le volvió a besar. El guardián correspondió a su gesto y le rodeo con sus alas. Clow podía sentir las delicadas plumas del ángel en sus brazos, cada forma, cada una de ellas era perfecta, ninguna opacaba la belleza del ángel, y, ninguna era menos que la otra, todas y cada una de ellas estaban en perfecta armonía con su dueño.- Beau (hermoso)…-dijo entre besos. Yue se separó levemente.- En verdad Yue…- el guardián abrió sus ojos, un mar de emociones reflejaban, parecía un espejo…un espejo de su alma.- Eres lo mas hermoso que jamás pude conocer…- el guardián se sorprendió, sorpresa que fue sustituida por un muy apreciable rubor. Clow le sonrió con ternura.

Amo…-el guardián tomo la mano de Clow, acariciando su rostro con ella. Era simplemente amor, no había podido controlar ese sentimiento de atracción y de pasión hacía su Amo, era algo que no podía ocultar, algo que necesitaba expresar, pero le dolía, le dolía pensar que su Amo sería criticado, porque así sería, lo sabía, y le dolía ¡Dios como le dolía! Pero, el pensarse lejos de él, era un dolor mucho mas insoportable. "Que egoísta" pensó el guardián. "Soy un egoísta". Blasfemia, si a eso se podía llamar egoísmo, entonces debería llamársele a la pasión, lujuria o lascivia. El guardián lunar levanto el rostro con orgullo- ¡Amo yo te quie…!-

¡De modo que aquí estaban!- pero sus planes fueron frustrados. Yue volvió el rostro.

¡Shang!- Clow se acercó a su hermana. -¡que haces levantada?- la joven iba sobre el lomo de Kerberus.

No lo estoy, Kerberus me lleva ¿verdad?- Después dio una dura mirada a Clow- Pero si querías estar "A solas" con Yue, solo debiste haberlo dicho- dijo molesta. El mago la miró con tristeza.

Kerberus por su parte, observaba divertido a su compañero lunar, este miraba hacía una ventana mostrando indiferencia a la conversación que era llevada acabo, o al menos eso creía que pensarían todos, pero la mirada curiosa y picará de Kerberus le demostraba lo contrario.

¿Qué quieres?-dijo secamente. Clow y Shang se volvieron para ver a Yue.

¿Yo¡oh, nada!- dijo Kerberus, divertido.- Me ha sorprendido que hayas seducido a Clow de esa manera…-El guardián no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su rubor cubrió hasta sus orejas, algo que fue naturalmente visto por todos los presentes.

Cállate-

Y menos con ese carácter…-dijo en burla.- El guardián lunar le miró con frialdad.- Uyyyy que miedooo.- Yue le miró con ira. –Clow¡para a tu adoración que me quiere matar!- dijo caminando hacía Clow. El guardián lunar estaba a punto de arrojarse contra Kerberus cuando Clow le abrazó por la espalda. La ira del guardián se disipo para convertirse en asombro.

Que tiernos- dijo Shang sonriendo con dulzura.

Que horrible- dijo Kerberus enseñándole la lengua al su antagonista. Shang le golpeo la cabeza.- ¡Ouch! -Pero Yue le ignoro, disfrutando de ese abrazo, pronto se percato de la boca de Clow sobre su cuello.

¡cof!…!cof!- Shang tosió. El mago se separó lentamente del guardián.- ¿Sabes hermanito?…hay lugares y momentos…- dijo con mirada inquisidora. Clow negó suavemente.- ¡bah! Si yo lo sabía ¡eres un pervertido!- Clow asintió y después de que su cerebro analizo las palabras de Shang se sonrojó y comenzó a negar.

¡no digas tonterías¡Tu misma me dijiste que querías ver que lo besara!-

¡Cierto¡pero en otro lugar!-

¡Tonterías!-

¡Verdades¡Yue es la prueba!- Clow volteó a ver al guardián; estaba sorprendido ante la pelea de los hermanos.

Realmente eres…- El guardián le miró- Muy hermoso…- El guardián parpadeo varias veces.

Pervertido…-Shang sonrió. Clow le ignoro, solo contemplaba a esa criatura celestial, a su Luna personal…¿Cuántos poetas habrían dado toda su fortuna y vida con tal de tocarla¿Cuántos? Clow no lo sabía, pero no le importaba, era **SU **Luna, nadie la tocaría.

En ese momento escucho un golpe áspero.

¡Shang!- la voz de Kerberus se escucho en toda la sala- ¡Aguanta!-

_...Solo somos oscuridad y polvo…_

Así pasaron muchos días; Shang no mejoraba y su estado cada vez era peor, su respiración era agitada, la mayor parte del tiempo le dolía el pecho con un agudo dolor; y el saber que Aniron estaba pasando por lo mismo en ese momento no le ayudaba.

Los días se hicieron largos, todos se encargaban de cuidar a Shang a determinadas horas, el mago pasaba verdaderas jornadas encerrado en la biblioteca, debía haber algo para curar a su hermana ¡debía haberlo!. Yue estaba preocupado al igual que Kerberus, el mago llevaba días sin comer ni dormir adecuadamente ¿y si él también se enfermase? No, Yue no podía con eso, antes que cualquier cosa era su guardián y no podía permitir que su adorado Amo cayese en aquello. Bajase junto con Kerberus al a biblioteca, en sus manos llevaba una bella charola de plata. No podía soportar verlo tan cansando.

Amo…- Clow se encontraba en la mesa, sus cara estaba oculta en sus manos. Por un momento el guardián pensó que su amo se encontraba durmiendo.

¿Yue?- el mago levanto el rostro, estaba tan cansado, ese hombre joven estaba siendo consumido por la intranquilidad y la tensión ¡la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y ver a su querida hermana morir le estaba despojando de la vida! El guardián dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su Amo, con ojos suplicantes pidió que descansase.

Te lo imploro Amo.- el mago acarició el rostro del guardián.- Descansa un momento, por favor.

No puedo…-dijo con tristeza.

¡Por favor!- el guardián coloco su cabeza en el regazo de Clow- Déjame ocuparme de tu carga.- Clow acariciaba su cabeza. Kerberus observaba con pena a Clow, su amigo; estaba sufriendo y él lo sabía ¿pero que podría hacer? Él buscaría gustoso la cura para la enfermedad Shang, pero a cambio pediría algo: que Clow descansase un poco.

No saben lo que buscó.- dijo al tiempo que le daba una mirada melancólica a Kerberus.

Dímelo y ya, mago maniático.- dijo Kerberus molesto- ¡necesitas descansar!- Clow negó.

Estoy bien…mejor vayan a ver como esta Shang.- Kerberus salió refunfuñando la necedad del mago; pero el guardián de la Luna, el futuro juez de las cartas, continuó ahí. A su lado. -Muchas Gracias- Yue alzo el rostro para poder mirar a su creador.

¿Por qué?-Clow sonrió.

Por preocuparse por mi.-

Clow…- el guardián sonrió, pero en sus ojos la tristeza continuaba.- Yo _te quiero_…-dijo finalmente.- como a nadie en este mundo…- Clow sonrió con ternura.- Daría gustosamente mi vida por ti.

Yo también…- Clow tomo el rostro del guardián, obligándole a mirarlo. El guardián le miro con intensidad y asombro.- Yo también _te quiero_, nunca lo olvides…jamás dejaré de amarte. _Nunca_.- Yue sonrió.

_…Change, Mirror, Fight…_

_Sombras y oscuridad, sus ojos se nublaron ¿Qué era lo que estaba frente a él? Un…un jovencito de ojos azules y cabellos negros, como él. Sonreía como él…usaba lentes ¿Qué Clase de lentes eran esos? No eran de este tiempo…y ¿esas ropas?. El joven levanto la mano…!PERO¡esa era su llave mágica!porque la tenía ese niño?...Acaso ¿era su hijo? _

_Un traje negro y rojo, un sombrero largo y extraño, esa sonrisa en sus labios…Dos pares de alas tras de él ¿Yue, Kerberus¡no¡esas no eran sus alas¿Alas de Mariposa? Cabellos rosados, no plateados, ojos escarlata, no plateados ni violetas; pelaje oscuro y ojos color verde menta, no dorados ¿Qué clase de seres eran esos? _

_El niño seguía sonriéndole. No, no era a él. Volvió su rostro ¡había una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes!quien era ella? Y…¿esa ropa¿Y el joven vestido en color esmeralda a su lado¿Por qué tenía una espada con el símbolo de la familia Li¿Y ese chico de cabello alborotado y ojos azules?...¿Un hombre de cabello pelirrojo?_

_…Esos dos…ese chico que tenía su llave mágica y ese hombre pelirrojo...¿Porque se parecían tanto a él…?_

_Un…un momento ?porque estaba Kerberus al lado de la niña?...¿Porque estaba Yue ahí¿Por qué tenía esa mirada llena de dolor y pena?_

_?__!QUE ESTABA PASANDO? _

¡Clow!- Yue le tomo por el saco- ¡Que te pasa?- La visión del mago volvió. Clow miró el rostro aterrado del guardián.

Yo…nada…-dijo tocando su cabeza, le dolía. ¿Qué había sido eso¿Una visión¿Acaso él era caminante de sueños como su padre?

?CLOW!- Kerberus entró con horror en el rostro- ?ES SHANG!-

Consuelo sujetaba la mano de Shang con fuerza, cada vez estaba peor, estaba pálida, sus labios estaban de un color azulado…estaba muriendo.

¡Shang!- Clow entro con rapidez, se sentó junto a Ch´en. Después de ver el abrumador rostro de su hermana, miró a nana, esta negó ¡no era posible!

Her…Hermano…- Shang abrió sus ojos y sonrió.- h-hola…- Clow le miró con desesperación ¡no podría hacer nada por ella!-

Perdóname…por favor- Clow bajo el rostro, se sentía tan apenado.

¿Por…porque?- dijo conservando su sonrisa.- Hay cosas…hay cosas que ni la magia puede solucionar, Clow. –

Shang…- Los guardianes estaban tras de Clow, ambos miraban a Shang con ternura y tristeza, sería un golpe duro de afrontar. Pero Shang estaba segura que Clow y nana estarían a su lado, apoyándolos, como una familia.

En ese momento las cartas salieron del saco del mago. Shang las miró con ternura, había tomado mucho cariño a esas pequeñas.

Clow…- El mago la miró.- Espero que seas…muy, muy feliz.- sonriéndole.- Te lo encargo mucho, Yue- el guardián asintió, lagrimas en sus ojos.

No te olvides de mi Shang- dijo Kerberus, intentando sonar molesto, pero su voz se desquebrajaba.

No, no, Kerberus…-sonrió y acarició su cabeza.- Cuida a los dos ¿si?- Kerberus intentó mostrase orgulloso.

Dalo por hecho.- Shang sonrió y volvió su rostro a nana. Se escucho un estruendo fuera, pronto comenzaría a llover.

Déjale tomar de vez en cuando- nana sonrió, dejando correr libremente sus lagrimas.- Estoy muy feliz de haber venido aquí…-volvió su rostro a Clow- pórtate como un digno miembro de la familia Li, Clow.- Este asintió.- ¿Sa…sabes? Hubiera sido lindo…volver a ver a mamá…-cerró sus ojos-…No me separes de Aniron, hermanito…-sonrió. El _"plac, plac" _de las gotas chocando contra la ventana se escuchaban por toda la casa.

¡SHANG!- la sonrisa seguía intacta, como una estatua.

…No me separes de él…Clow-una lagrima salió de sus ya cerrados ojos.

_…Los puertos grises esperan..._

_…Las sombras se cierran sobre tu cuerpo…_

_…Tu alma vuela hasta donde yo me encuentro.._

_…Quiero verte, te tengo en mi mente…_

_…Quiero decirte que te amo…_

_…Quiero amarte hasta el fin de las eras.._

_…Te quiero…_

Clow lloro amargamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Todos sus viajes y aventuras quedaban solo en su corazón y en su mente, ahora estaba solo…no, solo no, los tenía a **_ellos_**y por ellos, continuaría viviendo, vería adelante y continuaría.

Yue, Kerberus y nana mantenían su distancia, los tres lloraban en silencio…los tres amaban a Shang.

En ese momento un ave brillante atravesó las ventanas, pero siguieron cerradas.. Yue le miró con sorpresa. Clow levanto el rostro al sentir la magia de la criatura y alzo la mano, y comenzó a desaparecer.

_…Un mensaje…_

Es un _Auri_- dijo con lagrimas y con la voz quebrada. En ese momento el pájaro termino de desvanecerse y de esta cayó un dije de plata…otro copo de nieve. Clow miró la mano de Shang, traía una cadena, el otro dije estaba con ella…a eso se refería su hermana.

Tomo ambos dijes, beso la frente de su hermana y salió del lugar. Nana se acercó a Shang, tomo su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna. Kerberus acarició su cabeza contra la mano de Shang, su gran amiga le había dejado.

Yue salió poco después. Su Amo le preocupaba. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Un haz de luz atravesó las gruesas cortinas, una tormenta comenzaba.

En sus ojos corría diamante líquido. Le dolía la muerte de Shang, pero, le dolía mas el sufrimiento de su Amo, un sufrimiento que no le permitía existir.

Lo encontró en el patio de la casa, estaba sonriendo, la lluvia empapaba su rostro, su cabello se mostró rebelde, miles de mechones cubrían su rostro y, al percatarse de la presencia de Yue le llamo. El guardián camino hacia él, le dolía que su amo sufriera.

Creo que…-el mago comenzó a hablar. Yue sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.- …es hora de volver…-

¿Qué…¿A dónde…Clow?- El mago acarició su rostro.

A China…-

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

¿Necesitan alguna?

¿No creo o si? Ya saben que es un Auri, ya saben porque apareció el pajarito con el dije de Aniron no¿Leyeron el extra de ShangXAniron¿no lo quieren leer? bueno, bueno, entonces les diré.

**Auri**: guardián momentáneo. Desaparecen cuando cumplen su función. Los Créditos a Tenshi-Hikaru

**Dije (colgante) con forma de Copo de Nieve**: Aniron le regala a Shang ese dije cuando se conocen, ya que quiere volver a verla. Aniron se enlaza con Shang y al morir esta, el también muere. Como su deseo era estar juntos, envía un Auri (antes de morir) para que le de el colgante a Clow y puedan estar juntos, por siempre. (que bárbara me pase de romántica XD)

**¿Por qué mate a Shang? **Porque era un personaje demasiado bien hecho como para vivir (XD) si, se oye raro, pero es la verdad ¿o acaso les hubiese gustado que viviera? A mi no. Ella cumplió su función: unir a Clow y a Yue. Y de paso le di un paseo por "Los bosques del Amor" con Aniron, fui generosa, de verdad :D. Además Shang debería tener o un final así o un final muy, muy feliz. (demasiado dulce para mi…debía morir XD) ¿Quejas? Adelante, dejadme un review o mandarme un mail (sin virus por favor )

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

SIIII! Estoy muy, muy feliz! Este fic ya terminó! Solo falta el último capítulo¿Qué porque regresa a China? Eso es porque ya hice a Clow un verdadero hombre (mejor dicho, humano) ahora es hora de que se enfrente a esa persona de la que salió huyendo; a eso se le llama verdadero VALOR.

Acabo este capítulo escuchando "Dreaming" canción que sale después de que Sakura chan gana el juicio final; es el segundo opening de la Serie, fanáticos de Yue…lloraran como yo al oírlo (¡Yo quería que Sakura perdiera! XD bromeo, pero sufrí al ver a Yue en aprietos ;-; )

Me despido entonces, este es el penúltimo capitulo.

No se pierdan el final de este fic (Por fin T.T gracias a Dios ya acabe….Todo un año! –bueno, casi un año-)

Capítulo 24: Leyenda

**Nota:** Aun faltan dos Extras (no los cuento como caps, por eso digo que el fic ya termina en el próx. Cap)

Extras:

Uno que tendrá **Shonen**** ai** y tal vez (y solo tal vez porque no se me da -.-U ) **YAOI**: ClowXYue (naturalmente)

Uno que se llamará "Detrás de las cámaras de Reed Li Clow" una parodia del fic, donde Yue me demanda, Clow es miembro de la asociación para curar alcohólicos (o tal vez no…) y nana es alcohólica y Kerberus es un león de la caridad donde ayuda a leones damnificados…(¿Simba del rey león? O.o) XD una verdadera payasada…

REVIEWS:

NO HAY! Ja,ja,ja,ja

Pero como diría mi celebre alter ego (mi otro yo, jeje) "Si no hay reviews no te preocupes, los que tienes son los que vienen del corazón de los lectores y son los que realmente valen"

Gracias a todos.

PROMOCIONAL (barato) PARA MI PROXIMO PROYECTO:

"El alma del Espejo" 

Eriol Hiiragizawa es la reencarnación de Clow Reed, ama a Kaho Misuki…o al menos eso piensa hasta que comienza a sentirse atraído por el antiguo amante de Clow ¿Son realmente estos sus sentimientos? …o tal vez…

Reed Clow se ha reencarnado en dos formas: Eriol Hiiragizawa y Fujitaka Kinomoto. ¿Por qué motivos?

¿Qué reacción habría por parte de los guardianes….si Touya y Sakura fuesen en realidad los hijos que Clow Reed tanto deseo?

Fin del Promocional (fue muy malo en realidad…pero la historia es mas complicada de lo que se ve…pueden preguntarle a Yami to Fujikiri o a Tenshi-Hikaru…:D o esperar un poco mas. : )

Espero que ese próximo fic si me salga one shot o al menos que no me salga como esta "salvajada" de 24 caps. (mas extras o.O) je, je, je.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho **sin fin de lucro**.


	27. Leyenda

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"  
By: Tsuki No Youkai

Capítulo 24: Leyenda

Varios días pasaron mientras Clow envió mensajeros a solicitar un viaje rumbo a China, dos meses tuvo que esperar para que este se realizará, aún así, estaba más tranquilo una vez que había decidido que era hora de regresar a "casa".

Shang había sido quemada, como era la tradición, pero además de eso, esa sería la forma más práctica para transportarla hasta China, ambos pendientes permanecerían en la mansión Reed, Shang y Aniron permanecerían juntos, tal y como se lo habían prometido, nadie, ni la misma muerte los separaría.

Después de los sueños tan extraños que el mago había experimentado comenzaron a llegar con más frecuencia esas visiones, el mago estudió por días y noches completas, deseaba detenerlos ¡no lo soportaba! Era algo angustiante, y con el tiempo incluso, aburrido ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Las sorpresas ya no existían, todo cuanto fuera a pasar comenzaba a develarse para él, afortunadamente, estos sueños habían desaparecido por un tiempo tras la utilización de un hechizo, pero Clow temía ahora dos cosas: La primera, que pronto no pudiera controlarlas, si es que su poder crecía día con día; y la segunda, la apariencia de un Yue jamás visto, un alegre muchacho de vestimentas extrañas, cabellos corto, con ojos amables…

_¿Qué significa esto?_ Se preguntaba el mago una y otra vez, aún así no obtenía respuesta. Después de algunos días de pensarlo Clow pidió a Yue siguiera lo mejor posible sus instrucciones.

¿Qué dice Amo?- el guardián le miraba con extrañeza.

¿Crees poder lograrlo?- pregunto con una copa de vino en su mano. Yue le miró con un poco de angustia, el mago estaba ahora más tranquilo, pero desde la muerte de Shang esa mirada melancólica que Yue tanto odiaba había quedado plasmada en su amo, como si se tratará de una pincelada de color sobre un lienzo demasiado antiguo como para poder borrarlo.

Puedo intentarlo si es tu deseo.- Clow asintió. Díos, como desearía tocar ese ángel, pero lo más que había hecho (y se había atrevido) era besarlo, cierto era que día con día la pasión entre ellos era más incontrolable, pero el mago tenía miedo, Yue había sufrido un abuso por parte de ese maldito de Zoch, él no quería obligarle, no quería que sufriera al recordarlo, lo mejor sería esperar un poco más, hasta que el guardián se sintiese seguro en sus brazos, dispuesto a compartir su cama por las noches, dispuesto a permanecer a su lado por toda su vida.

Después de un incomodo silencio, Clow habló.

Intenta esto: de tu misma altura, ojos oscuros…no, cafés y el cabello del mismo color.- Yue frunció el seño ¿Qué planeaba Clow? Después de unos momentos de concentración se elevó del piso y sus alas le rodearon como la primera vez que cambió de forma, tardo unos segundos en abrirse de nuevo, un pequeño circulo dorado se formó en medio de su cuerpo, después atravesó sus plumas formando así una cadena de estos, pareciera una noche de estrellas fugaces. Cuando por fin se hubo abierto, parpadeo varias veces; para desgracia de una jovencita de hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical, Kerberus, el guardián del Sol no estaba presente para observar al que en un futuro sería "Yukito Tsukishiro", su gran amor, y la falsa identidad del futuro Juez de las Cartas Clow.

Yue tenía una mirada calida, su piel era blanca, pero no era el color que normalmente le acompañaba, la piel de Luna le había abandonado, su cascada de plata fue sustituida por cabellos cortos color café tal y como su amo le había pedido, y sus ojos magníficos habían sido ocultos por la bondad y dulzura misma. Clow se acercó con un rostro aparentemente asustado.

Entonces es verdad…-y un silenció lleno el lugar, Yue iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando Clow volvió a hablar.- Que tu eres ese chico…- Yue le miró expectante. Clow sonrió después de un momento, en su corazón gran amargura nacía, pero no podía demostrarlo, no deseaba preocupar a sus guardianes, no más.- Durante el viaje a China quiero que mantengas esa forma.-

!Amo?- Yue le miró sorprendido.- ¿podrá mi magia soportar toda esta carga?- Clow sonrió.

Soportará.- Yue se acercó con tranquilidad.- Te lo aseguro, ya lo he visto.

?- Clow le atrajo hacía él, llevaba horas sin probar sus labios y ya no podía esperar más, se acercó con tranquilidad a su rostro, deseaba tocar ese calido terciopelo, una vez unidos continuaron explorando por un momento sus bocas, pero el guardián perdió toda concentración existente, su forma falsa se desvaneció en pequeños brillos azulados. -No podré concentrarme si estoy todo el tiempo contigo…-dijo con una sonrisa. El mago rió ¡adoraba esa sonrisa! Era tan cristalina y suave, tan hermosa e intensa¿Qué más podría pedir él?

Frías noches pasaron desde ese día, cuando por fin llegó el anunció de su partida todos salieron de la mansión, ni Consuelo se quedaría, Clow no arriesgaría nada más, nunca más. Llegasen al puerto de Liverpool para poder partir rumbo a China; un viaje que era lo menos esperado por Clow ¿Cuándo hubiese él pensado en volver a su hogar¿Cuándo? Lo hizo cuando su corazón se lleno de amargura al ver a su hermana en su lecho de muerte, dejándose llevar por la cobardía de no haber hablando antes con su madre; no lo permitiría, muchos errores habían sido ya cometidos como para continuar con el legado de estos, era hora de ir y enfrentar sus problemas, no perdería más su tiempo.

Sobre los comentarios de los hechiceros acerca de su relación con Yue, su guardián ¿a él que le importaban? Adelante, hacedlos ¿Qué consecuencias podrían traer para él? Él era poderoso, a su edad ya había hecho lo que miles de hechiceros habían intentado por siglos…siglos…¿Acaso eso era lo que le esperaba a él¿Encarnaría vidas y vidas? Ya que importaba, ahora solo esperaba que Yue y Kerberus estuvieran a su lado y nunca le dejaran solo ¡estúpido corazón humano! Si él hubiese sabido desde ese momento que sería él quien les abandonaría, muy distinta hubiese sido su reacción, pero no lo sabía, ni debía saberlo, aún era joven como para pensar en la muerte, aún era demasiado pronto para preocuparse por eso…al menos hasta que llegará con su madre, cuando estuviera frente a ella, ahí si podría pensarlo; lo haría.

Durante el viaje hubo pocos incidentes, algunas tormentas agobiaron a las personas, a Clow simplemente le parecía hermoso ver furioso al mar que una vez le había llevado rumbo a Francia, vaya que extrañaba aquella época, cuando su hermana vivía…pero ¿Podría vivir sin Yue?...Ya no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, no, él daría todo por sus amadas creaciones, no se permitiría perder a una sola de ellas, nunca, ni la muerte los separaría…

_…Las promesas de los humanos mueren con ellos…_

Pero el sobreviviría, por ellos.

_…A todos nos llega la muerte…_

Pero el lucharía contra ella, no dejaría a sus creaciones solas, no lo haría ¡no lo haría!

El tiempo continuo pasando y pasando, los mares se agitaban furiosos y la gente bajaba en cada lugar que su destino indicase, muchos descensos hubo, pero ninguno que a él importase mas allá de la pena que cualquier humano siente al ver sufrir a otro. Yue por su parte parecía molestarle el viajar en barco, a Kerberus tampoco le beneficiaba mucho, ambos se mareaban con facilidad y normalmente no salían de sus habitaciones, era espantoso, sus pobres creaciones se sentían enfermizas en ese lugar; Clow hubiese dado gustoso parte de su vida para que estos estuviesen a gusto, pero no podría hacerlo, y suplico que todo terminará pronto, no deseaba que sufrieran…

Por otro lado le preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando llegará a China, su familia no le reconocería ante la deshonra de Nekoi, pero si eso no fuera todo, seguramente su madre le intentaría arrebatar la vida de cualquier forma…¿Qué mejor forma que quitándole a sus hermosas creaciones?

Primero te mataré…-dijo al mar.- No te permitiré tocarlas.- ya lo sabía, su madre aplaudiría sus logros unos minutos para después matarlo y arrebatarle todo, y él, no lo permitiría, no más. Eran todo cuanto tenía y no pensaba perderlos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a China aún esperaba un viaje corto de algunas horas, su casa estaba cerca del mar, y aún así, la vieja Consuelo necesitaba un descansó, así permanecieron en una posada durante una noche, esa misma noche, Clow Reed salió con Yue sin rumbó fijo, quería caminar un poco por esa tierra que hace tantos años había abandonado, se sentía tan bien, caminar sin la mirada de esa mujer sobre sus hombros, observando cada equivocación, cada inclinación de cabeza inadecuada, cada palabra mal pronunciada…cada error existente.

Sabes Yue…-

Dime Amo- dijo tranquilo el guardián, aun con la apariencia del joven Tsukishiro, sus ropas eran de un azul suave, una luna en su espalda estaba finamente bordaba, Clow había comprado esas ropas especialmente para él. El mago por su parte vestía de azul marino, sus puños y cuello eran blancos, esos pantalones que hace tanto tiempo no tenía oportunidad de ver, y esos zapatos tan cómodos…si, hace varios años se había acostumbrado a vestir así, su madre se lo había impuesto, obligándole a olvidar la suave ropa de algodón para usar ropa de seda, los suaves chalecos de terciopelo que su padre compraba para él fueron quemados para ser sustituidos por chaquetas chinas, y su cabello antes largo había sido cortado para llevarlo arriba de los hombros, esa fue la principal razón por la que el mago había dejado su cabello crecer una vez fuera de China, intentaba recuperar algo de lo que fue una vez…de lo que había sido Clow Reed, no Clow Reed _Li._

Estas tierras me vieron crecer hace muchos años, creo que las extrañaba.- Yue sonrió, su amo era tan amable, jamás podría dejar de amarlo…**_ jamás_**.- Me hace feliz volver, ojala no fuera por los motivos que me traen en esta ocasión.-

Ya verás amo, volverás a estas tierras cuantas veces quieras, igual que fuiste a Inglaterra y no volverás a verte sujeto a nada, nunca. Eres un hombre libre.- Clow le dio una mirada llena de sorpresa, después de un momento le miró con seriedad.

¿Y tu Yue?- El guardián se extraño ante la pregunta- ¿Tu eres libre?- Yue le dio una calida sonrisa.

Yo estoy a tu lado…-se acercó y beso su mano- porque ese es mi deseo…soy libre.- Clow sonrió, acarició el rostro del joven, como desearía tener el cabello plateado en sus manos, pero si le pidiese algo como eso, llamaría la atención ante su exquisita y exótica belleza, y entonces, tendría problemas.

Yue yo…-

¡Hey, forastero!- la voz de una joven mujer llamó su atención.- ¿No quieres que lea tu fortuna?- la mujer era hermosa, sus cabellos largos estaban sujetos en una alta coleta, sus labios carmín y sus ojos bellamente delineados. Clow se acerco con una sonrisa.

¿Crees poder hacerlo?- la joven sonrió con orgullo.

Pertenezco a una familia de adivinos, nunca me equivoco.- su mirada se tornó seria.-Eres poderoso mago ¿Qué haces en estas tierras?- Clow sonrió.

¿Usas magia también?- la chica dirigió su mirada hacía "Yue".

Un tortuoso futuro espera criatura, ten cuidado con tus sentimientos pues un dolor eterno a tu corazón pueden traer.- Clow se sorprendió ante ese comentario, Yue solo parpadeo.

Su futuro no esta decidido mujer.- dijo tranquilo.

Lo esta.-dijo con tranquilidad.- yo leo el agua. - Yue la miró con frialdad ¿Qué trataba de decirle?- Ven mago, te mostraré tu futuro.- Clow se negó.

No quiero saberlo.

¿Por qué razón?- dijo sorprendida.

Tal vez en otra ocasión- Clow no deseaba saberlo ¡ya bastante tenía con sus sueños como para que una adivina quisiera decirle su fortuna! Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la posada, con la mano de Yue en sus manos.- No quiero saberlo- dijo en voz baja.

¿Por qué amo?- el guardián no comprendía, la chica había tomado la dirección contraria. Estaba segura que algo pasaría, no sabía porque, pero ese hombre tenía algo en su mirada que no podría olvidar, algo que en un futuro lejano le llevaría a atacar a la joven heredera de las cartas Clow, aunque sería en Hong Kong, cuando Clow muriera, cuando ella se diese cuenta que ese solo era el principio de múltiples encuentros con un mago excitante y estrafalario, arrogante y molesto, extremadamente simpático…irresistible al enamorarse; pero este mismo mago sería el que traería desgracias a sus oráculos, todos fallarían, su trabajo nunca más sería reconocido…todo acabaría para ella, todo.

No necesito saberlo- dijo sonriendo fingidamente, Yue le detuvo.- Estoy bien, simplemente no quiero saberlo, no es algo importante- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus labios.- no siempre se muestran cosas agradables, Yue.-

Comprendo.-

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a la Residencia Li, esta era conocida por prácticamente todos los habitantes, se sabía que la nueva líder del Clan había sido la esposa de un hombre muy importante en la política, también que sus dos hijos habían desaparecido misteriosamente, algunos incluso afirmaban que ella les había asesinado.

Antes de que llegasen al lugar indicado, Clow **obligo **a Consuelo a permanecer en el pueblo, no se arriesgaría a que algo le pasase.

¡No puedes!-

¡Por favor nana!-

Te digo que no, yo soy tu nana, mi deber es cuidarte- Kerberus gruño "para eso estamos nosotros también".- Si, pero yo soy más vieja.-

Por favor, quédate aquí, necesito saber que estas bien, si te llevo conmigo no me sentiré tranquilo.- Nana refunfuñó- Nana, esto no es un juego, mi familia es peligrosa, atacarán a cualquiera que se acerque a ellos, lo he visto. Yo mismo lo hice en el pasado, compréndeme.- Nana volvió el rostro.- Nana…-

Tienes un día, si no vuelves en un día iré por ti, jalaré tus orejas y te traeré de regreso para golpear tu trasero.- Clow sonrió.

Esta bien- Nana le abrazo para después besarle en la mejilla.

Cuidadle bien niños- Los guardianes ya estaban en sus formas originales, estos asintieron.- Que Dios los proteja.- Clow se despidió, subió a un caballo e inició su arribó a la casa Li.

El camino era cuesta arriba, varias veces el caballo había tenido problemas para llevar a Clow, el caballo de Yue había tenido el mismo problema, Kerberus renegaba del por que no podían usar sus poderes.

Es mala idea Kerberus, estamos cerca de mi familia, se darán cuenta con más facilidad.-

Deja de quejarte ya y camina- Yue regaño a Kerberus.

¡Claro¡Tu porque no tienes que caminar! El que tiene que cargar todo tu peso es ese pobre animal.

!Que dijiste?-

¡Gordo!- Yue se volvió con una sonrisa.

¡No me digas¿no te has visto en un espejo?-

¿Qué tratas de decir! –

¿Yo¡Oh, Nada!- Clow rió.

…Miserable…- y continuaron su discusión durante un largo tiempo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la Residencia Li el tiempo se detuvo durante unos segundos, Clow observó el lugar, era muy similar a la ultima vez, los árboles eran ahora más altos, su puerta había sido reforzada con bronce, dos nuevas figuras de oro se mostraban orgullosas sobre la puerta, eran dos tigres, algo que a Kerberus le molesto, argumentando que era "de mal gusto" existiendo los leones. La puerta era más alta que la última vez, pensó Clow, además de que la energía desprendida por la casa ahora estaba llena de furia, seguramente grandes peleas familiares habían ocurrido desde la ultima vez…peleas familiares en la familia Li no era para mofarse, peleas en la Residencia Li significaban: magia, sangre, llanto y muerte.

Pues bien mi querido maniático, si te vas a arrepentir pa' luego es tarde- Kerberus sonrió. Yue observaba el rostro de su amo, parecía molesto al ver ese lugar ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría por la mente de Clow en ese momento?  
El mago levanto su brazo y recogió su chaqueta azul, aquella con adornos chinos y cuello naranja, aquella que usaba junto con esa capa tan estrafalaria, aquella que unía sus raíces chinas e inglesas, aquel traje que homenajeaba a las dos culturas que le vieron crecer. En su mano, había una cicatriz, pocos podrían verla, pero ahí seguía, tal vez ya no en su piel, pero en su alma y corazón ahí seguía, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Es hora…-el mago se acercó a la puerta- de acabar con todo esto.- y llamó.- Necesito hablar con vuestra líder, con Wang Li.- una voz se escucho retumbar en el aire, la respuesta a su petición.

Wang Li no recibe a nadie-

Me recibirá a mi.- Clow sonrió, ya esperaba algo como eso- ¡Abridme la puerta! Soy Reed….- En ese momento el suelo retumbo, Yue y Kerberus volaron hacía Clow.- Retrocedan.-

¿Qué?-

Es un hechizo común de defensa- El mago miró el piso.- No se muevan.- en ese momento varias ramas salieron de la tierra, todas con agudas espinas, esperando por desgarrar su ropa y piel.

!Clow?- Yue se acercó al mago.

Calma, en seguida entraremos.- Cuando las ramas terminaron de llegar al borde de la casa, estas se comenzaron a enrollar formando espirales, protegiendo la casa de cualquier humano "normal".- Esta bien…- buscó entre sus ropajes la llave de oro que tanto cuidaba- !LIBERATE!- Yue y Kerberus se acercaron a él- Ya estoy harto esto…!Ve y destruye este conjuro¡FIREY!- de una carta surgió un joven de cabellos rojizos, una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios, voló hacía las ramas y las consumió en unos momentos. Cuando estuvo todo eliminado Clow volvió a iniciar su camino, una niebla espesa se formó alrededor de la casa. – ¡WINDY!- un golpe en el aire, una joven mujer rodeo el lugar, la niebla se disipo para dar paso a su antiguo hogar.- ¡Vamos!- Una vez frente a la puerta advirtió a los guardias para que abriesen la puerta, estos arrojaron pergaminos de control, el mago utilizo nuevamente a Firey, y al ver que su llegada no sería aceptada decidió llamar a "POWER", así una vez abierta la puerta continuo su camino. Varias hombres le esperaban, entre ellos estaban algunos muy jóvenes, tal vez, tanto como él había sido una vez; todos con armas chinas.- A un lado…- dijo con seriedad. Los chicos le atacaron. Kerberus se elevó y arrojó fuego por su boca, había llegado el momento de intervenir.  
Por otro lado unas mujeres atacaron con arcos, estaban lejos de ellos y aún así, su puntería era excelente.

Como se atreven- Yue movió su mano de forma extraña, una vez hecho esto, formo un campo protector. Después levanto su mano izquierda, y con su movimiento un arco de luz se formó, estiró su mano derecha y de esta surgió una flecha hecha de la misma materia. Disparó.

¡Ayúdanos¡FIGHT!- La carta atacó a cuanto joven se puso frente a él, los más jóvenes no se movieron¡ese hombre había sacado a una mujer de una carta!- Quítense de mi camino- dijo una vez que los adultos estuvieron en el piso, la carta se coloco en posición de batalla, nadie le detendría más que su Amo. Algunos de ellos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto, otros le atacaron, sin tener mucho éxito.- Deseo ver a su líder, Wang Li.- un adolescente se acercó-

Ella no ve a nadie hechicero.- le miró con odio- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?- Clow vio en los ojos de chico, miedo ¿le temían? Así era, eso no era algo que le agradase, a él no le interesaba poder, el solo quería unas cuantas cosas.

Sólo quiero hablar con ella.- dijo con tranquilidad.-

¿Qué asunto te exige verla?-

…Soy su hijo…- el chico le miró con sorpresa.-

¿Qué dice?- dijo molesto.- Los herederos al Clan no existen ya.- Clow cerró sus ojos, una sonrisa en su rostro. _"De modo que nos ha asesinado"_

Si, eso es verdad- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- No queremos heredar **_esto_**- miró a su alrededor, armas y guerreros ¿para que? Muy pocos les atacarían, además, una vida llena de peleas no era lo que él deseaba.- Soy Reed Li Clow, y soy su hijo, no su heredero.- Un joven mayor al que tenía frente a él levantó el rostro.

!Maestro Clow?- el mago levanto el rostro; solían llamarle así los hijos de las damas de Li. -¡Esta vivo!-se acercó.-¿Cómo?-

Un viaje largo, muy largo.- El muchacho sonrió.

¿Desea ver a su madre, no?- Clow asintió. El chico iba a guiarle cuando otros le detuvieron.

¡Te castigaran!-

¡Te golpearan!-

¡Len, no!- el muchacho se detuvo por un momento.

Pero él es el Maestro Clow, es futuro líder de este Clan- Clow miró al chico, y su mirada se centró en una línea en su cuello.

¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo moviendo su túnica: una cicatriz.

Madre se molesto, no logre hacer funcionar el Raishiban- los ojos del mago se abrieron con sorpresa y odio a la vez.- Dice que mi Reiken es débil.-

_"!A ESO LE LLAMAS REIKEN¡Hazlo nuevamente!"_

Ya basta…-su rostro se ensombreció.- Basta…-

Pero…Maestro…- Clow sonrió y negó. El chico le dio una mirada sorpresiva, después su rostro mostró seriedad, le ayudaría al menos diciéndole a donde debía de ir- Esta en el tercer piso del Ala Norte.- Clow agradeció y continuo su camino. Sus guardianes le siguieron- ¿y esos dos?-

El camino siguió lleno de hechizos y auris, ninguno le detuvo, no estaba dispuesto a detenerle, no hasta hablar con su madre, ya mucho tiempo había durado esa "guerra". Largos jardines recorrieron, todos tenían altos pinos y algunas plataformas con un Ying Yang dibujado en medio de ellos, un Raishiban, la base para crear la tablilla que algún día utilizaría uno de sus descendientes lejanos, Syaoran Li.

¡Rápido!- Clow corrió con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Rápido!- sus guardianes volaban a su lado, eran veloces, pero no comprendían porque su Amo comenzaba a impacientarse. Un gran miedo se formó en el corazón de Clow. En ese momento dos Auris de gran tamaño se colocaron frente a él.

No podéis dar un paso más- dijeron al unísono, su voz era profunda y fría.

…- el mago se detuvo, sus guardianes se colocaron en posición de ataque.

¡Quítate gigante!- Kerberus se alzó en alto vuelo y una vez en los cielos agitó sus alas con fuerza, estas provocaron un golpe en el piso que dio con fuerza los auris. Pero estos no se movieron. -!Qué?- Yue creó su arco y disparó, tampoco funcionó.

No es posible- el guardián miró molesto a esos seres. Eran enormes, tenían la cabeza de un lobo, el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto por pelo, eran musculosos, y sus colmillos advertían sobre su mortalidad.- ¿Cómo…?

Los ha creado mi madre- dijo Clow colocándose frente a ellos.- seguramente no sabe quien soy, de saberlo no me hubiese mandado una muerte tan generosa.- Kerberus y Yue le miraron asombrados ¿eso era una muestra de la generosidad de Wang Li? -¡Destruidlos THUNDER!- del cielo surgió un gran lobo plateado, aulló y un gran trueno cayó sobre los guardianes, una explosión llenó de humo el lugar, Clow sonrió. Dio un paso más y en ese momento…

Un golpe en seco, un gran dolor en su estomago le llevó a dejarse caer sobre el piso, sangre fue escupida después de un momento.

¡Clow!- Yue y Kerberus volaron hacía él. El mago se sostenía en su báculo¡no había logrado dañarlos siquiera!  
Cuando sus guardianes se acercaron más a él, los auris se arrojaron contra ellos, arrojándolos al piso.

¡Kerberus, Yue!- estos se defendían con fuerza, Kerberus tenía rasguños graves, la blanca ropa de Yue comenzaba a teñirse con el carmesí de su sangre.- Soltadles…- el mago se sujeto con fuerza su báculo, intentaba levantarse, su cuerpo temblaba junto con su llave mágica. Se sujeto con más fuerza, la fricción del oro y su piel provoco que esta se cortará cubriendo el metal de sangre. Uno de los auris golpeo a Kerberus. -…sol…soltadles…- el mago logró incorporarse- ¡SOLTADLES!- Ambos auris fueron arrojados por un viento frío que surgió de los pies del mago, su circulo mágico apareció bajo sus pies, su capa flotaba con furia, su rostro mostraba odio y sus cabellos estaban libres del listón que antes les ataba. Los auris incorporaron.

_Desaparece hechicero…-_

¡Amo Clow!- los guardianes intentaron incorporarse.

…malditos…los lastimaron…-unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Clow- no los perdonaré…!no **_te _**perdonaré¡SAL A ENFRENTARTE CONMIGO!- los auris se arrojaron contra él- ¡desapareced!- Introdujo su mano a su capa y sacó tres cartas- ¡THUNDER, WATERY, SWORD!-

Un lobo surgió de los cielos, una sirena surgió de una carta, cubriendo a los auris con ella, el lobo vio su objetivo y se arrojó contra estos, un grito de dolor se apreció en estos. El báculo de Clow desapareció en una niebla de color rojo para mostrar una fina espada, cuando estos auris cayeron al piso el mago comenzó alzó la espada.- ¡DESAPARECED!- y un as de luz partió en dos a esos seres. Yue y Kerberus le observaban.- Nadie les tocará…-levantó la vista- **_nadie_**…- Clow se acercó a sus guardianes. -¿están bien?-

Sip- Kerberus sonrió con tranquilidad. Yue asintió, su cabello caía sobre su rostro.

Perdonen mis descuidos…- Yue le abrazó, al tiempo que Kerberus acarició su cabeza contra la mano herida de su amo. Clow sonrió.- perdónenme…- en ese pequeño lapso de descuido varios pergaminos de control fueron arrojados contra los intrusos.

_"Nosotros nos protegemos los unos a los otros, y si protegemos al Amo Clow…_

_Es porque le queremos…"_

Pero un circulo de cartas les rodeaba evitando que estos pergaminos lograsen su objetivo.

Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo, las cartas resplandecieron.- ¡Ocúltanos en tu velo¡MIST!- una espesa niebla evito que los demás enemigos pudiesen seguirles, las tres figuras continuaban su camino, rumbo a el Ala Norte, donde la madre de Clow se encontraba. Muchos obstáculos tuvieron que pasar para logar entrar al lugar, varias cartas de pelea siguieron siendo utilizadas para que finalmente se encontraran frente a la gran puerta de ébano.- Llegamos.- de pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse. El mago entró, al igual que sus guardianes; el interior parecía un templo, varios pilares se alzaban y en estos estaba tallada la forma de un _dios elemental_, el lugar tenía un aire helado, cuando por fin entraron completamente, las puertas se cerraron con lentitud, creando un rechinen agudo.

¿Quién eres?- la voz de una mujer se escucho entre los muros.

…¿Dónde esta?- Clow buscó con la vista a su madre pero no la encontraba, Yue señalo un punto lejano.

Poder mágico, ahí se concentra- Clow bajo la mano de Yue.

No apuntes- Yue parpadeo varias veces, pero la mirada seria de Clow le hizo entender sobre su error.- Nos esta viendo, si le apuntas dirá que la estas retando.- Clow volvió el rostro- ¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar.

¿Cómo? Un joven hechicero logra pasar las barreras de mi casa y aún así ¿no es capaz de localizarme?-

Conozco este cuarto, se perfectamente que si uso mi poder este regresara a mi como un espejo.- el rostro de una mujer entre las sombras se mostró sorprendido.-

Pocos conocen este cuarto ¿Cómo es que tu…?-

He estado aquí.- La mujer salió de entre las sombras, su tocado no estaba sobre su cabello, este caía sobre parte de su rostro, era largo, muy largo y de un negro profundo, su piel blanca relucía al igual que sus profundos ojos azules, el color de los de su hermana pero estos ojos reflejaban una frialdad que ella jamás tuvo. Sólo un hilo de carmín que corría desde su frente hasta su barbilla empañaba su belleza.

¿Quién eres?-

Reed Li Clow-

…-

Te traigo un mensaje y una noticia, desgraciadamente, desagradable.-

Contigo y tu hermana todo se vuelve oscuro ¿Qué han cometido ahora?- dijo con ira.

El mensaje es de mi hermana- dijo ignorando el comentario de su madre- Quería que todo esto terminara-

¿Esto?- después de un momento rió.- Si fueron ustedes mismos lo que lo comenzaron- dijo caminando hacía él.-

No es verdad madre.- dijo con frialdad, sujeto su báculo con fuerza. Wang sintió un gran poder alrededor de Clow, así que se detuvo.

¿La noticia?- Clow bajo el rostro.

…-

¡Contesta Reed!- estaba molesta, Clow la había herido cuando había destruido a los auris y ella lo sabía ¡atacado a su propia madre! Wang no suponía que esa solo era un muestra del poder que Clow algún día tendría, además de ser sólo una muestra de su odio.

Mi hermana…-El rostro de Wang mostró horror; sentía un vacío en su pecho, y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que ese presentimiento fuera mentira.

¿Esta bien?- angustia en su voz. Clow se acercó.-¿…Clow…?

Mi hermana esta muerta, madre.- Wang sujeto su pecho; no era posible que su pequeña hija hubiese muerto, no tan joven, no Shang Li…no su pequeña. Algunas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.

…¿Quién fue?- dijo finalmente.

La muerte- dijo Clow con pena.-Parece ser que estaba enferma.- Wang cubrió su rostro, Clow cerró sus ojos, podía escuchar a su madre llorar, y no sabía porque, pero le dolía, le dolía enormemente escucharla llorar, a una mujer tan fuerte como ella, _a su madre._

¿Cuándo?-

Hace un año.- Wang descubrió su rostro, miraba a su hijo con ira y desprecio, se había llevado a su única hija con él, tal vez, si ella hubiese estado con el Clan ella no estaría muerta…tal vez.

¡Has sido un tonto!- dijo molesta- ¡tu, Clow…!-

¡Te equivocas!- Clow olvido cualquier formalismo que pudo haber existido entre su madre y él.- ¡Tu has tenido tanta culpa como yo!-

¿Qué!- Wang estaba furiosa.

¡Tu nos obligaste a eso¡Convertiste nuestra vida en un infierno!- Wang parpadeo varias veces ¿infierno¿Eso había significado para él el haber vivido con ella?- ¡Aprendimos tus reglas, hablábamos como nos ordenarás, caminábamos rectos, saludábamos con respeto, vestíamos adecuadamente¡hicimos todo cuanto pudimos para agradarte!- los ojos de Wang se abrieron con sorpresa- ¡y nada¿me oyes¡NADA, Te complacía!-

¿…tan mala madre he sido para ustedes?- Clow no dijo nada. Wang sonrió con amargura.

No conozco otra madre, no puedo juzgarte.-

Querrás decir compararme.- Clow tenía lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, si hablaría, diría todo cuanto necesitaba decir, no guardaría ningún secreto.

Nosotros te amábamos- Wang se sorprendió.- Te amamos; nos dolió dejarte, mucho.- Wang tenía sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Yue y Kerberus guardaron un silencioso respeto, sabían lo difícil que era para su amo hablar con su madre, no porque le hubiesen conocido antes, sino por el tono de su voz, por toda la indecisión que hubo durante esos largos años, y por el rostro de la mujer frente a sus ojos, podían ver claramente que ella también sufría.

Hiradatsu me dijo que estuviste en el Concilio de Magia- Clow asintió.- Que lograste grandes cosas.- el mago volvió a asentir- …Que eras feliz…- el mago se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

Lo soy.- dijo, sus pupilas temblaban, apunto de dejar correr sus lagrimas con libertad. Wang levanto el rostro, con una bella sonrisa.

¿Lo eres?- Clow asintió.- Mucho tiempo pensé en ustedes…si tendrían frío, hambre…un techo con el cual refugiarse. No tienes idea lo que he sufrido.

¿Madre?- Clow le miraba sin comprender, jamás la había visto así.

Eres un malcriado ¿crees que a mi no me importaban en lo más mínimo?- Una solitaria lagrima cruzó el rostro de Clow. Wang se acercó a él, el mago la miró estupefacto; la mujer limpio con su mano la mejilla de su hijo.- Lo dicho, eres un malcriado.- varias lagrimas siguieron a aquella, con una muestra de dolor en su rostro que Wang no había visto desde hacía muchos años.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- su madre sonreía, muy a pesar de las lagrimas que aún humedecían su rostro.

Perdóname-

¿Por qué? Ustedes se fueron para buscar su felicidad…- Wang le miró con dulzura- Sus errores como hijos son mis errores como madre…-

_"Jamás te culpes por lo que no fue, no es…y por lo que no será…Querida Wang…"_

Después de este día Clow salió de lugar para buscar a Consuelo y para traer las cenizas de su hermana, su madre tenía derecho a llorarlas, como él lo había hecho.

Su relación cambió mucho, altos miembros del Clan se molestaban por el comportamiento que Wang estaba teniendo con Clow, "muy benevolente" habían dicho "demasiado, que tu hija haya muerto no debería afectarte tanto"; pero a Wang ya no le importaba, ese mismo Clan le había arrebatado una de las múltiples formas en las que la felicidad se había acercado a ella, y la había dejado ir por mantenerse firme a principios injustos, duros y fríos; se había olvidado de ella misma para mirar única y exclusivamente el bienestar de "El Clan Li" y lo había pagado caro: su abuela, su amante y su hija, poco falto para que su hijo también sufriese esa destrucción tan atroz a la que algunas costumbres nos arrastran, pero había escapado y había vuelto, solo para verla, para disculparse y para demostrarle que no le odiaba, como ella (y él mismo) creía.

Varios meses pasó Clow en el Clan, ya había explicado a su madre quienes eran "el Hijo de la Luna" y "el Dios Dorado"; además de explicarle sobre la creación de las cartas Clow. "!Sabía que Serías algo grande!" había dicho su madre.

_"!YO SABIA QUE SERIAS ALGO GRANDE HERMANO!"_

Clow sonrió al escuchar esas palabras en los labios de su madre, tal vez…Wang Li había sido como Shang, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

¿Aún no has decidido casarte?- Wang rió al ver a su hijo atragantarse con un poco de vino.- Veo que no.-

Esto…Madre…-Clow miró a su derecha (Yue) e izquierda (Kerberus). El guardián solar le miraba con picardía, el guardián lunar cerró sus ojos "intentando" no mostrar interés.- Esto…-

¿mph?- Wang observó al guardián lunar.- ¿Ustedes le conocen pareja?-

¡Yo si!- Consuelo se irguió orgullosa. Ella también era parte de la familia de Clow, y para Wang sería un placer aceptarla.

¿quién?- Pregunto sonriente Wang, en inglés, pues español le era imposible hablar.

¡Es…!- Clow cubrió su boca. –

¡No le haga caso madre!- sonrió con nerviosismo.- Yo mismo se lo diré…-Yue le miró con angustia ¡en que pensaba su amo!- Ejem…Lune.-

¿Lune?- Wang miró al techo -¿Lune…lune¿En que lengua esta eso?-

Sólo hablas Chino, japonés y un poco de Inglés ¿cierto, madre?- Wang asintió.

¿Quién es Lune, Clow?- dijo con inquisidora mirada. Clow sonrió.- ¿Qué idioma es ese?-

Francés, naturalmente.-

!Clow!...-miró al guardián de la Luna- Yue, tu sabes Francés, dime que significa lo que me ha dicho.-

¿Eh?- Yue le miró ligeramente sonrojado.- Bien es…-

¡El nombre mas horrible existente!- Kerberus se regocijó al ver el rostro molesto de Yue.

¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante!- Clow le miró acusadoramente.

¡es la verdad!- el león defendía su punto.

¡pero si me torturé por días para ese nombre!-dijo el mago.

¿Qué?- Wang no comprendía absolutamente nada…o tal vez…

¡Pero si esa misma noche lo decidiste!- Clow le miró con recelo. Kerberus igual.

No habrá postre para ti.-

¿Qué!

Después de una larga discusión sobre lo "patético" del nombre "Luna". Clow decidió salir a caminar un poco, estaba cerca del mar, podía escuchar el agua golpear contra el acantilado, no veía sus agua a pesar de la resplandeciente Luna que le acompañaba esa noche, pero podía escuchar ese mar furioso, golpeando las rocas, una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Amo…-una suave voz le llamo.- Entra a la casa, ya es tarde…-entre las sombras de la noche Wang les observaba.

Pero la vida volvía a sonreírle…como a todos los humanos…

No-

¿Amo?- Clow se incorporo para tomar las manos del guardián entre las suyas, este le sonrió con dulzura. Adoraba esa sonrisa, si tan solo pudiera congelar el tiempo y tenerla para siempre…si tan sólo pudiese inmortalizarla. Acariciase su rostro con ternura para después acercarse a su rostro, y probar sus labios…

No es tarde…-dijo una vez que rompió el beso.- Tenemos toda una vida por delante…

Este solo era el inicio de su propia leyenda, de la leyenda que fue, es y será: Reed Li Clow.

**FIN**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA(C)CLAMP**

**FANFIC hecho SIN fin de lucro.**


	28. Extra: Susurros

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"  
By: Tsuki No Youkai

_**DEDICADO A TODOS MIS LECTORES,  
muchas gracias por todo.**_

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene Shonen ai (Amor entre chicos) o es seinen ai? (amor entre hombres jóvenes) como sea, es amor hombreXhombre, si no les gusta leer este tipo de cosas, abandonen la página, no corrompo mentecillas puras, ya lo dije, advertidos ya están, no acepto reclamaciones eh? (jejeje) Perdonen, aquellos que querían yaoi, pero no fui capaz de lograrlo, mil disculpas.

Extra: "Susurros"

Después de una larga temporada en China, Clow Reed decidió volver a Inglaterra, deseoso de volver a China, para frecuentar a su madre. Había invitado a esta a visitarle. El viaje rumbo a Occidente sería agotador, no tanto para él o para Consuelo, más bien para los guardianes que con anterioridad habían demostrado no gustar del viaje en barco. Clow pensaba que era realmente molesto que sus guardianes tuviesen que sufrir esta incomodidad; lamentablemente era la única forma de volver y deberían soportarlo.

En esos momentos el mago se encontraba disfrutando de un reconfortante baño, el agua estaba caliente y disfrutaba observando como su rostro era nublado ante el vapor que el espejo tomaba para sí. Cosas tan sencillas y extrañas ciertamente solo serían apreciadas por una mente muy sabia (o muy torpe); pero ese era Clow, un hombre que disfrutaba las cosas comunes, ya que todo aquello que antes conocía comenzaban a desaparecer, disfrutando día con día las sorpresas que la vida nos proporciona, más aún, disfrutando aquellas que su poder aún no le revelaba. "Que trágico" pensaba el mago, el tener el poder de pasear por los sueños y el futuro no era algo que él deseará, era molesto, y ante cualquier cosa, era un problema para los seres vivos; afortunadamente aún los tenía a ellos, que siempre le daban sorpresas.

Agradecía enormemente contar con la presencia de aquellos a los que amaba, sabía que algún día estos se irían, la muerte era algo inevitable, incluso para él; pero eso no era obstáculo para disfrutar las pequeñas cosas cotidianas. En ese momento el barco se movió con fuerza.

El mago levanto el rostro.

Vaya tormenta…-sonrió, se levanto y cubrió su cuerpo, fuerte y joven con una bata de seda: regalo de su madre. El mago sonrió abiertamente. Se sentía tan feliz; había solucionado ese problema con su familia (especialmente con su madre) además, siendo él el futuro líder del Clan había prohibido cualquier clase de abuso para los futuros herederos del Clan, ningún niño o joven volvería a vivir lo que él vivió.

Por otro lado, su relación con Yue era cada vez mejor. El guardián se mostraba tranquilo al sentir las manos de su Amo; no mostraba signos de rechazo, a pesar de eso, a Clow le dolía pensar que ese asqueroso de Zoch había herido a su precioso guardián. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta sintió una energía conocida fuera. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su guardián lunar.

¿Qué ocurre Yue?- dijo al ver que su guardián estaba recargado contra la pared, con el dedo índice y medio en su sien.

Me siento mareado, por eso vine.- Clow se acercó, ahora que lo pensaba la energía de Yue se sentía debilitada.

Te daré energía- el mago se acercó abrazó al guardián, ciertamente, Clow no podía quejarse por nada de lo que ocurriera en esos momentos, el contacto con la suave piel del guardián le tranquilizaba, su cabello suave y siempre sedoso acariciaba sus brazos haciéndole creer que tal vez no era cabello sino seda lo que acariciaba su piel.

El mago cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en proporcionar a su guardián la energía que este requería, la Luna había estado oculta las últimas tres noches, todo a causa de las tormentas tan atroces que azotaban los mares de esa brillante y resplandeciente época; y eso sólo era contribuyente a la debilidad del guardián.

Te lo agradezco.- dijo finalmente el guardián, podía sentir una calidez acariciando su piel, era la energía del mago que fluía libremente hacia su cuerpo, ayudándole, como siempre lo hacía, su Amo era el ser mas amable que el jamás hubiera conocido, estaba feliz de pensar que él nunca le abandonaría…nunca. Súbitamente, sintió que su amo se tensaba. -¿ocurre algo?-

Nada- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.- He recordado algo desagradable eso es todo.-

¿Desagradable?...-el mago le observó con pena.- ¿le desagrada estar conmigo?- Clow le estrecho contra su pecho.- ¿Acaso…?

¿Cómo puedes pensar algo semejante?- dijo con voz seria.- Simplemente recordé algo…no le des importancia.- el guardián retrocedió.

Todo aquello que te moleste…-el guardián le dio una mirada fría.- déjame saberlo, no quiero que nada perturbe tu tranquilidad…-Clow acercó su rostro, necesitaba probar sus labios, una vez más.

Te lo agradezco- dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los amados. El guardián era capaz de escuchar los latidos que provenían del corazón de su Amo…¿o eran los propios?. El mago atrajo nuevamente al guardián, posando una de sus manos sobre las caderas de este; el guardián retrocedió.- Discúlpame.- el mago estaba preocupado, había asustado a su hermosos pájaro azul.

…No, no es eso.- Yue sonrió con dulzura. Pero esa sonrisa no fue suficiente para hacer que el mago olvidase su culpabilidad- no, deja eso…no es para que tu te angusties ¡amo…!-

Ha sido todo por mi, yo soy el único responsable de lo que paso…- se alejo, necesitaba un trago, fue hacía su sillón favorito y se sentó, se sentía tan mal, era como si sus manos estuviesen sucias, como si él mismo hubiese cometido aquella atrocidad, cuando la tristeza y la duda comenzaba a surgir en su corazón, sintió las manos del guardián en sus piernas, pronto sintió su cabeza, recostada en su regazo. – Perdóname…-

No tengo nada que perdonar…- el guardián estaba comprendiendo que su mentira había llegado demasiado lejos, tal vez debería decir la verdad, pero…su amo podría molestarse, no quería que lo odiase ¡por Dios no lo quería!...Pero tampoco quería que sufriese por su culpa, eso jamás.- Clow¡quiero decirte la ver…!-

¡Permíteme ayudarte a olvidarlo!-

¿…Qué?-

¡Por favor!- Yue retrocedió unos centímetros al sentir la mano de su amo posada sobre su rostro.- …yo…-

Ya te lo dije, olvídalo.- Pero no fue lo suficiente para evitar que el mago atrajese su rostro hacía él, por otra parte, el guardián tampoco se opuso, quedando frente al mago, sobre su sillón. Pudo sentir las manos de Clow entrelazándose con las propias, podía sentir la respiración del mago contra su rostro, así como un breve temblor en sus labios. Después de que el aire se había terminado entre ellos pudo percibir los calidos labios de su Amo sobre su cuello, así como la mano libre de este, acariciando su rostro.

…Je Taime (Te amo)…- decía el mago en cada momento que en el que tuviese libres sus labios.

yo también…-un suspiro escapó de los labios del guardián al sentir las manos de su amo acariciando su espalda -…te amo, no se como…como describirlo…-

No lo hagas…-dijo al tiempo que levantaba su rostro a la altura del de su guardián, este estaba sonrojado, Clow sonrió, aún conseguía ese efecto.- Ámame…y permíteme amarte.- el guardián le miró por algunos segundos, segundos que parecieron horas; al no obtener respuesta Clow continuo su exploración por la piel del guardián, al menos podría acariciar tanta piel como el guardián le permitiese; y por eso, se sentía feliz.

Así, tomo sus manos para besar la punta de los dedos, ahora que lo pensaba el guardián tenía unas uñas hermosas…y largas, "peligrosas" pensó Clow con humor.

Si quiero…-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el canto de un ángel.

¿eh?- el mago volvió el rostro. Yue le observaba con una gran sonrisa¿su amo siempre sería tan distraído? O tal vez lo hacía apropósito.

Quiero que me ames.- plena sorpresa se mostró en los ojos del mago- y también quiero amarte…lo deseo.- se aproximo a Clow (el cual continuaba asombrado) y le beso. Como despierto por algún encanto el mago se percato de las juguetonas manos del guardián sobre su cuello y cabello.

¿…de verdad puedo…?- el guardián posó sus fríos labios sobre la cálida piel del mago.

¿No quieres?- Clow sonrió, se levanto con suavidad, llevando al guardián en brazos.-¿Qué haces?-

Cumpliendo nuestro deseo…- el guardián le observó con inocencia. El mago rió levemente ante eso. En unos cuantos segundos Yue se encontró sobre la cama disfrutando de los besos y caricias que su Amo le proporcionaba; él era tan feliz, había luchado largos años para poder recibir una sola de esas caricias y ahora era dueño de todas aquellas que jamás pudo imaginar. Podía percibir el aroma de su amo, embriagante como la primera vez que lo vio, sonrió entre besos, recordando cuando le había conocido; que curiosa era la vida, él había sido creado con la función de ser su guardián, pero poco a poco había descubierto que su creación tenía un significado mucho más complejo.

Podía sentir las manos del mago sobre su pecho, desabotonando cada molesto obstáculo, pronto pudo sentir los labios del mago sobre su pecho, después de unos segundos el guardián extendió las manos para acariciar los brazos de su amo. Clow se detuvo un momento para observar a la joven criatura bajo él y sonrió, tenía tanto por vivir y hacerle vivir.

Continuase con su exploración por la piel del guardián, encontrándose con el cincho alrededor de su cintura, del cual se deshizo rápidamente; después ayudo al guardián a despojarse de su túnica.

¿Sabías que eres extremadamente hermoso…?- el guardián se sonrojó.- cierto, ya te lo había dicho ¿no?- después de parpadear unos segundos, Yue sonrió con picardía.

No importa, me gusta que me lo digas.- el mago deslizo sus labios desde la garganta de Yue hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Vanidoso…-dijo con humor. Pero Yue no le escuchaba estaba demasiado concentrado en todas las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar como para escuchar ideas extravagantes de un mago lunático. El mago se incorporó para poder volver a beber dulce néctar de los labios de su guardián, sus labios jugueteaban con inocencia, para pasar poco a poco a la pasión. Clow pudo percibir las suaves yemas de los dedos de Yue intentando acercarse al pecho de su amo, pero dudando, siendo detenidas por el miedo al rechazo…

El mago tomo sus manos entre las suyas acercándolas a su pecho, permitiéndoles tocar todo cuando estas desearán; Yue abrió sus ojos, frente a él tenía el rostro de su amo, sus ojos cerrados, al tiempo que sus labios continuaban bebiendo néctar de su boca.

¿…p-puedo…?- preguntó el guardián entre besos. El mago se detuvo.- ¿Puedo tocar todo tu cuerpo?- Clow cerró un ojo.

Ambicioso.- El guardián se sonrojo.

¡Amo yo jamás…!- pero su defensa fue silenciada con un dedo sobre su boca.

Era broma, después de todo…-el mago se acercó para besarle una vez más- soy tuyo ¿no?- Yue recorrió la ancha espalda del mago, era suave y fuerte. Se sentía bien, el mago depositaba incontables y ardientes besos sobre su piel, haciéndole disfrutar cada uno de esos memorables momentos a su lado. De pronto sintió la rodilla de su amo introducirse entre sus piernas.

El mago dudo un momento ¿debería continuar? Tal vez no, el guardián podría asustarse, después de todo, había sido una experiencia traumática la que había vivido hace tiempo con Zoch. Pero no obtuvo negativa de Yue, en realidad obtuvo una mirada curiosa e inocente.

¿quieres que paremos?- dijo con una sonrisa. Después de todo, el guardián podría estar tratando de complacerlo, pero él no deseaba eso, el deseaba ser complacido y complacer.

¿eh?...no, solo me preguntaba que hacías…-El mago parpadeo varias veces.

¿Te molesta?- Yue sonrió, y termino de quitar la bata a su Amo.

¿Te molesta?- Clow sonrió.

No- y continuaron con la exploración de sus cuerpos, disfrutando cada caricia, cada palabra, cada susurro que era depositado en sus corazones y mentes. Clow podía sentir a su amado desfallecer bajo sus brazos, el sudor ya perlaba sus cuerpos, provocando más un ambiente místico que romántico; el guardián se preguntaba si sería por la energía mágica que su amo y el desprendían. Súbitamente, sintió la intromisión de algo en su cuerpo, era algo que nunca había sentido, era doloroso, e intento detenerlo.- Calma…relájate…- Yue abrió sus ojos con lentitud, observo el rostro de su amo, estaba preocupado, pero al sentir los suaves labios de Clow sobre su frente supo que todo estaría bien.- relajate…pronto pasará…- el guardián obedecía, era verdad, la sensación comenzaba a desaparecer para ser sustituida por placer; uno que hasta ese día no había conocido; además sentía la mano de su creador sobre su sexo, proporcionándole caricias que jamás creyó recibir, mucho menos creyó percibir lo que ahora sentía.

Los besos continuaron flotando en el ambiente, al igual que las caricias, las cuales solo aumentaban la pasión en ambos cuerpos. Pronto ambos llegaron al climax.

Sus cuerpos caían cansados sobre la cama, envueltos en las sábanas, disfrutando de la compañía y de la nueva mañana que se presentaba. El guardián dormía placidamente sobre el pecho de su Maestro, se sentía feliz, porque había estado en sus brazos, y había entregado todo cuanto tenía, todo aquello que poseía…

El mago también se sentía dichoso, no creyó jamás ser tan feliz, era cierto que una pena permanecía en su corazón, porque él sabía que no importase cuanto amase a Yue, él jamás sería capaz de darle herederos, en cierta forma eso le deprimía, pero su felicidad era tal que pronto fue olvidado ese tema, olvidado por algunas épocas…

Sintió que su amado se movía levemente, estaba apunto de despertar, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto dormir a Yue en su forma adulta, se veía hermoso, más de lo normal, consideró Clow.

Buenos días…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Clow…-

¿Dormiste bien?-

Lo poco que dormí, si-

¿Qué es esto?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Estás molesto?- Yue le miró inquisitivamente.- ¡Cuando Kerberus me lo dijo no me lo creía!- dijo riendo.

¿Qué?- dijo angustiado el guardián.

Que despiertas de mal humor…-Yue se sonrojó.

¡eso no…!- Clow sonrió con dulzura.- no es verdad…-dijo el ahora, sonrojado guardián.

bromeaba- Yue le miró con atención por unos momentos.

¿dormiste bien tu?-

si…-pero una sombra de pena se asomo en sus ojos grisáceos.

¿Qué ocurre?-

Lamento no haberte protegido antes…- Yue comprendió a lo que el mago se refería.

Te dije que lo olvidarás.-dijo sentándose al lado del mago.

Yue, no me pidas eso, no me lo perdonaré nunca, yo…-

Te mentí.- dijo con seriedad. El mago se sorprendió, incorporándose lentamente.

¿Qué?-

Dije que Zoch me había tomado pero…-Yue volvió el rostro.- lo intento, pero…tu me protegiste, siempre que lo intentaba, una kekkai (barrera protectora) se formaba a mi alrededor…era tu magia, yo…- la mano del mago le tomo de la barbilla para que le mirase.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Clow no mostraba otra cosa que no fuese asombro, en cambio, Yue tenía lagrimas intentado escapar de sus ojos.- No, no estoy molesto…-dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero quiero saber porque lo hiciste…-

Si estas molesto…- dijo al tiempo que una de las lagrimas escapaba,

No lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa, y abrazándole.- ¿Fue una forma para castigar mi estupidez?-

…Estaba muy molesto, por favor, perdóname.- Clow sonrió. Le miró con ternura, su guardián le miraba con pena- Por fa…- pero su petición fue interrumpida, no, mas bien, fue respondida.

Me lo merecía, lo acepto.- Yue le abrazó con fuerza.-

Perdonadme- Clow tomo el rostro de Yue en sus manos, le acercó lentamente para poder probar el sabor de sus besos, una vez más…

_**No se separarían;  
Juntos para siempre…**_

_**Hasta que sus vidas se extingan…**_

_**…O tal vez…**_

_**Hasta que el corazón del hombre se corrompa, muera…**_

_**Y traicione…**_

_**Traicione a la criatura celestial…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:**_

Voy a ser sincera, no puse este espacio en el final precisamente porque no me gusta como se ve mucho menos debajo de "fin" sería una atrocidad, por esa razón me dedicaré a dejarlo pasar, un capítulo que no hace daño; además, dudo que haya habido dudas o se haya extrañado mis comentarios maniáticos -.- como sea, debo comentar que este es uno de mis típicos shonen ai (¿a poco no se habían dado cuenta que me encanta!) pero un muy patético intento de yaoi ToT mucho menos seinen ai ;-;.

Lo cierto doncellas (y donceles) es que le he puesto mucho empeño, se que muchos esperaban algo de "más acción" pero no es lo mío, no se porque, no es que me sienta incapaz, puedo hacerlo, pero siento que no tengo las palabras adecuadas para escribir algo semejante, más bien, porque siento que puedo faltar al respeto en mis palabras, y es algo que ciertamente no tolero (y no soy un ángel, soy de bastantes malas palabras, pero la escritura es una de las cosas que mas amo, no puedo tratarle de otra forma), razón de peso para que no hiciese tanta "acción". Además puse ese final, porque recordemos que Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow y le "cambia" por rubymoon, kaho y spinel…bueno, pero eso lo explicaré bien en el fanfic de "el alma del espejo".

Ahora si, si quieren seguir leyéndome, agárrense, que va para largo (creo).

He escrito este capitulo extra oyendo "Amethyst Remembrance" del disco "Hiiro no Tsuki" de yami no matsuei (quien no la conoce y le gusta el "shonen" –pero con un antagonista que te hace escupir sangre de lo mal que te cae: MURAKI! ESE DESGRACIADO!- haga el favor de investigar, mover esos deditos, vamos vamos, es una buena opción, muy recomendable, anime y manga) esta canción es la que ponen en el anime, para ser exactos en el capitulo 3 "El caso Nagasaki" donde canta Marie Wong (me cae bien la vampireja) una belleza de canción, aunque nada compleja, pero cumple su función: entretener (y hacerte tararearla y cantarla un buen rato). Les diré que cuando dice "Sostuve una joya en mis manos" dije: Yue-san. De ahí que saliera toda esta cosa rara de más shonen ai que yaoi. Lo bueno es que no os prometí nada de yaoi, yo dijeee: trataré de hacer yaoi, pero no garantizo nada –en otras palabras seguro, pero eso dije-.

Para los que ya son especialistas en "Yami no Matsuei" o en su defecto, conocen el anime :D va este "comentario":

¡ME HAN ESTAFADO! ME DIJERON QUE "YAMI NO MATSUEI" de Yoko Matsushita, ERA SHONEN AI! PERO EL SABADO ME FUI A UNA TIENDA DE COMICS Y COMO MANIÁTICA ME HE COMPRADO LOS VOLUMENES DEL 1 AL 7 Y SABEN QUE? NADA! NADAAAAAAAAAA! …ni un mísero beso! Un "te quiero", "me gustas" (bueno si, pero de parte del imbécil de Hijiri -miren que compararlo con Kurosaki Hisoka! QUE INSULTO!-) bien….el caso es que estoy furiosa, porque me he gastado mi regalo de cumpleaños en ellos; quiero decir, el manga es hermoso, su dibujo es en algunos rasgos muy parecido al de CLAMP y en algunas ocasiones a Yuu Watase; como quien dice, ha tomado parte de lo mejor de cada una creando un estilo propio, es un gran manga, buena trama, buena historia, hermoso dibujo (muchos bishounen -chicos guapos-) PERO donde esta el shonen del que me hablaron! A mi me importa un bledo si Muraki (el malo) esta enamorado de Tsuzuki (protagonista) o si solo lo intenta usar para sus experimentos enfermizos y trastornados! YO QUIERO HISOKAxTSUZUKI! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….si alguien sabe de algún doujinshi, diganmeeee.

Tsuki se ha levantado las mangas de la blusa, "¡Y SI NO Tendré que conformarme con mis dibujos de niña de primaria y hacer mi propio doujinshi! Quiero un beso! Beso! …mucho más pero….por el momento tengo con un beso."

AGHHHH Y ENCIMA DE TODO! LA SERIE ESTA ABIERTAAAAA, SOY INFELIZZZZ. T-T que cruel, yo misma me prometí no comprar mangas asi, porque solo sufro al ver que ya no hay volúmenes que continúen la serie y esta no este terminada, pero bien, lo visto, este ha sido muy destino (ahora me he puesto filosófica).

Bueno ya, parándole al tópico, que me asfixio (ah que buena canción la de Eden de Yami no matsuei –si, ahora me obsesionaré con este manga y anime un BUENNNN rato me encanta! ) les daré una recomendación en fanfics:

"Me quedo con el chibi" ; una obra adorable, donde se deja entre dicho la relación HisokaXTsuzuki, creo que es un shonen ai sumamente bajo, así que si no os gusta el tema dudo que les moleste, prácticamente no se habla d esto hasta el final, pero la historia te mantiene en suspenso. Afortunadamente la historia ya esta terminada (y si no me equivoco tiene 20 divinos capítulos –la leí hace como cuatro o cinco días…ocho horas en el ordenador, pero vale cada uno de los segundos)

RESUMEN: Hisoka "abandona" a Tsuzuki para quedarse con Tatsumi con un caso misterioso, con fantasmas, asesinatos, poderes espirituales, pasiones y todo eso (que gusta a mi mente enferma…y a algunas no tan enfermas –por si vosotros se ofenden-) pero lo mejor se pone cuando Tzusuki s entera que le ha dejado de lado, y esta decidido a no perderle. (que conmovedor); debo decir que esperaba un beso en el final…no hubo, pero….¿quien quita y mete un cap extra el autor(a)?

"Fiebre de Primavera" (¿o es "por una fiebre de primavera"?); hermoso, estético, con momentos tomados estratégicamente para dar al lector todo un manjar a la hora de leer, pero OJO: es YAOI, y tiene un hermoso shonen ai en sus momentos.

¿Qué porque les hago promocional a otros autores(as)? (que por cierto no conozco)

¿Qué creen que yo no leo fanfics? O.o…jajaja, fue broma, pero en verdad, les he encontrado y realmente me han gustado estas historias, en mis favoritos de mi biografía, están sus url, y otras historias más, pero solo recuerdo estas dos en este momento (y es que me han dejado impactada). HAY UNA de nombre "Flores silvestres y flores de invernadero" ( ¿o invierno?) también esta en mis favoritos, os moriréis de la risa! Es hermoso, muy divertido ToT no finalizado cruelmente, pero adorable! Hisoka se pone celosoooo.

Y un comentario final (y juro pararle ya) ME HAN DICHO "HISOKA KUROSAKI" dicen que es mi apodo nuevo! O.Ó lo cierto! Es que el hermoso y divino Hisoka-san (si, es hombre, y yo nooooo…y encima de todo…no soy tan guapa como él! -por no mencionar que me falta la buena suerte de tener al guapísimo de Tsuzuki-) pero me han dicho así! ME HAN BAUTIZADO ASI PORQUE TENGO MAL CARÁCTER! Porque me la paso diciéndole a medio mundo "sois unos torpes, tontos, idiotas…imbéciles…" -- (pero que palabritas para estar en labios de una mujer) y gritando "URUSEI! –cállate!-"

Hisoka: no es para tanto mujer…-

Tsuki no youkai¿tu crees belleza celestial?-

Yue¿Qué esa no era yo?-

Tsuki no youkai: …etto…bien…yo…ya no se, sois tan bellos ambos…

Tsuzuki: yo me quedo con soka chan!-

Clow: yo con yue naturalmente-

Tzusuki¡SOKA CHAN ES MAS HERMOSO!-

Tsuki no youkai: etto…

Clow: TE VAS A ENTERAR SHINIGAMI GLOTON!

Hisoka y Yue: …so brutos…

Tsuki no youkai: es que me encanta la gente hermosa…me importa poco el sexo, pero son tan hermosos…-admirando su belleza innata- Yue-san…Hisoka-san.

Todos: ¬¬ te saliste del tema!

AH SI! El caso! Me han dicho hisoka kurosaki por que soy una persona con carácter desagradable! Por mi mal humor si no duermo lo suficiente! Por odiar a Muraki (según Hanna-chan esto fue razón de peso), por ser igual de impulsiva y brillante a veces (no se si me halagan o me insultan) y por traumas infantiles…(no tan grandes como lo que Muraki le hace a Hisoka pero…) les diré que mis traumas infantiles más bien son más como los de Tsuzuki, discriminación, soledad y rechazo…que cruel (Demonios, me he enojado…) Vale vale…mejor le paró y les cuento en "Notas finales de la autora" que pondré después de el "detrás de las cámaras de Reed Li Clow", se que esta prohibido hacer un escrito así pero, confió en que a nadie le moleste, después de todo, si quieren leerlo son bienvenidos, si no, simplemente ignórenlo (¡no me acusennn! –con voz de niño chiquito)

Nos Vemos …disculpad todo el rollo que os he contado…

Si les gusto el cap, dejen un review si? Me servirán todo tipo de críticas, ya que me ha costado trabajo el hacerlo, gracias!.

Ahora que lo pienso…aquí no tenía nada que ver lo de Yami no Matsuei y lo de mi nuevo apodo…

REVIEWS:

Tenshi-Hikaru: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te lo agradezco enormemente, tu eres la persona que me comenzó a motivar para escribir . Te lo agradezco enormemente; muchísimas gracias por todo ¡Gracias! Espero no defraudarte en el próximo fic. Sigue con tu fic, y actualiza, yo seguiré haciendo los doujinshis para ilustrarlo .

Yami To Fujikiri: No estoy loca, soy maniática :D, te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me siento muy feliz de que mi fanfic haya gustado tanto, no sabes cuanto; sobre todo porque cuando escribía en otra pagina U a nadie le gustaba como escribía, claro que me pulí ¿verdad? Pero me costó un trabajo. Ahora solo espero que los fanfics que siga haciendo tengan tantos lectores, me hace muy feliz que me dejen un review, como tu llo sabes, es una motivación. Gracias por todo lokilla.

Isilme Dragon¿EH!Como crees? No, seguro que las CLAMP dirían "que le pasa a esta, como se atreve a hacer a Reed tan estúpido" pero aún así me haría muy feliz que les gustase a ellas . Sobre tu disculpa, no te preocupes (no pensaba perdonarte XD…bromeo!) yo se que a veces da pereza mas que nada registrarte -.- pero hace muy feliz que te pongan un review, y motiva mucho, no sabes cuanto! Ahorita no he actualizado aunque tengo vacaciones, pero ahora mi pc vuelve a la carga, y espero escribir diario como antes, pero como ando leyendo mucho yami no matsuei, no he hecho gran cosa -.-. Espero que sigas leyendo (independientemente del autor) que yo se como cura el alma de las penas (si, me ha pasado algo trágico hoy, por eso mis comentarios son tan torpes ToT). Gracias por leer mi fic hasta este punto, muchas graicas. :D

Se despide su amiga Tsuki no Youkai/Kurosaki Hisoka (según los torpes de la escuela de inglés) hasta el extra final "Detrás de las cámaras de Reed Li Clow" PORTAOS MAL! YA SABEIS! LEED MANGA! AMAR EL ANIME! ADORAR A YUE! SON LAS REGLAS PARA….

¡SER FELIZ!  
(y quedar en quiebra al ver que no tienes ni un solo centavo  
para seguir con tu afición T-T)

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA© CLAMP

Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro.


	29. Detràs de las Cámaras de Reed Li Clow

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

By: Tsuki No Youkai

**_Glosario:  
_**_  
TnK: Tsuki no Youkai_

_R: Reportero_

_NOTA: cualquier duda sobre los personajes que salen en este capitulo, vean la parte final, ahí viene una explicación de cada uno de los personajes que use, o en su defecto, la serie a la que pertenecen. _

OCIO ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTA:

Extra: Detrás de las Cámaras de Reed Li Clow

"El pasado es delicioso, el presente es exquisito y tu futuro es pesar 110 kilos"

Las golosinas, los mayores enemigos de la producción:

R¡Aquí estamos en una emisión más de "Las más vendidas!" ¡Esta noche conversaremos con el elenco de REED LI CLOW, una de las mas recientes producciones de Videohome, producido por _Ocio Entertaintment _¡Y aquí viene la directora!

TnY¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO¡QUIERO UNA ESCENA EN EL BARCO!

R: Por lo visto esta enojada- dijo el reportero susurrando a las cámaras- Buenas Noches Tsuki-san!

Tny¿TU QUIEN ERES¡No se permite el acceso con Cámaras¡Son Goku los quiero fuera!

Son Goku¡Pero estoy comiendo! –dijo con la boca llena.

TnY¡NO HAY PAGA EXTRA! -miré a mi alrededor ¿Quién podría ayudarme?- AH!...-doble el libreto para crear un vocalizador- !SEIYA!- un chiquillo de no más de 15 años llego a mi lado, su cabello alborotado y su playera roja le hacían ver sumamente torpe.

Seiya¿Acaso Athena esta en peligro!

TnY: no…

Seiya¡Hades ha vuelto?

TnY: No…

Seiya!Athena esta en el gran pilar?

TnY: MILOOOOO SACALOS DE AQUÍ!

R¡P-pero tengo una entrevista con usted¡Tengo Cita!

TnY: …!ChiiI!- una hermosa jovencita llego corriendo.

Chii¿Chii?-

TnY: Dime las citas de hoy, por favor.

Chii: Reunión con Maniáticos anónimos, Maratón del señor de los Anillos en casa de Ryo chan, leer Yami no Matsuei (4 volúmenes hoy), entrevista con "el reportero".

TnY: mmmm…

Chii: cita de media noche con Shaka-san, …dormir en "Fisgoneando a los bishounen miau miau".

Milo¿Para que me llamo, jefa?- llego un joven atractivo de cabellos azulados y ojos encantadores. Pero le ignoré, estaba demasiado ocupada, pensando en "los bishounen miau miau".

TnY. Ya, con eso, cancela todo lo demás.

Chii: Cancelada su cita con Yasha ou, bushinshou del norte.

TnY: …no, mejor deja esa, ya pasaron 78 horas, 43 min y 32 segundos sin verle- miré mi reloj. (Resulta que estoy enamorada de ese personaje de Rg Veda –enamorada de verdad o.O-).

Milo¿Qué pasa?-pregunto nuevamente.

TnY. Ah si, quítame a este imbécil de aquí.- señale a Seiya.

Seiya¿Acaso has traicionado a Athena¡Milo! – sus gritos fueron apagados mientras mas lejos de mis oídos estaba.

R: o-O etto…yo.

TnY: Comienza.

R¿Creé que podríamos sentarnos?- me senté en el aire.- OoO !cómo?

TnY: Magia Fuda, Tsuzuki Asato me esta enseñando unos truquillos.

R: oh…¿podría…?

TnY: No, siéntate en el piso, si quieres.- busque en mi chaqueta, saque una lima de uñas y comencé mi ardua labor de controlar el crecimiento de mis "gatubelas" (así les dicen mis amigos a mis uñas, ya que las tengo "un poquitin" largas, y son naturales! O.o)

R:…¿Cuánto dinero le ha invertido a esta producción?

TnY: todo el dinero lo he sacado de la fundación del ADAM (Asociación de Defensa del Anime y del Manga –si existe, por cierto-)y han sido aproximadamente 10 meses.

R:…¿Cuáles fueron los principales motivos de su creación?

TnY: Todos mataban a Clow y no quería que siguiera así, me puse en contacto con el agente de Clow, esperaba que aceptara pero de no hacerlo, estoy segura que Nqkago me hubiera ayudado.

R: He oído que Yue-san pide mucho dinero por su colaboración ¿es eso verdad?

TnY:…no…-dudé.

Flash back.

Yue¿LO DICES EN SERIO?

TnY: Es un trato, si tu participas, obligo a Clow a que la última escena sea grabada como si fuese película porno, tendrás la noche de tu vida.

Yue¿REALMENTE SERIAS CAPAZ!

TnY: acepta o Clow será de Rubymoon.

Yue: ACEPTO! No permitiré que esa entupida me lo gane!

Fin del Flash back.

R: y ¿y cuales han sido los problemas de la producción?

TnY: Como todas las producciones tenemos problemas de escenografía, de cámara, de fotografía…pero…

R¿pero?

TnY: ah decir verdad- me acercó para susurrarle, siento el close up de la cámara- nuestro principal problema han sido las golosinas.

R¿Golosinas?- este hombre pareciese no creerme.

TnY: si, Clow las metía de contrabando, de hecho, lo hacía para intentar eliminar el inaudito alcoholismo de Consuelo.

R!Consuelo es alcoholica?

TnY: así es- asiento.- Clow le traía chocolates para intentar curarla, pero por error llego a comprar chocolates rellenos de brandy, y el resultado fue desastroso, por otro lado Kerberus y su asociación "Protejamos a los leones del mañana" no hace mas que causar problemas, hace tan solo una semana ha organizado un meeting para poder arrojar a las hienas de la sabana africana ¡y todo porque Simba no es capaz de cazar su propia comida con seres carroñeros! El mismo Kimba esta peleando para detener este meeting, pero al ritmo que va ¡todo será inútil!.

R: mmmmm…y dígame, que otros problemas ha tenido la producción.

TnY¡El Romance entre Clow y Yue¡No se si te enteraste, pero hace tan solo un mes Reed le dijo a Yue que se fugará con él al Caribe¡Al Caribe! (de hecho, esa es la razón por la cual decidimos hacer la escena de Shonen ai en un barco ¡Ya habían practicado!)- me sonrojé de la ira.- ¡No les perdonaré que me hayan quitado la exclusiva!

R¿Exclusiva?

TnY: Mira chiquillo- señale al camarógrafo- Edita eso o te juro que enviaré a Randamanthys a arrancarte el alma.

Camarógrafo: Vale, vale…

R:…Es…¿es verdad que le dicen "Hisoka Kurosaki"?

TnY¡Eso es real! Verás, hace poco le pedí a Tsuzuki que viniera a verme porque tenía un "encargo especial" (sí, me quería deshacer de cierto profesor de física de nombre Sánchez Miguel) al principio se negó, afortunadamente, Kerberus tiene muchos contactos en las pastelerías de Francia y le pedí unos cuantos encargos, la verdad es que la eliminación de ese profesor me ha salido barata, por poco pensé que tendría que llamar a Tatsumi Seiichiro.

R¡Seiichiro Tatsumi!El maestro de las sombras? (y no me ha contestado la pregunta original).

TnY: ese mismo, él y yo estamos en el mismo grupo de maniáticos anónimos, pero a pesar de nuestra buena relación, estoy segura que me hubiera cobrado mas de lo que me he gastado en la producción de Reed Li Clow.- Un joven de hermosos ojos azules paso frente a mi.- ¡HIIRAGIZAWA! YA TE DIJE QUE NO VENGAS HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VENGA! NO QUIERO VER TU FEO ROSTRO TAN PRONTO!

Eriol: etto…pero estoy invitado a la fiesta de Clausura.

TnY¡Mierda¡Clow me las pagará!- le hago una señal a Hiiragizawa de que continué con su camino.

R¿Fiesta de Clausura? –dijo el reportero, emocionado.

TnY: Si, pero es solo para el elenco. SOLO para el ELENCO.

Reportero y camarógrafo: T-T porque nadie nos quiere aquí…

TnY¿Eso es todo? Tengo prisa.

R: una última pregunta T-T.

TnY: Muévele chico.

R¿Dónde está el elenco de elfos?

TnY¿Ellos? Ah, están firmando autógrafos, parece ser que Aniron consiguió muchas fans, lo cierto es que me preocupa algo…

R¿Qué?

TnY: Una fan loca, una tal Tenshi-Hikaru vino a verme pidiéndome una entrevista con Aniron, él no se negó así que se la concedí pero...

R?

TnY: Verá, ella abuso de él, así que Aniron no ha querido dar la cara un buen tiempo, pero aprovecho este momento para decirle algo a esa chica – me acercó a las cámaras estrellando mi rostro contra ella, puede notarse mi piel haciendo vacío contra el cristal de la cámara- ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR PERVERTIDA¡A mi hijo nadie lo toca!

"En una turba me encontraba, poco a poco se fueron acabando los boletos para el concierto de Nittle Grasper; ahora me encuentro sólo, infinitamente sólo, mi nombre era Fan número uno de Sakuma Ryuichi, pero ahora sólo soy: La fan sin boleto"

Cuando Nittle Grasper vino a esta ciudad, todos queríamos ir a verlos, pero…sólo algunos pudieron ir (¿habrán vendido su alma al diablo para poder conseguir boleto?)

R: Esta es la segunda temporada de Reed Li Clow! Nos sentimos honrados de que el departamento televisivo de Animazteca nos haya permitido venir a verles!

Clow: Muchas Gracias a todos por su apoyo.- en ese momento una botella de brandy llego volando para estrellarse contra su cabeza.- ¿Qué?

Muraki¡Perdón¡El golpe era para Tsuzuki no era mi intención!

Clow: Maldito medicucho perturbado.

Hisoka: MURAKI!- El joven ojiverde fue sostenido por un hermoso hombre de atractivos ojos violetas y 26 años de edad, partidario a empleado mas glotón del mes, con 70 años de antigüedad…

Tsuzuki¡Espera 'soka-chan!- pronto Suzaku llego a los hechos.

R: Si claro, continuemos con esto ¿quiere Clow-san?

Clow: esta bien- sonrió, pronto una gran flama alcanzó su zapato- Dame un segundo.- invoco su llave mágica y…- ¡Shield!

R: Gracias. Ahora ¿Es verdad que el día de ayer toda la producción se negó a trabajar?

Clow: no, no toda. Solo Shang, Mayasaki, Ukyo, Tsuki no youkai, Hiradatsu, Piere, Marie, Eliot, Elios, Zoch, los dioses elementales…

R: Mejor dígame quien vino.

Clow: Yue, Kerberus, Wang, Balzac, yo. (es que aunque no estén en la temporada de grabación, ayudan preparando café, aperitivos, vestuario, aquí no desperdiciamos dinero).

R¿Y eso?

Clow: Veras, hace tan solo unas horas nosotros estuvimos en el concierto de Nittle Grasper…-pero no pudo acabar.

R: NITTLE GRASPER? CON SAKUMA RYUICHI, TOUMA SEGUCHI Y NORIKO…!

Clow: SI CON ELLOS!

R: AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ToT ¡yo quería boletos y no alcancé!

Clow: Por eso, nadie quiso trabajar porque los que fuimos al concierto (los que venimos) nos vimos ayudados de las "fuerzas oscuras".

R¿Cómo esta eso Maestro Yoda? (así se escribe? 0.0?)

Clow: Pues es que tu sabes que todo se arregla con una cara bonita…

R: Exactamente¿Qué cara bonita?

Clow: Verás, Yue fue a hablar con Seguchi para que este le permitiera la entrada, pero se negó, así que fue con Ryuichi, pero este le dijo que las finanzas las administraba Seguchi desde que K le abandonó.

R: Si, comprendo.

Clow: Entonces Yue fue con Noriko, pero esta le pidió una noche de masaje en los pies a cambio de eso, y Yue naturalmente se negó…-y así continuó, sin explicar nada.

R: ¬¬ Ajá.

Clow: Entonces Zoch fue a hablar con Seguchi para amenazarlo con "Venganza Divina" pero entonces…

R!PUEDE DECIRME COMO LOS CONSIGUIO?

Clow: Ah si, claro. Pero te falta la mejor parte, sabes cuando Yo fui a hablar con …

R: SOLO DIGAME COMO LOS CONSIGUIO!

Clow: Bien, bien! Kerberus es amigo de Kumagorou (Como todo buen muñeco de felpa) y este le dio los boletos.

R: O.O… ¿Y porque no invitaron a Tsuki-san?

Clow¿Tu invitarías a alguien que tiene un dibujo con los mas guapos bishounen del anime y que le ha bautizado "Mi harem personal"? (no lo tengo aun, pero quiero hacer un dibujo de unos dos metros, dos metros y medio con los bishonen que mas me gustan)

R: O-O pues…

Clow: Kumagorou fue muy específico "No quiero chicas con deseos de arrebatarme a Ryu-chan".

R. Pobre Tsuki-san.

En ese momento voy apareciendo con Sakuma Ryuichi; el va riendo como de costumbre, su hermoso rostro va acompañado de una enorme sonrisa, su fino cuerpo cubierto por ropa de Pink House, Aya y Yuma se han encargado del vestuario.

Ryuichi¿DE VERDAD!

TnY¡De veritas, de veritas! En mi casa hay tanto helado como para alimentar a un oso rosa!

Ryuichi¡Siiiii!- Tomo a Ryuichi de la cintura, llevándomelo a mi departamento.

Clow: Pobre hombre…

R¿Ah si?

Clow: Si…necesitará ayuda psicológica…no es fácil aguantar sus conversaciones de 10 horas sobre manga y anime, o sobre "Quiero ir al nuevo karaoke, quiero ganar otro concurso!"

R: AHHHHHhhh es eso!- dice riendo.

Clow: Si, el que se la monta con la gente del staff es Piere.

R: O.O

Marie: O.O maldito hombre!- toma una daga y se corta el cuello.

Eliot¿Estaba eso en el libreto?

"…En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, si tu co-protagonista es un ser hermoso…no dudes que es el Ángel malvado…"

Problemas con los protagonistas:

R: y aquí estamos…hip! Hip! En otra más de nuestras emisio…hip-hip…emisiones.

Camarógrafo: 'tas bien imbécil, como se te ocurre emborracharte por esa mujer.

R: Cállate idiota, no todos los días tu mamá te corre de su casa.

Camarógrafo: Acéptalo ya eres un hombre dejado.

R: y ahí viene! Hip-hip…ahí viene Kerberus…

Kerberus¿eh?

R: Buenas chico¿nos concedes una entrevista?

Kerberus: Buenas noches, espero que disfrute su estancia en las locaciones, por su puesto le concedo la entrevista, me siento halagado.

R¿Hace…hip-hip, hace cuando trabajas con Tsuki?

Kerberus: Yo trabajo con Tsuki-sama desde hace cuatro años.

R: Wow! Mucho hip-hip…tiempo.

Kerberus: Así es, pero espero que pronto pueda dedicarme a mi asociación.

R¿eh?

Kerberus: tu sabes, la de leones damnificados.

R: Ah si…- Yue caminaba por los alrededores, con unos lentes azules que le hacían resaltar su belleza, traía botas negras, un pantalón de cuero y una playera sport blanca. – Si, muy interesante Ukyo.

Kerberus: Soy Kerberus, UKyo-san hoy no vino,

R: ah si…

Kerberus: Aprovecho para pedir apoyo a todos los televidentes, por favor ¡Ayúdenos¡Cinco centavos de dólar que den son mas que suficientes para limpiar a uno de nosotros del sarro que se nos forma en los dientes¡Por favor…!-

R: CORRELE AHÍ VA YUE! –Camarógrafo y Reportero corrieron en dirección al co-protagonista. –YUE SANNNNN…!Una entrevista…!

Yue: Mira ahorita no puedo ¿me captas no?- dijo agitando su mano. –Este clima me maltrata el cabello¡has visto esto!- dijo señalando las puntas de su cabello,- ¡Ve!

R: no veo nada.-

Yue¡Ve bien!- el reportero se acercó a las puntas de cabello, estas relucían como plata.- Ayer eran perfectas y hoy están mas delgadas.

R: O.o mirada microscópica que tiene Yue-san.

Yue: Consorte de Reed Li ¡por favor!

R: O.O

Clow¿nos vamos cariño?- el reportero había estado tan concentrado en su análisis a las puntas del cabello de Yue que no se había percatado de la presencia del mago.

Yue: Si, pero ya, que este vago me esta acosando.

Clow¡No te le acerques escoria!- Si, cuando Clow esta con Yue se vuelve un idiota al 150 por ciento. Justo como los "artistas" que creyéndose muy importantes se niegan a dar una entrevista, lo que no saben es que ellos viven gracias a que nosotros compramos sus productos (independientemente del que sea) y que se deben a nosotros, además, si no fuera por los periodistas, quedarían arrojados a un estanque contaminado donde nadie les h arìa caso, ojala se den cuenta que dependen de nosotros y dejen de ser tan arrogantes (si, fue una critica, estoy molesta con la gente axial, no se porque…)

R¡Pero yo…!

Clow¡Thunder¡WATERY!

Staff: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una vez que volví al staff me encontré con todo en llamas, me dijeron que Clow había hecho esto…aún estoy esperando a los del seguro, ya me esperaba algo de ese lunático, después de todo, es muy celoso, la otra vez, una niña de siete años le pidió un mechón de su cabello a Yue y este comenzó a gritar y Clow decidió usar a la niña de almohada, ya que Fight le destrozo todos los huesos, esos dos me dan miedo juntos, la única forma de controlarlos es amenazarlos con sus cheques de sueldo…

Hombre 1: Disculpe señorita…

TnY¿Si?

Hombre 1: Verá, usted esta demandada.

TnY¿QUE? DEBE SER UN ERROR!

Hombre 1: Eso dicen todos.

TnY: Nooo, yo no hice nada!

Hombre 2!Trata de decir que no obligo a Yue-san a utilizar esas gotas para que pudiera llorar con facilidad?

TnY¡Es parte del trabajo!

Hombre 3: Esta usted bajo arresto por utilización de fármacos inadecuados en un ser hermoso.

TnY!QUE!- El hombre 3 me esposo.- NOOOO, SOLTADME! OS MATARÉ! OS MATARÉ A TODOS!

Hombre 2: Es verdad que el hermoso de Yue-san tiene conjuntivitis? (infección en los ojos).

Hombre 1: si…-.-

Hombre 1 y 2: POBRE HERMOSURAAAA T-T

TnY: YUE! ERES UN SER PERVERSO! TE APROVECHASTE DE TU BELLEZA! SALLLLL YUE!

Una risa macabra a lo lejos.

TnY: ERES UN ANGEL MALVADOOOOOOooooo.

Staff: Dios mio…alguien ayúdenos…una ambulancia, auxilio…(y siguen sin hacerles caso)

TnY: ME VENGARÉ! NO PODRAN CONMIGO! JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA…

Director de maniáticos anónimos: Vale, vale tsu-chan es hora de tu medicina…- acercó una jeringa a mi brazo.

TnY: ALEJATE MURAKI! Nooooooooooo….

Lo único que se, es que ahora soy un shinigami, con varias marcas en mis brazos, pecho y espalda. Hisoka dice que soy la nueva muñeca de Muraki, que esto es la maldición que a él lo llevo a la muerte ¿Muraki me asesino¿Por qué estoy en Meifu?...¿Porque Tsuzuki no se le ha declarado a Hisoka?...¿Porque Hijiri Minase esta tocando una guitarra si tiene el violín al lado?...¿PORQUE TENGO A MURAKI DE COMPAÑERO?

¿Fin?

¿Por qué han leído esta payasada? O.ÓU

Buzón de quejas:

Tenshi-Hikaru¡YO NO ABUSE DE ANIRON¡ÈL QUISO DE BUENA

GANA¡EL QUIZOOOOoooo¡Te demandaré por difamación!

El rincón de Tsuki No Youkai:

Bien, seré franca, la verdad es que hasta aquí llega REED LI CLOW (todos aplauden porque no habrá "notas finales" ja, ja, ja) y solo pondré unos nombrecitos ya que supongo que muchos se han confundido con los nombres que he puesto, ya que no todos han visto las series y/o leído el manga:

Son Goku: Que atrocidad el que no lo conozca pero bueno; es conocido vulgarmente como "Gokú", de Dragon Ball, creado por Akira Toriyama en manga y llevado al anime por no se quien. Es un sayajin (¿se escribe así?) y esta casado con una demonio, digo, con una humana que es peor que mi madre (no, ni tanto, al menos la mía me fomenta el gusto al manga -si, mientras mantenga las notas-) y tiene dos hijos: Gohan y Goten (…que imaginación).

Seiya, Milo, Shaka, Athena, Randamanthys: Si no los conocen, ni me hablen XD jajaja (bromeo) son de SAINT SEIYA, ahhh una obra de arte (confesaré que prefiero el anime, en el manga…bien, tienen las cabezas "planas", ahora que la saga de Hades es una joya –Hades es un zafiro con esos ojazos azules-) manga hecho por Masami Kurumada-sensei y si no me equivoco tiene 28 tomos (y sólo tengo el tomo 28 XD).

Chii & Fisgoneando a los bishounen miau miau: bien, Chii es la protagonista de CHOBITS, de estudio CLAMP. Es una computadora con forma humana. ( CLAMP ToT ah! Megumi-ou! Son mi máximo las amooooo!) y el nombre correcto es: "Fisgoneando a las gatitas miau miau" que es un salón erótico en el manga (y anime, aunque no me gusta, prefiero el manga) donde Chii cae pro error XD.

Yasha-ou: ah, este es el amor de mi vida, a pesar de no ser tan guapo como para estar en mi lista, es sin duda el hombre que me ha robado el corazón con esa pasión enfermiza (porque eso es) de salvar a Ashura, la joven y última princesa del Clan Ashura, la cual aparenta tener 5 o 7 años pero a lo largo de la historia, realmente pareciese enamorarse de ella; ¿pedofilo? (entiéndase por: persona que le gustan los niños) PUES NO! Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que Ashura tiene 300 años y se mantiene con esa forma por una maldición, pero al final del manga ella(el) crece, y es que Ashura esta maldita por los dioses, ya que su padre cometió un pecado y por eso es asexuada (asexuado). El caso es que se enamoran, y si quieren un estudio de este magnifico manga díganme que es mi manga favorito! . Editado en Japón por Wings, en China por Tohan Comics, en España por Norma Comics y en Norteamérica por Tokiopop. Creado en 1900 y termino de publicarse en 1996 (en Japón). Es mi manga favorito y no tengo la serie, conseguí (porque Dios es grande) tres tomos de norma comics, y por el momento lo pido a U.S.A, espero terminar mi colección, tiene dos OVA's (que si tengo!) y naturalmente…es de CLAMP.

Tsuzuki Asato, Kurosaki Hisoka, Tatsumi Seiichiro, Muraki (algo), Magia Fuda, Aya, Yuma, Pink House: todos de la serie Yami no Matsuei, editado en España por Glénat, y también conocido como "hijos de la oscuridad" y "descendents of the darkness" es un manga de 11 tomos (por el momento ToT) con una serie de 13 capitulos. NO ES SHONEN AI NI YAOI ( buaaaaaaa, me estafaronnnnn) y es MUY buena. Aunque el anime lo recomiendo casi tanto como el manga, les recomiendo no ver todo el final XD, muy malo. (peor que el de DNAngel). El manga es de Yoko Matsushita-sensei, que dibuja con un estilo muy fresco, con recursos muy CLAMP y Yuu Watase-sensei, dándole puntos extra en mis favoritos! Ahora una breve introducción a ellos XD.

Tsuzuki: es un shinigami (mensajero de la muerte), murió a los 26 años, tiene 70 trabajando en el departamento del Enma (mm..algo de los muertos, no les complicaré la vida) y todos le rechazan, nadie quiere ser su compañero hasta que llega…

Hisoka Kurosaki: Compañero de Tsuzuki, al principio no quería pero luego si le gusto la idea, murió a los 16 años. Fue abusado sexualmente y maldecido por Muraki, ya que fue testigo de un asesinato de ese médico demente (Muraki). Lo odia ante todo, y en el anime se arroja al fuego (y no lo digo literalmente) para salvar a Tsuzuki, parece ser que ambos se gustan, pero no lo confiesan. Lo cierto es que en el volumen 2 del manga Tsuzuki dice que "lo he conquistado con mi encanto animal" lo que le cuesta una buena golpiza por parte de Hisoka. Algo muy divertido con él es que hay un tipo: Hajime Terazuma, rival de Tzusuki (hombres, todos iguales) que se convierte en un león negro al ser tocado por una mujer…Y HISOKA LOGRA QUE ESTE SE TRANSFORME AUNQUE SEA **HOMBRE! **…y es que realmente es hermoso, pero ¿tanto como para ser mujer? Siendo honestos, si. Es hermoso.

Tatsumi Seiichiro: Es uno de los dos "Maestros de las sombras", es muy poderoso, aunque pareciera que no es mas que un secretario (es secretario de Konoe, el jefe de Tsuzuki), pero pareciera que es él en realidad el que lleva las riendas en la organización. Odia a Muraki porque hace sufrir a Tsuzuki, además, tiene un trauma con su madre, pero no entendí bien porque (supongo que me he hecho insensible a ese tipo de cosas). Fue compañero de Tsuzuki por tres meses y lo dejo…!porque no soportaba verlo llorar! Que tierno…ah, como me gustan los hombres como él: elegante, adinerado (por ser envidioso y ahorrativo), amable cuando debe serlo, y muy inteligente.

Muraki: este es un hijo de su (censurado) madre, sorprendentemente TIENE FANS! O.o; yo lo odio, pero muchos le quieren, es un médico frustrado (porque eso es) ya que sus pacientes morían sin mas remedio, y ante eso desea crear "el cuerpo perfecto" considerando a Tsuzuki la clave para ello. Violó a Hisoka cuando este tenía 13 años, y también le maldijo, pero de una forma tan cruel, que Hisoka vivió en agonía por 3 años más. Parece, PARECE, que esta enamorado de Tsuzuki, pero lo dudo. Sabemos que no muere en el anime, en el manga no se (ToT quiero los tomos que me faltannnn). Según como yo lo veo, él es mucho mas monstruoso que yo. Lo cierto es que en el manga al menos tiene "carisma" cosa de la que carece en el TODO el anime. Incluso negocia con Hisoka por una noche con Tsuzuki, pagándole 50000 yenes, pero al final Hisoka le da lástima Tsuzuki y va a salvarlo.

Magia Fuda: es magia de sellos, Tsuzuki la usa y es el más poderoso del más allá con esta magia.

Aya & Yuma: son gemelas y se empeñan en vestir a Hisoka de mujer. Tienen un gran cariño por Tsuzuki y parece que carecen de papilas gustativas XD, nunca salen en el manga. Pink House es como que una empresa que saca artículos de moda, porque en una ocasión le llevan a Hisoka el "Vestido de verano de pink house" y Yoko-sensei lo dibuja vestido! O.O –se ve bastante linda…lindo- lo que les cuesta una bofetada a ellas y a Tsuzuki (que ni la debía XD).

A.D.A.M: es lo que dije, si existe, y yo conozco solamente la de España mi Patria de espíritu (al menos) me imagino que en mi otra Patria también existe (Japón).

Nakago: Es el antagonista de Tamahome en Fushigi Yûgi, de Yuu Watase, son 18 tomos y solo tengo 8 (no me gusto tanto, preferí Ayashi no Ceres y complete mi colección de estos! Hasta los DVD, siiiiii) también tiene un anime, pero no lo he visto. Nakago es guapo y rubio, es tan manipulador que lo quisiera de maestro, para aprender bien XD (para conseguir mas manga y anime).

Simba: Protagonista de "The lion King" de Disney, y si alguien tiene quejas de que me guste Disney, adelante; ME ENCANTA ESA PELICULA, es mi favorita hasta tengo la edición vieja y la edición especial en DVD. Y la ví 7 veces en el cine, lloro cuando se muere su papá, debe ser por mi propio caso…

Kimba: este es el "Simba" real, es el verdadero, el original! HECHO POR** MANGA NO KAMISAMA, Osamu Tezuka, **el Dios y creador del manga. Si, se que dicen ALGUNOS que el manga surge en China, pero para mi, es Manga no Kamisama el fundador y padre de que desee existir. El anime yo lo ví cuando era cría, se llama "Kimba, el León blanco", ya no recuerdo el nombre original, también creo "La princesa caballero" y el famoso "Astroboy". Su esposa ha dicho que él admiraba mucho a Disney y dicen, DICEN, que por esa razón surgieron los ojos grandes tan característicos de CASI, todos los mangas.

Nittle Grasper: Es un grupo de música creado para un manga llamado Gravitation de Maki Murakami, la cual fue a España, este año –creo- BUAAAA QUIERO IRME PARA MI PATRIA YAAAAA! Y los cantantes son: Sakuma Ryuichi (vocalista, guapísimo), Noriko (o es Nuriko?) y Seguchi Touma (creo que lo odia por haberle dicho cosas tan crueles a Suichi, el protagonista en el capitulo 11 o 12 del anime). Seguchi y Nuriko son tecladistas. El anime consta de 13 capítulos, tiene una SUPER musicalización, el único problema es que tienden a repetir muchos cuadros de animación, sobre todo en los conciertos. ( y es que trata sobre cantantes y sus pasiones XD); ese si, es Shonen ai. El manga tiene 13 volúmenes por el momento (que espero tener pronto) y existen unos doujinshis que hizo Maki-san, de nombre "Remix" que son enteramente Yaoi.

Animazteca: es para hacer una parodia de una televisora. Sin deseos de ofender a nadie ¿vale? Yo respeto mucho (mientras no conozca bien a la gente XD, ni ellos a mi, jua jua jua).

Kumagorou: vuelve al ataque Gravitation, es el peluche de Ryuichi. YO QUIERO UNOOOO.

**REVIEWS: **

**Aru****-chan: **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que fuera extenso, me gustan mas XD. Si, Clow muere en Japón, pero aquí…bien, en este fanfic no planeo matarle; tal vez haga un fic de su muerte, pero no lo garantizo, hace dos años hice 2 de la muerte de Clow y no es algo que me atraiga, principalmente porque se que Yue sufrirá mucho. Si Eriol es un ser despreciable, se que él no es Clow, pero como lo odio mucho por no haber ayudado a Yue cuando este ya no tenía energía me estoy vengando en el fic de "El alma del espejo" que próximamente publicaré, creo que será un one.-shot (exagerándole mucho, mi idea da para dos capítulos), donde Eriol ya no sabe cual es su personalidad, confundiéndose con Clow. Gracias por haberme leído hasta ahora, y si, es triste acabar pero…es muy tranquilo, si vieras que ha sido un gran trabajo, pero no importa, estoy feliz, porque a ustedes les ha gustado leerlo y por eso, muchas gracias, me siento feliz y mientras esto siga así, seguiré escribiendo todo lo posible.

**Cinthya**Gracias por tus comentarios ¿eh? Jajaja, entonces no me odias¡Me siento feliz! No te preocupes, la inspiración es algo que llega en el momento menos indicado, en mi caso, llega en las noches, cuando no puedo dormir y veo la sombras de los objetos y comienzo a pensar cosas medio raras y es ahí de donde sale todo, también cuando me estoy bañando y veo algo u oigo algo raro, es bastante extraño. Estoy segura que una vez que hayas tranquilizado tu animo todo estará mejor, si tratas de obtener una idea por la fuerza no lo lograrás, rara vez funciona, te lo aseguro. Póngale ganas, y muchas gracias por seguir mi fic hasta este punto.

**Isilme**** Dragon: **SI! LO DE YAMI NO MATSUEI ME HACE ESTALLAR EN IRA, si, es verdad, insinúan mucho pero nada¿En España van en el tomo 8? Ah, gracias a Dios, aquí he conseguido hasta el 7, pero pensaba que en España ya estaban los 11. De lo de Eriol, pues no, no pienso hacer que se reencuentren de la forma en la que podrías estar pensando, mas bien es algo dramático pero es mi venganza contra el idiota de Eriol (lo odio por haberle hecho eso a Yue ¡no lo perdonaré!  
Gracias por considerar mi lemon elegante, aunque es shonen ai, no llega a lemon ToT…jeje, elegante, eso me gusta porque me hace pensar que no use palabras vulgares para expresarme y me hace sentir MUY, pero MUY bien. :D Gracias por haber leído este fic, ojala sigas leyéndome aunque no sea este fic XD. Si te gusta la idea de la venganza contra Eriol, lee "El alma del Espejo" (vil promocional barato XD) pero fuera de eso, espero te guste, lo he hecho con un estilo de REED LI CLOW, y agregado elementos mas psicológicos. :D

**Christian**Je, je, je, me conformo con que no creas que soy una hentai, no lo soy –creo- solo espero que el fic te guste, y lo disfrutes mucho, aunque solo hayas leído el primer capitulo y…!que sigas enganchada¡Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic!

AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO DE TODOS!

**¡ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO!**

¡VIVA EL MANGA Y ANIME POR SIEMPRE!

OTAKU POR SIEMPRE, SU AMIGA: TSUKI NO YOUKAI, alias Hisoka :) 

Y ya para los masoquistas, pueden leer mi fanfic de: "El alma del Espejo" que puede decirse que es un poco de continuación de Reed Li Clow, pero esta lejos de serlo, es mínimo. También planeo hacer uno de Yami no Matsuei, pero de ese, no estoy del todo segura.

24 de Mayo del 2005

©Osamu Tezuka, Manga no Kamisama

©CLAMP, las reinas del Shoujo  
©Yuu Watase

©Masami Kurumada

©Akira Toriyama

©Maki Murakami

©Yoko Matsushita

©Disney

Y espero no haber olvidado ninguno, los he puesto como se me han venido a la mente.

FANFIC HECHO SIN FIN DE LUCRO


End file.
